Avatar: Primeros años de Ciudad Republica
by lovelywtt
Summary: La historia comienza 7 años después de la guerra. El mundo por fin se dio un respiro de la guerra, aunque todavía no hay completa paz en el. Nuevos problemas surgen y un nuevo villano que jura destruir la Nación del Fuego, al Avatar y la recién fundada Ciudad República. Aang x Katara principalmente:)
1. I- Luna de Miel

_Hola! este es mi primer Fanfic asi que no soy muy buena en estas cosas jijij! espero que les guste!_

La historia comienza 7 años después de la guerra. El mundo por fin se dio un respiro de la guerra, aunque todavía no hay completa paz en el. Como leerán Aang y Katara gozan de su luna de miel( muy merecida) lo que les dará una ligera pista a nuevos problemas en la Nación del Fuego y en la nueva Ciudad Rupublica.

* * *

**Capitulo I: La Luna de Miel **

_Aang _

Comienzo a caminar y cada paso que doy siento como la arena debajo de mis pies comienza a humedecerse. Es una cálida tarde en la Isla Ember, donde he pasado los últimos días en nuestra luna de miel. Todavía recuerdo claramente aquella noche como si fuese sido hace unos segundos.

_*flashback*_

-¿Nervioso?- pregunto Zuko dándome una palmada en la espalda mientras termino de acomodar mi túnica naranja.

-Emocionado…- le corregí con una sonrisa –No puedo creer que hoy me case-

-Si… ya era hora, déjame decir que Katara y tú han pasado por mucho, ya era tiempo en que por fin tengan un poco de felicidad- dice mi amigo dándome una sonrisa, esa sonrisa de la que raras veces llego a observar en su rostro. Solo en momento de verdadera felicidad llega a ser adornada así.

-te agradezco que estés aquí Zuko- le digo con una inmensa felicidad

-¡Que va! Eres mi mejor amigo. No me perdería este momento por nada- me dice

Ambos bajamos hasta el jardín del Templo del aire del sur, después de varios meses de ardo trabajo en reconstruirlo por fin vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, bueno casi. El jardín que da vista a un lejano y hermoso atardecer entre las montañas hace ver el lugar mágico y romántico. Se pueden observar flores por doquier, pétalos de rosas tirados en el corredor, las columnas del altar igual decoradas hasta ocultar el mínimo metal que se pueda ver. Todo es hermoso. Comienzo a caminar directo al altar y puedo observar los rostros de todos nuestros amigos llenos de esperanza y amor, desde mi viejo amigo el Rey Bumi hasta Gran Gran, la abuela de Katara, quien eboza una gran sonrisa al verme. Es una mujer encantadora y respetuosa, siempre vio lo mejor para Katara, cuando supo lo de nuestro compromiso grito de la alegría literalmente y nos abrazó a ambos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-hey, hey…- murmureo Sokkaa un lado mío golpeándome con su codo en mis costillas-Aang, tengo que decirte que te admiro. Te casaras con mi hermana y eso si es demasiado-

Dejo escapar una ligera risa

-Pero… estoy feliz. Por ambos- dice Sokka sonriendo

una felicidad llena todo mi interior ante el comentario de mi futuro cuñado, no puedo ocultarlo he tenido una enorme sonrisa desde hace meses, desde que Katara acepto en casarse conmigo que es inevitable ocultarla.

-Gracias Sokka. Te prometo en cuidar bien a Katara-

-De eso no hay duda… Aunque si no fuese así, bueno no dudare en golpearte- se ríe. – claro que no… creo que es más probable que ella te golpe-

Rodé los ojos

una calmada música con el cuerno sun-ki comienza a tocar, lo que me hace llamar la atención de inmediato hacia la puerta de salida de las escaleras del templo. Todos nuestros amigos comienzan a levantarse para recibir a la novia y mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. Una criatura sumamente hermosa, delgada de piel morena con unos ojos azules como el zafiro sale de la puerta del templo, me quedo inmóvil ante tanta belleza en una sola mujer. Su vestido blanco con algunas incrustaciones azules en el hacen que su piel morena resalte más y que pierda momentáneamente mi respiración. Hakoda toma delicadamente de su brazo bajando de las escaleras directo al altar. Puedo ver una dulce sonrisa de mi futura esposa que hace que mi corazón comience a derretirse.

-Se ve preciosa- me susurra Sokka

-Si, demasiado- suspiro sin dejar de mirarla

Katara llega hasta a mí y puedo notar un rubor decorando sus mejillas que la hacer ver más tierna que nunca. Detrás de ella puedo ver a Suki tomando el velo de la novia con delicadeza y lo deja a un lado para ocupar su lugar a lado de Toph, quienes son las damas de honor.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos- dice Hakoda dándome la mano de su hija

los ojos de mi prometida se llenan de hermosas lágrimas y le sonríe a su padre. Miro a Hakoda agradecido de tan hermosas palabras y lo más importante agradecido de poder entregarme a su hija.

-Gracias señor- le digo

tomo la mano de Katara con delicadeza lo que hace que una corriente eléctrica me recorra por todo mí ser lleno de una felicidad indiscutible. La amo, la amo con todo mí ser, con toda mi alma. Poso mi mirada en sus bellos ojos azules y no puedo creer que este momento sea real, parece como un sueño, es real ella está aquí y yo también y hoy por fin seremos marido y mujer.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurre lo que hizo ruborizarla a un más y a mí en cortar mi respiración.

Un hombre vestido elegantemente de azul como la Tribu del Agua del Sur comienza la ceremonia como tradicionalmente es en su nación. Ese fue el trato que hicimos Katara y yo. Ella quería una boda en la Tribu del Agua pero yo anhelaba en casarme en Templo del Aire, aunque a los pocos minutos acepte en tener una boda al estilo Tribu del Agua ella tuvo la mejor idea de todas. Casarnos en el templo pero al estilo tribu del agua, esa idea nos llenó a ambos de felicidad y a los pocos días ella y Suki comenzaron unos ligeros planes de boda.

-Tú también… te amo- me susurra de respuesta y sonríe.

-Yo también te amo- le contesto con una enorme sonrisa y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Tengo la ligera sensación que mi corazón tendrá un paro cardiaco a tanta belleza y tanta dulzura que he visto hoy. La ceremonia pasa más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, podía escuchar los ligeros sozollos de nuestros amigos detrás de nosotros pero mi mirada era especialmente a Katara. Cuando el hombre de la tribu menciona las palabras "Katara ¿Aceptas al Avatar Aang como su esposo?" mi corazón bombeo toda la sangre existente en mí en menos de un segundo.

-Sí, acepto- dijo Katara mirándome con dulzura

en ese momento ya deseaba besar sus delicados y finos labios sin importar quién nos viese o que dirían pero la pregunta me seguía.

-Avatar Aang ¿Acepta a Katara como su esposa?-

-Sí, claro que acepto- dije rápidamente

Katara se ríe dulcemente ante mi rápida respuesta, música para mis oídos.

Llevamos también una pequeña tradición del Reino Tierra en entregar anillos que unieran simbólicamente nuestro amor. Toph fue la encargada de darnos los anillos que ella misma hizo, eran de un metal sumamente hermoso y único. Le puse su anillo a Katara y ella a mí. Mi corazón latía de felicidad y emoción mi alma se sentía en el paraíso, me sentía completo. Ella me completaba. Cuando por fin el hombre dijo "Puede besar a la novia" no lo dude ni un segundo. Tome de la cintura de mi ahora esposa y uní su cuerpo junto al mío al igual que uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce y apasionado beso. El beso de mi vida. Podía escuchar sus latidos al igual que los míos ambos latiendo al mismo ritmo. Por un pequeño momento solo estábamos ella y yo y todo era perfecto.

_*fin del flashback*_

Siento unos delicados y cálidos brazos rodeándome por detrás, me giro y miro a Katara con una sonrisa. No la escuche venir a mí.

-¿Listo para nadar?- me dice sonriendo

asiento

me toma de la mano llevándome al agua y presto atención al traje de baño que lleva puesto, un color azul y de dos piezas que hace llamar la atención a su delicada y escultural figura. La tomo de la cintura y cargo de ella en marcha nupcial, lo que la hizo carcajearse de felicidad y me besa la mejilla.

-No me dejes caer- me dice tomándome del cuello

Me rió

Comienzo a caminar más profundo hasta saber que tenemos toda la privacidad posible, aunque la tenemos. Zuko nos dio un regalo de bodas y a la vez una propuesta. Pasar toda una semana en la Isla Ember hospedados en la ahora re modelada casa de verano del Señor del Fuego con toda la atención de sus sirvientes y a la vez con toda la privacidad y lo más importante olvidarme de mis responsabilidades como Avatar por una semana y gozar de mi luna de miel. Dude por unos segundos pero al imaginarme estar con Katara juntos en esas hermosas playas me hizo aceptar.  
Bese a mi esposa en sus delicados labios lo que pasa de ser un dulce beso a uno apasionado y feroz. Ella toma de mi cuello uniéndome más a ella ahogándome en su delicioso aroma, unos segundos después comienzo a besar su cuello al más fino tacto de mis labios y ella gime dulcemente. La deseo. La quiero unida a mí eternamente.

Antes de darme cuenta una bola de agua cae justo en mi cabeza empapándome y haciendo reír a Katara que comienza a alejarse de mí delicadamente.

-Cariño, hace falta un maremoto para tirarme- levante las cejas bromeando.

-Eso lo veremos cariño- dice y se pone en posición de ataque

sonrió y me pongo en posición esperando el primer ataque sorpresa, sus brazos y su pecho llegan a posar misteriosa y sensualmente que me hace perder la concentración. Una gran capa de hielo cubre la mayor parte de mi cuerpo y una risita sale de Katara.

-muy astuta- le digo

doy un giro de 360 grados deshaciendo el hielo de nuevo en agua, Katara comienza a lazar bolas de nieve y yo convierto el agua del hielo en un látigo de agua que ella lo congela en segundos y cae al mar.

-Cariño, hace falta más de un látigo para tirarme - me imita entre risas

Me rio y comienzo a hacer un pulpo, Katara comienza a lanzar flechas de hielo hacia a mí que termino esquivando muy fácilmente con un látigo, mientras que con otro la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hasta a mí. Ella hace una mueca al ver que quedó atrapada. Puedo escuchar su ligero jadeo y su piel mojada brillando con el sol me hace querer comerla a besos.

-Muy gracioso. Pero esto no termina- me susurra al oído

Junta sus brazos detrás de mí nuca y me besa, tomo de su espalda uniéndola a mi profundizando el beso cada vez más, mi corazón comienza a quemar por dentro sus besos son como un combustible que me hace seguir y seguir. Siento como el agua comienza a bajar de mi cintura y cuando abro ligeramente los ojos veo que ya estamos cerca de la orilla de la playa, estuve tan concentrado en sus besos que olvide que comenzaba a caminar de regreso. El cuerpo de mi esposa prácticamente cuelga de mí como un mono mientras que yo la sostengo de su espalda y trasero. Entre risas comienza a besarme el cuello que me hacen sentir un suave hormigueo. Camino hasta dejar atrás la playa y acercarme a la enorme casa de verano. Entre besos y caricias entramos a la casa, solo se escuchar el latido de nuestros corazones acelerados y nuestras respiraciones. Así que deduzco que se encuentra vacía. Separamos nuestros labios un momento para tomar todo el aire posible, Katara comienza a jadear y yo le comienzo a besar el cuello con dulzura. Ella comienza a reír de cosquillas.

-¡Ahí no! Tengo cosquillas- murmura entre risas

Me rio ligeramente ruborizado.

Me vuelve a besar, aun no puedo creer que tan hermosa mujer sea mía, sus caricias en mi espalda y sus dulces labios sabor a frutas del desayuno me hacen querer desear vivir este momento por toda mi existencia. Cuando llegamos a la habitación la bajo ligeramente acostándola sobre la cama que termina mojada en cuestión de segundos por su sedoso cabello. Me inclino ante ella empapándola con mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres hacer esto?- le susurro dulcemente al oído. No hare algo que ella no quisiese.

-Si Aang. Lo quiero- Katara asiente ligeramente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco.

Una dulce caricia me recorre por la espalda haciéndome temblar, miro sus ojos tan dulces y tan excitantes al mismo tiempo esos enormes zafiros que me hacen suspirar. La beso en la frente y después en la nariz hasta terminar en sus dulces labios que me dan una gran bienvenida, una tan dulce y cálida, me uno cada vez más a su cuerpo pero con el cuidado de no aplastarla y sus manos me recorren toda la espalda haciéndome perder el control de mí mismo. Levanto ligeramente a mi esposa y comienzo a quitar la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, cuando de repente se escucha un golpe detrás de la puerta como si un enorme jarrón o más bien todo un enorme espejo cayera y se hiciera añicos en el suelo.

- Aang, ¿Qué fue eso?- susurra Katara con preocupación.

Aun jadeando miro mi cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta. Otro objeto al parecer pesado hace un enorme ruido que me hace sospechar. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

-Quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?- le digo a Katara quien ya tiene una mirada de preocupación

Abro ligeramente la puerta asomándome para ver al alboroto que se escucha pero para mi sorpresa todo se encuentra solo y destruido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- exigí saber pero solo el silencio me contesto

el enorme espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo ya es añicos plasmando todo en el suelo. Hago un ligero movimiento de aire-control para remover los vidrios rotos del camino. Comienzo a caminar hacia el salón principal de la casa y puedo observar que absolutamente todo está destruido ¿Qué paso aquí en estos 20 minutos?

-¡¿Hola?!-

Nadie contesta

Con mi tierra-control comienzo a sentir las vibraciones de toda la casa y para mi desgracia descubroque no se encuentra del todo vacía. Una enorme flama viene directo hacia a mí desde la ventana y al deshago con un movimiento de aire- control. Un hombre alto cubierto de la cabeza a los pies de negro entra saltando desde afuera y comienza a lanzar más y más flamas incendiándolo todo. Comienzo a apagar cada flama que lanza con aire-control.

-¿Quién eres?- le grito

el hombre contesta con otra bola de fuego y me protejo de una pared de piedra. Este salta justo arriba de mí y sin pensarlo lanzo una onda de aire pero la esquiva rápidamente.

-¡Fuera el Avatar!- grita a todo pulmón -¡Fuera el Señor del Fuego Zuko!-

mis ojos se abren como platos por unos segundos al escucharlo y le lanzo otra onda de aire que lo hace golpear la pared. Corro hasta el antes de que intente hacer otra cosa y otra flama sale de la ventana, esta vez una mujer se cruza en mi camino lo que me hace detenerme de golpe antes de chocar con ella. Ella saca una flama de su puño directo a mi estómago lo que me hace retroceder a un más y caer al suelo. Soplando para apagar la llama y haciéndola volar al techo y de regreso al suelo con un ligero golpe en su cabeza pero sin importancia porque cae a pocos metros de mi con las manos en puño.

-¡Aang!- escucho a Katara en el balcón observándonos con sus brazos con agua.

El hombre la mira con atención y comienza a correr hacia Katara casi trepando la pared con facilidad. Me levanto rápidamente y uso mi tierra control para hundir a la mujer hasta la cabeza que comienza a gritar de desesperación mientras corro a salvar a mi amada.

-¡Katara cuidado!- le grito

El hombre le lanza una bola de fuego a Katara que la apaga con facilidad evaporando su agua, con el otro brazo de agua toma el brazo del hombre elevándolo hasta golpear con el techo pero él se defiende lanzando otra bola de fuego justo frente a ella y en ese momento me interpongo entre la bola y ella apagándola con facilidad con aire-control y quemándome un poco mi pecho.

-¡Aang!- grita Katara

Gruño de dolor y miro al hombre levantándose del suelo e intentando escapar por el pasillo.

-Ah no. ¡Tú no escaparas!- gruñe Katara lanzando la última reserva de agua hacia el hombre golpeándolo y congelándolo en la pared.

-Aang… ¿estás bien?-

Asiento levantándome levemente. Aunque eso no es suficiente para calmarla porque se queda observando la quemadura en mí pecho.

Katara comienza a caminar con los puños cerrados y una mirada de completo odio hacia el hombre.

-¡¿Quién carajos eres?! – le gruño

parpadee dos veces al escuchar el lenguaje de mi esposa.

Me acerque al hombre y lentamente tire de su capucha descubriendo su rostro. Es un hombre joven mayor que nosotros. De unos veintitantos quizá o teintaipocos. De cabello castaño y ojos azabache sumamente fríos. En sus labios dibujan una enorme sonrisa pero no una sonrisa alegre si no que esta es más como vengativa.

-¿Quién eres?- le dije seriamente- ¿Y qué quieres?-

El hombre comenzó a reír como un verdadero lunatico.

-¡Fuera el Avatar!- grito mirando el techo - ¡Fuera el Señor del Fuego Zuko! -

Katara lo mira con odio y curiosidad ante lo que acaba de gritar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le digo

- El vendrá. El hará temblar todo el mundo ante su poder. El acabara con el Avatar y la Nación del Fuego-

* * *

Capitulo II muy pronto...  
Comenten! aunque sean criticas siempre son buenas! :)


	2. II- Noches de Amor

__

**Capitulo II- Noches de Amor.**

_Aang_

Ya hemos pasado cinco días en la Isla Ember disfrutando de su cálida playa caminando en el atardecer, nadando y teniendo pequeñas peleas con agua-control las cuales Katara siempre comienza. Algunas personas pensarían que de verdad estamos luchando pero la verdad nos divertimos. Los días son cortos y relajantes y las noches son largas llenas de amor, pasión y porque mentir… lujuria.

-¡Bomba de agua!- grita Katara saltando de la parte más alta de la cascada, cayendo con elegancia y levantando una pared de agua de pocos metros.

Algunos sirvientes de Zuko nos recomendaron en pasar el día aquí, es una cascada oculta en la isla que pocas personas saben de ella, es relajante y muy privada lo cual nos encantó la idea y decidimos pasar el día y llevar una gran cesta de picnic.

Me rio al verme todo empapado.

-Muy buena cariño, pero observa esto- digo y doy un gran salto hasta la parte más alta de la cascada, saltando aún más alto que ella y acelerando mi caída con aire-control en forma de piedra que me provoca llegar hasta el fondo del lago. Cuando regreso a la superficie encuentro a mi esposa cruzada de brazos.

-¡Aang! Esa caída fue muy peligrosa pudiste haberte lastimado- me gruñe

-tranquila cariño, no fue nada… es más fue muy divertido-

-Y peligroso-

miro sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación y una pisca de rabia.

Suspiro

-lo siento amor- le sonrió

- bien- hace una mueca intentado ocultar su sonrisa traviesa lo cual no logra. Toma su látigo de agua y me toma de la cintura guiándome hasta ella. Puedo ver su rubor decorando todo su bello rostro y una sonrisa sale cada vez más. La tomo de la cintura con delicadeza llegando hasta su trasero y la uno a mí con un apasionado beso. Me inclino un poco hacia ella quitando poco a poco la parte de su traje de baño y ella sonríe al ver lo que intento hacer y me besa con más profundidad. Paso mi mano en su espalda desnuda y después en sus pechos lo que me hace excitarme por completo y que mi corazón sienta un ataque cardiaco.

Comienza a besar el cuello y después el pecho con delicadeza y sensualidad que me hace gemir un poco y yo comienzo a hacer lo mismo. Un enorme gruñido de Appa nos hace volver a la realidad y hundir todo nuestro cuerpo en el agua. Olvidaba por completo que ahí estaba mi amigo, no hizo ruido alguno hace varios minutos, porque tenía que hacer ruido ahora que estoy en el mejor momento con mi esposa.

Ambos reímos al ver a Appa rojos de la pena. Y le ayudo a Katara a ponerse de nuevo su traje de baño.

- vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre- me dice Katara  
asiento

Salimos del pequeño lago a las orilla ya se encuentra una manta en el suelo y la canasta de picnic intacta, observo las gruesas paredes de piedra que rodean el lago y la cascada esperando por algún ataque como la noche anterior.

-Aang ¿estás bien?- me dice Katara observándome con cuidado

-Si- suspiro- Es solo que… estaba pensando lo que dijo el hombre que te ataco-

Katara me abraza impregnándome su dulce y cálido aroma

-No te preocupes Aang, Son unos idiotas… a quien se le ocurre atacar al Avatar sin pensar en la consecuencias- me dice con una sonrisa

-Si… pero por poco y te lastiman… Yo… lo mataría si te hubiera lastimado- digo. Tardo unos segundos y me sorprendo a lo que acabo de decir, nunca en mi vida pensé que deseara asesinar a alguien. No sé porque lo dije, pero es verdad aunque no sea lo correcto.

Observo a Katara quien también esta asombrada a lo que acabo de decir y me da un beso para calmar mi rabia.

-Oye… tranquilo. No pasó nada, tú me protegiste… y te quemaste por mi culpa- me sonríe ligeramente

-No fue tu culpa… no digas eso…además me curaste-

-Es verdad… Me pregunto si Zuko ya recibió el mensaje- arquea una ceja

lo que me hace mirarla con atención

-Si yo…Espera… ¿cómo sabes que le envié un mensaje a Zuko? -

-Instinto- sonríe con orgullo

Recuerdo haber escrito un mensaje para El Señor del Fuego Zuko explicandole todo acerca de nuestro ataque la noche anterior a espaldas de Katara, no porque se molestara si no porque no quería arruinar nuestra luna de miel por un pequeño ataque. Pero estaba preocupado ante las palabras y la mirada de aquel hombre que no pude resistir, una parte de mi sabía que Zuko al igual que su esposa Mai corrían peligro. Le doy una mirada de tristeza a Katara. Me descubrió.

-Perdón Katara. Sé que prometí pasar nuestra luna de miel sin interrupciones pero…-

-No Aang, no estoy molesta. Se me hizo buena idea de hecho… si nos atacaron a nosotros es probable que también a Zuko y Mai - me interrumpe

Miro los azules ojos de Katara que se centran en los míos, descubrió todo mucho antes que yo, estoy seguro. Le sonrió.

-Sí... Pero no arruinemos nuestro día, después podremos preocuparnos- le susurro y la beso suavemente.

La mesa se encuentra repleta de comida, unos deliciosos manjares de las cuatro naciones, desde unas deliciosas tardas de fresa muy al estilo de los nómadas aire hasta ciruelas de mar. Que odio demasiado. Todo solo para nosotros dos, al ver esta comida rápidamente me imagine a Sokka que se moriría literalmente por todos estos manjares. Me carcajeo al solo imaginarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dice Katara al escuchar mis risas

-Nada es solo que, me imagine a tu hermano con toda esta comida- le digo

Katara ríe levemente

-Estoy segura de que lloraría de emoción-

Ambos reímos

Escuchamos la puerta del gran comedor abrirse y uno de los sirvientes entra con un pergamino en sus manos con el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego.

-Disculpe mi interrupción Avatar Aang, pero le ha llegado esto es de mi Señor del Fuego Zuko- dice con gentileza el hombre

-Solo dígame Aang y gracias-

Tomo el pergamino y el hombre se retira sin decir ni una palabra. Miro a Katara que está pendiente del papel y lo dejo a un lado de la mesa. No quiero arruinar esta cena con una mala noticia pero miro en su rostro que se muere de curiosidad

-¿Puedo?- le digo

-Claro, ¿qué dice Zuko?-

Desenrollo del pergamino y comienzo a leer en voz alta.

_Aang: _

_Debo admitir que me sorprende tu mensaje. Aquí las cosas también han sido muy extrañas, ha habido ya tres ataques en nuestra contra en esta semana que me he obligado a ordenar doblar la seguridad en el palacio. Hubo un ataque cuando Mai y el pequeño Iroh se encontraban en el jardín trasero del palacio… aunque la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos al ver todas las dagas que portaba Mai en ese momento. No puedo mentir que me asuste al saber que mi hijo estuvo en peligro. Sé que arruinaría de tu luna de miel en este momento si te pidiera que vengas al palacio, pero ya no es necesario la seguridad aumento y los ataques cesaron. _

_Att.  
Señor del Fuego Zuko. Zuko _

_Pd. Espero que tú y Katara la estén pasando muy bien en luna de miel, el pequeño Iroh necesita con quien jugar. _

Siento calentar mis pómulos ante el comentario de mi amigo y más aún porque lo he leído en voz alta. Miro a Katara y ella se encuentra de ruborizada al igual que yo. Mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido al imaginarme a la mujer de mis sueños portando una enorme barriga con el fruto de nuestro amor.

-No me imagino la cara que pusieron al saber que la Señora del Fuego se sabe defenderse muy bien- dice Katara

-Siempre pensé que Mai podría acabar con un ejército ella sola, al igual que Ty Lee-

-Por todas las veces que nos persiguieron si estoy muy segura- dice Katara entre dulces risas

La cena se vuelve tranquila y romántica al momento del postre, ambos intercambiamos comidas y nos damos de comer en la boca como bebes y por supuesto nos besamos. Dentro de poco ambos quedamos satisfechos de la comida y salimos a dar un paseo al jardín de la casa. Katara lleva puesto un vestido típico de la Nación del Fuego de una forma de bata que le llega hasta los pies que a la luz de la luna llena este parece iluminarse como si estuviese vivo. Cuando llegamos a la pequeña fuente del jardín tomo la cintura de Katara y la uno hacia a mí, ella sonríe instantáneamente y me besa este fue un beso tierno y dulce. De sabor a tarta de fresa.

-¿Por qué no vamos a nadar un poco?- le sugiero

-No creo que sea buena idea, es de noche y acabamos de comer-

Asiento y la abrazo impregnándola con mi cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados cuando la miro de nuevo sus ojos reflejaban a Yue que se encontraba a lo alto del cielo.

-Tengo una mejor idea- me susurra suavemente

-Si… ¿Cuál?- sonrió

Katara me toma de la playera directo hacia ella uniendo nuestro cuerpo y nuestros labios, siento como sube sus brazos a mi cuello haciendo intensificar mi beso cada vez más y eso parece agradarle, puedo sentir una sonrisa en sus labios entre cada vez y cada caricia. Se separa de mí lentamente y me toma de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, guiándome de regreso a la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le susurre

Ella no respondió, se limitó a caminar lentamente y mirando los pasillos que nadie se encuentre en su camino. Justo cuando comenzamos a correr de regreso a la habitación nos detenemos por unos segundos. Puedo ver una sonrisa de dulzura y lujuria adornando su cara. Lo que me hace acelerar mi corazón y sonreír como un idiota.

-list…-

No la deje terminar y comencé a besarla apasionadamente uniéndola a mí y abriendo la puerta adentrándonos a la habitación.  
Sus besos comenzabas a fluir dentro de mí como una pequeña chispa que se expande por todo mi cuerpo, deseoso de su piel, de sus labios. De ella. Me tomo de la espalda uniéndome a ella y caminando de reversa hacia la cama. Podía sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome con su ligero toque. Sin pensarlo comienzo a acariciar todo su cuerpo haciendo que gima y deseosa de más, comienzo a deshilachar su vestido rojo dejándolo en el piso, mientras que ella comienza a quitarme la playera. Es oficial ya no tengo control de mí mismo… de nuevo. Los besos se intensifican cada vez más, jadeando y gimiendo entre caricias. No soy consiente cuando Katara me quita los pantalones y nos adentramos en la cama. Estoy tan concentrado en sus labios, en su cuerpo que me olvido de respirar y de los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, bobeando toda la sangre en pocos segundos.

-Aang…- me susurra gimiendo

-¿sí?- contento en jadeos

-Te amo… te amo como nunca- me susurra al odio

lo que me hace perder más el control y sonreír al mismo tiempo

-Yo también te amo Katara… como a nadie- le contento entre besos.

En pocos minutos ya nos encontramos completamente desnudos gozando de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestro amor. Su sensual piel morena me hace perderme en ella en cada caricia, en cada gemido me hace perder mis ataduras, su aroma me hace querer impregnarme en ella y sus ojos… sus ojos hacen que mi alma llegue al paraíso. Las caricias ya no resultan suficientes para nosotros, nuestro amor quema verdaderamente. Puedo sentir como mi miembro entra en su ser haciéndola suspirar y dar un ligero grito a mi nombre que termina volviéndome loco. Sus manos me toman con fuerza la espalda y susurrándome que siga. Cambiando de posiciones y llenado claramente al orgasmo. No estuve consiente de cuánto tiempo estuve unido a ella, como un solo cuerpo, como un solo corazón latiendo rápido y ferozmente. Sentía que fue eterno y placentero.

Terminamos tirados en la cama jadeando y con nuestros latidos sin sentido a un lado del otro, podía sentir una ligera capa de sudor y en mi pecho y la llama de mi interior comenzaba a controlarse de nuevo. Nuestro aroma estaba impregnado en todo el lugar haciéndome sonreír levemente. Los cabellos de mi esposa se encontraban por todos lados en su cuerpo, todavía jadeando intentando tomar todo el aire posible. Sin pensarlo la abrazo suavemente tomando de su cintura y dándole un beso en la frente acurrucándola con mi cuerpo y haciendo que ambos caigamos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**lalalalala! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap! un poco amm ya saben! pero queria escribirlo porque en los próximos cap saldrá el ¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? de todo! jijijij! Bueno tienen que aceptar que es su luna de miel déjenlos vivir el momento por lo menos! las cosas se pondrán feas después jijijij! :) **

**comenten! si te gusto! si no tambien! Ahi nos escribimos... **


	3. III- Regreso

**Capitulo III: De regreso**

_katara_

Appa desciende lentamente sobre el jardín trasero del palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Encontramos a Mai y al pequeño Iroh jugando cercas del pequeño lago del jardín.

-¡Aang! ¡Katara! Que bueno que este de regreso- dice Mai cargando de su bebe

Aun me sorprende lo amable y feliz que se ha convertido Mai desde que dio a luz a su pequeño bebe llenándola de amor al igual que Zuko que ya no es tan amargado como solía serlo.

-Mai, que gusto volverte a ver – le digo abrazándola ye ella acepta mi abrazo- Y que hermoso bebe hay aquí…- tomo al pequeño Iroh con delicadeza y lo abrazo dándole un beso en sus suaves mejillas

El pequeño Iroh comienza a reir

- Fue un lindo descanso, pero ahora estamos de regreso- dice Aang dándole un abrazo a Mai portando una gran sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa de niño que me hace suspirar.

-Que bien… Eso quería escuchar- dice Zuko entrando al jardín con unos hombres detrás de él.  
Zuko nos abraza a ambos con felicidad, pero esa felicidad desaparece cuando nos suelta y su mirada se torna seria y misteriosa. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Me alegra que se hayan relajado y gozado de su luna de miel… pero ahora tenemos una junta- nos dice

Aang roda lo ojos fastidiado al escuchar esa última frase.

-Zuko acabo de llegar… - comienza a quejarse mi esposo

-Los necesito a ambos- lo interrumpe Zuko

Aang frunce el ceño ligeramente. Si nos han llamado a ambos eso quiere decir que el problema es grave.

Seguimos a Zuko a los militares hasta el cuarto de guerra donde ya nos tienen unos asientos juntos reservados para nosotros. Algunos generales de la Nacion del Fuego y el Reino Tierra ya se encuentran en posición para comenzar la junta.

-¿Qué ocurre Zuko?- murmura Aang pendiente de nuestro amigo.  
Zuko asiente y se gira hacia un general del Reino Tierra.

-General Weng su informe por favor..- le dice  
este asiente levemente y se acalara la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

-Primero que nada… Avar Aang reciba mis mas cordiales felicitaciones por su unión matrimonial- dice haciendo una ligera reverencia

La angustia comienza a comerme ligeramente y creo que lo mismo piensa mi esposo.

-Muchas gracias General Weng… Pero en este momento es mejor enfocarnos en esta junta - le digo

Siento como Aang sonríe ligeramente sus dulces labios intentando ocultar una ligera risa y toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa

-De acuerdo… en esta semana han ocurrido pequeñas rebeliones en Ciudad Republica mayor mente por maestros fuego y tierra. Los daños materiales no han sido severos pero ha habido heridos…e incluso muertos-

Este último comentario me hace fruncir el ceño y Aang toma una mirada seria que nunca en mi vida había visto. Pienso que él ya lo presentía desde el día que estuvimos en la cascada, sus ojos grises se vuelven llenos de preocupación y curiosidad. Esto no es bueno.

-Hemos capturado algunos rebeldes de Ciudad Republica y los hemos interrogado… con el fin de saber lo que quieren y el porqué de sus ataques- nos mira a ambos claramente- pero estos parecen no recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Todos coinciden con sus respuestas. todos dicen a ver estado… poseídos por su cuerpo… como si su cuerpo tuviera vida solo… como si fuese una especie de…-

-Titiritero- susurramos Aang y yo al mismo tiempo

Un frio comienza a recorrer mi espalda en menos de un segundo poniéndome la piel de gallina y apretando con todas mis fuerzas la mano de mi esposo.

El General Weng asiente lentamente.  
Siento la mirada de Aang clara en mi lleno de preocupación porque el mismo sabe que este momento la única persona que se me viene a la mente es aquella maestra agua que conocimos aquí en la Nación del Fuego. Hamma.

-Katara… tu eres la mejor maestra agua que conozco. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que es?- me dice Zuko muy inocente de lo que debería porque el mismo me ha visto utilizar esta técnica.

Me toma unos segundos en contestar y quitar mi mirada que se encuentra clavada en la mesa.

- la técnica se llama Sangre Control. Es una técnica sumamente difícil aun para un maestro agua completo… la técnica solo se puede realizarse cuando es luna llena, cuando el poder de los maestros agua está al máximo… controlamos cada vena y cada musculo de nuestro oponente… lo que es imposible salir de ella- digo atónita

Puedo ver las mirada de los generales e incluso la de Zuko sorprendidos ante lo que acabo de decir.

-¿Usted ha utilizado esta técnica?- dice un general de la Nación del Fuego con voz fría

Aang le da una mirada de odio al hombre

-Solo una vez…- miento- la utilice para salvar a Aang-

Zuko me da una ligera mirada, recordando aquel hombre que tanto deseaba matarlo por haber asesinado a mi madre. Esa noche de luna llena que tome su cuerpo a mi placer, todavía puedo recordar la mirada de Zuko una mirada de miedo y asombro.

Siento como Aang posa una mano en mi espalda frotándola lentamente con cariño y apoyo. Estoy segura de que el también recuerda esa noche en que Hamma me obligo utilizar su técnica para seguir con su venganza y ese horrible momento en cuando por poco muere en la espada de mi hermano.

-Ella aprendió la técnica porque la obligaron- les dice Aang- tuvo que aprenderla para poder salvarme la vida y la de ella misma-

Todos parecen asentir ante lo que dicho el Avatar

-Entonces… esto nos indica que nos estamos enfrentando a un Maestro Agua… uno muy poderoso- dice el General Weng

Asiento lentamente.

-Tendremos que dirigirnos a Ciudad Republica para parar este caos y descubrir a la persona causante de todo esto- dice Aang decidido

-Sí y no- se aclara la garganta Zuko

-¿Cómo dices?- dice mi esposo sorprendido

- La mañana que recibí tu carta, recibí otra del Reino Tierra del Rey Kuei… Al parecer esa misma noche de los ataques fueron asesinados dos de sus cinco generales-

-¿Qué?- dijimos sorprendidos Aang y yo

- ¿Todo esto paso en una semana?- pregunta Aang atónito

Zuko suspira

-No, esto paso en una noche Aang- dice Zuko

-¿Qué?-

Siento a Aang tensarse ante todas las noticias que hemos recibido en este momento. Caen como bomba encima de nosotros pero más en los hombros de mi esposo. Tomo con ambas manos y con fuerza su mano para que sepa que estoy con él, pero parece no sentirlo porque se lleva la otra mano a la cabeza.

-Los ataques tuvieron coordinados… todos el mismo día y la misma hora. El Rey Kuei parece no estar contento ya que al parecer fueron maestros fuego los que acabaron con la vida de sus generales… Ha pedido una junta inmediata- dice Zuko seriamente y posando sus ojos en Aang

-Esto es muy importante Zuko ¿Por qué no nos enviaste un mensaje? Hubiéramos llegado de inmediato - le regaño

- Envié halcones… Incuso al Reino Tierra en ese mismo momento- gruñe Zuko

-No recibimos nada, Zuko-dice Aang tranquilo- Pero…ahora que ya estamos aquí. Tendremos que partir a Ba Sing Se esta tarde-

Zuko asiente.

La tarde cae muy rápido y ya todo se encuentra preparado para volar en Appa, miro a Zuko abrazado de Mai y de su hijo viéndose como una verdadera familia feliz y normal, le da un dulce beso a Mai y después su atención se va a su hijo que lo abraza con tanta fuerza que temo que lo asfixie y le planta un enorme beso en sus cachetes

- Cuida a mama de acuerdo…- le susurra a su hijo

El tío de Zuko, Iroh vino lo más rápido que pudo de Ciudad Republica para poder cuidar de Mai y de la Nación del Fuego mientras que su sobrino va al Reino Tierra con nosotros.

Miro a Aang dándole de comer a Appa y acariciando suavemente su pelaje, tomo mi bolsa de dormir para empacarla con las otras en el lomo del bisonte.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- me dice Aang

Giro para mirarlo y él ya se encuentra a unos pasos de mi con la ceja arqueada y sus bellos ojos grises fijos en mí.

-Iré con ustedes- le digo

-¿Qué?... no Katara tú te quedaras en la Nación del Fuego con Mai y Iroh – me dice comenzando una discusión

-No. Iré con ustedes a Ba Sing Se. Te guste o no- me cruzo de brazos

-Katara puede ser peligroso-

-¿Y eso qué? Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme- le gruño

-Yo no digo que no… pero no quiero que te lastimen. Te quiero aquí a salvo- me dice suavemente y llevando sus manos en forma de paz.

-Aang… Soy tu esposa y estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas- le digo pegándole ligeramente con el dedo índice en su pecho

El suspira

-Zuko… dile que no puede ir con nosotros- le dice a Zuko que parece estar poniendo atención a nuestra discusión.

-Bueno… de hecho… la apoyo Aang- dice Zuko

Sonrió ampliamente

-¿Qué?- dice sorprendido y mira a Zuko con las cejas alzadas

-Bueno… Katara es maestra sangre y nos puede ser muy útil para aclarar todo esto- se aclara la garganta

-Decidido. Iré con ustedes- le digo con una sonrisa juguetona

Zuko se encoge de hombros y sube a Appa

-Está bien- resopla Aang vencido- Pero cuando lleguemos a Ba Sing Se no te separes de mi- me toma de la cintura uniéndome a él. Admirando esos preciosos ojos grises puestos en mi lo que hace mi corazón derretirse sin más.

Asiento sonriendo y le doy un beso en sus dulces y excitantes labios que me llenan de valor

-Eres testaruda- me susurra y me besa la frente

-Yo también te amo- le digo riendo

Ambos subimos a Appa y en un ligero "Yip-Yip" el bisonte comienza a volar en camino a Ba Sing Se. Noto como Zuko está en la parte trasera de Appa viendo a lo lejos como su tío, su esposa y su hijo se pierden en la distancia.

Tomo la mano de mi esposo y le doy un dulce beso en sus labios haciéndome sonreír por unos momentos, observo su cálida y blanca piel que con la luz del atardecer lo hacen ver como una especie de dios y un rubor sale de mis al recordar la noche de ayer que pasamos juntos. No quería que acabara pero tampoco no podía ser eterno.

-Bueno parejita y ahora ¿cuál es el plan?- dice Zuko interponiéndose entre nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa

Lo que me hizo ruborizarme por un momento

-Primero iremos a Ba Sing Se para aclarar todo con el Rey Kuei y después iremos a Ciudad Republica para descubrir al causante- dice Aang aclarándose la garganta

-Necesitaremos ayuda de mas- les susurro

-Ya lo creo… tenemos que reunir a los demás… Espero y acepten venir- dice Aang

Zuko y yo asentimos

Dudo un poco que mi hermano y Suki quieran aceptar unírsenos ya que Suki está esperando a mi sobrino y Sokka no querrá dejar a su mujer sola. Conociendo a Toph ella aceptara de inmediato pero dudo un poco al pensar que tiene su academia de metal-control. Por lo tanto tendremos que dirigirnos a Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**Holaaa! este es otro cap! aqui las cosas ya comienzan a verse mal! pero lo que todo comenzara en Ba Sing Se ajsakdjakdj! perdon por mi falta de imaginación o si el cap es muy aburrido! jijiji **

**espero que les guste! como es fin de semana puedo pasarla escribiendo a mi gusto así que estoy subiendo cap rápido y también por si se me va la inspiración jijiji!  
comenten! Ahi nos escribimos... **


	4. IV- Los Divisores

__**_Holaaa! si paso mucho tiempo desde que subi el ultimo cap. perdón es que estuve en temporada de examenes y trabajo, ya se imaginaran como estuve estos dias.. jijiji! pero aquí tengo el prox. capt. dando pistas del nuevo villano ( todo villano tiene peones asi que aqui veran sus peones) y enfocándose mas a lo ocurrido en Ba Sing Se. _**

**_Espero que les guste este. Avatar le pertence a los genios: Michael & Bryan! :) _**

* * *

**__****IV: Los Divisores**

_Zuko _

Llegamos a Ba Sing Se mucho antes de lo previsto, el general Xi Fu ya se encuentra esperándonos junto a otros militares en las puertas del palacio del Rey Tierra. El bisonte desciende con cuidado y nos damos un tiempo para estirar la espalda y los brazos ante el largo viaje.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko, Avatar Aang y Esposa del Avatar- nos dice el general haciéndonos una reverencia ante nosotros- Bienvenidos a Ba Sing Se-

Puedo ver de reojo como Katara se sonroja ante su nuevo apodo. Debe de ser extraño que te reconozcan por tu esposo y no por tu verdadero nombre, pero parece que ella lo disfruta.

-General Xi Fu es un placer estar nuevamente en Ba Sing Se- digo cortésmente

-Llegamos lo más rápido que Appa pudo- murmura Aang acariciando el pelaje del bisonte.

-Lo importante es que se encuentran aquí… por favor síganme… nos están esperando- ordena el general y comenzamos a caminar detrás de el.

Pasamos varios salones y largos pasillos hasta dar con una enorme puerta dorada con el símbolo del Reino Tierra en ella, debo suponer que se trata del cuarto de guerra. Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azabache se encuentra cuidando la puerta con una enorme y exagerada sonrisa que para mí resulta molesta.

-Avatar Aang, Señor del Fuego Zuko y Katara… Que placer que estén aquí- nos dice dándoles un abrazo a mis amigos y haciéndome una pequeña reverencia.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Joo Dee – dice Katara un tanto alegre ante la chica.

Ella sonríe aún más. Agh que mujer.

-¿Estarás con nosotros en la junta Joo Dee?- le pregunta Aang muy curioso

La mujer comienza a reir un poco pero su risa se corta al momento que el general Xi Fu se aclara la garganta.

-En realidad Joo Dee será la dama de compañía por este dia a la esposa del Avatar-

Arqueo la ceja de inmediato, esto no se pondrá bien para el general.

-Oh vaya…- dice Aang con una mirada confundida- Por favor general Xi Fu siéntase en completa confianza ante mi esposa, ella es una heroína de la guerra y además nos podría…-

-Estoy consciente de eso joven Avatar, pero el mismo Rey Kuei dicto esta regla- lo interrumpe

-General Xi Fu, por favor créame cuando le diga que Katara nos podría hacer de utilidad en esta junta- le replico

- lo lamento Señor del Fuego pero yo solo sigo órdenes de mi rey-

Resoplo.

Katara se encuentra con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, me impresiono un momento que no haya dicho nada por no ser tomada en cuenta, antes había sido necesaria para la guerra y ahora parece que se han olvidado de quien es realmente.

-Está bien chicos…- dice seriamente- estoy segura de que Joo Dee ya tiene planeado para nosotras-

Le sonríe

-Oh claro que sí, tenía pensado que le gustaría un día en el Spa y algunas compras… tenemos que buscarle un vestido para la celebración de esta noche- le contesta feliz

-¿celebración?- pregunto

-Así es, hoy se celebran el doceavo aniversario del oso mascota del rey Kuei… Así que habrá una gran celebración-

¿Una fiesta para la mascota del rey? Siempre pensé que el rey Kuei estaba un poco loco, tal vez chiflado, pero ahora me parece un completo lunático al celebrarle el cumpleaños de su mascota.

Katara roda sus ojos al momento de voltear a darle un beso a Aang, quien este acepta totalmente y le da una sonrisa.

-Y yo que no te iba a perder de vista-le dice quitándole algunos mechones de su frente- que disfrutes tu día en el Spa… No veremos saliendo de la junta- le dice

Ella asiente y la lo vuelve a besar.

-Que se la pasen de maravilla- nos murmura

Me da un leve golpe en la espalda y camina junto a Joo Dee saliendo del pasillo

-Hey Katara…que te diviertas siendo un monstro de lodo- bromeo

Ella me contesta con una mueca seria, lo que me hace reir al igual que mi amigo. Detrás de nosotros el general Xi Fu se aclara la garganta abriendo la puerta para nosotros.  
Generales del Reino Tierra y Ciudad Republica se encuentran sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa con el mapa del Reino Tierra en verde y Ciudad Republica de gris.

-¡Avatar Aang! ¡Señor del Fuego Zuko! Que dicha que hayan podido llegar a salvo- dice el rey Kuei dándonos un ligero abrazo a ambos.

-¿a salvo?- pregunta confundido Aang, el mismo rostro que pongo yo.

-Por favor tomen asiento- nos pide

Dos grandes sillas se encuentran vacías para nosotros, mi silla es casi una imitación exacta a la de la sala de guerra, no la de mi padre, sino una gran silla con el emblema de la Nación del Fuego y de color rojo y oro. Muy extravagante para mí gusto. La de Aang es casi parecida a la mía, pero el de él es completamente de oro y con el emblema de las cuatro naciones, pero el simbolo de los Nomadas Aire resalta mucho más.

-He escuchado rumores de algunos ataques en el Reino Tierra, todos al parecer sincronizados por maestros fuego y tierra- dice el rey Kuei dándome una seria mirada- no hemos capturado a los responsables… ahora desaparecen fácilmente-

-Entonces los ataques empeoran- susurra Aang

-¿Ha tomado algunas prevención para los habitantes de Ba Sing Se?- le pregunto

-Así es Señor del Fuego Zuko, nuestros mejores maestros Tierra se encuentran rondando las calles de la ciudad a toda hora- dice un general de cabello oscuro

Asiento.

-Así que… ¿Estos ataques fueron de las mismas personas que ocasionaron la muerte de sus generales?- le pregunta Aang al rey tranquilamente

-eso creo Avatar Aang… debo confesar que al principio creía que se trataba de un ataque de la Nación del Fuego- me mira avergonzado- pero después me di cuenta que se trata de un grupo rebelde... al parecer originarios del Reino Tierra… He aquí mi soldado y espía más leal, Li- gira su mirada hacia el chico rubio al otro lado de la mesa

Él se levanta haciéndonos una reverencia.

-Avatar Aang es un honor estar en su presencia- le dice

-Muchas gracias… pero solo llámame Aang- contesta abiertamente

El chico se ve joven para ser un espía, por su apariencia debe tener mi edad o menos. Pero una de las cosas que aprendí de mi tío es en dejar de juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla. Además el está de nuestro lado.

-¿Y qué información nos trae?- le digo serio

El chico parece notarlo y resopla con dureza antes de hablar.

-Los causantes es un grupo que se hacen llamar Los Divisores, es un grupo conformado por maestros de todas las naciones y he escuchado rumores entre ellos que es dirigido por un maestro agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte, quienes no están conformes con la unión de sus pueblos en uno solo, ósea Ciudad República... Y para muchos han tomado como traición la unión del Avatar con el Señor del Fuego Zuko- dice este posando sus ojos en los míos fríamente.

Al parecer él también lo cree, le devuelvo la mirada con gusto.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que traición? ¡No estoy traicionando a nadie!… el Señor del Fuego Zuko es mi amigo y es muy diferente al Señor del Fuego Ozai- se queja Aang alzando la voz

-Bueno muchos no les parece eso..- dice Li

Resoplo con cansancio. Recordándome a mí mismo que mi amigo tiene razón, que no soy como mi padre. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.

-He cometido errores en mi pasado, pero ahora he cambiado y estoy ayudando a todas las personas no solo de la Nación del Fuego sino también de otras naciones, estoy compensándolos por lo que mis antepasados hicieron, regresando sus hogares… sus vidas…-

-si bueno, pero nunca podrás regresarles lo más valioso que era para ellos… que paso con las personas que perdieron a su familia en la guerra, toda la sangre inocente que se derramo, nadie podrá regresarles su perdida- me interrumpe

-Li… yo perdí a toda mi gente hace cien años a manos de la Nación del Fuego, pero en ese entonces era Sozin quien gobernaba, él era muy diferente a Zuko… Nunca me creí perdonar a la Nación del Fuego por lo que hicieron, pero lo hice y mírame ahora estoy ayudando a las personas a recobrar sus vidas con mi amigo, un maestro fuego- dice Aang con serenidad

El chico suspira encogiéndose de hombros ante su comentario. Este chico parece ser muy bueno para darnos dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno si estas ayudando o no, ellos te siguen viendo como un traidor- dice Li en tono frío y desgarrador

Aang frunce el ceño con tristeza

-¿Y porque no están de acuerdo con Ciudad República? - dice el General Yeng. Uno de los generales de alto rango de Ciudad República.

Haciendo regresar a la realidad a mí amigo.

-Ellos piensan que las naciones tienen que estar separadas y teniendo a esta ciudad que las une… bueno no lo toleran, se les hace una completa estupidez- confiesa

-¿Y porque asesinaron a mis dos generales? ¿Qué tenían ellos en sus planes?- le pregunta el rey Kuei

- No lo sé mi rey, fueron ordenes mandadas por un halcón… ellos no preguntan porque o como, simplemente obedecen –

Al parecer esos mandatos son precisos como si no solo desearan destruir Ciudad República sino también Ba Sing Se. Las dos metrópolis más grandes del mundo. Claro que lo desearían… tal vez ya no falta mucho para que intenten planes de invasión a Ba Sing Se o a la Nación del Fuego o incluso en este momento esten planeándolo. No puedo abandonar a mi gente.

-Si comenzaron ataques en Ciudad República y en el Reino Tierra, estoy seguro que ya planean atacar Ba Sing Se o la Nación del Fuego…¿no?- digo intentando sacar mi duda

-la verdad es que no…- dice Li- ellos siguen viendo la Nación de Fuego como una potencia, serían unos idiotas si atacaran solos-

-De acuerdo… lo único que tenemos en nuestras manos es redoblar la seguridad en las dos naciones y en Ciudad República… pero disimuladamente- dice el Rey Kuei

Asiento.

-Enviare halcones a la Nación del Fuego que estén pendientes de algún ataque, al igual que Ciudad República- le aseguro

-Por lo tanto Li nos mantendrá informados de sus movimientos- le pide el rey

-lo que sea necesario por mi reino, su alteza-

-Perfecto… de acuerdo si me disculpan caballeros, tengo otros deberes con la celebración de esta noche, asi que me complacería que todos asistieran – dice en tono alegre, levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la sala.

-Creí que era broma lo de la fiesta para su oso mascota- le digo a Aang

-no… es verdad, todos los años le celebra su cumpleaños, hace cinco años asistimos a ella… bueno más bien nos colamos a ella, teníamos que hablar con el rey de la guerra- dice Aang con una sonrisa de inocente.

-¿Fue aquella vez que estabas en Ba Sing Se en busca de Appa?- le pregunto recordando aquel cartelón que cayó del cielo.

El asiente

-no te parece extraño, que en el momento en que ya no sentía toda necesidad de seguirte por todo el mundo, ¿concordábamos? –

Aang pestañea dos veces sorprendido y se encoge de hombros. Recuerdo cuando decidí hacer feliz a mi tío quedándome con él en Ba sing Se, comenzando una nueva vida haciendo te. Ya casi daba por olvidado todo y de pronto apareció el cartel de Appa.

-Tal vez mi destino si era en capturarte- bromeo

Ambos reímos.

Siento una fría mirada que se posa en mí, en mis movimientos, en mi plática. Me giro disimuladamente y observo a Li mirándonos con seriedad. Como si se trajera algo en las mangas. Decidido ya no confió mucho en este chico.

La comida se ve deliciosa, carnes de todo tipo y otras especias ya se encuentran en la mesa. Joo Dee nos sugiero en solo probar un bocado ya que en pocas horas será la fiesta del oso mascota del rey.

-Agh… como puedes comer carne, que asco- se queja Aang con una mirada de rotundo asco hacia mi platillo

-Oye, yo no critico tus ordenes alimenticios eh..- le digo arqueando la ceja

Se ríe por un momento antes de que Katara se interponga en nuestra conversación para tomar una gran porción de ensalada que se encuentra en medio de la mesa.

-Perdón chicos… pero ya no aguanto más el hambre- nos dice – Al parecer Joo Dee olvido poner comidas en su itinerario… muero de hambre-

-¿tú también comerás pura ensalada?- le pregunto en tono burlón

-si… ¿Por qué?- me dice imitando mi tono

-por nada…-

Aang niega con la cabeza intentando ocultar su risa.

-¿Cómo estuvo el spa?- le pregunta a su esposa acercándose más a ella

-relajante, pero Joo Dee tiene una nueva obsesión en llegar puntuales a todo lugar- se queja- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo estuvo la junta?-

Aang y yo intercambiamos miradas de aburrición.

El Avatar suspira cansado.

-Al parecer se trata de un grupo llamado: Los Divisores, conformados por maestros de las cuatro naciones…

-¡¿Qué?!- dice sorprendida Katara

- Y según por un espía del Rey Kuei no están conformes con Ciudad República con la unión de las naciones- continua Aang

-pero todos habían acordado… era la mejor solución, ¿Por qué no están conformes?- se queja

-porque para ellos creen que es una estupidez – le digo

-¿una estupidez?... ellos son los estúpidos por no ver que esta ciudad es el futuro-

-lose… pero siento que eso no es todo… siento que hay más que Li no nos ha dicho…los ataques en el Reino Tierra ya comienzan, no tardaran mucho en que intenten tomar Ba Sing Se… y no creo que solo desean apoderarse de Ciudad República… creo que hay más- susurro

Lo que hace llamar la atención a mis amigos

-¿Li? ¿Quién es Li?- pregunta Katara

-El espía del Rey Kuei. Es un chico serio y preciso en lo que hace, tal vez una ligera plática lo abra a nosotros-

-si claro..- digo con sarcasmo – no se si lo sentiste Aang pero no nos quitaba los ojos de encima-

Me mira curioso

-Ahora que lo dices si, sentí su pesada mirada en toda la junta-

-Tal vez no esta acostumbrado a ver al Avatar y al Señor del Fuego- dice Katara inocentemente

Suspiro

-No lo creo… en la junta nos dijo que Los Divisores ven a Aang como un traidor-

-¿un traidor?... definitivamente son idiotas, ustedes no son traidores, le han regresado la paz a este mundo. Ustedes con héroes. – gruñe Katara

-pues al parecer muchos no lo piensan- un hilo de mi voz se quiebra al final

-Zuko, lo he dicho muchas veces y lo volveré a decir: tú eres diferente a toda tu familia, a tu padre, tú no eres como el… tu eres mejor- me dice Aang en su típica forma de apoyo.

-Lose… desde que nació el pequeño Iroh ya se han calmado mis temores por convertirme como mi padre, las pesadillas casi han desaparecido…incluso las de Azula- les confieso

Desde que mi hijo nació he tenido un clama en mi interior como nunca antes la tuve desde las pesadillas de mi hermana intentando vengarse de mi y las largas noches de insomnio han cesado por completo… me ha dado valentía en mí mismo.

Aang y Katara me sonríen

-Pero aun así no dejaremos que los Divisores intenten destruir o apoderarse de Ciudad República - digo regresando al tema original.

-ni de locos - dice Katara

-Pienso… que tendremos que hacer cambios en Ciudad República – digo

-¿Cuáles?- pregunta Aang

-La seguridad por supuesto… no debemos que permitir que estos ataques vuelvan a ocurrir en un futuro. He tenido pensado en reformar la policía de Ciudad República en alguien mucho mejor que el oficial Wu-

-¿A quién tienes en mente?- dice Katara

-No lose… se necesita a alguien que no le tema a nadie, que sea difícil de manipular… a alguien que de su vida por los demás… a alguien que no le de miedo el peligro y al mismo tiempo que sea duro y directo...-

-¡Toph!- me interrumpe Aang

Levanto ambas cejas asombrado de no haber pensado antes en aquella maestra tierra, Toph siempre ha sido ruda, directa, difícil de manipular y se ríe del peligro en su cara. Es perfecta.

-Si, además Toph tiene una academia de Metal-Control aquí en el Reino Tierra cercas de Ciudad Republica, estoy segura de que ha de tratar a sus pupilos como verdaderos soldados- comenta Katara

-Si créeme cuando te digo que ella es muy dura al momento del entrenamiento y pelea, estoy cien por ciento seguro que ella debería de tener el puesto- dice Aang asintiendo

Sonrió

-Perfecto… iremos a la Academia de Metal Control de Toph y hablaremos con ella, espero y acepte el puesto, ella llena con perfección todos los requisitos-

Ambos asienten

Noto que el plato de mis amigos se encuentra vacío y el mío sigue intacto, estuve tan concentrado en nuestra conversación que el apetito se esfumo de mí.

Joo Dee ha dejado mi vestuario para la celebración en mi habitación, mi habitual traje del Señor del Fuego resalta totalmente en la habitación verde y café. Tomo una ducha de agua caliente y comienzo a vestirme. Escucho que llaman a la puerta dos veces y entra Katara a mi habitación un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le digo ante su mirada

-Zuko ¿has visto de casualidad en tu traje un listón amarillo?, Joo De ese equivoco enviándolo en tu traje- dice ajustando las mangas de su vestido

Lleva puesto un vestido azul del color de la Tribu de Agua del Sur y encima de el lleva una toga amarilla de igual forma que los Nómadas Aire que cae de cascada a un lado de su cintura. Me asombro por un momento ante su cambio de vestimenta y recuerdo que no solo ha cambiado en eso… sino también en sus alimentos dejando de comer carne. Se está volviendo toda una Nómada Aire.

-¿este?- digo alzando el listo que se había enredado en mi traje

-¡Sí! Gracias Zuko- se ata el listón a su cintura dando por terminado su atuendo- ¿Crees que a Aang le guste como luzco?- me pregunta un poco tímida

- es una broma… cuando te vea con las togas de los Nomas Aire estoy seguro que se desmayara de la emoción-

Se ríe

-Bueno si Mai estuviese aquí estoy segura de que también se desmayaría al verte- me dice dándome un codazo en las costillas

Rodo mis ojos ante su broma. Ella bien sabe que Mai no haría tal cosa, tal vez me susurraría que me veo realmente guapo pero no haría tal cosa como desmayarse.

-Gracias- le digo

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar mi peinado- dice saliendo de la habitación

Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en casa, ¿Cómo estará Mai y mi hijo?¿habrá pasado algún atentado en esto días?

Suspiro

Los extraño. Los necesito cerca de mí. Mi tío Iroh tenía razón de aquel comentario que me hizo hace ya varios meses: Cuando un hombre tiene su propia familia, lo más difícil para él es apartarse de ellos. Pienso en separación y los recuerdos de mi madre aquella noche que se marchó me llegan a la mente, sé que lo hizo para protegerme y que el dolor de abandonarme le desgarraba el alma. Pero no tenía opción.

Tomo un pergamino y tinta comenzando a escribir una carta a mi esposa.

_Mai:_

_Han pasado cuatro días desde que salimos de casa y debo admitir que los extraño muchísimo. Como desearía poder estar con ustedes. Las cosas siguen igual en el Reino Tierra, espero volver pronto, me hace falta. Dale un enorme beso al pequeño Iroh por mí. Te amo Mai._

_Zuko_

Bajo hasta el salón de aves mensajeras del palacio y escojo un viejo halcón que no lleva el símbolo del Reino Tierra en él, es perfecto. Si alguno de los Cruzados ve el halcón, verán que no se trata de un mensaje de guerra. Verán un simple mensaje y lo dejaran pasar.  
Guardo el pergamino en su espalda y le doy impulso para su vuelo, el halcón comienza a alejarse rápidamente del palacio perdiéndose en el crepúsculo.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :) y espero a verme entrado bien como Zuko. jajajaj! bueno ya esto trabajando en el próximo capitulo... tengo pensado que sea del punto de vista de Sokka! no soy muy buena para los sarcasmos pero intentare! jajaja **_

_**Comenten! si les gusto o si no! cualquier comentario es bien aceptado!  
Ahí nos escribimos.. **_


	5. V- Divisor:Maestro Sangre Control

**V- Divisor: Maestro Sangre Control**

_Katara._

Los halcones se enviaron hace ya dos días en dirección a la Nación del Fuego y a Ciudad Republica con advertencias y órdenes de atacar a los Divisores en caso que sea necesario. Nosotros también enviamos nuestros halcones en dirección a la Aldea Hong (una aldea muy cerca de Ciudad Republica) donde se encuentra actualmente la Academia de Metal Control BeiFong y otro hacia la Isla Kioshi en donde Sokka se encuentra viviendo junto a Suki. Aang pensó que sería mucho mejor que este unido el equipo Avatar. Zuko y yo asentimos inmediatamente.

Cuando despierto no siento el cálido cuerpo de Aang a un lado de la cama lo que me hace mirar a mi alrededor buscándolo. Una nota amarrada a una azucena panda reposan en su almohada.

_Katara:_

_Perdón por no despertar a tu lado hoy, tuvimos una junta importante esta madrugada. Te espero para desayunar. Te amo._

_Pd. Espero que te guste a azucena panda  
Aang._

Huelo la dulce azucena panda con una sonrisa y me levanto rápidamente a darme un baño y bajar a desayunar, apuesto a que ya se encuentra esperándome. Me visto rápidamente con mi nuevo atuendo: mi típico vestido de la Tribu Agua del Sur mezclado con mi nueva toga de los Nomadas Aire. Aún recuerdo la enorme sonrisa que tuvo Aang cuando me vio portándola en la fiesta del oso mascota del rey.

_*Flashback*_

Termine de arreglar mi cinta amarilla de mi vestido con ayuda de Joo De, quien me suplico por ayudarme millones de veces para que Aang aprecie mi vestido.

-Ya está listo- me dice con su típica sonrisa.

La toga me cruza un hombro izquierdo y cae de casacada desde mi cintura derecha al igual que mi vestido azul. Debo admitir que principio de probarme el vestido me sentía extraña usando una prenda de los Nomadas Aire nunca me imaginé usar una prenda de ellos pero ahora siento una felicidad cada vez que me la llevo puesta, es como si fuera parte de ellos desde un principio desde que lo encontré, como si mi destino también fuese ser una Nomadas Aire.

-Se ve hermosa- me dice Joo Dee

Le sonrió

-gracias Joo Dee, espero y Aang diga lo mismo-

-Oh claro que sí, estoy más que segura-

Justo en ese momento llaman a la puerta y Joo Dee atiende rápidamente.

-Avatar Aang… se ve muy presentable- la escucho decirle

-Gracias, ah… ¿Katara esta lista?- dice intentando asomarse en la puerta.

- si, en un momento sale- le dice cerrando la puerta en sus narices

-el joven Avatar ya está afuera esperándola- me dice emocionada

Salgo de la habitación y encuentro con un apuesto monje usando una capa del mismo color amarillo de mi toga y con el collar digno de un maestro aire, observándome de los pies a la cabeza sorprendido de mi atuendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Katara…t-te ves b-bellísima- dice sumamente sorprendido y nervioso

Siento como mis mejillas se calientan rápidamente ante su comentario y mi corazón grita de emoción en su interior.

-Gracias Aang… te también te ves muy guapo- le susurro acercándome a el

El mira la toga nuevamente y me sonríe.

-Katara… esto significa mucho para mi…- me dice acercándose a un más a mí y tomando mi cintura haciendo que mi corazón lata más y más rápido, hasta que puedo sentir su aliento y su respiración con el ligero toque de mis dedos. – no sabes lo feliz que me haces-

Sus hermosos ojos grises se posan en mi lo que me hacen hipnotizar cada vez con esa mirada una mezcla de dulzura y placer.

-ahora soy parte de los nomadas aire- le susurro

Y el vuelve a sonreír. Entrelazo mis brazos detrás de su cuello y lo beso dulcemente pero beso termina siendo apasionado y duradero. Después de unos minutos nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno. Aang me besa en la frente.

-te amo- me susurra

- y yo a ti-

Bajamos hasta el gran salón real donde se encuentra más que lleno de todos los invitados. Personas importantes del Reino Tierra, personas que ha vendido hasta lo imposible para asistir a esta lujosa fiesta y por supuesto políticos y generales.

Aang suspira pesadamente al ver toda la multitud que seguramente desearan una plática con el Avatar o un retrato con él.

-odio las fiestas lujosas… como quisiera estar contigo- me dice

-estás conmigo- le recuerdo

-si…pero no a solas- me susurra muy cerca del oído

Lo que me hace sonrojar inmediatamente y el parece notarlo.

-te propongo algo… que te parece si solo nos quedamos dos horas en la fiesta y después nos fugamos, nadie lo notara- me dice confiado

-Aang obviamente se notara tu falta en todos… incluso en el oso- digo señalando al oso que se encuentra comiendo en la lujosa mesa

-bueno…digamos que tuve una junta urgente-

-enserio, ¿con quién? Todos los generales se encuentran aquí- le digo

-ya verás… se me ocurrirá algo- me guiña un ojo

Sonrió ante su entusiasmo

-Avatar Aang- dice Joo Dee detrás de nosotros con su típica sonrisa- hay unas personas que desean conocerlos-

Aang suspira rodando los ojos y caminamos detrás de ella.

Conocimos a casi todos los invitados de la fiesta, desde humildes empresarios que sirven el banquete real, hasta personas importantes en el gobierno del Reino Tierra. Entre caminatas, platicas aburridas de política, recordatorios de la pasada guerra, felicitaciones por nuestro matrimonio y halagos por mi vestido me hicieron cansarme mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Aunque el plan de Aang fallo desde el comienzo, el paso toda la velada tomado de mi mano y dándome dulces besos entre bailes o cuando las personas se distraían al ver a la mascota del rey.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra habitación ya no tengo fuerzas, mis pies duelen en cada pisada que doy y el sueño comienza a apoderarse de mí lentamente, así que Aang me lleva cargada de regreso. Lo último que recuerdo es que Aang me dejo con cuidado en la cama y me arropo deseándome las buenas noches. Mientras caía completamente en el sueño.

_*fin del flashback*_

Cuando llego al comedor principal me encuentro a Aang y Zuko jalándose uno al otro sus capas peleando por un enorme pedazo de tarta que está a mitad de la enorme mesa.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- murmura

Zuko intenta darle un codazo a Aang con la idea de zafarse de el pero este lo esquiva con facilidad. Aang lanza una onda de aire control que hace que Zuko caiga hasta la otra parte del salón. Aang reí al tomar la tarta victorioso pero Zuko le lanza una bola de fuego que hace que Aang caiga de la mesa lanzando la tarta por el aire y caer a manos de Zuko. Con un movimiento de tierra control Aang han levanta una pequeña fracción de tierra quitándole la tarta de las manos de Zuko y regresándola a sus manos.

-¡Oye ya era mía!- le gruñe Zuko

Aang se ríe ante su derrota

Tomo la tarta de las delicadas manos de mi esposo haciéndolo girar alarmado

-¡Qué bien tarta!- digo inocentemente – Gracias amor, tengo mucha hambre-

Aang se queda boquiabierto en cuanto tomo un gran pedazo de la tarta llevándomelo a la boca y haciendo de Zuko estalle a carcajadas.

-P-Pero…-Suspira – Que bueno que te haya gustado cariño- me dice derrotado

Intento con todas mis fuerzas no explotar a carcajadas pero la mirada de Aang hacia la tarta hace que sea imposible. Comienzo a reírme regresándole la tarta y dándole un beso en su mejilla en forma de disculpa. No podía contenerme.

-¿Por qué tantas risas?- grita una voz conocida mientras azota la puerta del salón

-¡Toph!- gritamos todos al ver a la maestra tierra

Voy prácticamente corriendo ante mi amiga y le doy una gran abrazo, sé que ha Toph no le gusta las demostraciones de afecto pero solo se limita a tolerar mi abrazo.

-Reina del azúcar, ya extrañaba tus melodramas- me dice

Rodo mis ojos ante su apodo

-¡Pies ligeros! Por poco y oraba para que tengamos una nueva misión- dice dándole un golpe en el brazo de mi esposo.- Esto de que cada quien con sus vidas no es muy divertido que digamos-

-También te echamos de menos Toph- concluye Aang con una sonrisa

-Si hablando de nueva misión…que bien que llegaras mucho antes de lo previsto- dice Zuko

-Ya sabes llamita, solo dime peligro y me apunto- le dice dándole un golpe en la espalda

Pongo atención hacia el acompañante mi amiga que se ha asomado tímidamente entre la puerta, un chico de unos ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto me hace confundirlo por un momento hasta que aprecio un sonrisa. Es Harú.

-¿Harú? ¡¿Por dios que estás haciendo aquí?!-le pregunto mientras le doy un abrazo a mi amigo

-¡Katara, Avatar Aang! Qué bien que me hayan reconocido-

-Es una broma no olvidaría a mis amigos, aun si se cortan el cabello- le dice Aang dándole un apretón de manos

-Ah es cierto. Harú es mi nuevo pupilo… es un buen maestro tierra y está en proceso de convertirse en metal también- dice Toph con superioridad

-Que bien, estoy muy feliz por ti Harú- le digo

-Gracias… Ah y por cierto felicidades por su matrimonio- nos dice

Harú no pudo estar en nuestra boda ya que en ese tiempo su padre estaba algo enfermo y se encontraba en Ba Sing Se con los mejores curanderos del Reino Tierra. No sabíamos porque nuestro amigo había faltado a nuestra boda hasta dos días después que nos informaron que su padre se había recuperado de una fuerte neumonía.

-Gracias Harú ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?- le pregunta Aang

-Mucho mejor. Muchas gracias-

-Bueno, hemos venido prácticamente en avalancha para llegar a tiempo a Ba Sing Se me muero de hambre- se queja Toph sentándose en la mesa

-¿Avalancha?- pregunta Zuko

-Sí. Nos movemos con las rocas de tal forma lo que no hace ir más rápido y sin que nadie se interponga- le explica Harú a Zuko

-Una vez vi a Toph en la avalancha justamente en camino a Ba Sing Se hace años, es asombroso- dice Aang

Y el Asiente.

El desayuno se vuelve silencioso al momento en que todos se concentran en sus comidas, al igual que Aang me como un delicioso coctel de frutas que termino quitándole toda la papaya que tiene y Aang me da todos los pedazos de fresa que tiene en su plato. Él sabe más que nadie que esa fruta me fascina.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es la nueva misión pies ligeros?- pregunta Toph llevándose un gran pedazo de pollo a su boca

Aang sonríe ligeramente

-Creo que será mejor que esperemos a Sokka…no quiero que…- comienza Aang

-¡¿Alguien dijo Sokka?!- grita mi hermano posando sus manos en su cintura y haciendo una horrible imitación mirando al horizonte.

-¡Sokka!- grito y me levanto de mi silla corriendo a los brazos de mi hermano

-Katara…mírate, señora Avatar que atuendo- me dice con un tono de voz de superioridad

Me rio sonrojada

-Que bien que estés aquí, te extrañe-

-Yo también a amb… ¡Aang! Tanto tiempo- se gira rápidamente dándole un abrazo asfixiante a mi esposo

Hago una mueca a ver su preferencia

-Sokka…por fin llegaste amigo. Te extrañe- dice Aang intentando tomar aire

-Que hay chico boomerang- le dice Toph y ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo

-Señor del Fuego Zuko- dice Sokka con voz seria y gruesa girándose hacia él, lo que de pronto explota de risa – Que hay Zuzu- lo abraza.

Zuko roda sus ojos ante su apodo

-Que gracioso Sokka…ya era hora de que llegaras- le dice

-Oye, soy el que vive más lejos de todos, da gracias que me las arregle para llegar justo a tiempo- le replica

-¿Por cierto como esta Suki y mi futuro sobrino?- le digo sonriendo

-Ambos están bien, Suki dará a luz dentro de un mes… - dice en caminándose a la mesa que está repleta de comida –Por fin desayuno- susurra

-¿Y ya saben que será?- le pregunta Harú

Sokka se encoge de hombro sin importancia

-Lo dejamos a sorpresa…Suki quiere tener una niña pero a mí me da igual, con que este sano o sana es suficiente para mí-

Sonrió ante las palabras de mi hermano, sí que ha madurado últimamente desde que se casó con Suki. Nunca pensé en verlo convertirse todo un hombre de familia.

-No puedo esperar en verlo- murmuro con felicidad

-Si yo también…ah por cierto, papa se encuentra en la isla Kioshi igualmente emocionado por ver a su primer nieto y cuidando de Suki por estos días. Les envía saludos a ambos-

Aang sonríe.

-Bien…ahora que Sokka está ahí ¿puedes explicarnos de que se trata todo esto?- le exige Toph a mi esposo.

Aang suspira

Al cabo de un rato Aang y Zuko les cuentan todo lo que ha sucedido en estas semanas, desde nuestro pequeño ataque en la Isla Ember y el palacio hasta el supuesto espía de rey Kuei, Li. Todos por un momento se encuentran en silencio intentando digerir todo lo que les ha explicado Zuko y Aang.

-¿Por qué estás seguro de que atacaran Ba Sing Se?- pregunta Sokka a Zuko

-Es un chiste, asesinaron a sus generales… si yo fuese el líder que razón tienen en atacar militares de alto rango a no ser que deseara apoderarme de la ciudad- le dice en seco

-¿no fue una estrategia que utilizo Azula cuando tomo Ba Sing Se juntó con los Dai Li?- le pregunta Toph

Zuko asiente.

Por supuesto. Por qué otra razón Zuko pensaría de esa forma, su hermana tuvo esa misma estrategia limitando la seguridad de la ciudad y a los pocos días Ba Sing Se cayó a manos de Azula por si sola. Parpadeo perpleja, no había pensado en eso.

-Pero esto es diferente a Azula, bueno sí... se apodero de Ba Sing Se por sí sola, pero estamos hablando de un grupo que tal vez estén controlados y no tienen idea de sus actos- dice Aang

-Si están conscientes o no son enemigos Aang- gruñe Toph

-Zuko y Toph tienen razón Aang, aunque no estén conscientes siguen siendo enemigos y no solo para el Reino Tierra sino también para las demás naciones. Tendrían una gran ventaja si se apoderaran de Ba Sing Se – dice Sokka

Aang sonríe levemente derrotado.

Después de terminar el desayuno y poner a los demás al corriente decidimos dar un ligero paseo por Ba Sing Se y visitar el Dragón Jazmín, aunque Iroh se quedó en la Nación del Fuego Zuko nos aposto que el mismo haría un te igualmente de bueno como el que hace su tío.

-Si no tiene el mismo sabor te juro que te lo lanzo a la cara- le dice Toph

-Lo tiene- le contesta Zuko

Toph le da un gran sorbo al té y queda seria por un momento suspirando pesadamente.

-Lo tiene- murmura

-Oh mira, que bella obra de arte y que lindo detalle en que Iroh lo haya enmarcado- dice Sokka orgulloso al ver el dibujo que hizo de "los buenos tiempos".

-No puedo creer que lo haya enmarcado- digo de broma

Aang y Harú comienzan a carcajearse al ver el dibujo de Sokka en la pared, es como si fuese el dibujo de un niño pequeño pegado en la cocina de mama. Zuko mira con horror negando con la cabeza.

-Todavia no puedo creer que hayas puesto mi cabello tan puntiagudo. Nunca lo fue- le replica Zuko sirviéndose su te

-Y a mí con las orejas de momo- le gruño

-En primera si tenías el pelo algo puntiagudo y segunda ya lo había dicho eran tus coletas- dice imitándome con mi usual peinado.

Siento los brazos de Aang rodeándome la cintura y con un leve movimiento de gira hacia él.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?- me susurra muy cerca de mí

-¿La cueva de los enamorados?- bromeo

-¡¿Qué?!- grita Sokka detrás de nosotros- ¡¿Se habían besado en la cueva de los enamorados?!-

Ambos miramos a Sokka confundidos

-Sí, ¿cómo crees que pudimos salir de ahí?- le dice Aang

Sokka se queda boquiabierto

-¡Creí que habían seguido rastros de algo que hicieron Oma y Shu, no que se habían besado! –dice perplejo – Me engañaron todo este tiempo-

-Técnicamente primero nos besamos y después aparecieron los rastros de Oma y Shu- le digo – ¿En qué pensaste cuando Aang dijo que nos guio el amor?-

-En cualquier otra cosa… tenía un topo gigante y unos hippies catándome todo el tiempo- gruñe imitando a los hippies

Aang y Toph se ríe

-Te vieron la cara de idiota todos estos años- se burla Toph

Sokka gruñe amargadamente lo que hace carcajearnos por un momento hasta que la voz de Harú hace eco en el lugar

-Eh…chicos, es mejor que vengan a ver esto-

Al momento de llamarnos una fuerte explosión a lo lejos nos hace llamar la atención y una enorme nube de humo comienza a hacerse visible en casi todo Ba Sing Se.

-No está muy lejos, puedo sentir a las personas huyendo de maestros fuego- dice Toph sintiendo sus vibraciones

Aang toma su planeador y sin pensarlo dos veces se da a vuelo hacia la enorme nube. Toph se eleva en una mini avalancha al igual que Harú que me da una mano para subir con él y la acepto.

-Vamos, estoy segura de que necesitara nuestra ayuda- dice Toph

Tengo te tomar con fuerza el brazo de Harú porque el movimiento de las rocas me hacen perder el equilibrio por un momento y al siguiente me hace marearme por completo. Cuando llegamos al lugar de la explosión encontramos a toda una enorme fabrica en llamas al igual que algunas viviendas a su alrededor. Aang ya comienza a apagar las llamas de la fábrica con su aire control.

-Zuko, Sokka y yo buscaremos heridos, mientras tanto Harú y tu ayuden a Aang a apagar el fuego-

Todos asienten.

Tomo toda el agua de mi cantinflora en mis brazos mientras corro a una casa en ayuda de una señora mientras que mi hermano ayuda a unos niños a escapar de las llamas de otra. Zuko me ayuda rompiendo la puerta con sus espadas y ambos entramos en busca de alguna persona que haya quedado atrapada. Una señora mayor se encuentra acorralada de las llamas en una esquina y rápidamente utilizo un poco de agua para apagar las llamas.

-Zuko sácala de ahí-le grito

Comienza a tomar de la señora y de pronto se detiene en seco.

-¡Él bebe!- me grita- Mi nieto…-

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunto rápidamente

-Arriba en su habitación-

Fruño el ceño y me encamino a buscar él bebe hasta que Zuko me toma por el brazo

-Yo iré, tú saca a la señora de aquí-

Asiento.

Salimos de la casa y el humo se apodera del lugar, cubro mi boca con mi brazo y encamino a la señora lejos de la intoxicante nube. Mi hermano se encuentra con algunos ciudadanos y niños en una pequeña plaza. Dejo a la señora con cuidado en las escaleras.

-Katara es un pozo- me dice Sokka intentando romper la cerradura de este.

Ambos abrimos con dificultad la enorme tapa y encuentro a un pozo lleno agua. Tomo la mayor cantidad posible en una burbuja y me encamino hacia las viviendas que están en llamas haciéndola explotar a lo alto para que alcance hasta el último lugar.

-Bien hecho Katara- me felicita mi hermano

Algunas viviendas ya se encuentran apagadas pero la mayoría todavía sigue en llamas. Corro de nuevo hacia el pozo y encuentro a Zuko regresando el tierno bebe a los brazos de su abuela intacto. Tomo otra gran cantidad de agua y me regreso a las viviendas, veo a lo lejos que la fábrica todavía se encuentra en llamas.

-Sokka diles a los ciudadanos que ayuden a apagar las llamas de las viviendas, yo ayudare a Aang y Toph- le digo

Zuko parece escucharme y me sigue hasta la enorme fabrica, esperaba que mis amigos y mi esposo estuvieran en ardo trabajo con las llamas pero se encuentran peleando con maestros fuego.

-Son los Divisores- dice Zuko al mirar sus atuendos oscuros.

Un hombre lanza una bola de fuego a nuestra dirección y Zuko la desvía de nosotros, el hombre sale de las llamas de la fábrica lanzando llamas por todas partes restaurando el fuego de las viviendas. Lanzo una parte de mi burbuja de agua a su dirección y este se golpea con un enorme tubo de la fábrica.  
Harú junto a Toph y algunos soldados del reino tierra comienzan a enterrar a los maestros fuego pero otros Divisores lanzan rocas de fuego hacia nosotros. Tomo la mayor parte de mi burbuja y la lanzo hacia las llamas de la fábrica y de pronto siento como me hundo en la tierra derramando la poca agua que tenía.

-¿Qué rayos?- digo

Un divisor se posa frente a mí y eleva una enorme roca a mi dirección y de pronto una fuerte brisa lo hace volar hasta el otro lado de la calle y de un sencillo movimiento de tierra control me regresa completa a la superficie.

-Katara ¿Estas bien?- me dice Aang alarmado

-Estoy bien- le digo

Miro como un Divisor maestro fuego corre a espaldas de mi esposo y saco la poca agua de mi cantinflora congelándolo a pocos metros de nosotros.

-Gracias- me dice Aang con una sonrisa

Tomo el agua que ha enlodado el suelo para no estar indefensa. La fábrica casi se apaga por completo y algunos soldados del reino tierra comienzan a llegar por todas partes.

-Apagare las llamas de una vez- dice Aang y entra a la fábrica

Una batalla entre Divisores maestros tierra y soldados se disputa entre las calles. Aunque son pocos los Divisores saben atacar muy bien pero Toph se las ingenia en que caigan en una trampa lazándoles una especie de brazaletes metálicos con que atrapa sus manos y sus tobillos. Dejándolos indefensos.

Corro entrando a la fábrica para ayudar a Aang a apagar las llamas y lo encuentro ayudando a las personas que quedaron atrapadas, miro a lo lejos a un hombre un poco calvo y de ojos azabache gateando para salir de los escombros cerca de mi esposo y de pronto un destello metálico en su mano me hace llamar atención en segundos.

-¡Aang cuidado!- le grito mientras lanzo la última reserva de agua y este la detiene rápidamente

Atónita miro al hombre y este lanza el agua a las llamas y me lanza el cuchillo. Aang se gira rápidamente interponiendo una pared de piedras entre la cuchilla y yo e intentando hundir al hombre pero este salta hasta una plataforma metálica.

-El Avatar. Que honor- dice fríamente y sus ojos se clavan en mí con odio – Por poco y me deshago de ti-

Aang lanza una onda golpeando al hombre con la pared y se eleva por los aires hasta aterrizar a su lado.

-Dame una buena razón para que no te lance 20 metros por el aire- le gruñe Aang

Este se ríe ante su amenaza

-Porque si lo haces ella sufrirá- le dice mirándome

Aang le gruñe y lanza una onda de aire y el hombre cae de nuevo al suelo con facilidad y levanta sus manos en una forma que conozco, que he visto antes. Abro mis ojos como platos y de pronto siento como mis músculos se tensan arrodillándome del dolor.

Siento como mi cuerpo comienza a tener vida propia, doblándome los brazos lo más posible haciéndome gritar del dolor.

-¡Katara!- grita Aang y le lanza otra onda que este desvía fácilmente y brinca desde la plataforma elevando ya una roca y lanzándola a su dirección golpeándolo y dejándome libre.

Siento como mis ojos se humedecen y comienzo a llorar ante uno de mis peores temores, volver a ser controlada por esta técnica. Aang saca otra roca hacia el hombre que va saliendo de la anterior roca tropezándose y la esquiva pero golpeando un poco su brazo derecho. Entre sudor y un poco de sangre el hombre comienza a reírse y me mira de nuevo.

-Creí que la gran Katara podría soportarlo, pero veo que eres débil- dice mientras se apoya con la pared.

-¡Te enseñare quien es débil!- le grita Aang encendiendo sus puños haciendo una látigo de fuego con una mirada amenazante

Comienza a moverlos a su dirección con la mas suma intención de quemarlo hasta los huesos y el hombre las esquiva saltando de un lugar a otro hasta que se pone detrás de mi comenzando a levantarme como su escudo.

Aang se detiene en seco ante mi. Y da un enorme pisoton que hace temblar en suelo haciendo que el hombre comience a perder su control en mi por unos segundos y de pronto me golpea en la espalda haciéndome caer de rodillas y una roca eleva al hombre hasta el otro lado de la habitación.y una ráfaga de aire le hace golpear la pared con fuerza. Desmayandolo.

Estoy a punto de golpear el suelo con fuerza hasta que siento las ligeras manos de mi esposo cubriendo mi cabeza y mi espalda dejándome con cuidado en el suelo.

-Aang..- le susurro

-Te sacare de aquí Katara..- me dice

Y de pronto mi cuerpo se vuelve duro escapando de las manos de mi esposo y arrastrándome con rapidez hasta el otro lado de la fábrica

-¡Katara!- me grita atónito

-¡Aan..- intento gritar del dolor mientras me levanta elevando mis brazos.

Aang gruñe y observo como sus tatuajes comienzan a brillar y elevandose por los aires. Y este lo mira un tanto sorprendido.

-Inténtalo... y hago que su corazón pare- lo amenaza

Los ya iluminados ojos de mi esposo fruncen el ceño lo mas que puede y de pronto cambia a una mirada adolorida, comenzando a descender y sus tatuajes se apagan lentamente.

-No le hagas daño… por favor, me quieres a mí no a ella. Tómame a mí...pero por favor no le hagas daño- le suplica

-Aang n-no lo h-hagas…- susurro llorando entre el dolor

Aang se arrodilla ofreciéndose ante el hombre.

El de ojos azabache mira a mi esposo sonriendo tentado por su oferta y me deja caer al suelo lentamente volviendo a tener control de mi cuerpo, pero me siento cansada y adolorida. Aang comienza a arrodillarse aún más del dolor proveniente de su técnica, apretando fuertemente sus dientes. Comenzando a levantarlo y obligándolo a hacer un hoyo en la tierra. Entre el polvo alcanzo a mirar los cristalinos ojos de mi esposo por un momento antes de que entre al hoyo y desapareciendo debajo de la tierra.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora si las cosas de podrán buenas jajaja!  
espero y poder subir el próximo capitulo en esta semana. este lo subí seguido porque este fin de semana fue feriado y ya saben no tengo mucho que hacer. **

**Comenten si les gusto o si no!  
Ahi nos escribimos:) **


	6. VI- La Escapada

**VI-La Escapada. **

_Aang_

-¡Despierta!- me grita una fuerte voz y el chillido de la puerta de mi celda hace eco en el lugar

Escucho duros pasos hacia a mí

-¡Te dije que despiertes!- me vuelve a gruñir y esta vez va acompañado de un puñetazo en mi estómago que me hace sacar todo el aire. Y abro los ojos con dificultad.

Un gorila se encuentra frente a mí, ya me ha visitado en estos seis días que he estado en esta celda, gozando de golpearme antes de darme de comer.

-Hoy estas de suerte…por tu buen comportamiento he decidido darte otra rebanada de pan por hoy- me dice fingiendo una sonrisa

Suspiro ligeramente.

-Pero… por alguna razón hoy me levante con más hambre de lo normal así que- corta el pan en mis narices y poniendo en mi boca el pedazo más pequeño- esto será suficiente para mí-

Intento con todas mis fuerzas tragar el diminuto pedazo de pan pero al hacerlo este raspa mi garganta como una cuchilla.

-Oh…podre Avatar, tan poderoso y a la vez tan débil- el gorila me da una mueca de asco y escupe en mi dirección- Mírate… capturado con facilidad por mi jefe, atado de manos y pies colgando de tu celda sin defenderte… me das asco-

El gorila se toma mi pequeña taza de agua y sale azotando la puerta de mi celda.

Suspiro

En este momento no me interesa lo que piense esta gente, en mi mente solo se encuentra una persona, Katara. Todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos en mi mente cuando la torturo aquel hombre que al parecer le dicen: Draco. Sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas adolorida. Nunca me perdonare por no ser lo sufrientemente rápido para sacarla lejos de él. La quiero a salvo. No quiero que nada en el mundo la dañe, pero tal vez ya lo hicieron.

Un dolor en mi pecho me hace querer estallar en lágrimas pero estás no salen a causa de mi deshidratación. No la cuide como debí. Tenía que pedirle que se quedara. Tenía que pedirle a Sokka o Zuko o Harú que la cuidaran. Soy un idiota.

Intento levemente girar mi muñeca con cuidado para que las duras esposas no corten más mi piel. Sabía que tenía que tenía que pedirle a Toph que me enseñara metal control en estos días. Ahora hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. Mi estómago comienza a gruñir de hambre desesperado y mi garganta se volvió seca como papel desde hace ya dos días. Mis ojos se sienten pesados, lo único que he hecho en estos últimos días es dormir y pensar en Katara, en ¿cómo estará? en ¿si también la habrán capturado?

Escucho el ligero sonido de unas llaves en el pasillo y la puerta de mi celda se abre ante mi visita. Levanto la mirada y miro los fríos ojos de Draco.

-Buenos días Avatar Aang- me dice acercándose a mí – Espero que haya disfrutado de su desayuno, yo especialmente envié la comida-

-f-fue… deleitable- conseguido decir con sarcasmo mirando al gorila que cuida mi celda

-Me alegro mucho, debe de estar en su mejor forma para mañana- me dice este jalando mi muñeca

Hago una mueca del dolor

-¿Están muy justas?- me suelta - Debo admitir que me esperaba alguna escapatoria suya en estos días, algo interesante, pero ya veo que no… -

Suspira pesadamente

-Creí que su captura sería más emocionante- esas palabras me hacen eco en mi cabeza recordando la primera vez que me capturo Zuko, cuando pensó que era un maestro de 112 años y de esa vez que escape de su navío- Pero bueno… tal vez la del Señor del Fuego Zuko lo sea-

Fruño del ceño

Él no puede capturar a ninguno de mis amigos, no le permitiré hacer eso. Primero tendrá que matarme antes de que toque un pelo a mis amigos.

-no… te lo permitiré- le gruño pesadamente

Se ríe.

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos- me toma de mi rostro examinándolo y me da un puñetazo

Siento ligeras gotas de sangre cayendo de mi boca, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarlo. No ahorita.

-¡Dios que he hecho!- dice con sarcasmo- mañana es un día importante para ambos, no quiero que las personas te vean todo golpeado ¿o sí?... ¿Que pensara tu esposa de esto? ¿Qué tal si se ven mañana y tú en este estado?-

Mis ojos se abren en seco

-A ella déjala fuera de esto- le gruño

-La dejare a fuera cuando yo quiera-

Mi pecho comienza arder de rabia y le doy una mirada de odio. Aun con mi respiración cansada tomo el poco aire que encuentro a mí alrededor y soplo lo más que puedo golpeando a Draco contra la puerta metálica de mi celda. Lo que lo hace enfurecer y toma mi cuerpo a su placer retorciéndome en el aire. Lo miro atónito.

-A ver ¿qué tal un poco de viento ahora?…- me dice

Aprieto mis dientes con fuerza para no gritar. El dolor en mi espalda, pecho y brazos es insoportable. Y de pronto me suelta dejándome jadeando y adolorido.

-¿Cómo…?- intento decir sorprendido

No es Luna llena. No es de noche ¿Cómo pudo hacer sangre control?

Me sonríe.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres… de mí? ¿Por qué atacas a…Ciudad Republica?- le pregunto

El arquea la ceja

-¿Atacarla?... ¡La estoy liberando! Al único lugar que atacaríamos es a la Nación del Fuego… Ellos nos quitaron todo lo que amamos, todo lo que teníamos. Nos hicieron sufrir por años- me sostiene mi rostro con fuerza y puedo ver sus ojos vidriosos- porque razón dejaríamos todo en paz, ellos tienen que saber lo que sufrimos… considérelo como un nuevo balance-

-Eso no es balance…eso se llama venganza- le digo

-Como sea…Ciudad Republica es tan solo otra de sus creaciones… no nos dejaremos intimidar de nuevo…Después de que le devuelva este lugar al Reino Tierra, nada impedirá que el balance comience-

Me mira atento a mi ceño fruncido.

-Ciudad Republica es el trato…para crear una nación de paz y armonía…No solo la Nación del Fuego lo creo si no también el reino Tierra…-

Me ignora.

-No sabes lo que dices, no puedes desatar otra invasión- dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje unos segundos- tienes que dejar todo atrás, todo está cambiando ahora-

-Y cambiara aún más... sabía que el Avatar no estaría conforme con nuestro plan, que escogería primero a la Nación del Fuego-

-No, no estoy de acuerdo. Estas equivocado, la Nación del Fuego ya no es como antes… mi amigo la ha cambiado él es…-

-Tu amigo…- me interrumpe- tu amigo sigue teniendo la misma fría y asquerosas sangre real de la Nación del Fuego. Criado y entrenado para asesinar. Un hijo de Ozai, que esperaríamos de él. Está en sus venas ser un monstro-

Niego con la cabeza. Lo que lo hace golpearme nuevamente.

-Porque los sigues escogiendo a ellos… ellos te quitaron toda tu raza y aun así eres débil y los perdonas-

-Los escojo porque…es lo correcto…Cuando perdí… a…mi gente…era Sozin…no…Zuko- intento decir

Niega con la cabeza

-Sí que estas cegado por todo…pero era de suponerse. Hasta en tu vida pasada no te diste cuenta de lo que hacían, le diste la espalda al mundo, ya no lo permitiremos-

-Tienes que dejar… esto en el pasado…este es un nuevo mundo… un nuevo comienzo-

-No, no lo creo. El mundo sigue igual, pero el comienzo…si es el comienzo de que la Nación del Fuego se apague-

Suspiro.

Tocan la puerta de mi celda ligeramente y Draco se gira aproximándose a la puerta.

-Espero que te haya dejado las cosas como son Avatar- me dice antes de salir –Y espero que este lugar te inspire al meditar… eso es lo que solían los monjes ¿cierto?-

Bajo la mirada y escucho el portazo. Dejando solo el eco de sus palabras girando en mi cabeza.

El sonido de una bandeja deslizándose en mi celda me hace despertar, espero por el gorila pero la puerta se cierra rápidamente. Arqueo la ceja ante lo sucedido. Observo que la bandeja lleva dos grandes tazas de agua y un pan entero cortado en pedazos. Dudo que el gorila haya tenido algún cambio repentino por mi estado de salud. O tal vez sea otro guardia nuevo. Uno amigable.

Suspiro preparando mis pulmones

Comienzo a inhalar por mi boca cuidadosa y lentamente el agua de una taza, comenzando a saborear su dulce sabor y refrescando mi seca garganta, siento como sigue su camino por mi pecho devolviéndome poco a poco la vida. Continúo con la segunda taza y esta vez con más facilidad, después se saborearme toda la taza intento con más fuerza tomar una rebana de pan y la saboreo por un largo rato. Cuando termino toda la bandeja mi estómago se siente feliz de volver a comer después de días.

Justo cuando sonrió ante la felicidad de tener algún alimento en mí la puerta de la celda se abre dejando entrar a un guardia de cabello rubio. Li.

Abro mis ojos como plato al verlo entrando con cuidado a mi celda.

-Vendré en la noche…Te ayudare-me susurra ligeramente inclinándose para tomar mi bandeja y sale de la celda.

Me quedo por un momento en estado de shock. Me había olvidado por completo del espía del rey Keui. Quien nos dijo que él era fiel a su reino y no era un Divisor.  
Mi mente comienza a trabajar nuevamente intentando enfocarme en sus palabras. Aun con la poca comida que ha dado Li sigo estando débil. Cual quiera que sea su plan tendrá que ser algo sumamente cuidadoso para que Draco no nos descubra y no nos asesine a ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando despierto la puerta de mi celda se encuentra entre abierta. Me asomo poco a poco y encuentro a Li abriéndola con sumo cuidado de que esta haga algún ruido. Y en su cadera se encuentran las llaves, entra rápidamente y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

-Avatar Aang… ¿se encuentra bien hoy?- me susurra

Sonrió al verlo

Zuko se había equivocado con este chico, si esta de nuestro lado.

-por favor intente no hacer mucho ruido, lo liberare- me dice acercando las llaves para liberar mis muñecas- tal vez esto pueda doler un poco-

Gira con cuidado la esposa en busca de la entrada mientras que yo gruño intentando no gritar del dolor, que rápido desaparece cuando la siento en libertad. Y hace lo mismo con mi mano y pies.  
Me apoyo de Li para no caer rendido al suelo e intento ponerme de pies pero mis piernas comienzan a temblar al más fino tacto del suelo y mis muñecas comienzan a sangrar.

-está muy débil- me dice

-si…pero hare lo que sea necesario para salir que aquí- le digo

Li me sienta con cuidado en el suelo y saca una pequeña bolsa de su bota negra descubriendo un pedazo de pan.

-Puede resultar asqueroso pero era el mejor lugar para guardarlo- me lo ofrece

Lo acepto de inmediato con una sonrisa

-No tenemos mucho tiempo…Hay un camino entre los pasillos que da a un alcantarillado y este desemboca hasta la bahía Yue…si tiene fuerzas podemos nadar hasta la orilla del valle. Y ahí salir corriendo hasta que podamos- me cuenta el plan.

Asiento

-Se tendrá que disfrazar de Divisor para que no lo descubran-

Li se asoma lentamente por la puerta y sale corriendo. Por poco y temo que se trate de Draco pero este regresa después de tres largos minutos con una bolsa negra.

-Listo… es esta- me la da

Por más que intento ocultar mi mueca de disgusto ante el uniforme no parece ser suficiente porque Li parece notarlo claramente.

-Tranquilo, solo será por esta noche-

Enrollo lo más que puedo mi ropa de monje y la guardo en mi pecho.

Me levanto con dificultad apoyándome con la pared y Li.

-listo, cuando salgamos tenemos que ser rápidos- me susurra- tenemos que llegar a la bahía antes del amanecer si no solo dios sabe lo que nos hará Draco-

-de acuerdo- fruño el ceño

Termino de ponerme mi mascara al igual que Li y este se vuelve a asomar por la puerta y me hace una señal para que lo siga, aun con el dolor de mis tobillos tomo la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo detrás de él.  
El lugar es frio y mucho peor que mi celda, todo es de metal y claramente no puedo sentir ni una solo brisa de viento, algunos divisores se encuentran dormidos o más bien tirados en cada esquina del pasillo. Y veo claramente al gorila de mi guardia tirado igual que los demás con un enorme moretón en su ojo izquierdo.

Sin cuestionar sigo a Li en largos pasillos un tanto oscuros hasta llegar a una pila de cajas donde se encuentran otros divisores. Por un segundo pienso que es una trampa, que me ha traicionado.

-solo sígueme la corriente- me susurra

Caminamos lo más normal hasta la pila de cajas y veo algunos hombres cargando de ellas y continuando su camino en los pasillos.

-Ya terminamos de limpiar a los Rinocerontes-Komodo- les dice Li

-bien, ahora lleven estas cajas con sumo cuidado al navío de lado este- nos ordena el hombre de ojos verdes.

Ambos asentimos

Intento ocultar mi suspiro de dolor y tomo una caja junto a Li y nos encaminamos por el pasillo. Por un momento tropiezo con Li y me toma de los hombros regresándome el equilibrio.

-Con cuidado Aang, estas cajas son peligrosas- me dice y toma mi caja con facilidad

-¿Qué son?- le pregunto

-Explosivos-

Lo miro intentando descifrar en sus ojos que es solo una broma, pero estos están fijos y serios.

-¿Qué? Li tenemos que deshacernos de estas cosas- le digo

El niega con la cabeza

-no…si nos deshacemos de estas aquí nos descubrirán, llevarlas también es parte del plan-

Suspiro

En el pasillo se escuchan a lo lejos voces y Li rápidamente me devuelve mi caja con cuidado y caminamos en silencio a un lado de un grupo de Divisores.

-¿Y a quien crees que pondrán junto a todo esto?- pregunta un hombre alto de cabello castaño

-No lo sé… muchos dicen que es una chica ciega- le dice su compañero

Me paro en seco al escuchar sus palabras y Li me empuja suavemente para seguir caminando.

Toph. Tienen a Toph. Mi amiga está en esta prisión. Tengo que encontrarla ¿Qué le habrán hecho? Tengo que encontrarla antes de que la manden junto a estos explosivos.

-tienen a mi amiga Li. Tienen a Toph, tengo que salvarla- le digo intentando regresar

Me toma de brazo

-No. No la tienen…no todavía- lo miro con atención- Draco vio en Ba Sing Se que ella es una maestra metal y tiene pensado deshacerse de ella porque es una de las más fuertes de tus amigos…y también para torturarte… sabe que tus amigos te están buscando y quiere echar a volar a la maestra metal.-

Estoy a punto de gritar de maldiciones al escuchar el supuesto plan de Draco pero en ese momento nos desviamos del pasillo.

-Aquí es- dice Li abriendo la alcantarilla que está a nuestros pies

Un olor asqueroso llega a mis fosas nasales y hago una mueca ante el olor y Li comienza a bajar con rapidez unas diminutas escaleras.

-de prisa Aang, no olvides las cajas-

Sin preguntar bajo rápidamente detrás de él y sello la alcantarilla dejándonos en completa oscuridad

-no puedo moverme con esta caja- me quejo

-solo faltan pocos escalones y las dejaremos a un lado- me dice

Bajamos la escalera y aviento la caja a una esquina enlodada. No puedo ver nada, ni mi propia mano frente a mí.

-no hagas fuego- me dice tomando mi mano- estas tuberías tienen gas y solo dios sabe si tienen escape-

-este lugar es una bomba- susurro

-solo unos pocos maestros tierra bajan cada cuatro días, para ver las tuberías, por suerte ayer vinieron así que esta noche esta libre-

Asiento

-Me sé este camino como la palma de mi mano, así que toma mi brazo y no te alejes- me dice y lo hago

Caminamos entre la oscuridad y la húmeda pared por varias horas, mis pies y mis manos arden como si estuviesen expuestos al fuego, mi respiración es pesada ante el asqueroso olor de la alcantarilla pero después me acostumbro a él.  
Como desearía poder salir en una patineta de aire pero estoy sin fuerzas como para hacer una pequeña. Nunca pensé que esta deshidratación me dejara casi inmune.

-Li... ¿Por qué Draco desea tanto… destruir a la Nación del Fuego?...Quiero decir ¿Cuál es la verdadera…causa de querer destruirlos? - le susurro

Sé que es una pregunta tonta, muchas personas lo desean. Y el mismo me explico el porqué. Pero quiero saber más de él. Todavía puedo ver sus ojos vidriosos cuando dijo que la Nación del Fuego les quito lo que amaban. Quiero saber el verdadero porque de todo. El principio de todo.

Li suspira

-Fue hace 6 años…Él era de la Tribu Agua del Norte, tenía familia y bueno, le sucedió lo mismo que otras personas…llego la Nación del Fuego y arrebataron la vida de su familia. Muchos dicen después de eso se volvió loco, con la ira y la desesperación de no tenerlos…Muchos lo entienden- me dice

-¿Hace 6 años?...-susurro- Hace 6 años fui a la Tribu Agua del Norte por primera vez, a aprender agua control-

El asiente.

-Sí. Al parecer esa guerra le cobró la vida de su esposa e hijas-

Si no fuese por la inmensa oscuridad Li podría ver la verdadera cara de sombro que tengo. Tenía la duda de porque yo me encontraba en sus planes de esta manera, no solo por traición había más. Y ahora siento en comprenderlo. No solo odia a la Nación del Fuego por la guerra en el Polo Norte, a mí también.

-Me ve culpable también ¿no es así? ¿Por llevar a la Nación del Fuego a la Tribu?- susurro

-Algo así…-

Sonrió tristemente.

-Tiempo después se unieron más personas como el mismo propósito en destruir a la Nación del Fuego…-

-¿Entonces nos mentiste en la junta de Ba Sing Se?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-¡No!- dice rápidamente- Muchos aquí creen que Ciudad Republica es una estupidez y también creen lo de tu traición-

Suspiro.

Cuando Li para de caminar una luz ilumina el lugar levemente y escucho el sonido de la marea chocar con las rocas. Me giro para mirar la hermosa luz de la luna llena y cierro mis ojos por un momento. Yue está con todo su esplendor esta noche.

-Es bueno verte Yue – le digo

Li arquea una ceja mirándome confundido y continúa bajando por unas escaleras. A lo lejos veo los pequeños edificios y las nuevas construcciones de Ciudad Republica.

-Vamos, esta parte es la difícil- me dice Li haciéndome regresar a la realidad y bajar por las escaleras.

La fría agua toca mis tobillos y el ardor regresa con más fuerza. Me sostengo de las escaleras para no dejar salir un grito y me dejo caer al agua.  
Como desearía que Katara me curara en este momento. Pensar en ella me da fuerzas para seguir el plan. La quiero de vuelta en mis brazos. Quiero volver a ver sus bellos ojos azules y su dulce sonrisa.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta Li

-Sí, vamos-

No sé de dónde encuentro fuerzas para salir nadando al mismo ritmo que Li y después de unos minutos siento volver a tener el control del agua. Tomo a Li de su brazo y nos empujo con fuerza hasta el otro lado de la bahía, llegando en pocos minutos a la orilla.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto

-vaya, no pensé que podías hacer eso y en tu condición- dice sorprendido

Le sonrió

Sin más comenzamos a correr alejándonos lo más rápido posible de la bahía adentrándonos al bosque. Enormes arboles nos cubren un poco la luz de Yue pero aun así no paramos, cuando estoy seguro de que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de Ciudad Republica, Li se para en seco.

-¡Aang cuidado!- me grita y unos Divisores maestros tierra salen frente a mí.

Sin pensármelo dos veces lanzo una onda de aire hacia ellos haciéndolos volar por varios kilómetros. Li me toma del brazo y comenzamos a correr más rápido. Otros maestros tierra y fuego aparecen frente a nosotros escupidos de la tierra. Li saca unas piedras y las lanza hacia los maestros tierra y unos maestros fuego se encargan de mí intentando quemarme pero las apago con aire-control.  
Y les lanzo otra onda de aire, dejándolos caer entre los árboles. Y voy a ayudar a mi amigo, soplo a todo pulmón hacia los maestros tierra. Y rápido salimos corriendo a dirección de unas lejanas montañas.

-Son demasiados- dice Li

Siento aproximarse una gran roca hacia nosotros y la hago añicos al golpearla con mi puño. Maestros tierra comienzan a llegar de todas partes intentando tomar nuestros pies, hundirnos o golpearnos con una enorme roca pero estas terminan en añicos.

-Aang. Tienes que irte, yo estaré bien- me dice Li detrás de mi espalda

-Claro que no. No te abandonare, te asesinaran- le digo

El suspira. Él sabe que es verdad.

En pocos segundos nos encontramos rodeados de Divisores maestros tierra y fuego todos armados con su elemento listos para atacar.

Y de pronto lo escucho, el gruñido de Appa.

-¡Aang!- me grita Katara

Miro al cielo a mi enorme y peludo amigo aproximándose al suelo y mis amigos saltan de el listos para atacar. Los divisores sin pesarlo lanzan sus rocas y fuego hacia nosotros, Li nos eleva con su tierra-control. Toph y Harú se encargan de los Divisores maestros tierra lanzándoles rocas de distintos tamaños y direcciones, distrayéndolos por unos segundos y golpeándolos al mismo tiempo. Sokka, Zuko y Katara comienzan a atacar a los maestros fuego y algunos tierra.

-Li, tengo que ayudarlos- le digo y él nos desciende nuevamente al suelo.

Zuko y Sokka comienzan a defenderse con sus espadas y algo de fuego por parte de Zuko. Katara con su agua golpea a cada uno de los Divisores que se ponen en su camino para llegar a mí. Hecho a volar a cada Divisor que se me acerque y a mi esposa con el mismo propósito. Llegar a ella.

-¡Katara!- le grito ya estando un poco más cercas de ella

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y mi corazón comienza a latir más fuerte, deseoso de ella. Y sus ojos se vuelven llorosos.

-Aang…- me llama y sus hermosos zafiros se posan solo en mí.

Comienzo a sentir una paz en mí de nuevo, pero esa paz acaba cuando mis músculos se tensan nuevamente. Draco.

-¡Aang!- me chilla Katara

Caigo arrodillado frente a ella y mi espalda comienza a doblarme lentamente, miro de reojo Draco quien emboza una sonrisa.

-Creíste que podías escapar de mí- me gruñe.

Los llorosos ojos de Katara se vuelven vengativos y llenos de odio, levantando sus manos con fuerza tomando el cuerpo de Draco a su placer. De la misma forma que me tomo a mi hace unos segundos.

Caigo intentando tomar el equilibrio de nuevo y siento las manos de Sokka tomando de mi cintura y mi espalda.

Katara comienza a manejar a Draco como un verdadero títere, los ojos de Draco se encuentran posados en mi esposa asombrados ante su poder y con una pisca de dolor en ellos.

-T-Tú…- intenta decir

-¿Quién es el débil ahora?- dice Katara con una voz fría y seria

Sokka y yo nos quedamos en completo estado de shock al ver como lo controlaba Katara.

-Katara… ya es suficiente, Aang está conmigo ¡vámonos!- le pide Sokka

Ella parece no escucharlo.

-¡Katara!…- le grita Sooka nuevamente desesperado

Sus ojos solo están fijos en Draco y sus manos comienzan a cerrarse en puño haciendo de Draco grite más de dolor.

-Katara…por favor…déjalo- le digo

Y baja sus manos levemente, dejándolo en el suelo adolorido y este se desmaya.

Katara me mira con vergüenza de sí misma. Pero yo le sonrió. Yo mismo sé que no fue la mejor decisión en tomar de él, pero era la única forma de salir. Fue la misma decisión que tomo con Hamma. Y la entiendo.

De la nada veo caer explosivos en su dirección y con la última fuerza que tengo, me zafo de Sokka y vuelo hacia ella alejándola lo más posible de los explosivos. Cubriéndola con mi cuerpo.

Miro de reojo que Zuko controla rápidamente el fuego de la explosión en dirección de los Divisores y estos caen al suelo asustados de la enorme masa de fuego.

-Es nuestra oportunidad ¡Vámonos!- grita Sokka

Mis brazos parecen ya no funcionar dejándome caer levemente encima de Katara y ella me toma con fuerza.

Unos maestros tierra lazan rápidamente rocas a nuestra dirección y Harú las hace añicos golpeando una pared. A lo lejos observo a Toph lanzando y capturando a los maestros tierra con una especie de esposas metálicas pero estas se extienden en todo su brazo y piernas. Dejándolos inmóviles.  
Estoy a punto de girarme cuando lo recuerdo. Li.

-Espera… ¿Dónde está Li?- consigo decir

-¿Li? ¿Está aquí?- pregunta Zuko

Asiento levemente.

-Ya lo sentí- grita Toph y junto a Harú van en dirección a un chico desmayado y herido.

Lo toman con cuidado y lo suben a Appa .

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse cuando Katara me toma de la cintura y me susurra algo, no escucho nada de nada. Dejo de sentir la mano de mi esposa por un momento y al siguiente siento el pelaje de mi amigo y la brisa del aire recorriendo mi cuerpo. Me giro para mirar a mis amigos y todos se encuentran a salvo. Los llorosos zafiros de mi esposa me hacen llamar la atención de mi inmediato y le sonrió levemente. Lo que la hace llorar aún más y me abraza con cuidado.

Sus lágrimas se sienten como lluvia en mi piel, la calidez de su cuerpo hace despertar la mía y sus dulces ojos me hacen querer desear estar despierto y pendiente de ellos toda la noche. Pero el cansancio y el dolor de mi cuerpo se hacen presentes haciendo imposible quedarme despierto.

-katara…- susurro

Y mis ojos se cierran del sueño.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Al principio quería que Li fuese malo en realidad! pero no sabia como saldría Aang de esta! Bueno espero y que no se hayan confundido! yo siento que e confundí algo pero lo arregle... creo. espero que todo tenga sentido.  
Draco esta loco...SI! Quiere destruir a Aang por la muestre de su familia SI! Soy una completa idiota por si los confundí...SI! jajajajaj!

Pd. No vayan a pensar que me base en Draco Malfoy por el nombre. es que simplemente me gusta!

Comenten si les gusto:). Próximo capitulo pronto..


	7. VII- Yue

_Hola! primero que nada espero que me haya quedado bien esta parte de Sokka. debo admitir que se me hizo algo difícil escribirlo porque no sabia en que momento diría alguna estupidez o algún sarcasmo. pero como dijo Katara ya esta madurando espero que tenga ese toque de Sokka en la historia.  
Espero que les guste._

* * *

**VII- Yue.**

Sokka

Hemos pasado más de dos horas pendientes del estado de salud de mi nuevo hermano. Todavía recuerdo claramente las horas de tensión al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, desde Ba Sing Se y algunos pueblos del reino tierra hasta Ciudad Republica. Debo admitir que me asuste como nunca cuando encontré a mi hermana tirada en el suelo de la fábrica llorando desesperada.

*Flashback*

-¡Katara!- grite al encontrarla

Sus ojos ya se encontraban hinchados y comenzaba a darle un ataque de hipo.

-S-Sokka…A-Aang se d-dio…A-Ang se dio p-para salvarme- me dice

Me abraza con fuerza inundando su rostro su rostro en mi pecho. Llorando con desesperación.  
Siento como un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y un dolor aparece en mi pecho, no solo por ver a mi hermana en este estado sino también de preocupación por Aang. Siempre supe que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a Katara a salvo y lo ha hecho. Se ha dado.

-¿Pero cómo que se ha dado? ¿Katara que ocurrió?-intento decir

-El e-estuvo aquí… el D-Divisor de s-sangre control… Y él lo tomo… -

Mis ojos se abren como plato

-lo encontraremos Katara…-le susurro

-Oiga ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está pies ligeros?- escucho decir a Toph detrás de nosotros

Me giro y se encuentra con Harú este con una mirada pendiente a mi hermana.

-Toph ¿a cuántos kilómetros puedes sentir la vibraciones?- le digo

Sin decir otra palabra la maestra tierra da un enorme pisotón y se concentra en sus vibraciones.

-los soldados del reino tierra tienen algunos Divi…¿Qué ocurre?- dice Zuko confundido

-capturaron a Aang-murmura Harú

-técnicamente se dio…para salvar a mi hermana-

Zuko fuñe el ceño

-tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes- dice

Katara asiente rápidamente

Al cabo de pocas horas cae la noche y decido ir junto con Zuko para rescatar a mi amigo, de algún modo acordamos en seguir nuestro plan como aquella vez en la roca hirviente cuando recatamos a mi padre y a Suki. Colarnos como uno de los suyos e intentar salir con Aang ahora sin que nadie nos descubra.  
Pero al cabo de unos minutos Katara llega al granero con los brazos cruzados. Justo cuando subíamos a Appa.

-Al menos tenían la maldita intensión de decirnos- nos gruñe

-Katara...aah...Nosotros íbamos a…- intento encontrar una excusa

Después de verla en ese estado en la fábrica no quiero que la vuelvan a lastimar o tal vez tendría que decir que ella no lastime a los Divisores, porque vaya tromba la que se llevaran si ella los encuentra con tal de llegar a Aang.

-Vamos a buscar a Aang, siento que tal vez se encuentre en Ciudad Republica - dice Zuko

Genial. Si quería escapar de la manada de lobos no lo logre ya que Zuko me ha lanzado al lobo feroz de la manada y en este caso es mi hermana.

-bien, iré con ustedes- nos dice decidida

Mi instinto de hermano protector resuena en mi mente. No quiero volver a verla como hoy.

-ah…Katara…de hecho solo Zuko y yo iremos, ya tenemos un plan muy bueno y ahh…bueno, no quiero que te lastimen-

Mi hermana se detiene en seco y aprieta sus manos en puño

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que me pase! ¡El me quito a Aang y lo quiero de vuelta!-por un momento siento que me golpeara pero solo se limita a alzar la voz aún más - ¡Voy a ir y no te estoy preguntando Sokka! ¡No me interesa si tengo que usar Sangre Control para llegar a él! –

Parpadeo sorprendido

-Asi se dice Señora Avatar- dice Toph detrás de nosotros- Y ustedes par de tontos creían que se arrastrarían sin nosotras, están muy equivocados-

Me golpea en el brazo

-Lo diré nuevamente. Zuko y yo tenemos un plan, así como regresamos a papa aquella vez de la roca hirviente así regresaremos a Aang- doy mi último intento

Zuko asiente

-Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y lo que hacemos, por eso es mejor si ustedes se quedan aquí- les dice la flama

-Perdón Zuko pero tú eres maestro fuego, no maestro sangre. Si te descubren estarás igual que Aang, él también te quiere ¿lo recuerdas?- dice Katara

-Lose, pero al igual que tu yo también quiero de regreso a mi amigo-

-Bueno que no se hable todos iremos- aclara Toph –Harú será mejor que tengas las esposas preparadas todo el tiempo-

-Claro que si Si Fu Toph- dice este.

Y todos suben a Appa sin más. Zuko se encoje de hombre sin importancia y salta hasta el bisonte.

-De acuerdo… Equipo Avatar a buscar al Avatar- digo y llego al lomo de mi peludo amigo

Katara toma las riendas y con un frio "Yip-Yip" salimos del palacio en dirección a Ciudad Republica.

*fin del flashback*

-¡Aang despertó!- nos dice Katara asomándose por la puerta de la habitación y haciendo que regrese a la realidad

Todos salimos de la sala de mi casa hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Después de que encontráramos a Aang decidí tomar a Appa y llevarnos a la Isla Kioshi. Nadie tuvo inconveniente. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Suki y a mi bebe pero lo hacía principalmente por Aang. Zuko me decía que quedarnos en Ba Sing Se sería arriesgado ya que era probable que atacaran. Aquel hombre medio calvo fue por Aang a las afueras de Ciudad Republica estaba seguro de que también lo seguiría hasta Ba Sing Se, entre más lejos era mejor.

-Pies ligeros nos tenías con el pendiente- dice Toph

Aang sonríe

-Que gusto verlos de nuevo chicos- susurra

-nosotros igual calvito, pero oye… debo preguntarte ¿Cómo escapaste? ¡Ya íbamos por tu rescate!- le digo

-Li conoce muy bien las alcantarillas de Ciudad Republica- sonríe

Zuko suspira

-Creo que me he equivocado acerca de Li- dice

-Tú te equivocas con todo el mundo- le murmuro

-¿Y cómo te sientes Aang?- dice mi dulce esposa sentándose a un lado de la cama de Aang

Sonríe.

-Mucho mejor… ¿Cómo te sientes tu Suki? ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?-

Ella se ríe dulcemente

-Muy bien, ha estado inquieto todo este tiempo, también estaba preocupado de su tío Aang-

Le sonríe

Katara le da una enorme taza de agua a su esposo y este se la toma rápidamente.

Noto las muñecas de Aang se encuentran vendadas totalmente y ahora que lo veo con claridad observo que en una pequeña parte de sus brazos se encuentra con serios moretones-

-¡Vaya que golpes!-exclamo –creí que estabas en curación con el-

Katara se gira para mirarme

-Y lo estuve ¿Qué no lo viste antes?… Pero primero claro tenía que hidratarlo- le ofrece otra taza

Ahora que recuerdo vi un poco golpeado a Aang aquella noche pero no pensé que fuesen tan profundos como los pocos que tiene en sus brazos.

-oye era de noche estaba muy oscuro… solo me importaba sacar a Aang de ahí y rápido- le digo

Aang sonríe

-Oye por cierto ¿Cómo esta Li?- pregunta el monje

-Ah el maestro tierra debilucho está bien. Esta con Harú en la otra habitación- dice Toph

Aang asiente.

-Hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirle chicos, es sobre Draco- murmura

-¿Draco? ¿Quién es Draco?- pregunto confundido

-¿El hombre que nos atacó en la fábrica?- pregunta mi hermana

-Sí, el que también nos atacó a las afueras de Ciudad Republica-

-¿Qué sabes de él?- dice Zuko en el típico tono del Señor del Fuego

Aang suspira

-Principalmente está loco, tiene un odio incondicional a la Nación del Fuego y a mí…-

-Espera ¿a ti? ¿Por qué a ti?- pregunto

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a la Tribu del Agua del Sur? Y los navíos de la Nación del Fuego le dieron la guerra- suspira- al parecer Draco me culpa por llevar la guerra a la tribu…y porque en esos días la Nación del Fuego asesinaron a su esposa e hijas-

Dejo caer ligeramente mi mandíbula.

Recuerdo esos días perfectamente, fue aquella vez que perdí a una persona que amo. A Yue. Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, verla desaparecer en mis brazos, dar su vida por el balance del mundo, fue doloroso. Aun no dejo de pensar en ella y cuando estoy solo en cada luna llena le hablo, le cuento todo lo que he vivido y le sigo recordando que la amo y que la volveré a ver algún día.  
No creía que otras personas hubiesen muerto en esos ataques, creía que habíamos ganado al menos esa vez, gracias a la hermosa diosa de la luna.

-¿Y te culpa por eso?- dice Toph – Oye por lo que he escuchado de ustedes cada vez que hablan de esos días, tú estabas ocupado deshaciéndote de ellos, no podías estar en dos lados a la vez-

-Además estabas en estado Avatar aquella ocasión, no estabas consciente - dice Katara

-Bueno, Draco convenció a muchas personas más, que han pasado por lo mismo y ahora quieren venganza- murmura Aang

-¿A la Nación del Fuego? Es una broma, los achicharraran- digo

Zuko fruñe el ceño de inmediato

-No dejare que mi gente esté en peligro Aang- dice Zuzu

Suspira

-Lo se Zuko y esto de acuerdo contigo, no debemos permitir otra guerra. Otra invasión… Intente en verle la verdad de que ahora todo es diferente, pero esta ahogado en su dolor que me ignoro- dice Aang

Katara le da otra taza de agua y la bebe

-De acuerdo cariño, no hagas esfuerzo todavía estas un poco débil y tienes que tomar más agua, la deshidratación no algo que debas pasar- le dice Katara

-claro que no cariño- contesta y la besa

-Blah…¡Oigan estoy aquí!- me quejo

Ambos se ríen

-Es verdad Aang necesitas hidratarte y comer también, comenzare a preparar la comida- dice mi esposa

Y la ayudo a pararse de la cama

-Muchas gracias Suki-

-Iré contigo- le dice Katara

-No, de verdad, tú quédate con Aang. Me imagino que desean tener tiempo a solas-

Alzo las cejas y miro a los recién casados rojos de la pena.

-¡Lalalalala!- digo tapándome los oídos y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza

Acompaño a mi esposa hasta la cocina y le planto un dulce beso en sus labios y me toma con sus brazos mi nuca uniéndome más ella, siento sus jugosos labios al rose de los míos y su respiración se emociona con la mía. Su aroma de menta me rodea en toda la habitación, hago el beso más placentero pero rebotamos con su panza.

Suki se ríe acoplándose

-Lo siento bebe- le digo frotando la panza con cariño

Y esta comienza a moverse

-Auch. Ha estado así desde que llegaste-me sonríe

-Aww extrañaste a papa ¿verdad? Porque papa también te extraño muchísimo- digo con voz graciosa

-¿y yo?- susurra Suki con voz sensual

-Por supuesto que te extrañe- La tomo de la cintura rozando su panza con mi cuerpo- pero más a él o ella-

Sonríe negando con la cabeza

-¿Y cómo estuvo el sirvien…digo papa?-

Ella se ríe

-Sokka no seas así, estuvo bien. Me ayudo en muchas cosas de la casa y del pueblo incluso… esta con Oyaji en algunos planes para la noche de hoy-

-¿Qué habrá en la noche?- le pregunto confundido

-Sokka no lo recuerdas, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kyoshi- me regaña

Debería de reaccionar sorprendido pero me quedo viendo el dulce cuerpo de mi guerrera que con sus manos justas en su cadera la hacen ver muy tierna y apapachable con su panza.

-Claro que lo recuerdo… en ese caso ¿Por qué crees que traje a Aang?- le digo intentando ocultar mi mentira

-Ajam- arquea la ceja

Bueno al parecer traer a Aang a la Isla Kioshi resulto mucho mejor. Estoy seguro de que le gustara el festival de esta noche. Aunque lo niegue Aang siempre le ha gustado llamar un poco la atención de algunas personas, bueno eso si no son políticos o militares. Pero todos en la Isla esta fascinados con el no solo por ser el Avatar sino también por ser Aang.

-Estoy segura de que le gustara el festival- me dice mi esposa

-Sí, eso si Katara no le da el ataque de tenerlo en casa. Ya sabes como es mi hermana-

-Espero y no. Tengo una sorpresa para el-

-¿Una sorpresa para el?- digo celoso

¿Qué se trae en manos mi mujer?

-Sí y estoy segura de que le gustara-

-Aja ¿y se puede saber que sorpresa es?- le pregunto cruzando los brazos

Suki solo se ríe

-Tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche cariño-

Gimo

Una de las cosas que he comprendido de Suki es que si no puedo sacarle las palabras en una charla normal, lo único que me queda es persuadirla.

Mi esposa comienza a cortar algunos vegetales para preparar una sopa y me acerco lentamente a ella, tomando sus hombros y masajeándolos lentamente, lo que la hacen relajarse demasiado y suspirar.

-Estas muy tensa cariño…- le susurró al oído – porque no dejamos que Katara haga la sopa y tú y yo desaparecemos por un tiempo… sabes que estuve lejos de ti por y necesito tus caricias-

Mi esposa suspira y se pone roja como jitomate.

La giro levemente y la beso con fuerza tomándola de la cintura, sus húmedos labios se tornan salvajes y deseosos de mí, al igual que los míos. Siento como mi cuerpo se calienta cada vez más al fino rose de sus dedos por mi espalda. Y por un segundo me olvido de persuadirla, lo quiero ahora es estar con ella. La quiero ahora.

Paso mi mano por debajo de su vestido verde de flores, acariciando suave pierna y recorriendo lentamente hasta su busto. Ella se ríe ligeramente ante mi acción pero me toma con más ganas de la espalda.

-¡Aaah! ¡Por los espíritus me quedo ciega!- grita mi hermana al otro lado de la cocina

Y rápidamente Suki y yo nos acoplamos de nuevo jadeando. Noto a mi hermana con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apretando los dientes.

-¡Katara! ¿Qué no te enseñaron en tocar la puerta?- me quejo alzando los brazos

-¡Toque la puerta! Estaban tan concentrados que no me escucharon-

Suki aun jadeando vuelve rápidamente a cortar los vegetales para la comida con un rubor en su rostro.

-¿Ya termino?- dice Katara abriendo un ojo

-Si ya exagerada- le digo y alzo la cejas- Gracias por arruinarme el momento… quería llevar a suki a…-

-¡lalalalala!- me imita

Sonrió. Sabía que haría eso.

-Bueno dejare que hagan cosas de mujer, iré a ver a papa y las decoraciones para esta noche- les digo y le planto otro beso a Suki

-¿Las decoraciones? O ¿La degustación?- dice Suki

-Ambas por supuesto- le digo

-Dile a papa que lo veré mas de rato ¿de acuerdo?- me dice Katara

Asiento y salgo de la casa

Todo el pueblo ha cambiado desde la vez que regresamos de la guerra, nuevas cabañas se han hecho, la estatua de Kyoshi siempre reluciente, los niños ahora jugando por el bosque y el centro de la aldea Y por supuesto las guerreras Kyoshi han dejado el maquillaje y la armadura por un tiempo, aunque todavía siguen entrenando nuevas mujeres. Todo ha estado mejor.

Camino hasta la cabaña más grande de la aldea donde estoy seguro que ahí se encontrara mi padre y Oyaji. Encuentro a mi padre afuera de la cabaña cuidando a una joven que se encuentra decorando la última línea de lámparas en lo alto. La reconozco Ty Lee.

-¡Papa!- le grito

-Sokka, hijo que bueno que regresaron- me abraza- ¿Y tú hermana?-

-Ah está en la cocina con Suki, dijo que te saludara después-

Parpadea sorprendido

-Ah ya veo. ¿Cómo esta Aang?-

-Mejor… Ah ¿Que está haciendo Ty Lee en el techo?- digo mirándola y esta cae justo en frente de mi con facilidad

-Arreglando lo último para el festival

-¡Sokka! Qué bueno que estés de regreso- me abraza con fuerza haciendo que todo el aire se me salga

-Sí, ahh… lo mismo digo - intento tomar aire

-Ya está todo listo Hakoda, solo hace falta que oscurezca -

-Perfecto- le sonríe –

-Por cierto Sokka ¿Cuándo tendremos el entrenamiento?- me pregunta Ty Lee

Ty Lee me ha estado enseñando al igual que otras guerreras Kyoshi su forma de combate de bloquear los chis y dejar a una persona inmóvil entre otras. Aunque solo nos ha enseñado lo básico, en que puntos del cuerpo golpear, nunca me ha dejado practicar. Hasta hoy creo.

-Hoy mismo si quieres- le digo rápidamente

-¿Hoy?, pero ¿Qué tal si te lastimas y no te puedes mover para el festival?- me dice

-¿Qué? O ¿tal vez tu tienes miedo que yo te lastime?-

Se ríe

-Bien quieres un duelo… perfecto. Afuera de la cabaña de las guerreras- me dice en tono desafiante y gracioso

-Bien-

Caminamos hasta la cabaña de las guerreras y encuentro a Toph y Haru entrenando un poco de tierra-control. Haru levanta una enorme roca y la desliza hasta el otro lado de los pinos.

-Bien hecho Haru- le dice Toph – Pero a la próxima pon más firmes tus brazos. Como roca ,no lo olvides-

-Como roca entendido-

-Chicos deberían de arreglarse para festival no para pelear- dice mi padre detrás de nosotros

-no te preocupes papa, solo durara unos minutos- le digo con orgullo

-ni minutos diría yo- murmura Ty Lee

-¿Qué ocurre?- escucho a Toph cayendo desde una enorme roca al otro lado del jardín

-Ty Lee y yo tendremos un duelo… -

-¿Un duelo? ¡Genial yo entro!- dice emocionada poniendo en puño sus manos.

Ty Lee se gira para mirar a Toph

-Oh, lo siento Toph pero este duelo es para no-maestros- le dice con timidez

-¡¿Un duelo de no-maestros?! Que cosa más aburrida- se queja alzando las manos

-Eso crees tú, pero me veras… digo podrás sentir como dejo a Ty Lee inmóvil- le apuesto

Ella se ríe

-Si claro Sokka, suerte con eso- me da un golpe en la espalda

Ty Lee posa frente a mi lista para el duelo. Estiro mis brazos y mis piernas por un momento y me acoplo al igual que ella. Con su sonrisa confiada y sus ojos letales se posan en mí, por un momento creo que esto es una mala idea. Pero no me hecho para atrás.

-Apuesto a que lo derribara en dos minutos- escucho murmurar a Toph

Ty Lee comienza a saltar y dar vueltas justo hacia a mí y en un leve movimiento extiende su mano hacia mi codo y lo esquivo rápidamente, como una danza, ella intenta darme en el codo, las costillas, el hombro, el pecho, la nuca pero con todas mis fuerzas intento en adivinar su próximo movimiento para esquivarlo. Salta por los aires hasta mis espalda y me golpea el brazo izquierdo dejándolo inmóvil.

Sus dedos juntos buscan otro punto en mi cuerpo justo en mis costillas y en ese momento interpongo mi cabeza en ellos y Ty Lee gruñe al usar esa vieja técnica.

-Muy listo Sokka- murmura

Intento poner mis dos manos en puño esperando por su ataque pero la izquierda cae como fideo. Ella se ríe.

Aprovecho ese momento y corro hacia ella con mis dedos en la misma posición de ataque que ella, listo para dejarla inmóvil pero en ese ella se agacha tomando mi tobillo por un lado y haciendo golpear mi cara contra el suelo.

Escucho las risas de Toph y Haru

-Creo que he ganado- dice Ty Lee

Y siento como golpea en mis costillas dejándome inmóvil

Gruño derrotado

-bueno me has sorprendido Sokka… duraste cinco minutos- dice Toph

Rodo mis ojos

Siento nuevamente los golpes en mis costillas y mi cuerpo vuelve a moverse

- Gracias- le digo a Ty Lee

-De nada. Espero y haberte enseñado algo hoy Sokka-

-sí, ¿que no intente aprovecharme que estas distraída?-

-Bueno verte caer ha llamado mi atención a este tipo de duelos, pensé que los no-maestros eran aburridos, pero ya vi que es igual de entretenido- dice Toph

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de ir al festival, está a punto de anochecer- escucho decir a mi padre

Después de un pequeño baño, acariciar la panza de mi esposa y reunirnos con todo el grupo salimos al festival de aniversario del Avatar Kyoshi.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Aang- le digo

-Ah… no es mi cumpleaños Sokka, es el de Kyoshi-

Resoplo

-Bueno, ahí me la felicitas cuando te la encuentres-

Aang niega con la cabeza intentando en borrar su sonrisa

-Sokka ni porque es cumpleaños puedes dejar de ser irrespetuoso- dice mi hermana

-¿irrespetuoso? Le mando mis felicitaciones desde Aang, que hay de irrespetuoso. Tu deberías mandárselas también-

Roda sus ojos

Cuando llegamos encontramos todo cambiado, un grupo ya se encuentra tocando dulces baladas, los aldeanos ya se encuentran bailando y gozando de la noche. Pero lo que principalmente llama mi atención es aquel enorme pastel de cinco pisos decorado con pasas y un glaseado muy tentador.

-Que bien comida- murmuro

-Sokka acabas de comer…- me dice Suki

La miro sorprendido

-Pero, debes aceptar que es muy tentador ese glaseado-

Ella se ríe.

-bueno la verdad es que sí. Algo-

Sin decir más voy directo a la mesa de postres y corto dos enorme pedazos para mí y mi esposa. Quien se lo devora muy rápido.  
Un enorme grupo de chicas se encuentran merodeando por nuestra mesa, todas pendientes del calvito que se encuentra a un lado mío.

-Parece que el club de fan del Avatar está creciendo- le digo mirando a la chicas

-Ya veo- me dice

-¿Y escaparas de ellas o platicaras por un momento?-

Él se ríe

-Ninguna de la dos, recuerda que ahora estoy casado-

-Oh es cierto, ya no estas disponibles para todas esas dulzuras-

Siento un golpe en mi cabeza

-¿Qué dulzuras?- me dice Suki

Me aclaro la garganta

-No cariño, que tú eres una dulzura-

Se cruza de brazos y le doy un leve beso en su oído que le hace un hormigueo y sonríe. Amo ver su sonrisa. Es la que me pone de buen humor siempre. Y escuchar su risa es la más bella melodía que he escuchado jamás. La abrazo.

-¿Quieres bailar cariño?- escucho decir a Aang

Katara sonríe ampliamente y ambos se dirigen a la pista de baile. Y detrás de ellos un grupo de chicas comienzan a llorar al ver al Avatar con su amada. Patético.

El festival continúa con mucho éxito, desde buenas representaciones de la historia de Kyoshi, de cómo salvo su hogar, hasta como se crearon las guerreras y sus tradiciones. Todo es espléndido. Todos quedaron fascinados con la historia, incluyendo a Zuko que no deja de mirar cada pequeña escenografía.

Cuando termina Suki y otras guerreras Kyoshi se juntan en el centro de pista y se dirigen especialmente a Aang.

-Aang, nosotras las guerreras Kyoshi. Te damos nuevamente las gracias por haber puesto fin a la guerra- dice Suki

Aang se sonroja

-No hay de que chicas…ustedes fueron muy necesarias y valientes-

Todas sonríen

-Aang la Isla de Kyoshi te quiere agradecer en este día tan especial para nosotros, con uno de nuestros mayores tesoros-

-Oh, no chicas, no es necesario- dice sorprendido

Una de las guerreras carga una larga caja de madera dorada y se la ofrece a Aang. El Avatar ruborizado duda por un segundo pero al final la acepta.

-No lo veas como un regalo Aang, velo como una devolución-

Aang arquea la ceja y abre la caja dorada, con sumo cuidado toma los abanicos de Kyoshi.

-Esto…es demasiado- dice atónito- esto les pertenece a ustedes. Es parte de ustedes-

-Pero también tuya Aang- dice Suki –Aceptala. El pueblo de Kyoshi se complacerá que lo…Auch!-

Suki sostiene su panza y se deja caer pero algunas guerreras la toman de la cintura.

-Suki- corro hasta mi esposa

Llego hasta ella y veo el piso mojado debajo de su vestido verde olivo.

-¡Sokka se me rompió la fuente!- me chilla

-Sokka tenemos que llevarla a una habitación- me dice mi hermana

La tomo de la cintura y la levanto con cuidado de regreso a nuestra cabaña. Ella toma de mi ropa en su puño y gime ligeramente.

-Ya casi llegamos Suki- le susurro

Ella asiente.

Entro a la casa y Katara comienza a poner algunas sabanas en el piso de la sala.

-Aang… necesito que traigan un jarrón con agua caliente-

El asiente y va directo a la cocina

-Creí que le faltaba un mes para dar a luz- dice Toph

-Zuko necesito que me traigas toallas calientes- dice Katara

Dejo a mi esposa entere las sabanas y ella gime intentando incorporarse

-Suki, necesito que respires y te concentres de acuerdo-

Aang y Zuko llegan con las cosas y Katara pone una tolla caliente en la cabeza de mi esposa y otra debajo de sus piernas. Tomo con fuerza la mano de mi esposa.

-Gracias chicos, espérenos afuera de acuerdo-

Asienten y desaparecen de la habitación.

Inclino mi cabeza mirando solo a mi esposa mientras Katara comienza a romper el vestido de Suki para comenzar a trabajar en labor de parto. Algunas curanderas del pueblo entran para ayudar a mi hermana y mi esposa.

-Sokka ¿seguro que quieres estar aquí?- me dice mi hermana

-Por supuesto Katara, no voy a dejar a Suki sola- le gruño

Asiente

Una curandera pone una gruesa gaza en las piernas de mi esposa impidiendo que vea lo que ocurre ahí abajo. Después de unos minutos Suki grita haciéndome templar y toma mi mano con fuerza.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- le pregunto asustado

-Está teniendo una contracción. De acuerdo… Suki necesito que pujes- le dice Katara -¡Puja Suki Puja!-

Ella lo hace con fuerza. Apretándome la mano con fuerza haciéndome sentir débil.

La habitación comienza a oler a sangre y hierbas haciéndome doler la cabeza. Suspiro.

-Suki, tu puedes, eres una guerrera Kyoshi esto no es nada- le digo

-No sabes lo que se siente- me gruñe y aprieta con fuerza mi mano

-Auch-murmuro

Su respiración se ve acelerada y su mano en un momento se siente ligera y se relaja por un segundo para tomar aire.

-Ahí va de nuevo Suki ¡Puja!-

Mis piernas se sienten ligeras y el olor a sangre me da ganas de vomitar. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no salir corriendo de este lugar pero mi cara de disgusto y horror parece no cambiar cuando me mira mi hermana.

-¡Toph!- le grita

-Si capitán- se asoma por la puerta

-Saca a Sokka de aquí, creo que se desmayara-

-como usted ordene-

Siento las gruesas manos de Toph tomándome de los brazo y mis piernas reaccionan al caminar, saliendo de la habitación y dejándome caer en el sillón de la sala.

-Me lo imaginaba- dice Zuko intentando ocultar su risa

-Vaya chico boomerang, no duras ni diez minutos en combate ni cinco en sala de parto- se burla Toph

Suspiro

-Oye es diferente- le digo a Toph- y tu como si de seguro estuviste a lado de Mai en el momento de parto- me giro a Zuko

-Nadie lo soporta dice… siempre terminamos en shock o nos desmayamos-

Aang se ríe

-Si como aquella vez en el paso de la serpiente… que te desmayaste al ver el parto de aquella mujer-

Rodo mis ojos

-Si estuvieras en mi posición hace cinco minutos ya hubieras salido volando- le digo

- O estado debajo de la tierra- se burla Toph

-Oh chicos, estoy seguro que Aang estará en ese momento con Katara- dice Haru

-Gracias Haru. Al menos alguien aquí me apoya en eso-

Escucho los gritos de Suki.

-Por favor que ya pasen los gritos… ya quiero ver a mi bebe- murmuro

-¿Y qué hay de ti Toph? ¿No piensas ser madre alguna vez?- dice Zuko

Ella ríe

-¡Pero qué diablos dices llamita! ¡¿Yo con un bebe?! Por favor esa no es mi vida- le dice

Escucho los ligeros gritos de Suki y de pronto un llanto aún más agudo hace eco y me levanto del sillón rápidamente hacia la habitación.

-Mi bebe- digo entrando

Observo a Katara cargando a nuestro bebe enrollando de una toalla dándoselo a mi esposa. Mis ojos se vuelven llorosos el instante.

-Suki ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo esta nuestro bebe?- le digo emocionado

Suki sonríe al mírame con una chispa en sus ojos que jamás había visto. Se ve hermosa.

-Está bien, ella está bien- me aclara

Parpadeo sorprendido

¿Ella? Es una niña. Tengo una bebe. Las abrazo con sumo cuidado.

-Felicidades hermanito- me dice mi hermana – Fue un parto perfecto Suki-

-Gracias Katara- le contesta con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué es?- escucho la voz de Aang

-Es una niña- le digo – una hermosa niña-

Tomo a la bebe en mis brazos para apreciarla con claridad. Su suave piel morena, sus pequeñas manos en puño, su poco cabello castaño todo su frágil cuerpo. Me vuelven loco de felicidad. La amo. Amo a mi bebe. La beso en al frente con cuidado.

-¿Y cómo la llamaran?- dice Katara abrazada de Aang

-tenía pensado en llamarla como mama…Kya- le digo y me giro a Suki -¿Cuál es el nombre que pensaste?-

Mi hermana sonríe y sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos

-Pensé en uno mejor cariño. Uno que me encanta y que nos representa- me dice

-¿Kyoshi?- escucho sugerir a Toph

Ella se ríe

-No Toph… tenía pensado en que se llamara… Yue-

Me quedo en shock por un segundo atento del nombre que ha sugerido mi esposa. Yue. Mi anterior amor. Ella sabe quién era y lo especial que fue para mí, ahora quiere eclipsar su nombre con el de nuestra hija.

Ella me sonríe.

-¿Yue?- susurro

-Sí. Quiero que así se llame nuestra hija-

Le doy un beso a mi bebe en la frente enamorándome más de ella.

* * *

**Espero que me haya quedado bien esta parte de Sokka! bebe Yue aww! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... **

**Saben que se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas lo que sea:)  
Tal vez y pueda subir el próximo capitulo mañana! sera narrado por Katara.**

**Ahí nos escribimos:)**


	8. VIII- Picnic

_Hola! Chicos les diré que me encuentro de viaje en este momento. tuve que ir a la capital para visitar a mi abuela por el día de las madres:) pero en el corto camino ahí me la pase escribiendo este capi! muchos me pidieron Kataang y la verdad es que si tenia pensado escribir mas de ellos y ahora como leerán escribiré mucho mas._

_espero que les guste este capitulo! _

* * *

**VIII- Picnic.**

_Katara_

Siento la cálida piel de mi esposo rozando la mía entre las sabanas. Abrazando mí desnudo cuerpo. Despierto al fino contacto del sol en mi rostro.

-Buenos días señora Avatar- me susurra al oído

Me giro y encuentro los enormes ojos grises de mi esposo pendientes de los míos y una sonrisa se adorna en su rostro.

-Buenos días señor Avatar- le digo con una pizca de sensualidad en mi voz

Me sonríe y lo beso

-¿te desperté?- me dice curioso

-claro que no amor ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Oh. Es que salí por un momento y bueno intente en no hacer mucho ruido-me dice tímidamente

-no, no escuche ningún ruido…tal vez estaba cansada-

Y ya creo que lo estuve porque después de pasar la mayor parte de noche con Suki y Yue. Deseaba por tener una noche con Aang. Lo quería tener en mis brazos, en mi cuerpo. Después de aquellos días sin él y por la aquella forma en que escapo me dolía en el alma, quería su calor, sus latidos y su respiración mezclada con la mía.

-cariño anoche fue… sensacional- le digo y siento mis mejillas calentarse

Él sonríe

-sí que lo fue… solo espero que los demás no hayan escuchado algo de nosotros-

Me rio y me recargo en su pecho desnudo

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy cariño?- me pregunta

Intento pensar en algún plan solo para los dos pero no logro hacer ninguno. La Isla Kyoshi es hermosa pero no tiene muchos lugares para visitar o al menos privados.

-no lo sé amor ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? – le pregunto

Suspira

-tenía pensado en pasar el resto del día en la cama contigo, pero sé que no se podrá. Asi que tengo pensado en dar un paseo por la isla, tal vez un picnic-

Sonrió

-Un picnic sería perfecto cariño-

Lo beso. Sus delicadas manos rozan mi espalda para después tomar de mi cintura levantándome con cuidado y dejándome justo arriba de él. El beso se vuelve deseoso, como si quisiéramos desgarrarnos uno al otro. Siento su mano posándose en mi trasero plasmando mi cuerpo con el suyo, me ruborizo por un momento. Comienzo a besar su cuello con un fino roce y sensualidad. Él sonríe. Beso su cuello bajando lentamente hasta su muy marcado abdomen pero pronto Aang nos hace girar en la cama dejándolo ahora encima de mí.

-mi turno- me susurra

Sus finos y suaves labios se sienten calientes como si hiciese fuego control de ellos y resulta ser muy excitante. Dejo relajar aún más mi cuerpo para que sus manos se adueñen de mí, tomándome a su placer. Sus besos caminan desde mi frente lentamente rozando mis labios, mi cuello hasta mi pecho, donde se detiene por unos minutos y besa cada uno lentamente. Gimo de placer. Sus labios continúan su camino pasando por mi abdomen y sus manos rozan mis caderas. Mi respiración comienza a acelerarse, pero no se detiene y no quiero que lo haga. Mis piernas parecer ya saber lo que tienen que hacer, las sostiene con cuidado y con una suave caricia les pide que se abran. Sus labios bajan cada vez más y suspiro una y otra vez.

-A-Aang…- suspiro

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta nos hace regresar a la realidad cubriéndonos a ambos con las sabanas rápidamente.

-u-un momento- dice Aang jadeando ligeramente

Baja de la cama y se pone rápidamente sus pantalones, mientras que yo tomo todas las sabanas de la cama enrollándome.

-tranquilo estoy ciega, no te preocupes- escucho la voz de Toph

Aang abre un poco la puerta para saludar a nuestra amiga

-¿Qué ocurre Toph?- escucho decirle

-Zuko quiere hablar con nosotros, no sé de qué, solo se me dio la intención de avisarles-

-no puede esperar hasta el mediodía- se queja mi esposo

-es mediodía cabeza hueca. Oye solo paso el mensaje de acuerdo, así que tú y la reina del azúcar bajen sus traseros a la sala-

Suspira Aang

-de acuerdo bajaremos-

-Bien… oh y tranquilízate un poco, tienes tu pulso muy acelerado- se burla y sale del pasillo entre risas

Cierra la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ahora que tiene Zuko?- le pregunto

-no lose-resopla- porque todo el mundo nos interrumpe cuando estoy en el mejor momento contigo, es injusto-

Me rio

-tal vez si nos alejamos del mundo por unas horas, sí que gozaremos de nuestras presencias- le digo acercándome a él y enroscando mis brazos en su nuca.

-esta mañana no te he dicho que te amo ¿o sí?-

Niego con la cabeza

-Te amo Katara-

-Yo también Aang-

Lo beso

Después de unos minutos bajamos a la sala donde casi todos se encuentran desayunando. Encuentro a mi nueva sobrina en brazos de su madre sentada en un sofá.

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy la criatura más hermosa del mundo?- le digo con ternura a Yue. Rozando sus lindas mejillas

-amanecí muy bien hermanita, muchas gracias- me dice Sokka

-hablaba de Yue- rodo mis ojos

-Oh. Ella también-

Suki se ríe.

Tomo a Yue en mis brazos con delicadeza y me siento a un lado de Aang en la mesa. La dulce bebe comienza a mover sus manos cubriendo su rostro y haciendo bucheros. Por un momento temo que se tire a llorar.

-Buenos días Yue- le dice Aang tomando su delicada mano con su dedo

Esta lo aprieta con fuerza y le sonríe.

-¡está sonriendo!- dice Aang sorprendido

-sí que amara a su tío Aang- le digo

-¡Oh diablos!, quería que su primera frase sea: el Avatar apesta- dice Sokka

-muy gracioso Sokka- arqueo la ceja

Comienzo a arrullar a la pequeña Yue con mis brazos lentamente y le beso la frente.

-Sí que se te dan muy bien esto de maternidades ¿no es así Katara?- me pregunta Harú

Lo miro que tiene sus ojos posados en la forma en que tengo a Yue.

-Supongo que si- le confieso

Me mira a mí y luego a Aang.

-me imagino que serás aún más cuando tengas los tuyos-

Alzo mi mirada y un rubor camina en mi rostro y miro a Aang.

-Espero que todavía no estén en esos planes- murmura Sokka- todavía no tiene ni un año casados-

-Y a ti que te importa lo que tengamos nosotros planeado- digo a Sokka

Aang se ruboriza

-Solo digo- me contesta mi hermano encogiéndose de hombros

Me giro para darle a Yue a mi esposo con cuidado y noto a lo lejos a Li que se encuentra sumamente callado y de brazos cruzados apoyado de la pared. Sé que el ayudo a mi esposo a escapar de Draco pero hay algo en el que me hace dudar por un segundo, en estos días que ha estado junto a nosotros lo notado serio, con mirada baja y solo habla cuando se le pregunta. Es extraño. Pero aun así le debo mucho. Él me ha regresado a mi esposo.  
Tal vez pueda hacer que se una más al grupo, para que conozcamos al verdadero Li.

-¿Dormiste bien Li?- le pregunto

El parece regresar a la realidad de sus pensamientos y posa su mirada en nosotros.

-Ah…si, muchas gracias-

Asiento

Zuko entra a la habitación llevando un pergamino con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego y todos posamos la mirada en él curiosos.

-Zuko ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Aang

-tengo que regresar a la Nación del Fuego Aang, al parecer ayer hubo un ataque en la Ciudad Manantial del Fuego, ya he estado mucho tiempo lejos y tengo que ayudar a mi gente- nos dice

-¿Un ataque ya? Vaya, esos Divisores sí que trabajan rápido- dice Toph

-pero solo haz estado tres días en la Isla Kyoshi-dice Sokka

-lose, pero tengo que ir. No quiero dejarle la carga pesada a mi tío, estoy seguro que él ha hecho un excelente trabajo pero yo soy el Señor del Fuego no el-

Aang suspira

-entonces ¿quieres que hoy partamos a la Nación del Fuego?- le dice

Zuko asiente

Aang me regresa a Yue con cuidado y noto que la dulce bebe ya se encuentra dormida con sus manos hechas puño.

-de acuerdo, preparare a Appa. Partiremos esta tarde- dice Aang y sale de la sala junto a Zuko

-bien… Harú ¿qué te parece un entrenamiento antes de partir? Estoy segura que ya podrás controlar una roca de mayor tamaño- le dice Toph

-Claro que si – contesta este con una sonrisa

Veo de reojo a Sokka con una triste sonrisa y toma a su bebe de mis brazos.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada

-Sí, es solo que…me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo con mi bebe-

-puedes quedarte Sokka. No te obligaremos a venir con nosotros –

Niega con la cabeza

-Aunque no lo creas, me necesitan Katara, no les quiero dar la espalda… Quiero acabar con esto tanto como tú y como Aang, no quiero que mi hija crezca en una nueva guerra como nosotros-

Parpadeo sorprendida. Definitivamente ya ha madurado.

-pero Suki estará sola…- le digo

-Claro que no Katara. Estaré con las guerreras y tu papa- dice Suki – entiendo completamente que Sokka tiene que marcharse para ayudarlos, él está en lo correcto-

Asiento

Tomo dos tazas de frutas y busco a Aang en el establo. Quien ya se encuentra dándole una gran cantidad de paja a Appa.

-cariño…tu desayuno- le digo

Él se gira para mirarme

-gracias amor-

Acaricio el suave pelaje del bisonte y mi esposo me mira con tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le digo

-nada es solo…que deseaba pasar el día contigo a solas y ahora tenemos que partir a la Nación del Fuego-

Le sonrió

-lose yo también…pero recuerda que tenemos unas pocas horas libres- le recuerdo

Él sonríe

-en ese caso…espérame aquí con Appa, regresare en diez minutos- dice

Sale volando del establo en una patineta de aire. Miro a Appa curiosa y comienzo a darle más paja. Al cabo de unos minutos siento una brisa que recorre todo el establo y encuentro a Aang con una cesta de picnic.

-¿Lista?- me dice con una enorme sonrisa

Me toma de la cintura para subirme al lomo de Appa.

-amigo ¿Qué tal si damos un pequeño paseo?- le dice

Appa gruñe

-Genial. Yip-Yip- dice y el bisonte sale del establo y se da en vuelo.

Me acurruco cercas de mi esposo y este me abraza con fuerza. Siento la brisa en mi rostro y contemplo el claro sol del mediodía.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto

-no muy lejos…Ya verás-

Miro sus preciosos ojos que son como gemas a la luz del sol dejándome hipnotizada ante su sonrisa. Y lo beso.  
Esto es lo que necesitaba, un tiempo a solas con él. Viajando a un rumbo desconocido. Perdiéndonos del mundo.

Después de unos largos minutos o quizá una hora descendemos en una pequeña isla, de claras aguas y palmeras exóticas.

-¿en dónde estamos?- le pregunto

-Esta isla es parte del Templo Aire del Sur, queda a mitad de camino al templo-

Asiento confundida

-¿Cómo es que no la vimos antes?-

-Hemos pasado encima de ella, pero es muy pequeña que tal vez no la viste…Vine aquí hace mucho, el agua es una de las más relajantes y más cristalinas que he visto en mi vida-

Asiento

Siento la cálida arena en mis pies y una mezcla de cálida y fría brisa sopla por el lugar. Appa se deja caer en la playa gozando del agua. Mientras que Aang acomoda nuestro picnic.

-¡listo!... ¿gustas?- me ofrece una fresa en sus manos

Y la muerdo con suavidad

Aang pensó en todo, trajo algunos frutos, tartas, incluso algo de carne y arroz. Toda la comida se ve deliciosa. Me acerco a mi esposo y me acurruco sintiendo su suave piel junto a la mía. Y me abraza.

-¿vamos a nadar?- le pregunto

El asiente

Comienzo a quitar mi vestido pero me detengo por un segundo con la intensión de que el me la quite.

-cariño, me ayudas con esta cinta se ha atorado- le digo haciendo una mueca

-Claro cariño-

Con delicadeza comienza a quitar la cinta y dejando caer mi vestido a la arena. El sonríe al descubrir mi estrategia.

-muy buena esa…- me dice

Me rio

-Ah, cariño me ayudas con esta toga creo que se ha pegado a mí- me imita

Tomo la toga con su hombro izquierdo y sensualmente la deslizo sobre su brazo dejándola caer a un lado y ayudando de más a quitar sus pantalones.

-No es justo…se supone que tu deberías sonrojarte, no yo – me dice

Miro sus mejillas al rojo vivo lo que hace reír por un segundo. Y lo beso.

Una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro y sin darme cuenta toma de mi trasero y me carga, ahora soy yo la que se sonroja.

-creo que ya lo he logrado- dice

Caminamos hasta las cristalinas aguas de la playa y comienzo a nadar boca arriba dejándome llevar por la marea y sintiendo el sol en mi rostro. Me relajo completamente. Levanto ligeramente mi mirada y encuentro a Aang dejándose flotar al igual que yo, con una sonrisa.

-Amor- le llamo

-¿sí?-

-¿Quieres ver un nuevo truco que aprendí?-

Se incorpora nuevamente

-Claro- me sonríe

Tomo de su brazo y lo guio a lo más profundo dejándonos el agua casi por el cuello.

-Ah cariño ¿Cuál es el truco?-

Me sumerjo debajo del agua y lo guio junto a mí comenzando a hacer una enorme y resistente burbuja que nos mantiene a ambos.

-Genial- me dice – Casi como el iceberg-

Me rio

Tomo de mi esposo por la nuca uniéndolo a mis labios y saboreando su dulce sabor a fresa del picnic. Siento sus manos tocar mi cuerpo con un ligero rose envolviéndome más y más con él. Sus labios caminan nuevamente por mi cuello como en la mañana. Entrelazo mis manos en su espalda y el posa las suya en mi trasero.

-Katara- me susurra

-Ajam-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea hacer el amor debajo del agua?- pregunta curioso

-bueno arriba nos podría ver Appa-

-mmm…Cierto- posa sus ojos en mi

Me rio levemente

Volvemos a besarnos pero esta vez con más fuerza acariciando todo nuestros cuerpos. Siento como los besos nos roban cada vez más aire pero al parecer Aang no siente lo mismo. No quiero interrumpirlo. Sus besos que ya caminan hacia mi pecho me hacen suspirar pero no logro aguantar más, siento como el aire se va de mis pulmones cada vez más y lo aparto de mí con brusquedad.

-¡Katara! -me dice sorprendido

Siento como mi estómago coordina horriblemente con mis pulmones desesperados y una horrible acidez comienza a subirme por mi garganta.

-¡Aang…tengo!- digo desesperada

Rápidamente rompo la burbuja con un puño y haciéndonos salir a la superficie de inmediato y nado hasta la orilla desesperada, siento que mi garganta arde y mi estómago se revuelve bruscamente como las mareas de un modo que me hace querer vomitar.  
Llego a la playa mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba y ya no puedo soportarlo, tapo mi boca impidiendo que todo lo que traigo en mi estómago salga pero no es suficiente. Corro hasta la primera palmera que encuentro y me inclino vomitando el desayuno y la comida.

-¡Katara!- escucho gritar a Aang

Siento sus manos apoyadas en mi espalda y me quita los ligeros cabellos de mi rostro para que termine de vomitar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas enferma?- me dice

Me limpio mi boca y miro a mi esposo que tiene una mirada de terror.

-Creo que no era buena idea comer toda esa fruta antes de nadar- le digo

El sonríe levemente pero su mirada no cambia.

-¿Quieres que regresemos a la Isla Kyoshi? ¿Te sientes mal?-

Niego con la cabeza

-No, no quiero regresar… no ahorita, estoy bien Aang-

Le sonrió. Pero el parece no creerme nada lo que he dicho y no lo culpo, por la dramática salida y el empujón que le di quien no se pondría en estado de shock.

-Enserio Aang estoy bien… es que sentía que el aire se me escapada en la burbuja y exagere- le confieso

-pero vomitaste… ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien?-

- por la falta de aire amor, estoy mejor-

Asiente

Pasamos la próxima hora terminando la comida del picnic y Aang se asegura en cada fruta que no esté pasada para después dármela e incluso oler los trozos de carne. Al terminar nos subimos en Appa y volamos de regreso a la Isla Kyoshi. Nos acostamos la parte trasera de Appa gozando de las nubes y del sol.

-Perdón por lo de la playa, estoy segura de que te hice algún moretón al empujarte- le digo

Niega con la cabeza

-No te preocupes cariño- me besa en la frente- pero no me vuelvas a espantarme así ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Llegamos a la Isla Kyoshi un poco antes del atardecer y descubrimos a todos nuestros amigos cruzados de brazos fuera del establo.

-Creo que estamos en problemas- murmura Aang

Asiento levemente

-¡¿En dónde rayos se metieron todo este tiempo?!- gruñe Sokka

Aang me ayuda a bajar de Appa y mis pies se tambalean un poco al volver a pisar el suelo firme.

-Salimos a dar un paseo- le digo

-Si claro ¡¿por cuatro horas?!- se queja Zuko

Aang suspira

-Lo sentimos chicos pero…-

-¡Pero nada!- lo interrumpe Sokka- si no se hubieran escapado, hubieran escuchado que todos accedimos en partir de inmediato a la Nación del Fuego y para nuestra sorpresa ni Appa ni ustedes dos estaban-

-Pero ya estamos aquí, ya podemos partir- le dice Aang

-¡Si ya era hora! Estaba pensando en mejor pedir un barco para que nos lleve de regreso a la Nación del Fuego- nos dice Zuko

-tranquilo Zuko – le digo

Me gruñe

Aang roda sus ojos

-¡Lo siento! No pensé que un paseo con mi esposa podría a todos de mal humor- se queja

Me cruzo de brazos. Él tiene razón, Zuko está exagerando.

Zuko resopla

-está bien, está bien como sea… partamos-

Noto ya todos listos para subir a Appa, incluso Li. Quien lleva solo un pequeño saco.

-¿Li vendrás con nosotros?- le pregunto un tanto sorprendida

El chico apenas y alzaba su voz para contestar cuando Zuko lo interrumpe rápidamente.

-Sí, Li vendrá con nosotros. Estuve platicando con el este tiempo y me dijo algunos planes de los Divisores que claro Aang hubiera escuchado pero no… no estaba-

Aang gruñe girándose para acariciar el pelaje de Appa

Por un segundo veo a todas las personas que montaran en el bisonte y dudo que pueda con todos en un largo viaje. Appa ha crecido el doble en estos años pero nunca ha estado acostumbrado a cargar a tantos.

-Y por cierto ¿a dónde fueron?- pregunta Toph

- estuvimos aquí en la Isla- le miento

Alza una ceja descubriendo mi mentira pero esta no dice nada, simplemente esboza una sonrisa.

-¿gozaron de la caminata?-

-Ah…claro- sonrió

Aang me mira de reojo

Encuentro a mi hermano despidiéndose de su bebe y de su esposa con un dulce beso a ambas, de pronto noto a lo lejos una figura de espalda ancha y gran altura corriendo hacia nosotros. Mi padre.

-¡papa!- le grito y corro para abrazarlo

Estos tres días lo he visto pocas veces en la casa de Sokka, en el festival de Kyoshi, en el parto y cuando le ayudo a los demás a bajar a Aang de Appa al llegar. No he pasado mucho tiempo con él.

-Katara cariño- me dice aceptando el abrazo

-papa perdón por no estar mucho tiempo contigo últimamente- le confieso

El niega con la cabeza

-cariño, no te preocupes por tu padre, sé que han estado ocupados, lo entiendo-

-prometo que cuando regrese iremos a visitarte al polo sur por un tiempo-

Él sonríe

-me parece perfecto cariño-

Aang llega a un lado mío y saluda a mi padre con una reverencia pero este rápidamente lo abraza.

-me alegra que ya estés mejor Aang- le dice

-Muchas gracias señor…pero no lo hubiera logrado sin su hija claro, es la mejor curandera del mundo-

Me sonrojo

-ya lo creo- le contesta

Sonrió

-Bueno tienen un gran viaje que recorrer, la Tribu Agua del Sur estaremos a tus servicios en cualquier momento que lo pidas Aang-

-Muchas gracias señor, pero en este momento diría que se mejor no involucrar a muchos…-

-Entiendo- asiente mi padre

-Cuida muy bien a Katara, Aang- le pide

-Claro que sí señor. Más que a mi propia vida-

Sonríe

Abrazo a mi padre con fuerza y le planto un beso en su mejilla.

-nos vemos pronto papa- me despido

-de acuerdo, los esperare en el polo con ciruelas de mar-

Miro a Aang haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto

-Hasta pronto señor-

Ambos se abrazan

Termino de despedirme de Suki y Yue con un asfixiante abrazo y un beso a ambas. Todos se encuentran arriba de Appa y mi esposo me ayuda a subir a la cabeza del bisonte.

-Te amo Suki…cuida de nuestra bebe- escucho gritar a mi hermano- regresaremos pronto-

-Yo también te amo. Cuídate mucho- le contesta

Con un dulce "Yip-Yip" Appa sale volando en el crepúsculo. Dejando atrás la isla Kyoshi.

El viaje es largo y cansado. Me quedo despierta gran parte de la noche junto a mi esposo disfrutando de las estrellas, cuando comienzo a bostezar descubro que no soy la única que el sueño se adueña.  
Encuentro a Toph dormida entre los brazos de Sokka y Harú roncando levemente, Zuko se encuentra acostado boca abajo y Li está sentado dormido don mirada baja, algo incómodo para mi gusto.

-Ve a dormir amor, yo me quedare con Appa- me susurra Aang

Niego con la cabeza

-No cariño me quiero quedar contigo-

Él sonríe

Sus brazos toman mi cuerpo haciéndome recargar mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos masajean dulcemente mi espalda haciéndome bostezar cada vez más. Me siento como Yue en la mañana cuando se quedó dormida en sus brazos en unos minutos, hay tanta paz en el cuándo te envuelve, es como si fuese una esponja, te absorbiera todas tus preocupaciones y solo dejara lo bueno, te deja sonreir y respirar con tranquilidad.

Sin tenerlo presente comienzo lentamente a caer del sueño.

* * *

**Por cierto chico aunque ya paso el día denle unas felicidades a sus mamis por dar a vida unos lectores tan guapuras como ustedes! Espero que les haya gustado. **

**ahí si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, critica lo que sea ya saben que pueden dejar un review y yo con un gustazo que los contestare**

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


	9. IX- Embarazo

_Holaaa! este capitulo me inspire demasiado como verán de lo largo que es! bueno sigo de viaje así que tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir en la carretera. como quiera sigo recibiendo y contestando todos sus reviews!_

_espero que este capitulo les guste. a mi me encanto escribirlo_

* * *

**IX- Embarazo**

_Aang_

Llegamos a la Nación del Fuego justo al alba, siento el cálido cuerpo de Katara envolviéndome con ternura. Sus dulces mejillas reposan en mi pecho, se ve como dulce ángel dormido en una nube. No quiero despertarla pero estamos a punto de llegar al palacio.

-Katara…cariño- le susurro con dulzura

Ella comienza a abrir esos enormes y hermosos zafiros que usualmente me vuelven loco y se posan en mí.

-Ya casi llegamos al palacio-

Ella asiente y se acomoda nuevamente en mi pecho.

Sonrió.

-Por fin ya vamos a llegar- se queja Zuko

-¡shhhh!- lo callo

Zuko mira con curiosidad a Katara

-Oh por favor, cuando lleguemos podrán dormir lo que desean, despiértala ya-

Rodos mis ojos

Pasamos cercas de la Isla Roku y Zuko comienza a despertar a todos moviéndolos violentamente.

-¡Ya despierten! ¡ya vamos a llegar!- les grita

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- grita Sokka

-Tranquilízate un momento llamita, ya verás a tu mujer dentro de poco, tranquilízate- se queja Toph

Siento una falta de calor en mi pecho, me giro y encuentro a Katara bostezando y levantándose de mí.

-buenos días cariño- le digo

-buenos días amor, ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- se talla dulcemente sus ojos

-Ah, ya casi llegamos-

Ella asiente

Y la beso.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras- se queja Zuko

-tranquilo Zuko, todos queremos llegar al igual que tu no seas exagerado- le dice mi esposa

Este roda sus ojos

El palacio real de la Nación del Fuego se alza en el claro sol de la mañana. Descendemos suavemente sobre el jardín trasero y encontramos a Mai y al pequeño Iroh dando un paseo por el lugar.

-¡Zuko!- grita Mai y corre rápidamente a su esposo cargando con su bebe

-¡Mai!- este sonríe y salta de Appa

El pequeño Iroh se encuentra hecho papilla en medio de sus padres por unos segundos.

-¡Por fin tierra!- escucho gritar a Toph

Sokka y Harú estiran sus cuerpos por unos segundos, mientras que yo ayudo a mi esposa a bajar de mi peludo amigo. Ella me toma con fuerza justo al tocar el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Katara?- pregunto preocupado

-Sí, es que me maree por un segundo, estaba tan cómoda en Appa y ahora al suelo- me dice sonriendo

Asiento

Ayer me asuste por un momento al ver como salió bruscamente de la burbuja, pensé que le había ocurrido algo grave o incluso que estaba molesta y cuando la vi vomitar me asuste aún más.

Encuentro a Toph detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Toph?- pregunto confundido

-Oh nada pies ligeros…no te preocupes- se encoge de hombros

-¿bien donde está el desayuno? Tengo hambre- se queja Sokka

Zuko le da toda su atención a su familia. Besando las mejillas de su hijo y abrazando fuertemente a Mai. Quien no haría eso cuando se ha estado lejos de las personas que amas por un tiempo.

-¡Señor del Fuego Zuko!- grita el tío Iroh entrando al jardín- sabía que no estaba loco… sabía que había visto un bisonte descender en el jardín-

-tío Iroh – se abrazan

-Qué bueno que llegaron sobrino, aquí muchas personas extrañaron tu compañía-

Él sonríe

-¡Aang! ¡Katara! Que gusto que hayan regresado- nos dice Iroh dándonos un asfixiante abrazo a ambos

-Lo mismo digo Iroh- le digo intentando tomar aire nuevamente

-Aang, ya te he dicho muchas veces que me digas tío Iroh, Iroh se escucha muy…formal-

Me rio y asiento

-Vengan el desayuno está servido- nos dice

-¡Qué bien comida!- dice Sokka alzando sus manos al aire

El desayuno se ve apetitoso, una gran cantidad de alimentos se encuentran en la larga mesa y todos, bueno principalmente Sokka se encuentran ansiosos de tanta comida.

-¿Gustas cariño?- le paso unos humeantes trozos de carne

Para mí son asquerosos, no me imagino como las personas pueden comer carne, pero sé que ella come y la respeto.

Katara mira los pedazos de carne y hace una mueca de disgusto para después taparse su nariz y negar con la cabeza.

-No, gracias cariño… estoy bien con la ensalada-

Asiento

-¿Y cómo estuvo Ba Sing Se? ¿Cómo está mi tetereria? – pregunta Iroh después de darle un sorbo a su te

-La teteria está bien tío, pero Ba Sing Se tuvo un ataque de este grupo llamado los Divisores-

-Ya veo… creo que se trata del mismo grupo que ataco ayer la Ciudad Manantial del Fuego por lo que escuche fueron maestros tierra… aunque solo duraron unos minutos el ataque-

-Mandare a redoblar a seguridad de Ciudad Manantial, esos ataques deben de cesar- le dice Zuko

Iroh asiente

-¿Y en el palacio? ¿Cómo han estado?- le pregunta Zuko a Mai

-Hemos estado bien. No ha habido ataques en estos días-

Miro de reojo el desayuno de mi esposa y noto algo extraño, entre su coctel de frutas se encuentran varios cubos de papaya y ella se los come como si nada.

Arqueo la ceja.

-Ahh…cariño-

-¿Si Aang?-

-Estas… ¿comiendo papaya?-

Ella gira su mirada hacia su plato que tiene la mayor parte de el con cubos de papaya y lo aparta a un lado con mueca de disgusto.

-Agh… no la sentí-

Toph al otro lado de la mesa comienza a reírse una y otra vez al escucharnos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Toph?- le dice mi esposa

-No nada, reina del azúcar… solo que fue cómico que no haya puesto atención a la fruta que más odias, hasta yo pude notar que había papaya en ella-

Katara le gruñe

Terminamos de desayunar, Zuko y Mai nos acompañan a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ya cada quien tiene asignada una ya que somos parte de la familia real o algo así nos consideran. Mi habitación que normalmente está decorada de color amarillo como el templo aire del sur tiene ahora combinaciones azules de la tribu agua del sur. Mi habitación se convierte rápidamente en nuestra habitación.

-Nos veremos para la cena, tal vez hayan algunos invitados de más - nos dice Zuko

-Claro, dormiré por unas horas pero estaremos a tiempo ahí- le digo

Ya que todos ellos durmieron con Appa yo tuve que quedarme despierto toda la noche, lo cual fue algo bueno no solo porque aprecie todo el tiempo en que mi esposa estaba dormida en mi pecho si no que me dio tiempo para pensar. Pensar en esto este asunto de Draco. Y en su venganza especial para mí.

-Que descansen, nos veremos en la noche - escucho decir a Zuko cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Katara se acuesta en nuestra cama y deja salir un suspiro. Uno de esos suspiros que suele hacer cuando estamos unidos. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Me dejo caer a la cama y las suaves sabanas rosan mi piel tentándome a caer dormido como piedra.

-Amor… me daré un baño- me susurra Katara

Yo asiento debajo de la almohada que pongo para cubrirme los ojos.

Por la forma en que me dijo mi esposa esas palabras, tal vez me está tentando en ir a tomar un baño con ella, pero me siento cansado y lo último que quiero hacer es en rechazarla. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, dejándome relajarme por unos minutos para así caer rendido al sueño.

Cuando despierto veo el crepúsculo detrás de las enormes ventanas de la habitación y encuentro vacío el otro lado de la cama. Me levanto y tallo mis ojos para despertar completamente.

-Cariño ya te levantaste- me dice Katara entrando a la habitación

Me giro para mirarla

Lleva un vestido de la Nación del Fuego que se le pega muy bien a su delgada figura pero este cae liso al final. Se ve hermosa. Si no fuesen por esos preciosos ojos azules típicos de la tribu agua diría que es como una verdadera diosa del fuego.

-Hola cariño- le digo

-Que bien que despertaste amor -

-¿Me dormí todo el día?-le pregunto confundido

Ella asiente.

Suspiro

-Sí que estabas cansado… bueno amor vístete, tenemos que bajar a la cena-

Katara deja un nuevo traje de monje en la cama para que lo use esta noche mientras que se termina de arreglar su cabello con un hermoso prendedor de color amarillo. Me cambio rápidamente y me poso detrás de ella. Nuestras miradas se entrelazan en el espejo del enorme tocador y tomo su cintura con dulzura haciéndola girar hacia a mí.

Ella sonríe levemente

-Cuando dijiste que ibas a tomar un baño ¿era una invitación?- pregunto tímidamente

-algo así…-

-¿Todavía puedo aceptar la invitación?- le susurro

Arquea la ceja por un momento y la beso. Siento mis manos acariciar mi pecho y terminan posándose detrás de mí nuca. Me quede dormido ante su invitación y lo más probable es que este furiosa. Pero sus besos y la forma en que nos desvivimos me hacen pensar lo contrario. Comienzo a caminar de reversa llevándola a la cama. Tomo sus mejillas en mis manos para después comenzar a quitar su sexy vestido. Nuestras respiraciones se vuelven una sola y comenzamos a hundirnos en la cama.

-Aang… ¿crees que se note si llegamos tarde?- me pregunta jadeando

-No lo creo- le susurro

Katara comienza a quitarme el traje y siento como su piel morena saborea cada centímetro de mi piel besando mi cuello y mi pecho. Comienzo a quitar sus vendajes y recostándola en la cama, sus manos son como finos roses en mi piel, dejándose mezclar sus latidos, su aroma, sus gemidos con los míos. A los pocos minutos ya no estoy consciente de mí mismo. Nos cubro a ambos con las suaves sabanas. No sé desde cuanto tiempo deseaba nuevamente unirme a ella, deseando revivir aquellas noches de la luna de miel. Me recuesto sobre ella con el sumo cuidado de no aplastarla besando todo su cuerpo sin excepciones su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen, su vagina, todo su cuerpo a mi merced al igual que ella al mío, siento sus labios ardientes y deseosos por todo mi cuerpo hasta el último centímetro de mí, llenando mi pecho de sus besos y terminando un tiempo en mi entrepierna, haciéndome gemir de placer. Su cuerpo se siente caliente y agitado de tantas caricias y besos pero sus manos son las que mandan en esta noche. No puedo soportarlo más. Comienzo a penetrarla con suavidad y ella gime una y otra vez, moviendo nuestros cuerpos de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

-A-Aang…- dice entre gemidos

Por un momento pienso en parar pero sus manos me tienen muy unido a ella y de pronto aprieta las sabanas con fuerzas haciéndolas puño rápidamente. Su cuerpo se tensa por un momento hasta cuando escucho sus gritos avisándome que he llegado al orgasmo. Sus gritos me vuelven como un demente deseándolos oír una y otra vez, gritando mi nombre, gritando que no pare. Termino como un lunático. Nuestros cuerpos se unen por lo que para mí fue un largo tiempo, haciéndonos gemir a ambos como cada singular movimiento y dejándonos tirados sumamente cansados en la cama.

Siento a mi esposa acurrucarse junto a mí jadeando. La beso en la frente.

-Te amo- le susurro

-Y yo a ti, ah… Amor… no quiero salir ahora pero tenemos que-

-es verdad, sino comenzaran a gritarnos nuevamente-

Se ríe levemente.

Nos volvemos a arreglar rápidamente y bajamos hasta el salón principal donde encuentro una gran fiesta en proceso, invitados sumamente elegantes, un enorme grupo instrumental tocando dulces melodías y un enorme banquete por todos lados.

- Creí que sería una cena normal- le digo a mi esposa

Ella se ríe

-No, la verdad no se a que se deba esta fiesta pero todas las personas importantes de la Nación del Fuego se encuentran aquí-

-oído las fiestas reales…- murmuro

Katara se hecha a reír

Nos tomamos de la mano y buscamos rápidamente a nuestros amigos, que no debería ser sorpresa los encontramos gozando del banquete.

Sokka nos mira con la ceja arqueada

-No preguntare donde estuvieron, ya no es mi problema- nos dice

Katara roda sus ojos.

-Que gracioso Sokka- murmura

-Se perdieron un espectáculo de maestros fuego- nos dice Harú

-¡¿Enserio?!- digo

-si fue sensacional, no soy fanático del fuego pero eso era impresionante-

-Sí, si… bueno llamita estuvo buscándote hace un momento, que suerte que llegaste tarde calvito- me dice Toph con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿Qué se trae? Está bien que pueda saber nuestras pulsaciones y descifrar lo que hemos estado haciendo, pero esa sonrisa no ha parado desde la mañana. Termina siendo un poco molesto.

Me siento junto a mi esposa en una de las tantas mesas del salón y comenzamos a degustar la deliciosa comida, noto a Katara rechazando gran parte de la comida del banquete y solo se posa en la ensalada. Ahora que lo he notado ha cambiado su apetito últimamente, desde que estuvimos en Ba Sing Se y comenzó más una dieta vegetariana. Dudo que sea porque ahora está conmigo y se tenga que acostumbrar, aunque odie la carne nunca le permitiría que dejara de hacer o en este caso comer por mí.

-cariño…- le digo

-¿si Aang?- se gira para mirarme

-haz estado comiendo mucha ensalada últimamente-

Ella mira su plato confundida

-Si ¿Qué ocurre con eso?-

-nada…es solo que… me sorprende-

-Oh- se ríe por un momento- creo que ya me he acostumbrado a no comer mucha carne-

Sonrió

Las melodías se vuelven lentas y románticas, la mayoría parte de los invitados se encuentran en la pista de baile, incluso Toph y Harú quienes llevan un buen ritmo.  
Tomo la mano de mi esposa entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le susurro

-Claro- me susurra dándome un leve beso

Caminamos hasta el centro de la pista y poso mis manos en su cadera mientras que posa las suyas en mi nuca, rozando nuestros cuerpos. Siento un rubor subiendo por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunta

-nada es solo…Que recordé lo que hacíamos en la habitación- le susurró al oído

Ella se sonroja

Ambos nos movemos al mismo ritmo lento y suave de la música, Katara apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y la rodeo don mis brazos besándola en la frente. Noto que varias parejas están pendientes de nuestros movimientos y bajo mi mirada.

-¡Aang!- escucho la voz de Zuko

Rodo mis ojos

Me giro para mirarlo y él ya se encuentra detrás de nosotros

-Aang podrías acompañarme un momento, necesito hablar contigo en privado- me dice y noto un toque de preocupación en su voz

Asiento

-Ve- me susurra Katara

La beso dulcemente antes de salir detrás de mi amigo.

Sigo a Zuko por los largos pasillos del palacio, descifrando lo que está ocurriendo en su cabeza. Llegamos a la sala de guerra y me encuentro con Sokka, tío Iroh y otros militares sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le digo a Sokka sentándome

-No lo sé, acabo de llegar-

Zuko se aclara la garganta y comienza:

-He convocado esta junta para dos razones…he sido informado de los últimos acontecimientos del Reino Tierra…Al parecer un grupo de Divisores han atentado Ba Sing Se al igual que el palacio del rey Kuei desde que Aang escapo de Ciudad República -nos mira Zuko-

Parpadeo perplejo

-Además está claro que este mismo grupo han atacado una de nuestras ciudades. Tuve el informe de varios oficiales en que no solo se trataban de maestros tierra y fuego, sino también de maestros agua… lo que nos debilito por un momento- dice el general de cabello gris

-¿maestros agua?- digo

El asiente

-si Draco se encuentra en la Nación del Fuego, no podrá acercarse ni un poco a la capital- dice Zuko

-Pero… no tiene sentido que el hombre haya venido con solo un grupo- dice Sokka- ellos todavía le temen a la Nación del Fuego ¿no?-

-Si, en eso tiene razón… no creo que el hombre pueda venir hasta acá con un pequeño grupo, los tomarían rápidamente- dice Iroh

-entonces ¿Qué crees que se trate tío?- le pregunta Zuko

Este mira la mesa por unos segundos

-Tal vez… vinieron para asegurarse que el Avatar estaba aquí- se encoge de hombros

-Si…puede ser…O puede ser que hayan utilizado este ataque para distraer a la Nación del Fuego – dice Sokka muy confiado

-¿Distraerlo de qué?- le pregunto confundido

Se encoge de hombros

-Dices que ha habido ataques en Ba Sing Se desde que escapo Aang ¿no es así?- pregunta Sokka

Zuko y el general asienten

-bueno… lo único que tengo en mente es que está ocurriendo algo en Ba Sing Se y que no quieren que la Nación del Fuego se entere. Es una vieja estrategia que en conclusión seria como si estuvieran planeando…-

-un ataque- dice Zuko

Sokka asiente.

-Pero el rey Kuei no mandaría un ataque a al Nación del Fuego. Él nos recibió en su palacio hace casi trece días… además lo conocemos, él no es precisamente el hombre para enviar un ataque de guerra- les digo

Zuko suspira pesadamente

-Tal vez el no… pero uno de sus generales si- dice Sokka con frialdad

En ese momento lo comprendo todo, Sokka descubrió todo mucho antes que nosotros. Es por esa razón la que asesinaron a sus generales para que otros Divisores tomaran su lugar y así nada le impediría a Draco en enviar un ataque. Que comience a apagar su llama, como él me dijo.

-Zuko no puedes enviar un ataque al Reino Tierra- le digo

-¿Por qué no? Ellos están moviendo sus cartas Aang ¿Por qué yo no muevo las mías?- me dice

-Señor del Fuego Zuko piensa por favor por un minuto con la cabeza fría, estamos lidiando a un grupo de hombres que están rencorosos con la Nación del Fuego, no con el Reino Tierra… enviar un ataque solo empeoraría las cosas- le dice Iroh

Zuko suspira

-¿entonces que sugieren?- nos pide

-Bueno tenemos que detenerlos claro… pero si vamos a Ba Sing Se nos capturarían de inmediato- dice Sokka con su típica pose masajeando su barbilla como Wang Fuego.

-Al igual que Ciudad República- le digo

-Tal vez no…si están ocupados en Ba Sing Se, tal vez Ciudad República no esté llena de Divisores y seria el momento para liberarla- me dice

Exploto

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A caso te volviste loco Sokka? ¿Qué tal si Draco está ahí? No permitiré que vuelva a hacerle daño a Katara o alguno de ustedes- le gruño

-Aang tranquilízate-

Suspiro

-sé que es arriesgado pero tal vez no todos tengamos que ir- me dice

Arqueo la ceja confundido

-Tenemos que detener los Divisores cuanto antes en Ba Sing Se y saquearlo en Ciudad República asi que porque no nos separamos-

-¡Ahora si te volviste loco!- le grito

-¡Aang déjalo hablar!- me pide Zuko

-Podría funcionar, Toph, Harú, Li y Aang van directo a Ba Sing Se, mientras que Zuko, Katara y yo vamos a Ciudad República junto con algunos navíos para saquear a cualquier pudriente Divisor-

Abro mis ojos como plato. Esto es una broma, se volvió más idiota de lo que pensaba.

-tentador…- murmura Zuko

-¿Pero y nosotros? Nos lanzaras a los lobos- le digo

-Por favor Aang dos maestros tierra, una metal y el Avatar dudo que se pueda vencer- me dice

-te recuerdo que estás hablando de un maestro sangre Sokka… y no dejare que vaya Katara- le digo

-Entonces pídele a Katara que te enseñe la técnica o al menos como evadirlo, como lo hizo con Hamma-

Fruño el ceño. No quiero aprender esa técnica por nada del mundo.

-No. No le pediré a Katara que me enseñe esa técnica-me niego

-Aang podría se importante- me dice Zuko

Suspiro y niego nuevamente

-Aunque la aprenda, dudo que la pueda utilizar fuera de la luna llena…Draco encontró la forma de usarla aun si la luna- digo

-¡¿Qué?!- grita Sokka sorprendido- ¿Y porque no nos dijiste antes?-

-Oye estuve en una celda a casi morir de deshidratación pensé que era mi mente la que estaba jugando-

-Con mayor razón Aang debes de aprender la técnica… no solo para salvarte sino también por los demás- me pide Zuko en tono serio

Suspiro pesadamente

-Lo pensare-

Bajamos nuevamente a la fiesta y veo que la mayor parte de los invitados siguen bailando y disfrutando de la velada.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué hiciste esta fiesta?- le pregunto a Zuko

Sonríe

-Para distraer a las chicas de la junta… y por mi regreso claro-

Me río

-Bueno hablando de chicas, iré a buscar a Katara- le digo

El asiente

-Si yo buscare a Mai, comenzara a preguntarse donde estuve-

Voy en busca de la chica de dulce piel morena y hermosos zafiros por toda la pista de baile, basándome en el prendedor amarillo en su cabellera por si la encuentro de espaldas. Y la veo a lo lejos bailando un tanto separada de un chico rubio. Bailando con Li.

-¿Qué rayos?- murmuro

Voy directo hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. Un ataque de celos comienza a comerme vivo ¿Qué se trae este con mi esposa? Mis manos se hacen ligeramente en puño.  
Cuando tengo pensado en lanzar a Li con una onda de aire lejos de la pista me detiene su comentario, el comentario que le hace a mi esposa

-es el único familiar que tengo…por eso fue que entre a la militancia- le dice

Su mirada posada en mi esposa cambia rápidamente a la mía y suelta su cadera rápidamente.

-Avatar Aang- dice perplejo

Katara se gira sorprendida y me mira curiosa y un tanto triste.

-Aang solo estábamos platicando- me dice con calma

Pero mi mirada no se quita de Li. Sé que mi esposa nunca haría algo como engañarme, además no lo miro con ira sino más bien con curiosidad. Curiosidad ante sus palabras.

Arqueo la ceja

-Aang no piense mal… yo solo quería…-

Mi esposa se para a sí misma y observo que su mirada cambia drásticamente a una mirada de horror y desesperación, una mirada que he visto antes en ella.

-Aang…- suspira

Su respiración se vuelve acelerada y de pronto su cuerpo se vuelve ligero dejándose caer al suelo. Desmayada.  
Rápidamente cubro su cuerpo en mis brazos para que no llegue a golpear el suelo

-¡Katara!- digo atónito

Su cuerpo se siente frío y vacío, mis manos y todo mi cuerpo comienzan a temblar. Noto como la mayoría de los invitados posan sus miradas en nosotros.

-Aang, lleva a Katara a la habitación- me dice Zuko detrás de mí

Levanto a mi esposa con cuidado y temblando la llevo de regreso a nuestra habitación. La recuesto con sumo cuidado en nuestra desordenada cama, como hace unos momentos su cuerpo se sentía vivo y caliente y ahora se siente frío y pesado. Veo a varios curanderos de la Nación del Fuego entrar rápidamente y comenzando a analizar a mí esposa. Miro de reojo como uno comienza a cortar su vestido y me giro.

-¿Qué haces?- le gruño

El hombre me mira sorprendido

-¡Aang! Deja que se encarguen de ella- me dice Zuko y me toma de mis brazos con fuerza sacándome de la habitación.

El ambiente se siente pesado y mis piernas tiemblan todavía. Noto que nuestros amigos ya se encuentran afuera de nuestra habitación. Incluyendo a Li. Quien tiene la mirada baja como de costumbre.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- le pregunto levantándolo bruscamente con ambas manos

-¡Aang! Tranquilo amigo- me dice Sokka

-no le he hecho nada… nunca la lastimaría, lo juro- me dice

-Pies ligeros sí que te has vuelto loco- me gruñe Toph- él no le ha hecho nada, él dice la verdad-

Regreso a Li al suelo y siento como mi espalda se relaja por un momento. Suspiro.

-lo lamento Li- le digo

-no te preocupes-

Me relajo aún más para no perder la cordura y me recargo sobre la pared.

-¿Qué crees que tenga?- me pregunta Sokka

-No lo sé, ha estado un poco enferma últimamente- digo

Toph se tira a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me quejo

-Que todavía dudo quienes sean los ciegos aquí… Por favor Aang que no lo ves, Katara no está enferma… ¡Katara está embarazada!-

Mis ojos al igual que el de los demás se abren como platos y ahora si siento que mis piernas dejaran de funcionarme, me dejo caer al piso.

-¿Qué?- susurro

-¡¿Qué?!- grita Sokka

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le digo a Toph

-Porque desde que la vi en Ba Sing Se he sentido más vibraciones provenientes de ella que de lo normal y ayer cuando se fueron a dar su – hace comillas con los dedos- paseo. No tenía duda…una vida se forma dentro de ella-

Como no lo sentí con mi tierra control. Tal vez y pude sentir algo pero lo ignore, estaba tan desesperado por tener su cuerpo que me olvide de sus cambios. De sus enormes cambios desde la luna de miel. Como pude ser tan estúpidos para no notarlos: sus cambios de apetito, sus vómitos, sus mareos.

-¡Tu!- me gruñe Sokka y hace un intento en ahorcarme pero no siento sus dedos apretándome el cuello- Ah… Aang ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta curioso

Asiento sin quitar la mirada del suelo

En ese momento un curandero sale de la habitación y me levanto rápidamente para escucharlo

-la joven Katara se encuentra mejor, ha despertado pero se encuentra un poco débil- dice y este se gira para mirarme- tuvimos nuestras dudas pero después de observar una escena de nauseas, creo que ya no existen las dudas- me sonríe- Felicidades Señor Avatar, su esposa está esperando un bebe-

Eso recalca claramente a lo que había dicho Toph. Ella sonríe al tener la razón.

Voy a ser papa. Voy a tener un bebe.

Sonrió

Sokka, Zuko y Harú literalmente gritan de la emoción mientras que yo paso ambas manos por mi cabeza.

-Puedo pasar a verla- le pregunto al curandero

-Por supuesto-

Entro a la habitación y encuentro a mi esposa saliendo del baño con una curandera limpiándose la boca y me mira.

-Aang…Yo…-

Le sonrió

-nos permite un momento por favor- le pido a la curandera y esta asiente

Katara se sienta en la orilla de la cama y me arrodillo frente a ella.

-¿lo sabias?- le digo confundido

-Tenía mis sospechas justamente hoy… después de que te dormiste, vomite como unas tres veces… Te lo iba a decir después de la cena- me sonríe levemente

Asiento y le sonrió de vuelta

-tendremos un bebe- le susurro con felicidad

Ella sonríe aún más

Esa sonrisa hace que todo mi ser quiera gritar de la emoción ante la noticia. Hace desear salir volando de aquí al otro lado del mundo y regresar en un segundo. La beso.

-tendremos un bebe- me susurra

Con toda la emoción que tengo en este momento la levanto como una muñeca de trapo abrazándola y haciéndonos girar. Escuchando su risa por un momento.

-no gires, no gires- me pide rápidamente

Y la dejo nuevamente en el suelo

-Lo siento amor, es que… no me pude resistir-

-está bien cariño- se deja caer en la cama

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abre ampliamente y Sokka entra llorando y gritando de la emoción.

-Por los espíritus… tú y tu- nos mira perplejo a ambos y nos abraza- estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos-

-Ven yo nunca me equivoco- dice Toph

Rodo mis ojos.

-felicidades Aang y Katara, estoy seguro de que serán unos excelentes padres- nos dice Harú

-Muchas gracias Harú- le sonríe mi esposa

Miro detrás de los demás una ligera sonrisa de Li y se siento más avergonzado de cómo lo trate hace unos minutos.

-Yo quiero ser el padrino- dice Zuko

-¡¿Qué?! Oh ¡ni lo sueñes llamas! – le dice Toph

-Toph ¿puedes ver qué será?- le pregunta Sokka masajeando la panza de su hermana

-No… solo siento sus ligeras vibraciones-

-¿pero sus vibraciones no se diferencian entre hombre y mujeres?-

-No Sokka, todavía no lo puedo ver-

Este suspira derrotado

-Tienes que dejarlo o dejarla pasar vacaciones con nosotros- dice Sokka

-Si pero pasara vacaciones de invierno aquí en la Nación del Fuego- dice Zuko

-Sí y tienen que dejarla o dejarlo explorar las montañas del Reino Tierra conmigo- dice Toph

-Chicos cálmense…solo han pasado quince minutos desde la noticia y ya quieren planear su futuro- dice mi esposa protegiendo su abdomen

Todos suspiran derrotados

-Si chicos… déjenla o déjenlo nacer primero- les digo

-Bien- dice al unísono

-El pequeño Iroh tendrá a alguien con quien jugar- dice Zuko

-ya lo creo… al igual que mi preciosa Yue- dice Sokka

-¿Quieres que de algún comunicado sobre tu espera? – nos pregunta Zuko

Estoy a punto de asentir cuando la mirada de cara cambia drásticamente y niego.

-¡No!... No quiero que otras personas lo sepan, no ahora- dice

-De acuerdo-

Después de una larga noche llena de noticias Katara y yo por fin nos acostamos para descansar y me acurruco dulcemente a su lado posando mi mano en su desnudo vientre y le doy un ligero beso.

-nunca dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometo- le digo

Katara sonríe.

-Te lo prometemos- me corrige

Vuelvo a besar su vientre y después sus labios dulcemente.

-te amo- le susurro

-te amo-

Entre iras, juntas, desmayos y sorpresas me han dejado completamente exhausto, pero no quiero quitar mi mirada del estómago de Katara. Me acomodo junto a ella en la cama protegiéndola con brazo y le doy la bienvenida al sueño.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Les gusto este capitulo? Espero que si, a mi me encanto! jajajaj! bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar que tiene 1 mes de embarazo y el cuerpo de cada mujer es diferente cuando se esta embaraza.. me base principalmente en el cuerpo de una prima mía. tuvo su bebe hace poco y recuerdo que al mes ya se encontraba con nauseas. **

**bueno dejando eso espero que les guste y que comenten saben que acepto cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica, idea de todo! **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**

**PD: el próximo cap. también sera narrado por Aang. Ya sabrán porque :)**

**PD2: intentare subir los capítulos casi todos los días o cada dos días ya que tengo las ideas frescas no las quiero dejar pasar. **


	10. X- Entrenamiento Sangre Control

_HOLA! Ya estoy de regreso en mi ciudad y perdón por tardar un poco al subir el capitulo pero mi mama me obligo a limpiar la casa y ya se imaginan. bueno tuve que investigar un poco de lo que es sangre control y vi que todos (excepto Katara claro) se vuelven locos con esta tecnica si no se controla. _

_Bueno no les adelanto... Espero que les guste este capitulo! _

* * *

**X- Entrenamiento Sangre Control **

_Aang_

El frío me llega hasta mis huesos, un olor familiar entra por mis fosas nasales, es como un olor a alcantarilla y me encuentro ahí de nuevo. Las alcantarillas de Ciudad República Intento con todas mis fuerzas encontrar la salida que me mostró Li aquella noche, pero solo llego a los pasillos de los Divisores. Temiendo por encontrarme en cualquier momento con Draco. Comienzo a descender las escaleras.

-Aang…- me llama una voz familiar y me paro en seco.

Sé que podría ser una trampa pero la voz hace eco en el lugar y en mí, rápidamente me adentro en los pasillos.

-Aang- me llama nuevamente y esta vez un poco de dolor en ella.

Y la descifro. Es Katara.

Corro más y más rápido pero el pasillo se hace más y más largo. Un dolor en mi pecho crece en cada segundo que pasa y mis ojos se vuelven llorosos.

-¡Aang!- me chilla

De pronto el lugar cambia drásticamente ya no me encuentro en Ciudad República estoy en el Lago Laogai. En el mismo lugar donde vi a Jet por última vez. Una mujer de vestido amarillo se encuentra arrodillada llorando desesperadamente con la mirada baja y los cabellos en el rostro. Me aproximo a ella y de pronto me encuentro con los dulces ojos de Katara y con una notable barriga.

-Katara…te sacare de aquí- le digo como aquella vez

La tomo de la cintura y mis músculos se tuerzan drásticamente dejándola caer al suelo, golpeándose en la cadera.

Gimo de dolor al mirarla.

-Tu hiciste que me arrebataran a mi familia…Ahora yo te arrebatare la tuya- dice una voz fría detrás de mi

Me giro con fuerza para encontrarme con los frío ojos de Draco posados en mí.

Mi cuerpo se pone tieso y tan solo mis pulmones son capaces de moverse. Camina justo detrás de Katara y la levanta con sangre control haciéndola llorar por un momento. Intento lanzar alguna onda de aire desde mis pulmones pero no sale nada, ni más mínima brisa. Miro a mi esposa que se encuentra de pie frente a mí y entrelazo nuestras miradas. En ese momento escucho el filo de una cuchilla y al siguiente veo como una enorme daga le atraviesa el estómago abriendo sus ojos como platos del dolor cayendo frente a mí sin vida.

Y despierto gritando

-¡Aang! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- grita Katara alertada

Me toma con fuerza los brazos y me gira para mirar su rostro.

-¡¿Aang que ocurre?!-

La miro perplejo por un largo tiempo y miro su estómago tocando con delicadeza su vientre asegurándome que ella y nuestro bebe sigan con vida. Y la beso.

-Aang ¿qué ocurre?... Tuviste una visión-

La miro. No, no puede ser una visión, solo tiene que ser un sueño, una horrible pesadilla.

-No…solo fue un sueño- consigo decir

-una pesadilla- me susurra

Asiento.

Siento sus dulces brazos rodear mi cuerpo con fuerza y sus latidos acelerados se calman al mismo tiempo que los míos. Respiro hondo una y otra vez.

-amor…tranquilízate…estamos bien, él bebe y yo, estamos aquí- me dice al oído

Me separo de ella para tomar su rostro en mis manos y la beso dulcemente.

Suspiro

-Era Draco…- le digo

Ella parpadea sorprendida

-Aang, el jamás…-

-Katara… necesito que hagas algo por mí…- la interrumpo

Ella me mira un poco confundida

-Claro Aang, lo que sea…- me susurra

Me quedo callado por un momento pensando en que si realmente será buena idea a lo que me pidió Zuko en la junta.  
Hace dos noches estaba sorprendido y emocionado por la noticia de que seré padre, pero ahora me aterra. Tengo miedo que me quiten a lo único que tengo.

-Katara…necesito que me enseñes sangre control- le digo con seriedad

Su mirada cambia drásticamente una combinación de horror y confusión se apodera de ella. Sus ojos azules se posan en mí volviéndose vidriosos.

-No Aang- me dice

Suspiro

-Katara… yo mismo sé que esa técnica es como una maldición y pero tengo que…-

-¿Por qué?- me interrumpe

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¿Por qué quieres aprenderla?-

Noto que aborrece completamente esta conversación al igual que yo. Nunca pensé en pedirle que me enseñara sangre control. Aquella noche como lloraba desesperadamente al usarla contra Hamma, para salvarnos.  
Pero tengo que conocerla, tengo que hacerlo porque no quiero que mi sueño se vuelva realidad, no quiero que me quiten lo más preciado que tengo.

-Porque… porque tengo miedo Katara-

Parpadea sorprendida

-Tengo miedo que algo te pase a ti y a nuestro bebe, quiero protegerte tanto como a él o ella…no quiero que nada les pase… tampoco a los demás-

Entrelazo nuestras manos y me besa en la frente, como yo suelo hacerlo.

-Aang… tu sabes no nunca dejaría que Draco o cualquier otra personas nos lastime, no debes de tenerle miedo- me susurra

Me abraza por un largo tiempo hasta que comienzo a mezclarme con el dulce aroma de su cabello.

Suspira

-Está bien amor… aunque me opongo… te enseñare-

El sonrió levemente

-Créeme yo tampoco la quiero aprender, pero es lo mejor para todos-

Me sonríe. Y nos acurrucamos nuevamente para dormir.

Cuando despierto nuevamente el sol ya se encuentra con todo su esplendor del mediodía, encuentro el otro lado de mi cama vacío y salgo de la habitación en dirección al jardín trasero del palacio para meditar por un momento.

Tengo que pensar claramente las cosas. Anoche Katara acepto en enseñarme pero ahora temo haberme equivocado, tal vez no es necesario esa técnica.  
Me siento cómodamente y comienzo a respirar hondo cada diez segundos. Intentando relajarme. Pero el rostro de Draco es el único que aparece en mi mente.

-Como le haré para detenerlo- me digo

Cubro mi cabeza con mis manos, volviendo a concentrarme. Estuve en esta pelea conmigo mismo antes, cuando decidía entre perdonarle la vida a Ozai mientras que el mundo suplicaba que terminara con él, pero en ese tiempo era más complicado y diferente, aunque Ozai fuese el ser más ruin del mundo no llegue a temerle como ahora le temo a Draco, le temo porque me quite a mi familia.

-¿Relajándote?- escucho la voz de Zuko

Abro mis ojos y lo encuentro sentado frente a mí en la misma posición de meditación que yo.

-Pensando- le corrijo

El suspira

-En la noche… le pedí a Katara que me enseñara sangre control-

Me mira sorprendido

-creí que nunca se lo preguntarías-

Sonrió tristemente

-Yo igual. Pero… tuve una pesadilla que me hizo reaccionar y pensar que tal vez es el único método para detenerlo-

El asiente

-¿Crees que sea buena idea… el plan de Sokka?- me pregunta mirando con claridad el césped

Me encojo de hombros

-seamos sinceros, Sokka llevo a cabo muchos planes que detuvieron la guerra… pero este…no lose, tal vez y tenga razón-

Asiente nuevamente

-Después de la noticia del embarazo me imagino que piensas mantener a Katara aún más lejos de los Divisores ¿no es así?-

Asiento

-Ni loco dejaría que Draco la vuelva a tocar-

-estoy de acuerdo… Mai y Katara quedaran bien protegidas Aang, te doy mi palabra-

Le sonrió.

-Gracias Zuko-

En ese momento escucho las pisadas de los demás aproximándose al jardín. Toph, Harú, Sokka y Li se encuentran discutiendo entre ellos, al parecer algo de un duelo de tierra control.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que tiro a este chico al otro lado del palacio?- dice Toph apuntando en la cara a Li

- Oh Toph no seas ruda con Li – le dice Harú

Esta se cruza de brazos.

-Te doy veinte monedas de plata- le dice Sokka tomando al chico para que no escape

-¡¿Qué veinte monedas?! Por favor haz una buena apuesta… a no ser que tengas miedo de perder-

Sokka arquea la ceja

-¡Ja! Claro que no… está bien que sean cien monedas de plata-

Li se encuentra entre una espada muy filosa y la pared, intentando separarse de Sokka y sonriendo ante lo que dice mi amigo. Pobre chico Toph lo destrozara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- digo al escucharlos

-¡Aang! Genial que sea un duelo de equipo- dice Sooka –Tú y Harú contra Aang y Li-

Toph alza ambas cejas

-Esto suena interesante... ¡Perfecto!- dice

-¿Qué?- decimos los tres

-Vamos chicos no sean aguafiestas y pelear- hace su típica y ruda demostración golpeándose una mano con su puño

-P-Pero…- dice Li

-¿Sokka y porque tu no entras?- le dice Zuko

-Ah, porque yo no tengo ningún elemento- dice como si nada

-¿Pero si puedes hacerlos pelear entre ellos?-

El asiente sonriendo

Toph, Li y Harú entran al jardín y me levanto al igual que Zuko, comenzando a negarme de participar.

-¿A dónde vas pies ligeros?... Soy tu maestra y te ordeno que entres a la batalla, además tómalo como un entrenamiento- me dice Toph

Ruedo mis ojos por un momento y me quito mi camisa como típica atracción en el combate, sé que Toph es ciega y no podrá desconcentrarse por mirar mis tatuajes pero Harú sí. Nos ponemos en posición Li y yo frente a Toph y Harú, mientras que Sokka y Zuko observan desde las escaleras del palacio.

-¡Bien, bien! Quiero una pelea sucia llena de polvo, Aang nada usar otro elemento… Y nada de meterse debajo de la tierra ¿de acuerdo?- dice Sokka

Todos asentimos

-Bien ¿Listos?- asentimos nuevamente-¡Peleen!-

Toph se queda quieta por un momento esperando por un ataque al igual que yo. Li lanza una roca puntiaguda hacia su dirección y esta se cubre con una pared y la rompe en dos partes enviando una parte a él y otra a mí que la termino esquivando fácilmente, mientras que él se cubre con una pared. Harú hace temblar el suelo levantándolo por unos segundos. Intento con todas mis fuerzas de no utilizar aire control para saltar. Comienzo a convertir un poco la tierra en polvo y la lanzo hacia Harú quien se talla los ojos al instante mientras que intento hundir a Toph pero es inútil porque ella se eleva con una roca y la lanza a mi dirección. La rompo con un puño. Harú comienza a encargarse de Li lanzándole rocas de mayor tamaño pero él se defiende con otras.  
Toph toma mi cuerpo en la tierra y saca roca para lanzarla rápidamente a mi dirección y me elevo con la tierra haciendo polvo su roca y bajando con brusquedad.

Li salta literalmente sobre mí llevando una roca en sus manos y la lanza sobre Toph con fuerza, veo como Toph no llega a sentir la roca en el aire y rápidamente lanzo una onda de aire lanzando a Li al otro lado del jardín y tirando a Toph al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso?- se queja Sokka a lo lejos

Toph gruñe en el suelo mientras que Li cae con fuerza al otro lado del jardín.

-Pies ligeros que parte de no otros elementos ¿no entiendes?- me dice

-¡Por si no lo sentiste Li estuvo a punto de golpearte en la cabeza!- le digo mirando a Li.

Ella parpadea perpleja por un segundo y resopla.

-Ya lo había sentido- se cruza de brazos

-Si claro- rodo mis ojos

Li se encuentra respirando acelerado y levándose del suelo, voy hacia él.

-¡¿Li qué diablos te pasa?! Pudiste herir seriamente a Toph- le digo

Este parece no hacerme caso

-Aang tranquilo, estoy seguro que Li no tenía oportunidad de hacerle daño- dice Harú

Sé muy bien que Toph es la mejor maestra tierra y se puede proteger ella sola, pero ver esa roca cerca de su cabeza me hizo reaccionar protegiendo a mi amiga.

-¿Qué ya termino el duelo?- dice Li en tono desafiante y arqueándome la ceja

Le devuelvo el gusto

-Si ya termino y a la próxima mide tus movimientos - le digo

-¿Qué ocurre?- escucho la voz de Katara a lo lejos

- Como sea…- me dice Li encogiéndose a hombros

Tengo la sensación de querer detenerlo y hundirlo en la tierra pero solo lo miro salir del jardín. Me giro preparado para escuchar los gritos de Toph pero esta parece estar concentrada en algo.

-¿Toph?- la llamo

Y esta reacciona rápidamente

-Bien pies ligeros tomaremos un descanso… más de rato quiero ver si son capaces de derrotarnos- dice sonriendo

Sonrió levemente

Encuentro a Katara sentada a un lado de Zuko con un pequeño plato de ensalada mirando curiosa a Li mientras pasa a un lado suyo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- vuele a preguntar

-Li estuvo a punto de golpear a Toph en la cabeza con una roca- le dice Zuko

-¡Que obviamente ya la tenía calculada!- gruñe Toph

-¿Qué? ¿A Toph?- pregunta confundida

Zuko asiente

Miro atentamente a mi esposa por un momento tomando con fuerza el plato de ensalada e intento tomar una hoja de su jugosa comida.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- me dice Zuko

-Hacer qu…- dice Katara y gira para mirarme- ¡Oye!-

Me da un manotazo alejándome de su ensalada y haciendo de Sokka y Zuko se tiren a carcajadas.

-Auch- digo masajeando mi mano.

-¡Oye! Es mío-

-pero…- intento decir

Otra serie de risas resuenan en el lugar cada vez más fuertes.

-Zuko ¿crees que tengamos que darle a Aang los consejos?- dice Sokka pensativo

Zuko duda por un momento

-Hay que ser buenos con él, los necesitara- dice

-¿Qué consejos?- pregunto confundido

-Ah unos consejos… ven con nosotros- me dice Sokka y me toma de la espalda

Katara comienza a reírse cuando comenzamos a salir hacia los pasillos del palacio.

-Aang… recuerda que tenemos… - me dice con un diminuto hilo en su voz

Asiento

-Sí, si en un momento regresa- dice Sokka

Caminamos los largos pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a otro jardín, este es muy pequeño solo una fuente y algunas rocas que combinan muy bien.

-Aang… estos consejos me los dio mi padre cuando descubrimos que estábamos esperando a un bebe, tal vez él te los hubiera dicho pero me adelantare- dice Sokka abrazándome

Trago saliva

-Bueno sabes que mi padre no estuvo aquí cuando Mai estaba embarazada así que yo los tengo por experiencia-

Pienso que tal vez debería de poner suma atención a sus próximas palabras.

-Bien, Katara comenzara con cambios sumamente extraños, ya sea antojos, sumo apetito, cansancio, demasiado vomito… mi consejo aunque termina siendo cansado es aguantar. Aguantar todo lo que te digan, te hagan incluso que te maldigan- me dice Sokka

-¿aguantar?-pregunto confuso

-Sí. Cuando Mai comenzaba con sus extraños antojos a las tres de la mañana les pedía a los sirvientes comida de exageración e ellos claro se lo cumplían- dice Zuko sentándose en las escaleras

-Si bueno pero él no es de la realeza, así que tendrás que levantar tu trasero a la cocina o incluso a intentar conseguirlo lo que te pida- me dice Sokka

Asiento

- Otro cambio que tendrá es que vomitara todo el tiempo o que se desmaye… Sukki llego a desmayarse unas cinco veces-

-Si esas dos ya las tengo en mi mente- les digo

- Ah por cierto, su cuerpo tendrá muchos cambios… sus pies se hincharan, al igual que su cadera y sus pechos-

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que soy su hermano y que estoy aquí-

Zuko se ríe.

-Ah y tienes que hacer lo que ella te diga o te pida… Lo que sea o estás muerto-

-¿lo que sea?- pregunto

Ambos asienten

Esto es bueno pero vergonzoso.

-Ah y antes de que nazca él bebe duerman todo lo que puedan… Al igual que el sexo-

-¡Zuko! Que rayos dices frente a mí- grita Sokka

Me rio

-En pocas palabras eres su sirviente… ah y tendrá cambio de humor, se volverá dramática por unos minutos y al siguiente será como una dulce niña- dice Sokka haciendo muecas

Suspiro

-Son muchas cosas- me siento

-Así es… bienvenido a la paternidad- dice Sokka palmeándome la espada

Zuko se tira a carcajadas

La tarde cae más rápido de lo que pensaba y me encuentro con mi esposa en nuestra habitación con una mirada seria y un tanto triste al ver como comienza a caer el crespúsculo imaginando lo que vendrá a continuación. La luna llena.

-Katara…- le susurro y la abrazo por la espalda

Ella me mira regresando a la realidad

-¿estás listo?- me dice

Asiento

-No quiero que practiquemos en el palacio, tenemos que ir algún lugar donde nadie nos vea y que quede cerca del agua claro- me dice

Comienzo a pensar en todas las islas que tiene la Nación del Fuego pero todas se encuentran habitadas y a menos que deseemos llamar la atención las escogeríamos, aunque sé que no habría problema con los militares ya que Zuko fue quien me lo sugirió. Siento que es más por ella que por mí.

-La Isla de Roku- digo

La Isla de Roku se encuentra abandonada desde aquella erupción que termino con mi vida pasada, el lugar está prácticamente hecho de rocas volcánicas y tiene unas playas perfectas para que dos maestros agua puedan entrenar sangre control.

-Iremos con Appa, no queda muy lejos- le digo

Ella asiente

Salimos de la habitación y vamos hasta la última parte del palacio donde se encuentra un lujoso establo para mi amigo, él nos mira justamente cuando entramos y me lame al verme.

Me río

-Amigo ¿no te importara un paseo nocturno?- le digo

Y este se levanta entusiasmado por volar. Ayudo a mi esposa a subir al lomo de mi amigo y salimos volando de la Capital.

-Hace mucho que no visitábamos la Isla de Roku- le digo a mi esposa

-Antes del cometa ¿no es así?-

Asiento

La luna llena comienza a posarse en el cielo nocturno, llegamos a la isla más rápido de lo que tenía en mente. Puedo ver el enorme volcán y el desértico ambiente. No me imagino como estuvo este lugar antes. Descendemos rápidamente y ayudo a mi esposa a bajar cargándola en marcha nupcial y dando un enorme salto hasta la playa.

-Gracias cariño…pero a la próxima no hagas movimiento muy bruscos- dice intentando tomar todo el aire posible.

-Lo siento amor ¿Quieres vomitar?-

Niega con la cabeza

-No estoy bien-

El roce del agua con mis pies me hacen sentir en paz, Katara mira pendiente la playa y después la hermosa luna como si pidiese permiso para lo que hará a continuación.

-¿no lo sientes cariño?- me dice

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-Como la luna te da energía…como nos completa-

Cierro mis ojos por un momento concentrándome en lo que ha dicho, siento la caliente y fría brisa combinándose entre sí, la marea que sube y sube lentamente, la luz de la luna rozando mi piel deseando poder volar hasta ella. Me hacen sentir vivo.

Asiento.

-Sí, si lo siento- le digo

Siento sus dedos entrelazándose dulcemente con los míos y me guía un poco más adentro de la playa. Siento como Yue me da más y más poder al igual que a mi esposa.

-sé que manejas muy bien el flujo del agua pero tienes que recordar que la sangre es más espesa, más difícil- me dice

Levanta fácilmente una burbuja de agua y adentro de ella se encuentra un pez. La miro confundido por un segundo.

-No lo pierdas- me dice

Y tomo la burbuja con mi agua control, puedo ver al pez claramente intentado escapar de la burbuja se ve perdido, aterrado y lo comprendo porque así me siento un poco en este momento.

-Aang… quiero que empieces con algo sumamente fácil, no lo vas a dañar… solo quiero que lo sientas dentro de ti- me dice Katara con un hilo en su voz.

Suspiro

Me concentro completamente en el pequeño animal que esta frente a mí, sus aletas de un color tipo oro, su cabeza de un color caoba y sus ojos verdosos. Comienzo a sentir su desesperación, su pequeña vida.

-bien cariño, ya lo tienes- me dice mi esposa detrás de mi

De pronto es como mis manos ya supiesen que hacer, como si tuvieran vida propia pero yo las sigo manejando. Tomo al pez a mi placer dejándolo tieso en el agua, moviéndolo ligeramente de un lado al otro. Sus ojos verdes se abren como platos suplicándome que pare.

Mi mirada se vuelve en sufrimiento.

-Aang…- siento la mano de Katara en mi hombro intentando relajarme

Dejo caer al pez nuevamente a la playa, dejándolo libre. Oculto mi rostro con mis manos de la vergüenza y me dejo caer.

-cariño…- me abraza Katara

No puedo hacerlo, sentía su dolor, su sangre, su respiración. Esa técnica es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba. No es solo controlar el cuerpo de otra persona sino también sentirlo… No sé si pueda hacerlo.

-Aang… Lo lamento cariño… es por eso que odio esta técnica-

Levanto mi rostro nuevamente y la miro, sus bellos ojos azules posados en mi calman mi angustia. Le sonrió levemente.

-Lose cariño, sabía lo que implicaba esta técnica… pero no pensé que la llegaría a controlar tan rápido… Y ni siquiera pude detenerme hasta… escuchar tu voz-

Ella me sonríe

-esta técnica no solo tú te apoderas del cuerpo, ella también se apodera de ti- me susurra- este fue un entrenamiento fácil… tomar el cuerpo de alguien es… más complicado-

Asiento

Ella toma mi rostro con sus manos, la miro claramente a los ojos.

-Aang… tienes que prometerme que estarás consciente de lo que haces cuando realices esta técnica o ella se apoderara de ti-

Miro que en sus un miedo que jamás había visto, ella no miente esa técnica es como si estuviese vida dentro de ti. Controla a tu enemigo y a ti mismo.

-Te lo prometo-

La abrazo.

-¿Quieres que regresemos al palacio?- me pregunta al oído

Asiento

Regresamos al palacio en corto tiempo y nos regresamos a nuestra habitación para descansar, pasan las horas y el sueño todavía no se hace presente en mí y no quiero que este, no deseo volver a tener otra pesadilla. Miro a mi esposa dormida dulcemente con una sonrisa en su rostro y sonrió al instante.  
Me sorprendió como reacciono ante mi debilidad, ella estaba consciente que no lo lograría en una noche como ella lo hizo. Desesperado por no tener nada más que hacer saldo de la habitación en silencio y voy directo al jardín trasero del palacio. Esta mañana no pude meditar a gusto después de la visita de Zuko y el duelo pero ahora todos están dormidos, puedo meditar sin que nadie me interrumpa.

Comienzo a respirar hondo concentrándome en mis chakras. Especialmente en mi chakra de la tierra, el del miedo.

-Aang…-escucho un frio susurro

Lo ignoro, es mi tiempo de relajación

Una risa hace eco en el lugar, pero es una risa vengativa y una brisa fría me pone la piel de gallina. Pero no me desconcentro.

-Esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba… Eres débil… Se tu punto débil- la voz hace eco en mi

Aprieto con fuerza mis ojos y cubro mi rostro con mis manos.

-Que lastima seria, si esa espera hubiese sido un maestro aire… otra perdida para los Nómadas Aire… El balance comenzara…Y dejo lo mejor para ti Avatar-

Abro mis ojos como plato al reconocer la voz. Es Draco.

Siento su mano posada mi hombro y me giro bruscamente tomando su cuerpo con sangre control, arrodillándose del dolor y gimiendo. El me mira fijamente con una mirada de sorpresa y terror pero noto algo extraño en él, sus fríos ojos azabache cambian drásticamente y se tornan azules.

-¡Aang! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- escucho chillar a mi esposa que corre rápidamente por el pasillo del jardín.

Me giro para mirar a Draco nuevamente y para mi sorpresa no es Draco es Sokka.

Lo miro atónito y dejo caer mis manos perplejo ante lo que acabo de hacer.

-¡¿Qué carajos te sucede?!- me grita mi esposa con un hilo de tristeza y terror en su voz

Miro a Sokka atónito y el comienza a toser intentando tomar aire nuevamente.

Había escuchado claramente la voz de Draco, nunca escuche venir a Sokka. Mi mente juego conmigo… definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

Miro a Katara con vergüenza y noto que varias lágrimas recorren por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¡Le estabas quitando la respiración!-

-y-yo…- intento decir

Veo como su mano se vuelve firme lista para darme una cachetada pero se detiene a mitad de camino y me mira con tristeza. Va con Sokka para ayudarlo.

-Katara yo…-

-¡No Aang! No tienes nada que decir, lo vi todo- se gira a su hermano –Sokka ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… Estoy bien, fue mi error no sabía que Aang estaba concentrado… y que sabía la técnica- dice Sokka poniéndose de pie

-Sokka y-yo lo lamento- le digo con la mirada baja

El asiente

-Descuida Aang no hay problema… Sí que mi hermana te enseño muy bien y rápido-

Katara arquea la ceja

-Espera… ¿sabías que le enseñaría sangre control?- le dice

-Si ah… Zuko y yo se lo sugerimos… pero nunca pensé que si te lo pediría-

Katara nos mira a ambos con rabia en especial a mí.

-¡Por miedo… esa era tu respuesta! No porque mi estúpido hermano y Zuko te lo habían propuesto- me gruñe

-también es por miedo-

Ella gruñe aún más y deja de ayudar a su hermano

-Katara…- le digo

-¡No Aang!... Ah y espero que duermas muy bien afuera- nos mira ambos- Par de idiotas- nos dice

Y sale del jardín

Suspiro y miro a Sokka con la ceja arqueada

-tranquilo Aang, esta sobre exagerando como siempre-

Ruedo mis ojos

-bien ahora tendré que dormir afuera… Muchas gracias Sokka-

-Oh Aang, el palacio tiene millones de habitaciones no seas exagerado tu también-

Suspiro

Sokka se estira la espalda por un momento.

-Oye por cierto… ¿Con quién estabas hablando?- me pregunta confundido

-¿Hablando?-

-Sí, te escuchaba que le pedias suplicas a alguien, que se detuviera o algo así… por eso te hable-

Parpadeo sorprendido

-Era Draco ¿no es cierto?-

Asiento sin quitar mi mirada de él.

El suspira

-Aang… tienes que relajarte y controlarte antes de que vayamos a Ba Sing Se… es como aquella vez con Ozai que tuviste pesadillas… pero ahora veo que estas más controlado que aquella vez-

-Lo hare Sokka, te lo prometo-

El asiente con una sonrisa

-Bueno amigo, que me controlaras me dejo muy cansado, me iré a la cama- dice bostezando

-Oye Sokka ¿Por qué estabas despierto a esta hora?- le pregunto curioso

El me mira y después posa su mirada a la luna, a Yue.

-Oh, ya entiendo- le digo

-Si bueno tenía que contarle sobre mi bebe… si no me escucha, cuando la veas como espíritu no se te olvide en comentarle- me dice

Sonrió

-se lo diré-

El asiente y sale del jardín

Me quedo observando a Yue por un largo tiempo. Hasta que siento que mis parpados caen y voy de regreso a mi habitación, pero me detengo justo en la puerta recordando la rabia que tenía mi esposa hace un momento y estoy seguro de que me recibirá ahora si con una enorme cachetada.

Suspiro

Me dejo caer a un lado de la puerta observando como cada vez más se aclara el cielo y pensando en las palabras de Katara sobre la técnica. Estuve desconcentrado y lleno de miedo al escuchar la voz de Draco, al escuchar sus palabras que deje que la sangre control se apoderara de mí. Y de Sokka. Él tiene razón…

Tengo que empezar controlarme antes de enfrentarme a Draco.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Si lo se hago sufrir un poco a Aang pero es que después de la noticia de que espera un bebe su cabeza se vuelve loca del miedo. y lo unico que desea es proteger a su bebe y Katara de Draco. **

**bueno espero que les guste! **

**PD: Tengo pensado que el próximo lo narre Zuko!**

**Ahí nos escribimos... :)**


	11. XI- Ataque en Ciudad República

_Holaaaaa! Bueno primero perdon por tardar es que estuve con unos problemas pero ya porfin me di un tiempo para escribir este capitulo. la verdad no me inspire mucho así que espero que les guste! :) _

* * *

**XI- Ataque en Ciudad República **

_Zuko_

La mañana pasa más rápido de lo que esperaba, los navíos ya se encuentran listos para zarpar rumbo a Ciudad República ha pasado una semana desde aquel plan que sugirió Sokka. Aunque aún creo que es una tontería en separarnos algunos estuvieron de acuerdo, Toph y Harú aceptaron en acompañar a Aang a Ba Sing Se al igual que yo ordene una tropa especial en acompañar al Avatar, Katara paso días quejándose como una niña caprichosa que debería acompañarnos pero Aang tuvo que negárselo.

Al igual que Aang temo por la seguridad de mi familia así que pedí a los mejores guardias e incluso a mi tío Iroh en proteger a mi amiga, a mi esposa y mi hijo.

-Mi Señor del Fuego he aquí los mejores maestros fuego de mi tropa- dice el general Kun

Miro a los hombres todos preparados y alistados para esta nueva misión. Es exactamente las personas que necesitamos en este momento.

Asiento

-Necesito que escuchen con atención, esta tarde zarparemos a Ciudad República que ha comenzado a ser invadida por un grupo llamado Divisores, ellos son nuestro blanco. Tenemos que detener cualquier divisor que se interponga en nuestro camino- les digo seriamente

Todos asienten

-Y por favor no ataquen a otras personas que no sean Divisores estaremos ahí para proteger y liberar la ciudad… Eso es todo-

Vuelven a asentir claramente y en orden salen del barco.

-Zuko ¿crees que sean necesarios tantos hombres?- me pregunta Aang

El al igual que Sokka han estado pendientes de los hombres que entraran a combate al igual que las estrategias que hemos planeado.

-Bueno ellos ya están formando su ejército ¿no? Es mejor ser precavidos- le digo

El suspira

-No quiero volver a poner tensión a las personas del reino tierra, no quiero que vuelvan a pensar que esto es otra invasión, tal y como quiere Draco- me dice

-Aang… mis hombres no dañaran a nadie que no sea Divisor-

El asiente

Caminamos de regreso al palacio donde ya todos se encuentran en el salón principal para el desayuno. Mi vista se posa especialmente en mi hijo y mi esposa quienes parecen jugar con la comida junto a Katara.

-Abre la boca Iroh… por favor- le dice Katara intentando darle su papilla

El pequeño Iroh mueve su cabeza con la intensión de no comer.

-¿Practicando?- le digo y ella se gira para mirarnos

Ella ríe por un momento

-No, siendo buena tía- dice

Y su mirada se posa a su esposo quien se encuentra detrás de mí y le sonríe.

-¿Ya está listo el barco?- pregunta mi esposa

Asiento

-Sí, ya todo está listo para que zarpemos esta tarde-le digo y me inclino para darle un leve beso

-Aún estoy enojada porque me dejaran aquí- escucho decir a Katara

Aang suspira

-Katara tu sabes que es lo mejor para todos, estarás a salvo al igual que nuestro bebe-

-Sí y mortificada por ti- lo abraza

Y este la besa en la frente

-Por favor reina del azúcar no seas dramática si bien sabes que Aang sabe cuidarse muy bien además estará conmigo y Harú nada le pasara- dice Toph subiendo los pies a la mesa

-Toph tiene razón cariño, estaré concentrado al saber que tu estas a salvo-

Ella asiente.

Tomo a mi hijo en mis brazos y le doy un beso en su mejilla, este parece feliz de verme, tiene gran parte de su rostro cubierto de papilla.

-Espero y que todo termine antes de su cumpleaños- dice Mai

En tres meses se cumplen un año del nacimiento de mi hijo y muchas personas al igual que nosotros deseamos celebrarlo. Celebrar el primer cumpleaños del heredero.

-todo terminara pronto Mai y estaré aquí de regreso antes de los tres meses-

Le sonrió y ella asiente.

Decido pasar las últimas cinco horas con mi familia, viendo como mi hijo comienza a caminar más, sus pequeñas y delicadas piernas rosan el suelo con tranquilidad. Todavía recuerdo aquella vez que Mai dio a luz

_*Flashback*_

Era de tarde y habíamos regresado de una cena del gobierno, caminábamos por los jardines del palacio para encontrar un lugar en donde acurrucarnos bajo las estrellas. Su enorme y dulce panza la hacían ver hermosa, incluso frágil. Los curanderos decían que no faltaba mucho para el nacimiento del nuevo heredero o heredera.

Estuve varios meses fuera de mi cabeza, pensando y analizando en cómo ser un buen padre, quiero que mi hijo o hija nunca pase por el sufrimiento que yo pase. Pero nunca tuve una figura paterna con cual guiarme. Mi padre fue el ser más despreciable del mundo. Nunca me amo. Siempre me vio como un gusano. No quería eso para mi hijo, yo soy diferente a él como me lo recordaba millones de veces Aang.

Veíamos el hermoso crepúsculo descender, deseando poder quedarme en este momento por el resto de mi vida, junto con mi amada, mi futuro hijo y en paz. Pero ese momento se cortó cuando Mai comenzó a gruñir.

-¿Qué ocurre Mai?- le digo preocupado

Ella gime

-Zuko… se me rompió la fuente- me dice

Abro mis ojos como plato y me quedo en shock por un momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Zuko? Háblale algún curandero- me gruñe

Asiento levando a mi esposa para ir a la habitación que sería asignada para el nacimiento de mi hijo. En el camino ordeno por los curanderos reales quienes llegan en segundos a la habitación.

-Mai… se fuerte- le digo

Ella aprieta mi mano.

El olor a hierbas, humedad, sangre y sudor hacían una asquerosa mezcla en el ambiente, sentía que en algún momento me desmayaría. Cuando el curandero le pide a mi esposa que puje ella me toma con más fuerza mi mano haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

Un curandero me mira perplejo como si estuviese viendo un fantasma o tal vez si lo estaba viendo porque me toma con delicadeza separándome de mi esposa y sacándome de la habitación. No digo nada tan solo me quedo en shock.

Cuando salgo encuentro a mi tío Iroh y a Aang sentados en la lujosa sala de espera, impacientes por él bebe y por Mai claro.

-Zuko ya…. ¿Por qué estás tan pálido? Ni siquiera puedo verte la cicatriz - me dice Aang sorprendido

-¿Todo está bien sobrino?- me pregunta mi tío sentándome a un lado suyo y dándome una taza de te

Los miro perplejo por un momento y me bebo él te.

En ese momento lo recuerdo, siempre estuvo en mis narices y como idiota nunca lo he visto. Mi tío Iroh. Él es la figura paterna que nunca tuve, el siempre vio por mi aunque le daba acuchilladas en su espalda, el me amo y me cuido como si fuera su propio hijo. Le debo mi vida.

-Estoy bien… es solo que… me espante- les digo

-No te preocupes Zuko, Mai y él bebe estarán bien… te lo aseguro- me dice Aang con su típica sonrisa de confianza

-Así es sobrino, nunca dudes de la fuerza de una mujer-

Asiento

Pasaron largos minutos cuando el curandero salió un poco sudoroso y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi Señor del Fuego Zuko todo ha sido un éxito- me hace una reverencia- ya ha nacido el heredero- me dice con una felicidad

Sin pedir permiso salgo corriendo hacia la habitación y encuentro a Mai cargando a mi hijo, veo como caen lágrimas en su rostro al igual que a mí. Me acerco lentamente hacia ellos disfrutando del momento y guardándolo en mi memoria.

-Zuko…- me llama Mai

Me siento a un lado de ella en la lujosa cama y aprecio a mi hijo. Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, de cabello oscuro y piel pálida. Siento como mis lágrimas caen cada vez más rápido y una felicidad que en años sentía me envuelve. Aquella felicidad que solo una persona me podía dar, mi madre.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Mai- le digo y la beso en la frente

Ella sonríe

Nunca la había visto tan feliz en mi vida. Me da a nuestro bebe y lo cargo con suma delicadeza en mis brazos, contemplando su calor, su pulso, su respiración, sus latidos. Todo era perfecto.

-Pero que sobrino-nieto más hermoso- dice mi tío rompiéndose en llanto

-Ya soy tío- dice emocionado Aang

Les sonrió

-Muchas felicidades Mai y Zuko, no me puedo imaginar la felicidad que los llena en estos momentos- nos dice Aang con una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias Aang-

Mi tío toma con delicadeza a nuestro hijo apreciándolo más de cerca.

-Y ¿Cómo tienen pensado en llamarlo?- pregunta Aang cercándose a mi tío

¿Un nombre? Nunca tuve tiempo en pensar en el nombre que tendrá mi hijo, tal vez Mai si pensó en uno. Cuando me giro para mirarla ella parece tener la misma duda y de pronto su vista se posa en mi tío y me asiente.

Asiento levemente

-Tenemos pensado ponerle… Iroh- digo

Él se gira para mirarnos sorprendido de nuestra sugerencia. Que nombre más perfecto podríamos escoger, él ha sido como un padre, un amigo, él ha sido todo para mí. Es lo mínimo en que puedo agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Nos sonríe

-Iroh… Iroh II – dice y un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos

_*Fin del flashback*_

Pasan las horas más rápido de lo que deseo, paso el tiempo dándole de comer a los pato-tortugas con mi hijo y mi esposa como aquella vez cuando era pequeño. Cuando es un poco más del medio día nos dirigimos hacia la zona aérea de la Nación del Fuego, donde se encuentran Aang, Toph, Harú y Li junto con dos globos de guerra para partir directo a Ba Sing Se.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una escena un tanto dramática por parte de Katara, quien nos suelta a Aang por nada del mundo. Y este parece gozar el gesto de su esposa.

-Katara… por favor no hagas nada estúpido ¿de acuerdo?- le dice este

-Y tú por favor cuídate mucho… Te quiero de vuelta sin ningún rasguño- le dice apretándolo más fuerte

Sokka detrás de ellos rueda sus ojos haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Toph por favor cuídense mucho y si es necesaria más ayuda por favor no duden en enviar un halcón- le digo

Ella se ríe

-Por favor Zuko, yo creo que estos hombres son innecesarios ya lo dije miles de veces nosotros podemos solos- se queja

-Y como piensas cubrirte del fuego… Aang no estará a su lado todo el tiempo- le digo

-Genio hay algo que se llama pared de piedra o hundirlos es más practico- dice con orgullo

Ruedo mis ojos

-Toph por favor cuídate mucho- le dice Sokka

-No te pongas sentimental chico boomerang- le da un golpe en el brazo- Yo me llevare toda la acción-

Este hace un rápido intento y abraza a su amiga, que ella solo palmea su espalda

-Que niña eres…-

Aunque no conozco mucho a Harú sé que será igual de necesario para esta misión. Él se queda mirando por un segundo el abrazo de Sokka y arquea la ceja levemente.

-Harú…- le llamo

Este se gira para verme

-¿Te encuentra bien?- le pregunto

-Si claro que si Zuko- me sonríe ligeramente

-Bueno, espero y que esta ayuda les aligere las cosas, no me imagino como estará Ba Sing Se –

-Muchas gracias por tu preocupación Zuko, ya creo que la necesitaremos… ustedes también cuídense en Ciudad República-

-Gracias-

Encuentro a Li acariciando el pelaje de Appa. Este chico lo he juzgado mal, pero desde que ayudo a Aang ahora ya no tengo mucho de que juzgarlo. Pero eso no significa que confié plenamente en él, todavía hay algunas dudas. Camino hacia su dirección y me aclaro la garganta.

-Espero que tu estancia en la Nación del Fuego haya sido de tu agrado- le digo

Se gira para mirarme con la ceja arqueada.

-Bueno, en realidad esperaba alguna horca y un pueblo de puros lunáticos pero me sorprendió… es un bonito lugar-

Le sonrió

-Tal vez este momento es difícil, prestaste tu vida para el reino tierra y terminaste siendo un espía… Y ahora no pudiste dar aviso-

Suspira

-Bueno un poco, la verdad estoy feliz de a ver ayudado al Avatar-

Asiento

-Te lo agradezco, Aang es casi como un hermano para mí… Estoy seguro que cuando te vean querrán asesinarte-

-Ni lo dudes… ellos no llevan las cosas a la ligera- dice desanimado

-Mis hombres te protegerán cueste lo que cueste-

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme solo… solo espero no encontrarme frente a frente con Draco-

Este posa su mirada hacia Aang

-Tal vez esto suene mal viniendo de mi pero… te sugiero que la tengas muy segura – mira a Katara- ella es la esposa del Avatar y es muy linda persona… espero y que este segura aquí-

Arqueo ligeramente la ceja y me mira confundido

-Claro que estará segura, no te preocupes por Katara es una de las mejores maestras que conozco-

El asiente sin quitarle la mirada

-Tú cuídate… Y cuida a Aang- le digo

-¿Qué yo que?- dice detrás de mi

-Creo que la petición seria que él me cuide a mí- dice Li

Aang se ríe

-Zuko… muchas gracias por todo… Por favor te vuelvo a suplicar cuida bien a Katara-

Sonrió intentando ocultar mi risa

-Tranquilo Aang, todo resultara bien… No te preocupes, enfócate ahora en Ba Sing Se- le digo

El asiente

-Como usted diga Si Fu Hotman- hace una reverencia

Gruño

Ambos nos abrazamos por un momento

-Espero que no haya algún caos en Ciudad República-

-Si…eso espero- le digo

-Cuidate Zuko-

Asiento

-Tu igual Aang… te ordeno que regrese con vida, por el bien de tu mujer y por tu bien claro -le digo recordándole aquellos consejos que le di

El asiente sonriendo

-Claro, estoy seguro que si no regreso no solo asesinara a Draco si no también a mi próxima reencarnación-

Me río. Aunque viniendo de Katara todo es posible.

Todos comienzan a subir al bisonte, al igual que los soldados suben a los globos de guerra, no son muy rápidos como Appa pero seguirán su rastro.

Aang besa apasionadamente a su esposa antes de subir a su mascota y le da un beso en su estómago.

-Volveré, te lo prometo-

Ella asiente y lo vuelve a besar

-Aang sube tú trasero al bisonte- le grita Toph

Este rueda los ojos al arruinar su momento

Aang sube a su mascota con un simple salto justo a su cabeza y me mira. Me giro rápidamente hacia los soldados que ya se encuentran listos para el vuelo.

-Este día volaran directo a Ba Sing Se que ha comenzado a ser tomada por los Divisores, nuestro deber principal es detenerlos, la Nación del Fuego junto al Avatar Aang darán su apoyo al reino tierra en estos momentos. Les deseo la mejor suerte a todos. – digo

Todos asienten

Los globos comienzan a elevarse poco a poco, giro para mirar a mis amigos todos y con un "Yip-Yip" comienzan su vuelo a Ba Sing Se.

Miro a Katara que todavía se encuentra pendiente del bisonte a la distancia, en su mirada puedo ver la preocupación que tiene sobre su esposo y sus amigos.

-Katara… ¿estás bien?- le pregunta su hermano

Esta se limpia las ligeras lágrimas de su mejilla

-Quiero estar sola por un momento, eso es todo- nos dice

Camina con la mirada baja y cubriendo su vientre de regreso al palacio. Miro a Sokka confundido y descubro que él también lo está.

Suspira

-Déjenla sola por un momento tal vez lo necesite- dice Mai

Asiento

Regresamos al palacio para la comida y esta se encuentra algo callada, Katara ha preferido comer en su habitación, tal solo algunos comentarios sarcásticos de Sokka y una risa de mi tío hacen el ambiente un poco más agradable. Todos saben que ahora es nuestro turno de partir. Terminamos la comida y paso los últimos minutos jugando con mi hijo.

El atardecer llega y salimos hacia el puerto donde ya se encuentra todo preparado, me encuentro a Sokka con una mirada algo baja y noto que falta alguien para la despedida.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Dónde está Katara?- pregunto

-En su habitación, solo se despidió brevemente de mí y volvió a cerrar la puerta-

Parpadeo sorprendido

-Vaya sí que le dolió que Aang haya partido-

-Ni que lo digas… espero que cuando regresemos ya no este así-

-No te preocupes Sokka, en este momento está preocupada por su esposo pero hablare con ella, la hare entrar en razón- dice mi tío tomando de su hombro

-Si mi tío es la mejor persona para hablar- le digo

Sokka asiente

-Cuídala muy bien Iroh, es la única hermana que tengo- le dice y lo abraza

-Claro que si Sokka-

Asiente y comienza a abordar el barco

-Tío por favor cuida a Mai y al pequeño Iroh, les enviare una carta cuando lleguemos lo más pronto a Ciudad República- le sonrió

El asiente y lo abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho sobrino, no hagas alguna tontería y piensa antes las cosas- me dice

Asiento

Me giro hacia mi esposa quien se encuentra en la entrada del abordaje cargando dulcemente a mi hijo.

-cuídate mucho Zuko- me dice y me besa

-También cuídense ustedes-

Los abrazo a ambos y le doy un beso en la mejilla de mi hijo

-Protege a mama ¿de acuerdo?-

Este se chupa el dedo

Subo al barco donde ya todo se encuentra preparado, todos los soldados se encuentran en posición para darme la bienvenida, es un poco vergonzoso pero debe de ser un honor para el señor del fuego. El barco comienza su marcha y observo como cada vez más se leja el puerto y después de unos minutos como se aleja mi nación.

-Ahora si amigo, tú y yo en esta nueva misión- me dice Sokka abrazándome

-Si Sokka – ruedo mis ojos

El viaje en el barco es lento y un tanto relajante, los pasillos del barco me hacen recordar aquellos viejos tiempos cuando pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo navegando para encontrar a Aang. Descanso un poco en mi camarote mirando hacia la nada, pensando en todo, en como estarán las cosas en Ba Sing Se, en cómo estará Ciudad República y en mi hijo.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido hasta que escucho un leve golpe en la puerta de mi habitación

-Mi Señor del Fuego Zuko, disculpe mi intromisión pero el capital Wong ha indicado de que pero pronto llegaremos a Ciudad República- me dice un soldado

Me acoplo mirando al soldado y asiento

-De acuerdo, en un momento me reuniré con el capitán, puede retirase- le digo

Y este hace una reverencia antes de salir

Me lavo mi rostro y me cambio a un atuendo un poco más cómodo antes de salir de la habitación. Subo los dos pisos hasta llegar a la sala de control del barco donde me encuentro con el capitán Wong y Sokka muy atentos a un mapa

-Mi Señor del Fuego- dice el capitán haciendo reverencia al mirarme

-Buenos días capitán Wong-

-¿Días?... Dirás Tarde flama, dormiste casi la mitad viaje- me dice Sokka

-Lo lamento, últimamente he estado un poco cansado- le digo

-Ah no te preocupes no ha ocurrido nada interesante… nada excepto la demostración de combate de unos soldados, sí que son buenos-

Ruedo mis ojos

-Mi Señor del Fuego Zuko, en unas horas estaremos entrando a lo que es la Bahía Yue, tendremos que esquivar algunas pequeñas islas que se encuentran para después entrar claramente a los canales de Ciudad República- me dice el capitán mostrándome el mapa

Me siento con ellos para aprecia con claridad su plan

-Ya todos se encuentran preparados en la superficie del barco por algún ataque que venga cuando entremos a la ciudad- continua el capitán

-Pensábamos que es mejor no utilizar las catapultas ya que destruiría la ciudad claro y eso no queremos… ¿o sí?– me dice Sokka

-Por supuesto que no Sokka- le digo

-Bien así que tenemos pensado también combatir con maestros tierra así que yo mismo me tome la libertad de ordenar unos escudos metálicos en la Nación del Fuego… nos serán muy útiles – me dice

Asiento

Sokka y yo bajamos a la superficie del barco junto con los soldados, puedo observar los escudos que pidió son altos y capaces de proteger a los soldados de unas enormes rocas.

-Bien pensado Sokka- le digo

-No hay de que Zuzu-

Ruedo mis ojos

Después de unas dos horas puedo ver los pequeños edificios de Ciudad Republica a la distancia, cada vez más nos acercamos. El barco ya se encuentra armado y preparado para cualquier ataque al igual que los soldados que toman posición, pasamos por las pequeñas islas que se interponen en nuestro camino y comenzamos a entrar a la Bahía Yue.

-¿Crees que hayan muchos Divisores?- le pregunto a Sokka

Él se encoje de hombros

-Sí que los hay, no creo que sean tan idiotas-

Suspiro

Ciudad Republica ha comenzado a agrandarse y comercializarse desde sus principios, Aang siempre tuvo la visión que esta sería una capital del mundo y donde todos vivieran en paz. Sí que ha crecido y mucho más de los que teníamos pensado pero la paz todavía no la tiene.

Puedo ver ahora con claridad las pequeñas estructuras de un enorme puente, los edificios que ya se comienzan a construirse y las viviendas de distintos colores. Todo parece estar tranquilo. De pronto siento como el barco se detiene bruscamente como si hubiese golpeado algo duro y pesado.

Filosas flechas caen desde el cielo como lluvia cayendo entre mis hombres cubriéndonos con los escudos al igual que el próximo barco. Me cubro rápidamente con un escudo junto a Sokka y otro soldado.  
Los soldados comienzan a lanzar fuego en dirección donde provenían las flechas haciendo que varios Divisores salgan de las estructuras y saltando directo a nuestro barco comenzando a atacarnos con fuego y rocas.

-decías…- me dice Sokka sacando su espada

Quito el escudo y salimos a la batalla ayudando a mis soldados, atacando y desviando las enormes rocas y bolas de fuego con facilidad, mientras que ataco, lanzo al agua y quemo algunos Divisores. Pero cuando me deshago de uno parece que los remplazaran dos más.  
Observo como Sokka esquiva algo de fuego e intenta atacar pero ellos lo esquivan muy fácil.

Actúan con rapidez como si ya supiesen que vendríamos, aunque por una parte era algo obvio. Enormes rocas caen al barco desde la costa, comienzo a lanzar bolas de fuego intentando que paren.

-Zuko son demasiados-me grita Sokka-

-Crees que no lo sé- me quejo

Una enorme roca viene en mi dirección tan solo tengo unos segundos para girarme, cuando de repente el mar se la traga elevando una enorme ola y ahogándola.  
Miro atónito aquella ola y me giro para mirar al creador o creadora y la encuentro alzando sus brazos entre un ambiente de guerra. Es Katara.

-¡¿Katara?!- le grito

Ella me mira sorprendida y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, no sentí a ver caído en ningún momento.

-¿Qué carajos hacer aquí? ¡Deberías de estar en la Nación del Fuego!- exploto

-Lo siento Zuko pero no pude dejarlos, tú sabes que yo no soy así-

Fruño el ceño. Esta loca.

-¡Katara si Aang descubre que estas aquí estará furioso! Estas loca ¿Cómo pudiste venir?- le gruño

-sé que me necesitas Zuko, todavía puedo moverme bien- me dice cruzándose de brazos

Katara cambia su mirada detrás de mí y encuentro unas bolas que se dirigen a nosotros, cuando Katara levanta una ola apagándolas y esa misma la lanza hacia la costa congelando a quien se encuentre.

-decías…- me dice arqueando una ceja

-Es diferent…-

-Zuko también tienes maestros agua porqu… ¡Katara!- grita Sokka

Katara mira a su hermano avergonzada y sí que debería estarlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

Rueda sus ojos

-Ah… vine a ayudarlos de acuerdo, no quiero que hagan más preguntas-

-Está bien, solo tengo una pregunta en mi mente nada más… ¡¿De casualidad te has vuelto loca?!-

-¿no piensas en la seguridad de tu bebe?- le pregunto

-claro que sí, yo lo protegeré cueste lo que cueste… es que me comía el remordimiento de no poder ayudar a Aang, aquella noche que lo encontramos fue… desastroso, no pude evitarlo- dice con la mirada baja

Suspiro

-Katara lo lamento pero te enviare de regreso a la Nación del Fuego- le digo

-¡¿Qué?! Zuko tú mismo sabes que me necesitan, acabo de detener su ataque…-

-Sí, y te lo agradezco pero no quiero arriesgar tu vida aquí- le digo cruzándome de brazos

-Zuko tiene razón hermana, venir aquí es como un suicidio para él bebe, ahora eres un blanco fácil- le dice Sokka

Se abraza ella misma ocultando su estómago y suspira

-De acuerdo- susurra

-bien, en una hora zarparas de regreso, así como enviaremos una orden para traer más apoyo… Y Aang no se enterara de esto- le digo

Asienten

Justo cuando regresábamos al interior del barco unos explosivos aterrizan en la superficie tirándonos al suelo por un momento.

-Katara… ¿estás bien?- escucho decir a Sokka

-Si estoy bien ¿Zuko?- me dice

Niego mi cabeza intentando despejar el dolor del golpe

-Si estoy bien- les digo

Nos levantamos nuevamente y comenzamos a correr de regreso a la superficie del barco y detengo a Katara en la puerta y ella rueda sus ojos.  
Algunos soldados lanzan fuego con la intensión de que estos exploten en el aire. Katara llega a nosotros y comienza a ayudar a apagar las llamas que se acumulan al igual que otros soldados, me aseguro de que todos mis hombres se encuentren bien al igual que atacar a lo lejos algún otro Divisor.

-Katara entra al braco- le grito

Ella me escucha con claridad y asiente

-De acuerdo -

En ese momento veo como un explosivo cae a pocos pasos de ella y parece que no ha prestado atención. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y me interpongo entre las llamas y mi amiga e intento contenerlas, ella se cubre detrás de mí.

Apago las llamas con facilidad y noto que el bote ya se encuentra invadido por mas divisores ¿De dónde carajos sale más y más? Veo a lo lejos un hombre al parecer maestro fuego con algunos explosivos en sus manos y tengo una idea pero es demasiado arriesgada.

Me giro observando a mi amiga y ella respira con fuerza, observo a mis soldados intentando atacar y defenderse, ellos podrán salvarse sabrán que hacer con las enormes llamas, pero no mis amigos. Encuentro a Sokka peleando con dificultad cerca de nosotros. Todo se vuelve lento, sumamente lento. Y comprendo que no tengo otra opción si quiero destruir a los divisores tendré que atacarlos aun arriesgando la vida de mis hombres e incluso la mía.

Suspiro

-Katara… necesito que hagas algo por mi…dile a Mai y al pequeño Iroh que los amo- le digo

Ella parece confundida por un segundo.

-Zuk…-

No la dejo terminar, la tomo de la cintura y la lanzo al mar lejos del barco. Tardo tan solo tres segundos para realizar un rayo, justo cuando tengo pensado en donde lanzarlo Sokka me observa y rápidamente sale corriendo sabiendo a la dirección donde va dirigido y en otro segundo lo lanzo hacia aquel hombre.

Y todo explota.

* * *

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! lose se quedo en suspenso esa era mi intensión jijiji! :) no me odien ya estoy escribiendo la continuación! **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**

**El próximo sera narrado por Katara ya verán porque ;) **


	12. XII- Objetivo

_Asdfghjkl! Espero que les guste este capitulo!:) toda la descripción esta hasta abajo para que no les quite la emoción jajajaj  
:) _

* * *

**XII- Objetivo **

_Katara_

Tan solo he pasado cinco segundos en el agua y escucho una enorme explosión cerca de mí. Comienzo a nadar nuevamente hacia la superficie y puedo apreciarlo todo, la mayor parte del barco arde en llamas.

-¡Sokka! ¡Zuko!- chillo

Un enorme y horrible dolor en mi pecho comienza a comerme lentamente y mis lágrimas caen desesperadas. Mi hermano, mi amigo, ellos estaban ahí. Zuko me salvo.  
Cubro mi rostro por un largo tiempo y respiro hondo una y otra vez, esto no puede ser verdad, ellos están bien. Tienen que estarlo.

Comienzo a observar algunos cuerpos que ya flotan a mi alrededor y el dolor comienza a ser insoportable, comienzo a nadar rápidamente en busca de mi hermano y de Zuko pero no los encuentro por ningún lado.

Lloro desesperadamente.

Soy una idiota, una completa idiota. Los arriesgue por mis caprichos. Soy una idiota.

Comienzo a nadar lentamente hasta la orilla de la bahía destrozada por lo sucedido, cuando lo veo, un hombre con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo flotando boca arriba a punto de ahogarse, comienzo a nadar con desesperación hacia mi amigo y lo tomo. Si es Zuko.

-¿Zuko?... Por favor resiste- le digo

Comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor en busca de mi hermano pero lo único que encuentro son cuerpos de Divisores. Me giro boca arriba y tomo a Zuko con fuerza y con sumo cuidado nos lanzó hasta la orilla de la bahía.

Poso mi oreja en su pecho con la intensión de poder escuchar su pulso y lo tiene. Con mi agua control comienzo a sacar todo el agua de sus pulmones y de pronto lo escucho detrás de mí.

-¡Katara!- grita Sokka

Me giro rápidamente y lo encuentro saliendo del agua un poco quemado de sus brazos

-¡Sokka!- le chillo y corro hacia el con lágrimas cayendo desesperada

-¡Auch!- se queja al abrazarlo

Observo sus brazos que se encuentran un tanto quemados de la explosión al igual que su pecho, pero no duraran por mucho tiempo, los tengo que curar.

-Sokka quédate quieto te curare en seguida- le digo sentándome a un lado suyo

-No Katara, primero cura a Zuko él se llevó la peor parte de la explosión-

Miro a mi amigo todavía inconsciente y me voy rápidamente a terminar de sacar todo el agua de él y noto que gran parte de su atuendo esta hecho trizas al igual que serias quemaduras que necesitaran algunos ungüentos para que sanen perfectamente.

Saco la última gota de sus pulmones y este comienza a toser.

-Zuko- le llamo

El abre los ojos ligeramente y me mira.

-Katara- susurra

Sonrió levemente

Rápidamente tomo agua de la bahía y comienzo a hacerle curación desde su pecho, sus brazos, su cuello. Sokka tiene razón Zuko se llevó la peor parte de todo, está sumamente herido y débil.

-Katara será mejor que te apures con eso, porque no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que los Divisores comiencen a buscarnos- me dice Sokka pendiente de la bahía

Asiento

-en ese caso será mejor que te cure a ti primero, si huimos puedo encargarme de Zuko después, ya le he curado un poco su pecho podrá respirar mejor- le digo

El asiente

Tomo otra porción de la bahía y ahora me enfoco en los brazos de mi hermano que no se encuentran tan graves como los de Zuko.

Sokka gime ligeramente de dolor con el contacto de mis manos pero tengo que hacerlo, en pocos minutos su ardor desaparece y una sonrisa de alivio se adorna en su rostro.

-Gracias- me dice

-No hay de que-

Se levanta y comienza a tomar a Zuko en su espalda con sumo cuidado

-Será mejor comenzar a adentrarnos en el bosque lo más rápido posible, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo seremos prisioneros-

Asiento completamente

Justamente cuando me acoplo a mi hermano una enorme roca cae caerca de nosotros haciendo vibrar el suelo, unos maestros tierra Divisores se encuentran a pocos metros de nosotros.

-¡nos encontraron! ¡Corre!- me grita Sokka

Me giro para mirarlos y comienzo a hacer una ola en su dirección y arrastrándolos hacia la bahía donde ahí congelo la mayor parte de sus cuerpos.

-O ataca, no hay problema… bueno ahora ¡corre!- me dice y me toma del brazo

Salimos corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque dejando cada vez más atrás Ciudad Republica. Corremos alrededor de tres o cuatro horas y mis pies parecen ya no poder más, observo las ligeras montañas más y más cerca.

-Sokka ya no puedo… ya no puedo correr más- le digo reposando en el tronco de un árbol

-Katara no estamos sumamente lejos todavía- se queja

Intento tomar todo el aire que puedo y mis pies comienzan a arder y se vuelven más pesados de lo normal y para el colmo comienzo a tener nauseas.

-solo cinco minutos Sokka... por favor- le pido

El me mira nuevamente y parpadea al parecer recordándose mi estado de salud y asiente.

-de acuerdo… solo cinco minutos-

Respiro hondo y cada vez más las náuseas aumentan, me sostengo con fuerza del tronco para no caer por el cansancio. Observo que mi hermano deja en la sombra del árbol a Zuko y este parece estar bien.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta mi hermano preocupado

El ardor ya conocido de mi garganta vuelve haciéndose fuerte cada vez más, sin poder contestar me giro hacia otro árbol próximo y vomito todo el desayuno.

-Katara…- escucho a mi hermano

Me limpio mi boca por unos segundo y saco una pequeña bolsa que me traje de la Nación del Fuego justamente para este caso, son pequeñas hojas de menta que puedo masticar.

-Si estoy bien… no había tenido vomito desde antier- le sonrió

Me sonríe levemente

-Es fuerte como su madre- me dice

Un ligero gemido nos hace girarnos hacia nuestro amigo y este comienza a levantarse levemente

-Zuko…- lo tomo del hombro- Zuko, tranquilo estas herido, no hagas esfuerzos- le digo

-¿Dónde… estamos?- susurra

-Fuera de Ciudad Republica amigo, no te preocupes no nos están siguiendo, no aun- dice Sokka

Zuko sonríe levemente

-Creo que los cinco minutos terminaron, será mejor continuar- les digo

Sokka me mira

-¿segura? ¿Ya no sientes vómitos o mareo o algo?- me pregunta

Me siento sumamente agotada que podría implorarle que nos quedemos a pasar la noche aquí, pero eso sería muy arriesgado, no quiero ver algún Divisor en estos momentos.

-estoy bien, es mejor continuar- les digo levantándome

Sokka asiente. Y toma nuevamente a Zuko en su espalda y este vuelve a gemir levemente

Comenzamos a caminar con un poco de rapidez, recuerdo aquella noche cuando encontramos a Aang precisamente por este lugar y recuerdo aquellos pueblos que vimos cruzando la montaña. Tal vez ahí podamos descansar por una noche y poder curar a Zuko. Caminamos otro par de hora y siento que en algún momento caeré desmayada, mis piernas ya no soportan mi peso y la falta de agua se hace presenten en nosotros. Lo único bueno es que el sol comienza a descender y ahora en la oscuridad es menos probable que nos encuentren.

-Sokka, por favor otro descanso- le pido

El asiente completamente y deja a Zuko en la tierra con cuidado

Respiro pesadamente y me dejo caer torpemente, mis piernas y mis pies están hinchados de tanto caminar.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me toma Sokka de los brazos

-no estoy segura que pueda caminar otro centímetro Sokka… estoy muy cansada- le digo

-Lose, haz hecho un gran esfuerzo hoy, más de lo necesario de hecho, pero tenemos que llegar al menos a un pueblo cercano o a un rio, no podemos quedarnos aquí-

Gimo como si de verdad me lastimara

-Buscare si hay algo para comer, no me iré lejos ¿de acuerdo?-

Asiento

Me siento a un lado de Zuko y este parece tener los ojos entre abiertos, su cuerpo ve un poco arrugado y noto que unas leves partes de su pecho le comienzan a sangrar, esto no es bueno. Rompo una parte de mi vestido y cubro la quemadura en la tela para que esta no se infecte rápidamente.

El gruñe al contacto

-Es por tu bien Zuko- le digo

Suspiro

Miro hacia el cielo y encuentro un hermoso crepúsculo pensando en una sola persona, en Aang. ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Lo habrán capturado? ¿Se habrá enfrentado ya a Draco? No lo quiero perder. Lo quiero en mis brazos en este momento, quiero su calor, su respiración, sus dulces labios. Como nos hace falta.

Froto mi panza por un momento y cierro mis ojos comenzando a recordar todos esos dulces besos para nuestro hijo o hija, en el momento en que nos aseguraron nuestra espera. Mi bebe, nuestro bebe. Estoy segura que cuando el descubra que he estado aquí me odiara, nunca me lo perdonaría, era lo único que me pidió no hacer algo estúpido pero lo hice, tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarlo solo con todo esto él y yo estamos ahora juntos y sus problemas son mis problemas.

-¿Katara?- me susurra Zuko

Abro mis ojos regresando a la realidad, observo que me mira con curiosidad la forma en que toco mi abdomen.

-No es necesario contarle la verdad a Aang- me dice

Parpadeo confundida. ¿Cómo no contarle la verdad?

-Yo le diré que fue mi idea, en traerte aquí- me dice en tono serio

-¡¿Qué?!... Zuko no, no le mentiré… además no te creería, el mismo sabe que yo deseaba venir aquí con ustedes- le digo

-Pero si lo haces explotara, tal vez no se enoje contigo pero si le dolerá… y mucho- me dice

-Y si tú le dices lo tuyo te golpeara-

Se encoje de hombros.

-Se manejarlo… tal vez me odie y si de hecho me golpeara, pero le dolerá más viniendo de ti-

-Y crees que no lo sé…-

-Como quiera no te preocupes, cuando nazca su bebe se le olvidara todo- sonríe

Ruedo mis ojos sonriendo

Los arbustos comienzan a moverse drásticamente y una parte de mí se encuentra alerta para algún Divisor que nos haya seguido y encuentro a mi hermano prácticamente corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Chicos… encontré un rio y a lo lejos pude ver un pequeño pueblo- dice Sokka con entusiasmo

Ambos sonreímos

El rio no se encuentra lejos tan solo unos pocos metros de donde estábamos, sin pensarlo dos veces me inclino para tomar la fresca agua de él. Siento como lentamente hace que mi cuerpo reviva y una sonrisa de alivio adorna mi rostro. Noto que mi hermano tiene toda su cabeza metida en el agua con tal de ingerirla y refrescarse, no puedo decirle que deje de exagerar él se ha llevado la carga pesada en este día.  
Relleno mi cantinflora y se la doy a Zuko para que tome con más facilidad y este solo tarda unos segundos para tomársela toda y pedir más. Comienzo a hacerle curación en su pecho y noto que la sangre ya se ha pegado a la tela de mi vestido y debajo de ella noto más sangre y piel desgarrada, con cuidado comienzo a hacerle sanación en esa área y el comienza a gruñir todo lo que puede para no gritar.

-Zuko esto es grave, necesitamos llegar al pueblo ahora- le digo

Sokka lo observa asombrado

-Sokka necesito que laves esto muy bien, regrésalo húmedo es mejor- le digo dándole la tela de mi vestido

Este asiente y rápidamente la comienza a lavar.

Me enfoco completamente en la quemadura de mi amigo cuando de repente lo siento, como el suelo comienza a vibrar.

Abro mis ojos como plato

Y una roca cae a unos centímetros de nosotros, me levanto rápidamente y lanzo el agua que tengo en mi manos como cuchillas de hielo y que terminan atrapando a un Divisor entre los árboles.

-¡Diablos nos encontraron!- grita Sokka

Mi hermano termina de lavar la tela y rápidamente se la pone a Zuko en el pecho y comienza a tirar de el para caminar.

Me concentro en los cinco Divisores maestros fuego que salen de los arbustos y me cubro con una pared de agua que termina evaporándose, mientras que otro maestro fuego intenta hundir mis pies por unos segundos y hago una superficie de hielo, comienzo a lanzar gruesas y filosas cuchillas de hielo a cualquier hombre que esté a mi alrededor dejando a la mayoría inmóvil entre los árboles, pero los maestros tierra son veloces.

-¡Sokka, entren al rio!- les grito

Este comienza a acercarse hasta que la tierra lo comienza a hundir y deja caer a Zuko al suelo golpeándose en la espalda. Me giro para mirarlo tan solo unos segundos y a los próximos veo como una enorme roca va dirigida hacia a mí pero unas flechas la deshacen por completo.

Desde lo alto de los arboles veo a tres figuras caer frente a mí y comienzan a atacar a los Divisores con facilidad, extrañas espadas, dagas y flechas contra fuego y algunas rocas. Me giro rápidamente para ayudar a mi hermano a salir de la tierra que le llega a sus tobillos escarbando rápidamente para después cargar a Zuko hasta el rio.

Un maestro fuego cae a pocos metros de nosotros y me lanza una bola de a fuego que termina evaporada por mi agua control y comienzo a congelar al hombre en el árbol.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos?- dice Sokka observando cómo se mueven con facilidad

-No lo sé, pero estaremos a salvo aquí en el rio- le digo

Los tres hombres terminan con la mayoría de los Divisores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando se giran para mirarnos rápidamente comienzo a hacer un látigo en mi mano derecha pero estos parecen notarlo y tiran sus armas al suelo.

Arqueo la ceja confundida

-¿Qué ya no nos reconocen?- dice el hombre de chaqueta castaña.

Como podría reconocerlos si muy apenas y puedo mirarlos con claridad, no solo por estar cansada sino porque tiene cubierto la mayor parte de su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- les digo en tono amenazador

El hombre se hecha a reír por un momento

-¿Qué ya no me reconoces Katara? Muchos años viajando por el mundo y con deberes se te han olvidado a tus aliados-

Reconozco esa voz. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo a alguien creía ya muerto. El hombre se quita su máscara y mis dudas se aclaran completamente, estoy viendo el mismísimo rostro de Jet.

Parpadeo sorprendida.

-¡¿Jet?!- dice mi hermano perplejo al igual que yo

-Pero…. Creíamos que habías muerto en Ba Sing Se- le dice

Este se ríe levemente

-Por poco si, estuve inconsciente por mucho tiempo pero ahora estoy mejor… pero basta de hablar de mí, se nota que necesitan ayuda- nos dice

-No gracias no la necesitamos- le digo cruzándome de brazos

-Pero su amigo se ve grave…- dice con hilo en su voz

-Katara… esto podría ayudar a Zuko- me dice mi hermano

Suspiro

-Bueno, tal vez si la necesitemos, nuestro amigo no se encuentra muy bien- le digo

Él sonríe

-Tengo mi casa cerca del pueblo, les prometo que será mucho mejor que dormir afuera y con Divisores persiguiéndolos-

Sokka vuelve a tomar a Zuko de la cintura y sus hombros mientras que otro hombre amigo de Jet lo ayuda. Caminamos hasta una posadera que queda a unos metros del pueblo, justo al llega ayudan a dejar a Zuko en una de las habitaciones y este gime nuevamente al movimiento. Noto como Jet se queda mirando a Zuko sorprendido y curioso al mismo tiempo pero no pregunto nada. Una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes parece tenerme preparado todo porque cuando estoy a punto de pedir agua para lavar la herida de mi amigo ella llega con una enorme balde plateado.

Con ayuda de Sokka comenzamos a quitar las playeras de Zuko que se encuentran sumamente sudadas y quemadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una gran porción y comienzo a terminar su curación.

-¿De casualidad tendrán algunos vendajes o ungüentos para quemaduras?- le pregunto a la chica

-Sí, cercas vive una curandera iré personalmente por lo que necesitas- me dice y sale de la habitación

-¿Y cómo conocieron a Li?- pregunta Jet

-¿A quién?- pregunto confundida

-Si, a Li- señala a Zuko

Sokka y yo cruzamos miradas por un momento

-en donde puedo comenzar veamos…ah sí, su nombre no es Li es Zuko, nos conocimos mientras estaba buscando el avatar en el polo sur justo un tiempo después de que nosotros…-

-Sokka…- lo interrumpo

-¿Qué?- me mira confundido

Ruedo mis ojos

Podríamos utilizar el nombre de Li como falso por un tiempo pero siendo honestos desde que se volvió el Señor del Fuego y fundo Ciudad Republica con Aang nadie podría confundirlo por su cicatriz. Me sorprende que Jet no haya sabido nada del nuevo Señor del Fuego Zuko.

-Zuko nos ayudó a detener la guerra- le claro

Este asiente

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo saliste de Ba Sing Se?- pregunta Sokka sentándose en una pequeña mesa

-Bueno, ¿en dónde empiezo?... después de que salieron del lago Laogai mis amigos me llevaron de vuelta a Ba Sing Se donde estuve grave por un largo tiempo casi un año diría yo, ellos se fuero y yo me quede para comenzar mi nueva vida, comencé a tener un trabajo y una novia – me mira por un momento- y después me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en este pueblo y me quede… tenía pensado vivir en Ciudad Republica pero este lugar es mejor- nos sonríe

Sokka silva sorprendido

-Sí que te han pasado cosas interesantes- le dice

-Si ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?-

-No mucho en realidad… detuvimos a la Nación del Fuego en el cometa, tuvimos la coronación del Zuko, los planes de la restauración de la armonía que termino en un completo desastre, la fundación de Ciudad República, Nos separamos todos por un tiempo, Me case, tuve una bebe hace dos semanas y… bueno tenemos una nueva misión- le dice

Ruedo mis ojos

-Vaya sí que han hecho muchas cosas-

-Ah, lo normal-

-¿Y qué hay de ti Katara? ¿Qué has hecho en estos años?- se gira para mirarme

Quito mi vista de la herida de Zuko y los miro confundida.

-¿Qué?- digo

-¿Qué…que haz..?-

Los gemidos de Zuko me hacen girar para mirarlo y este comienza a acoplarse nuevamente con sus ojos ya abiertos como normalmente son. Y noto que la quemadura ha desaparecido por completo.

-Zuko ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto

-Ya mejor, gracias Katara- me dice

Después de ardo trabajo en huir de Divisores, en curación y después de una deliciosa cena decido por fin ir a descansar. Mis pies ya no pueden dar un paso más y me dejo caer levemente en la cama, las suaves sabanas acarician mi piel tentándome a caer dormida enseguida y le hago caso.  
Acaricio mi vientre por un largo momento y una sonrisa en mi rostro aparece en seguida.

-Buenas noches mi bebe, hiciste un buen trabajo hoy- le digo

Poso mi vista hacia el cielo nocturno detrás de la ventana, como si deseara enviarle este mensaje por los aires y que llegue hasta sus dulces oídos e imaginarme su dulce sonrisa.

-Buenas noche Aang- susurro

Y caigo dormida en el sueño

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose me hace despertar y tardo unos minutos para acoplarme nuevamente, tallo mis ojos para aclarar mi vista y encuentro una charola con comida en la pequeña mesa que está a un lado de la cama.  
Justamente cuando tengo pensado en tomar un pequeño bocado de lo que al parecer es avena mi estómago y mi garganta comienzan a arder, un ardor que ya conozco y comienzo a sentir como el vómito sube por mi garganta. Salgo corriendo de la habitación desesperadamente hacia el baño al final de pasillo y termino vomitando hasta la última comida que había en mi estómago.

-¡¿Katara te encuentra bien?!- dice una voz alterada detrás de la puerta.

Termino de vomitar y comienzo a lavarme mi rostro y enjuagar varias veces mi boca en el tocador de baño. Cuando salgo encuentro a Jet frente a la puerta con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta nuevamente

-Si ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Me mira confundido

-Ah no lo sé tal vez por la forma drástica que saliste de la habitación, todos nos asustamos-

¿Todos? Me giro levemente y encuentro a los amigos de Jet asomados en el pasillo pendientes de nuestra plática, tal vez exagere un poco al salir de la habitación.

-Ah… no se preocupen, esto ya es normal para mi ahora –

Algunos asienten levemente, mientras que otros la duda parece agrandarse. Jet me mira igual de curioso como sus amigos pero en ese momento llega Jenna, la chica de cabello castaño que me ayudo ayer con Zuko.

-Bueno ya que vomitaste todo lo que tenías ¿no te gustaría desayunar?- me dice con una sonrisa

Asiento

Una pequeña mesa con diferentes opciones para desayuno ya se encuentra lista junto con los amigos de Jet. Comienzo a tomar algunos pastelillos caseros intentando llenarme con ellos ya que la mayor parte de los alimentos son carne.

-¿Y Sokka? ¿Y Zuko?- pregunto

-Los chicos todavía siguen dormidos- me dice un chico de ojos verdes y cabello blanco

Asiento

-Ah… Katara, cuando dijiste que vomitar ya era normal para ti ¿a que te referías? – pregunta Jet confundido

Jenna se ríe levemente.

-Jet… es porque está embarazada- le dice

Asiento y este abre los ojos como plato

-¡¿Embarazada?! ¿De quién? ¿De ese maestro fuego?- me gruñe

Arqueo mi ceja

-Ah disculpa, no pensé que después de todo lo que nos habían hecho a todos te habías encariñado con uno y ahora esperas un monstro, un asesino-

Fruño el ceño

-¡¿Qué?! Mira para tu información Zuko no es el padre… ¡es Aang!- le grito

Parpadea sorprendido al igual que todos.

-¿el Avatar?- escucho susurrar a un chico de cabello castaño claro

-Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte- me dice Jenna intentando calmar el ambiente- Estabas a su lado cuando nombraron a las colonias como Ciudad Republica-

Asiento

-Bueno ahora ya sabemos la razón porque esos tipos los perseguían, eres su novia y por supuesto que eres una debilidad para el- me dice el chico de cabello blanco

-Soy su esposa- le murmuro enseñando el anillo que nos fabricó Toph

Me mira atónito

-Con mayor razón, si lo quieren destruir a él, te destruirán a ti- dice Jet fríamente

Entre cierro mis ojos para no soltarme de groserías. Que se cree este idiota, no sabe nada de que hemos pasado Aang y yo juntos. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez su recuperación y el fin de la guerra lo hayan cambiado pero no, sigue siendo el mismo.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- dice Sokka entrando a la habitación

-Nada, no es nada- me cruzo de brazos

Después del desayuno acompaño a Jenna al pueblo ya que me menciono de algún modista que pueda arreglar mi vestido y por supuesto por la cena. El camino no es muy largo y el pueblo es muy tranquilo pocas personas se encuentran en el mercado, lo cual es perfecto para que no me reconozcan.

-Y bueno… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Cómo conociste a Jet?- me pregunta Jenna rompiendo el silencio

-Ah… lo conocimos en un bosque, nos salvó de unos maestros fuego- le digo

Ella asiente

-Sé que puede ser algo rudo e incluso pesado, pero cuando lo conoces bien es encantador- dice sonriendo

Arqueo la ceja levemente. Ya lo creo, así lo veía hace muchos años incluso desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Tan solo tardamos unos minutos con el modista que rápidamente comenzó a tomarme mis medidas y me dio a escoger una tela con el color parecido al de mi vestido y lo dejamos para seguir con las compras, el mercado es un sitio tranquilo compramos algunas verduras y varios trozos de carne para la cena. Llevo cargando solo una bolsa mientras que Jenna carga tres sumamente pesadas pero esta parece no importarle.

-Y ¿Cómo conociste al Avatar?- me pregunta de repente

Parpadeo sorprendida

-Lo encontré en un iceberg en mi hogar la Tribu Agua del Sur – digo

-Que romántico… desde el principio era para ti- me dice con una voz de alegría

Me sonrojo por un momento

-Si eso creo-

-¿Y en donde está el ahora? ¿Está enfrentando a los Divisores en Ciudad Republica?-

Niego con la cabeza

-No, está en Ba Sing Se, al parecer se libra una rebelión ahí adentro- digo tristemente

Ella asiente

-No te preocupes, el estará bien, él es el Avatar-

Sonrió levemente

Un silencio reina en la cena, todos al parecer se encuentran saboreando la deliciosa sopa que Jenna preparo y algunos simplemente cruzados de brazos mirándonos como Jet, quien no quita su mirada de Zuko desde que despertó.

-Fuimos al pueblo y encontramos un señor que nos vendió un halcón mensajero, le envié un mensaje a mi tío para que envié los refuerzos necesarios a Ciudad Republica- murmura Zuko

Asiento

-También pedí un barco para nosotros, uno simple para que no llame la atención, tenemos que llegar al Puerto Ken-shi en dos días- nos murmura

-Bien… pero ¿estás seguro que podrás esta vez solo? Porque mi espalda ya no aguantará dos días cargándote- dice Sokka

-Estoy mucho mejor, la comida y la curación de Katara me regresaron a la vida-

-Bien entonces ¿sugieres partir esta noche a Ken-shi?- le pregunto

El asiente

-Además si nos quedamos más tiempo podrían atacar el pueblo…de vuelta a los viejos tiempos- dice Sokka

Asiento sonriendo

Sokka tiene razón, ahora somos el principal objetivo de los Divisores así como éramos con la Nación del Fuego. Tenemos que salir de este pueblo antes de que sea tarde.

-De acuerdo, en dos horas partiremos- les digo

Asienten

Aunque siga siendo un arrogante Jet nos ha dado la bienvenida a su hogar y lo último que podemos hacer es agradecerle antes de partir. Estoy a punto de llamarlo cuando una niña de tal vez seis años entra corriendo a la casa con desesperación lo que nos hace girar para mirarla.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Están atacando el pueblo maestros fuego- chilla

Sus palabras hacen reaccionar a Jet y a sus amigos rápidamente quienes toman sus armas, al igual que nosotros nos preparamos para salir. Tomo mi cantinflora y salgo junto a los demás en dirección al pueblo.  
Desde el camino se puede ver una enorme nube de humo intoxicando el ambiente, veo algunos pueblerinos huyendo de las enorme llamas que ahora llenan el pueblo. Todo el pueblo se encuentra en llamas y a lo lejos noto algunos Divisores echando fuego a todo lo que les rodea.

Las dagas de Jenna caen directo en el brazo de un Divisor quien acorralaba a una señora en el bosque y este chilla al contacto, Jet y sus amigos comienzan a atacar a los Divisores mientras que yo voy en busca de un pozo que llegue a ver a lo lejos esta mañana.

-Zuko ayúdame a apagar las llamas- le digo

Asiente y nos adentramos al pueblo

Toso varias veces gracias al humo que comienza a adentrarse en mis pulmones pero Zuko intenta lo más que puede apagar las llamas de nuestro alrededor y lo veo, el pozo se encuentra a pocos metros y corremos hasta él, para nuestra suerte se encuentra con candado.

-A un lado- me dice Zuko apartándome del pozo

Con sus manos en llamas comienza a deshacer el viejo candado lentamente y gruñe un poco, el candado cae al rojo vivo, abrimos el pozo y sonrió al encontrarlo lleno de agua.  
Rápidamente lanzo grandes cantidades de agua hacia las viviendas más cercanas, comenzando a apagar por completo las llamas.

-Zuko inspecciona las viviendas por si hay heridos- le digo

El asiente y se adentra en las pocas casas que se encuentran en llamas. Y de pronto escucho un grito agudo viviendo del mercado y corro hasta el, encuentro a un niño en estado de shock y llorando entre la llamas del mercado, lanzo una pequeña cantidad de mi cantinflora para apagar las llamas de su alrededor y lo tomo del brazo con cuidado.

-¿te encuentra bien?- le pregunto

Este continúa llorando aún más.

-No te preocupes encontraremos a tus padres- le digo y tomo su mano

Me giro para comenzar a correr cuando encuentro frente a mí a un Divisor con una mirada confundida hacia a mí.

Fruño el ceño y quito la tapa de mi cantinflora preparada para atacar

-Así que tú eres la chica…tu eres mi objetivo - me dice

Abro mis ojos como plato y no lo pienso dos veces hago un látigo de agua directo hacia el pero este lo evapora con un látigo de fuego. Entre la ligera neblina cargo al niño en mis brazos y comienzo a correr lejos del Divisor. Mis piernas parecen despiertas y seguras de cada paso que doy pero mi estómago comienza a revolverse.

-No, ahora no por favor- murmuro para mí

Me giro para comprobar si el Divisor me sigue y para mi mala suerte lo encuentro siguiéndonos en el techo del mercado. Corro aún más rápido de lo que mis pies pueden.

-¡Zuko!- grito con la intensión de que este llegue a ayudarme

El divisor cae frente a mí con su puño en llamas en dirección a mi rostro cuando el boomerang de mi hermano lo golpea en la cabeza y me apresuro a continuar corriendo.

-¡Sokka!- le grito corriendo hacia el

Hasta que la tierra comienza a hundir mis pies, haciéndome tropezar y dejando caer al niño de mis brazos. Encuentro a los maestros tierra al parecer luchando contra Jet y Zuko

-¡Katara!-me grita mi hermano y corre hacia a mi

El maestro fuego salta hacia mi hermano y este saca su espada preparado para la pelea, la tierra comienza a hundirme aún más hasta mi cintura.

-¡Sokka ayúdame!- le chillo

Pero este se encuentra sumamente ocupado, me giro para mirar a Zuko, Jet e incluso Jenna pero estos se encuentran en igual apuro contra cinco divisores.  
Continuo hundiéndome ahora hasta mi pecho y parte de mis brazos y las lágrimas comienzan a caer rápidamente.

-¡Sokka!- le chillo

El me mira nuevamente y mirada de terror se apodera de él.

Golpea con la dura espada en la cabeza al Divisor y este cae desmayado dejándole libre el camino a mi hermano hacia a mí, pero la tierra actúa con rapidez, justo cuando mi hermano se encuentra a centímetros de mí…

Esta me hunde en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo:) perdón si lo llegue a publicar muy tarde y los deje con el dios en la boca. pero como ahora ya se encuentran los examanes finales y dejando en claro que falte una semana a la escuela estoy mas ocupada que nunca. pero aun continuo escribiendo entre las noches cuando tengo insomnio jajaja! **

**bueno espero que les guste el próximo sera narrado por Aang, lose le tienen malas noticias al chico y la batalla entre Draco y Aang tal vez ya este cerca:) **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	13. XIII- Encuentro en Ba Sing Se

_Hola! por favor no me asesinen o usen sangre control por no haber tardado en subir el cap. me encuentro en examenes finales y son la perdición para mi. espero que este capitulo les guste lo escribí en una noche. no tuve mucha inspiración. _

* * *

**XIII- Encuentro en Ba Sing Se.**

_Aang_

La luna se posa en lo alto haciendo que Ba Sing Se se vea aún más escalofriante de lo que recientemente se convirtió. Hemos estado ayudando desde hace siete días al ejercito del reino tierra a calmar los ataques de los Divisores y el pánico entre los habitantes, desde que llegamos no hemos podido acercarnos a la parte alta de ciudad ya que se encuentra completamente resguardada por Divisores e incluso el palacio. Draco al parecer pensó bien en cómo llegar al palacio, un tanto parecida a la forma de Azula.  
Algunos de los habitantes de la parte pobre nos han dado hospedaje y alimento por agradecimiento al ayudarlos a detener este desastre. Me relajo por unos segundos en la habitación que se me asignaron, dejándome de preocupar por unos segundos en el lugar del próximo ataque o de los soldados que nos quedan pero mi mente todavía sigue dando vueltas al asunto.

Me acuesto en la cama cansado y vencido por el dolor de cabeza, cierro mis ojos por unos minutos y respiro hondo alejando todos los malos pensamientos y enfocándome en una sola persona, en Katara. Lo único bueno es que ella no está en peligro pero la necesito, es parte vital para mí, es buena consejera y es mi refugio personal, los únicos brazos que me pueden traer la paz y tranquilidad al igual que sabiduría, pero ahora es mejor que este apartada.  
No puedo esperar para volverla a ver, sentir sus brazos rodeándome, sus labios en los míos, sentir sus latidos acelerados cuando está muy cercas de mí.

Sonrió

Tal solo no espero ver una enorme panza cuando regrese a la Nación del Fuego, no podría estar muy lejos de ella por tanto tiempo.

- Avatar Aang - escucho una voz detrás de la puerta

Rodo mis ojos rápidamente al arruinar mis pensamientos

-¿Si?- digo atendiendo la puerta

Una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises se encuentra frente a mi sumamente ruborizada. Solo espero que no sea otra chica de un grupo de fans, no es el momento.

-Discúlpeme si lo interrumpí, pero… ah la cena está servida- dice tímidamente

Sonrió levemente

-Muchas gracias, en un momento iré- le digo y ella asiente

Cierro la puerta y me tallo los ojos, en estos momentos me vendría mejor una siesta que la cena, pero no puedo despreciar su hospitalidad. No sería cortes ya que ellos nos han dado hospedaje. Lavo mi rostro con agua tibia del fregadero para despertarme y bajo hacia la cocina donde me encuentro con Toph, Harú y Li ya sentados.

-Vaya pies ligeros tus vibraciones son muy lentas ¿te encuentras bien?- me dice Toph

-Si estoy bien, solo un poco cansado- le digo

-Bueno…una siesta te vendría bien Aang ¿no has visto tu reflejo últimamente?- dice Harú

Niego con la cabeza levemente

La cena termina siendo silenciosa, puedo notar que no soy el único que está cansado o que se encuentra un poco alterado, noto las vibraciones de Li un tanto aceleradas desde que llegamos a Ba Sing Se, sé que no es bueno para el que estamos aquí, los Divisores lo vieron como traidor y le querrán hacer algún daño, como cuando salimos de Ciudad Republica.

-¿No han sabido nada del Rey Kuei? – les pregunto

-No, al parecer el general Xi Fu él se encuentra acorralado en su palacio- dice Li

Suspiro

Justo cuando nos levantamos terminando la deliciosa cena, un hombre alto con el uniforme del Reino Tierra entre a la casa con rapidez.

-Avatar Aang- hace una ligera reverencia- el general Xi Fu ha pedido su presencia en el muro exterior, es una emergencia- dice

Miro a mis amigos y ellos tienen la misma mirada de preocupación que yo, asentimos y rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia el muro exterior.

El general Xi Fu al igual que otros soldados se encuentran en lo alto de la torre. No tengo idea pero en mi cabeza comienza a imaginarse nuevamente el taladro de la Nación del Fuego en acción. Aunque aún sigue ahí todo oxidado y destruido, ahora es solo un viejo recuerdo.

-Me mando a llamar- pregunto

-Avatar Aang… es un honor tenerlo aquí en el mu… - me dice haciendo una reverencia

-¡Al grano anciano!- gruñe Toph

Este parpadea sorprendido y detrás de mí escucho las ligeras risas de Harú y Li, yo solo sonrió levemente intentando con todas mis fuerzas ocultar la risa.

-de acuerdo… Ha llegado esta carta del palacio, al parecer el rey Kuei ha ordenado que los militares de la Nación del Fuego abandonen las tierras de Ba Sing Se de inmediato-

Alzo las cejas sorprendido por un momento

-También desea una audiencia con usted señor en dos horas- me dice y me da el pergamino para verlo por mí mismo

-Eso me huele a una trampa- dice Toph

Comienzo a leer el pergamino recalcando lo que acaba de decir el general Xi Fu.

-Las tropas de la Nación del Fuego han venido para ayudar a las personas de Ba Sing Se en estos momentos, el mismo Señor del Fuego Zuko los envió con estrictas órdenes de proteger. – digo

-Permítame decirle joven Avatar que no es necesaria la ayuda, nosotros tenemos ya todo bajo control-

-Si claro…- murmura Toph

-No es necesaria la ayuda del Señor del Fuego Zuko- me dice nuevamente

Suspiro

-Pero ¿Por qué razón desea el rey Kuei apartar a los militares de la Nación del Fuego?- pregunta Harú confundido

-Ah… simplemente ¿porque no son militares del reino tierra?-dice el general Xi Fu como si fuera lo más obvio.

Harú tiene razón, el rey Kuei no le importaría ayuda mía o de la Nación del Fuego, bueno no es amigo de Zuko pero ambos se comprenden muy bien. Es solo obra de un Divisor para volvernos débiles aunque muy obvia si planea algo.

Miro al general Xi Fu y este parece muy de acuerdo con la carta, por supuesto.

-Lo lamento general, pero las tropas se quedan aquí, le doy mi palabra que ellos están aquí para ayudar al igual que nosotros. Podrían ser necesarios- le digo tranquilamente

El asiente con amargura

-Lo comprendo… Al igual que espero que comprenda que he pedido ayuda de un viejo líder , tal vez no sea de su agrado pero hasta ahora es uno de los hombres que necesitamos-

Arqueo la ceja confundido

-¿Quién?- pegunto

Entre los soldados sale un hombre que en mi vida deseaba volver a ver, lleva una larga coleta trenzada, aunque su apariencia se vea algo desgastada sus fría mirada es fácil de reconocer.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo Avatar Aang- dice Long Feng

Fruño el ceño y rápidamente saco una enorme roca preparado para atacar. Al igual que Toph.

-¡¿Qué diablos hace este demente aquí?!- se queja mi amiga

-Por favor bajen sus rocas, yo personalmente le he pedido ayuda- dice el general Fog.

Aquel hombre que intento en introducirme en estado Avatar, quien termino atacando a Katara. Porque no me sorprende que haya aceptado esta locura.

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Estamos listos para realizar una misión en rescatar a nuestro rey y Long Feng no solo sabía los deberes políticos, sino también los túneles secretos de la vieja ciudad. Es necesario para esta misión-

Sí que estoy seguro que Long Feng conozca Ba Sing Se cómo la palma de su mano e incluso la vieja ciudad pero no es de fiar. Este hombre me quito a Appa y asesino a Jet ni loco confiaría en él.

-Sí que son unos idiotas- murmura Toph

-Permítame decirle Avatar Aang que mis intenciones son recuperar Ba Sing Se y hare todo lo posible para regresarla a manos de nuestro rey-

-Si claro ¿para después quitárselo nuevamente?- gruñe Toph

Siento sus vibraciones lentas y calmadas, lo cual dicen la verdad. Bajo mi roca lentamente no porque ahora confié en el. Sino porque quiero verlo por mí mismo.

-Si habrá una misión para rescatar al rey me presento como voluntario- digo

-¿Aang?- murmuran mis amigos

-Aang si vas con ellos, podrían capturarte- me dice Li

-El rey Kuei es mi amigo y no lo abandonare ahora que me necesita- les digo

-Aang, Li tiene razón, ese maestro agua te estará esperando en el palacio y para ser sincera no creo que no creo que lo que te haya enseñado Katara es suficiente- dice Toph tomando mi hombro

-Yo creo que si será suficiente- le digo

Observo que tanto el general Fog como Long Feng me miran un tanto asombrados de mi decisión y a la vez curiosos por la intervención de mis amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?- les digo alzando mis cejas

Ambos asienten

Caminamos hasta una pequeña habitación de guerra donde se encuentran siete hombres listos para las órdenes del general Fog.

-La entrada del túnel a la ciudad antigua se encuentra a quince metros bajo tierra en el muro interior que divide la parte media y la parte alta… esa zona es más probable que nos descubran así que tenemos que ser sumamente silenciosos y con la oscuridad de la noche nos ayudara-dice Long Feng con atención al mapa de Ba Sing Se

-¿Y cómo saben si la ciudad antigua no está resguardada por Divisores?- pregunta Li

-Yo no he dicho que no lo esté- le contesta

-Son maestros fuego y tierra creo que nos vendrían bien algunos hombres de la Nación del Fuego, ya saben atacar fuego con fuego- sugiero

-Yo no creo que…- comienza el general Xi Fu

-Sería bueno- lo interrumpe Long Feng

-Yo soy maestra metal si hay alguna arma en la ciudad antigua me encargare rápidamente- dice Toph

-¿Qué? No Toph, tú te quedas aquí- le digo

Recordando de pronto aquel comentario que hizo Li cuando salíamos de las alcantarillas. Draco ve a Toph como un rival fuerte y aquellos explosivos eran para ella.

-Ni en tus sueños pies ligeros, yo voy me necesitaras para romper tus cadenas- me dice orgullosa

Ruedo mis ojos.

-¿Cuándo tiene pensado comenzar la misión?- pregunta Harú

-Mañana por la noche… mis hombres están listos para cualquier momento. Al igual que tenemos pensado un ataque en los muros para distraerlos - dice general Xi Fu

Asiento.

- La mañana siguiente parece tranquila nada normal como lo estuvo en estos días. Ayudo a algunos ciudadanos en trasladar algunos víveres y asegurarme que no haya algún herido. Puedo notar algunos ciudadanos nerviosos de mi presencia como si al estar aquí fuesen atacar inmediatamente.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- me dice Li

Me giro y lo encuentro tomando una caja de víveres y asiento.

-Gracias- le digo sonriendo

Trasladamos las cajas al otro lado del almacén y noto algunas miradas posadas en mí todavía.

-¿No es extraño que se te queden mirando todo el tiempo?- me pregunta Li

-Uno se acostumbra- digo encogiéndome de hombros

-Me imagino, si tan solo con estar contigo ya me siento incomodo por cómo nos miran, si yo fuera el Avatar estoy seguro que huiría al hablar en público-

Me río

-Bueno estar en público es poco con los verdaderos deberes del Avatar-

El hace una mueca de disgusto

Me río

-Bueno además de saber los otros elementos ya se ve una carga pesada-

-Lo fue pero cuando los domine me sentí a gusto- le digo

El asiente

-Oye… ¿estás seguro en querer ir por el rey?... Digo es arriesgado más para ti, Draco no te dejara escapar nuevamente- me dice en tono serio

Suspiro

-lo sé, sí que estoy consciente pero Katara ya me ayudo con lo de la sangre control, aunque espero no utilizarlo realmente-

-Lo utilizaras, ¿ella también es maestra sangre?-

Asiento y el parpadea perplejo

-Vaya… no pensé que lo fuera, siempre la veo tranquila no se ve que sea peligrosa-

Arqueo la ceja levemente ante su comentario.

-No lo es, ella ve la sangre control como una maldición. Se opone a usarla de hecho-

El asiente

-Muy sabio de su parte- me dice

-Sí, demasiado-

-Y da buenos consejos además, es una gran mujer- lo escucho decir

Ese comentario me hace mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. De acuerdo esto ya no me gusta.

-Ah… y… ¿Qué consejo?- le pregunto como si nada

Él se encoje de hombros por un momento y suspira.

-la noche de la fiesta… estuve platicando con ella, bueno en realidad ella noto que algo estaba mal en mí y me dio su ayuda para comprender el lío de mi cabeza…- me dice

Lo recuerdo, la noche que lo vi bailando deseando mandarlo a volar hasta el otro lado de habitación. Ahora que se la verdad me apeno completamente por pensar de esa manera.

-Tal vez ya lo sabias pero ah… soy huérfano, creía que no tenía ningún familiar, que estaba solo en el mundo. Pero tiempo después llego una carta a mí, de mi padrino. Al parecer tiene algún cargo en el ejército del Reino Tierra, teniendo a mi único familiar acepte entrar al ejército para conocerlo. Pero nunca lo he llegado a ver… eran tiempos de guerra, era obvio que no lo veía rápidamente… pero después de que la guerra terminara ya no he sabido nada de él. Y me aterra. –

Parpadeo sorprendido. Este chico sí que ha tenido una vida difícil.

-¿Y porque no lo vas a buscar?- le pregunto

-Es lo que Katara me dijo… lo iba a hacer pero después comenzaron los ataques de los Divisores y me asignaron como espía. Ahora ya no estoy seguro de que tenga la oportunidad-

Una especie de culpa me invade, este chico ha dado todo y por nada, me ayudo a salir de los Divisores, ayudo al Reino Tierra, nos ayuda ahora contra los Divisores. Y él no ha recibido nada a cambio.

Suspiro

-Li, yo personalmente te ayudare a encontrar a tu padrino- le digo

Él sonríe

-Gracias pero creo que es mejor que lo haga por mi cuenta, no me mal entiendas pero… es algo que yo solo tengo que hacer-

Asiento

-Bueno aquí tienes amigos con quien puedes contar- le digo

-Gracias- sonríe

La noche cae más rápido de lo que teníamos pensado, cuando terminamos de ayudar con los víveres nos aproximamos hacia el muro entre la parte media y alta de Ba Sing Se con sumo cuidado de no ser encontrados por Divisores. Encuentro a Toph a dos casas de nosotros y me hace una señal para continuar hacia ella y corremos lo más rápido que podemos.

-Ya era hora pies ligeros ¿en dónde estaban?- me susurra

-Ayudando con unos vivieres- le susurro

-Tú y tu manía por ayudar a todo el mundo-

-Tenemos que ser rápidos al entrar al hoyo ya que podrían darse cuenta- me dice Long Feng

Asiento

En un segundo, Toph y Harú hacen un rápido movimiento, creando un hoyo sumamente grande y comenzamos a adentrarnos en él y al siguiente segundo Long Feng y otros soldados lo cubren. Al igual que otros maestros fuego que nos acompañan hago una ligera llama en mis manos para mantenerlos iluminados. De un lado Toph y Harú comienzan a avanzar y otro lado Long Feng y otros soldados del Reino Tierra cubren el hoyo para no dejar algún rastro.

-Tendremos que avanzar mucho para llegar a la antigua ciudad, está debajo del palacio- digo

Recordando la primera y última vez que estuve ahí, cuando Azula por poco y me asesina.

-La ciudad sí, pero la entrada esta cercas pies ligeros. Puedo sentirla- dice Toph alejando con fuerza las rocas

Caminamos por casi diez minutos cuando de pronto en lo profundo del túnel podemos observar las típicas luces de los minerales. Apago mi llama.

-Bien hecho Si Fu Toph- le digo

La entrada a la ciudad antigua está completamente decorada por minerales enormes, miro a Harú y descubro que nos soy el único que se ha quedado atónito a tantos minerales.

-De acuerdo, tendremos que cruzar algunos pasadizos de minerales para llegar a la ciudad antigua, tengan cuidado los minerales crecen rápidamente y pueden cambiar rumbo del pasadizo- nos advierte Long Feng

Arqueo mi ceja por un segundo, no quiero escuchar a este hombre a un si es para advertirnos. Hasta incluso su presencia llega a molestarme más de lo que pensaba.

Él toma la delantera y lo seguimos, caminamos por pocos minutos y comenzamos a observar los minerales entre las rocas y después expandiéndose poco a poco por el lugar. Llegamos al final del pasillo y encontramos minerales interponiéndose en nuestro camino, por un momento pienso que es una trampa y después Long Feng rompe el mineral y saltando rápidamente sobre él.

-Salten rápido, el mineral comenzara a crecer aún más- nos grita

Los seis soldados saltan sin problema seguidos de Toph, Harú y Li, cuando un soldado de la Nacion del Fuego comienza a saltar el mineral crece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanzo una onda de aire para que cruce el mineral a tiempo y lo hace.

-Aang ¿están bien?- al parecer es la voz de Harú

-Si estamos bien, en un momento estaremos con ustedes- les grito

Con un ligero movimiento de tierra control hundo gran parte del mineral y los otros dos maestros fuego cruzan al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Fue sencillo- digo como si nada

Harú y Li sonríen

-Continuemos- dice seriamente Long Feng

Ese pequeño comentario que me hice para levantar el ánimo desaparece al escuchar su voz, nos adentramos más en los pasillos hundiendo cada mineral que se encuentra en el camino e incluso cerca de el pero los minerales comienzan a abarcar cada vez más y más. Toph, Harú y yo hacemos ligeros movimientos de tierra control para alejarlos minerales en minutos.

-Ya estamos cerca de la ciudad – dice Toph

Justamente cuando creíamos llegar una enorme pared de piedra se encuentra en nuestro camino. Toph está a punto de deshacerse de ella cuando Long Feng la toma del hombro, haciéndome girar hacia el alarmado.

-Permítame- le pide gentilmente

Toph arquea la ceja por un momento

-No lo creo- le dice

Y en un simple movimiento hace un enorme hoyo en la pared dejándonos admirar la antigua ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

-vaya…- murmura Harú sorprendido

Este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos, sigue estando igual como aquella vez, el suelo al igual que las lejanas cuevas y viviendas se encuentran destruidas. Todo en silencio y frio.

-Estén atentos, este lugar no es de fiarse- les digo

Todos asienten

-¿Por dónde ahora?- pregunta Li

Long Feng lo mira seriamente y comienza a caminar en dirección a las viejas y destruidas viviendas en lo alto.

-La entrada al palacio es por aquí-

Justamente cuando comenzamos a seguir a Long Feng varias bolas de fuego caen en nuestra dirección, escondidos entre los escombros y minerales salen Divisores maestros fuego y tierra. Sin pensarlo nuestro grupo de maestros fuego ataca al igual que los soldados del reino tierra. Toph lanza varias rocas de enorme tamaño hacia el techo donde ahí caen dos Divisores, Li y yo nos enfocamos en hundir a los maestros fuego a nuestro alrededor, cuando miro de reojo una enorme roca a centímetros de nosotros pero termina haciéndose pedazos con mi puño.

-Buenos reflejos- me dice Li

Sonrió

Comenzamos a atacar a los maestros tierra lanzando rocas contra otras, intentando hundirlos y esperando por ataques como si fuese un torneo. Copiando la vieja técnica de Toph escuchar y luego atacar, pongo tomos mis sentidos en mi tierra control sintiendo los pasos y vibraciones de cada persona que se encuentra hasta que siento un material distinto a los elementos, me giro rápidamente y observo algunas filosas dagas en dirección a Li.

-Li, cuidado- le grito

Lanzo una onda de aire haciendo que la mayoría de las dagas salgan disparadas a otra dirección y Li termina cubriéndose con una pared de tierra.

Observo a un hombre en lo alto de las viviendas cargado con arcos y flecha al igual que con dagas. Le lanzo otra onda y este salta esquivándolo y cae cerca de nosotros sin perder tiempo lanza una flecha hacia a mí pero termina hecha cenizas con mi fuego control.

-Aang tienen que salir de aquí- me dice Li

-¿Qué? Dirás tenemos que salir de aquí- le aclaro

Li le lanza un par de rocas hacia aquel hombre de ojos dorados y mirada siniestra que apostaría totalmente a que es un maestro fuego. Y este las hace trizas con flechas.  
Tomo una gran parte de agua del rio y congelo al hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, noto como mis compañeros se encuentran ocupados luchando y después aprecio la enorme cascada a lo lejos.

-Li tenemos que buscar un terreno más alto- le digo

-¿De qué hablas?- me dice

No hay tiempo para explicarle esta idea que acabo de tener.

-Toma a Toph y Harú llévalos a un terreno alto, los demás sabrán que hacer- le digo

El asiente y corre lo más rápido hacia Toph

Respiro hondo por un segundo canalizando mi energía espiritual y comenzando a entrar en estado Avatar. Desde que vencí a Ozai ya no he tenido problemas en entrar y salir de él. Pero solo tomo el estado Avatar cuando es una verdadera emergencia.

Observo que Toph y Harú comienzan a trepar más alto que los demás y veo la oportunidad

Siento como mis poderes al igual que mi respiración se expanden completamente y mis tatuajes comienzan a brillar por un momento permitiéndome el poder de mis antepasados y del universo.

Alzo mis brazos hacia la cascada lanzando toda el agua a nuestro alrededor comenzando a hundir el lugar. Hago un ligero movimiento de aire control permitiéndome volar a mi placer observando como cada vez más el agua sube, tomo todo el aire en mis pulmones y soplo comenzando a congelar la superficie, dejando a todos los Divisores estancados en el hielo.  
Desciendo lentamente junto a mis amigos y exhalo todo el aire que me queda y al mismo tiempo saliendo del estado Avatar.

Cierro mis ojos por unos momento dejando que toda la energía cósmica que todavía se encuentra en mi regrese al universo.

-Bien hecho Aang- me dice Harú

Abro los ojos nuevamente y descubro que la mayor parte de los soldados e incluso Long Feng están en estado de shock.

-No fue nada- les digo

-Bien, bien… pies ligeros, fue de gran ayuda. Ahora sigamos- me dice Toph

Nos adentramos a las viviendas y entre oscuros pasillos y una diminuta escalera salimos a la vieja oficina de Long Feng. Ahora sé porque este hombre se sabe cómo la palma de su mano la ciudad antigua.

-Silencio- dice Long Feng

La habitación se encuentra abandonada y cubierta de polvo hasta el mínimo lugar.

-Toph, puedes sentir las vibraciones del rey Kuei- le susurro

Ella desliza sus pies comenzando a enfocarse en las vibraciones del palacio y hace una mueca confundida.

-no logro sentirlo- me susurra

Fruño el ceño

¿Cómo que no logra sentirlo? ¿No estará en el palacio?

Poso mi mirada en Long Feng comenzando mis dudas que si es una trampa y hemos caído como idiotas en ella.

-El pasillo esta libre- murmura Toph

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a salir rápidamente hacia él. Toph comienza a ir en la delantera ya que es la única que nos puede avisar de algún Divisor a la redonda. Pasamos ya tres pasillos vacíos y una parte de mi comienza a desesperarse por tanta calma en el palacio. Tan solo nos encontramos a dos pasillos del salón real y todo se encuentra sumamente tranquilo, todo excepto el terremoto que se comienza a sentir debajo de nosotros.

Con mi tierra control comienzo a sentir las vibraciones debajo de la tierra y descubro que hay hombres listos para atacar. Saco una enorme roca y la lanzo hacia los Divisores que comienzan a salir de la tierra golpeándolos como una rana zarigüeya saliendo de sus nidos. Me giro para ayudar a mis amigos y descubro que Toph y Harú han pensado lo mismo que yo.

Las puertas de las habitaciones se abren dejándonos apreciar otro grupo pequeño de Divisores al parecer maestros fuego. Lanzo una onda de aire alejándolos lo más lejos y pongo una pared de piedra entre el pasillo.

-Aang ve por el rey- me grita Toph

Asiento

Veo que Li me sigue el paso y derrumbamos la puerta de un simple golpe preparados para otro ataque pero para nuestra sorpresa se encuentra vacío. Excepto por el rey. Quien se encuentra sentado cómodamente en su trono. Esto debe de ser una broma.

-Aang, Li. Me alegro que estén aquí- dice este feliz

-Mi rey por favor tenemos que abandonar el palacio de inmediato- dice Li aproximándose a él.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- lo mira confundido

-Rey Kuei por favor, han estado ocurriendo serios ataques en Ba Sing Se gracias a los Divisores y…-

-¿Divisores? ¿En Ba Sing Se?- nos pregunta como si fuese lo más bobo del mundo

No lo entiendo. El mismo sabía de lo todo lo que ocurría acerca de los Divisores y su temor era que tomaran Ba Sing Se y ahora actúa como si fuese una imposibilidad.

Entre cierro mis ojos por un momento sintiendo sus vibraciones y las noto acelerada, está mintiendo.

Siento como el ambiente cambia en un segundo y un látigo de agua viene a mi dirección letalmente y termino esquivándolo.  
Desde las alturas puedo notar el cuerpo de Draco caer justo en frente del rey Kuei y este abre sus ojos como plato.

Draco comienza a aplaudir.

-Bien hecho Avatar, debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendido- me dice con su típica voz fría

Fruño el ceño

-Li, que grata sorpresa que estés presente-

Li comienza a verse pálido al mirarlo claramente, como si fuese una de sus pesadillas.

Saco una roca y la lanzo justo a su dirección y este la rompe con justo por la mitad con su látigo de agua. Li hace un rápido movimiento intentando hundir sus pies y este parece darse cuenta de sus actos y salta hasta el enorme adorno real del rey.

Draco posa su mirada en Li y alza sus brazos comenzando a tomar de su cuerpo y mi amigo comienza a gruñir de dolor al igual que alza sus brazos muy alto que hasta siento que en algún momento Draco se los arrancara.

Me giro y lanzo una bola de fuego a su dirección y este la evapora con un chorro de agua de sus cantinfloras, dejando jadeando a mi amigo.

-Li…-murmuro mirando a su dirección

Mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse duro y soy incapaz de dar un paso, noto como sus manos comienzan a moverse en forma de mareas y mis brazos, mis piernas y mi espalda comienzan a torcerse drásticamente. No puedo evitarlo comienzo a gritar del dolor.  
Intento tomar aire pero el dolor comienza a doler y quemar hasta el punto que no puedo soportarlo más. Cierro con fuerza mis ojos comenzando a concentrarme en aquellas prácticas junto con Katara. El terror que le tenía a este hombre y ahora me está acabando.

Tomo aire y siento como mis brazos dejan de torcerse y rápidamente recupero el control de mi cuerpo.

-¿c…cómo?- lo escucho murmurar

Le lanzo una onda de aire que lo hace golpear en la pared y rápidamente me giro hacia Li, quien se encuentra tirado en el suelo con una mirada de dolor y pánico.

-Li… ¿te encuentras bien?- le digo

-Aang… me… me duelen mis brazos- susurra

Un miedo comienza a apoderarse de mí lentamente. No esto no puede ser verdad, él tiene que estar bien. Abro mis ojos como platos del terror al escuchar sus palabras y un nudo en mi garganta comienza a aparecer.

-Estarás bien Li, te lo prometo-

Comienzo a tomarlo de la espalda acoplándolo nuevamente cuando de pronto de la tierra salen cuatro maestros tierra preparados para atacar y Draco sale gruñendo detrás de la silla del rey Kuei.

-Espero y que estés preparado para esto Avatar – me gruñe Draco

Fruño el ceño posando mi vista en él. Cualquier ataque que esté planeando estaré preparado, no dejare que vuelva a dañar a Li.

Un maestro tierra golpea con fuerza el suelo y el cuerpo de una chica encadenada sale como muñeca de trapo de la tierra justo a los pies de Draco. El cuerpo de la chica se ve desgastado aunque no grave, su rostro se encuentran cubierto por una máscara de disfraz pero su respiración se me hace conocida.

Draco tiene una sonrisa vengativa adornada en su rostro y comprendo de quien se trata.

Comienza a quitar su máscara y me encuentro con los llorosos zafiros de mi esposa y el terror se apodera de mí. Es como aquella pesadilla que tuve, sea vuelto realidad. Ella está en sus manos.

Draco me mira y observo como sus manos toman las mejillas de mi esposa.

-¿Lo extrañaste?- le pregunta acercándose demasiado a ella.

Katara posa sus ojos llorosos en mí. Haciendo que se me rompa el alma.

-¡Déjala Draco!- le gruño

En ese momento escucho como Toph, Harú y algunos otros soldados del reino tierra llegan al salón.

-¡Katara!- grita de terror Toph

Mis ojos se posan de cualquier movimiento que haga Draco y ya no lo soporto más, él ha cruzado la línea. Dejo a Li nuevamente en el suelo y una rabia se apodera de mí. Lanzo una onda de aire rápidamente pero el termina esquivándola con facilidad y al mismo tiempo alejándose de ella, mientras que los demás comienzan a luchar contra los maestros tierra.

Golpeo con fuerza el suelo con mis pies haciendo que Katara se hunda nuevamente en el suelo, alejándola de él. Draco rápidamente toma al rey Kuei de rehén posando su mano derecha en su pecho.

-Inténtalo y parare su corazón- me advierte

El rey Kuei me mira aterrorizado, intento con todas mis fuerzas calmarme para salvar ahora a mi amigo de sus garras. Comienzo a acercarme lentamente hacia ellos y él lo nota.

Con su otra mano Draco comienza a tensar mi cuerpo, incapaz de mover un solo musculo, observo la mirada del rey pidiendo ayuda en silencio pero no puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo apartar mi mirada de ellos.

El rey me mira con una sonrisa de tristeza y Draco con una vengativa.

Noto como su mano se cierra en puño y caigo desmayado.

* * *

**asadjdajkdald! Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Pobre Li, lo hago sufrir al pobre chico. Y si Draco escapo. Aang todavía no sabe controlar bien la sangre control. Bueno espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto! **

**espero que les haya gustado. Ahi nos escribimos... **


	14. XIV- Reencuentro

_HOLA! Perdón por no haber subido el próximo capitulo desde hace varios días Quiero decir que por fin salí de vacaciones!(no pregunten por las calificaciones) Y tengo muchas ideas para otros fanfics! Bueno este capitulo lo escribía entre estudiadas. así que espero que les guste._

* * *

**XIV- Reencuentro **

_Aang_

Es como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido un sueño, una pesadilla pero no. Fue real. Despierto lentamente y me encuentro en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del palacio. Observo a mi alrededor asegurándome que no sea algún sueño y me encuentro a Katara dormida en una silla a un lado de la cama. Y me envuelvo en ella rápidamente despertándola de inmediato.

-Katara… amor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño?- pregunto preocupado

Observándola de pies a cabeza asegurándome que nada falte.

-estoy bien cariño- me toma mi mejilla con su mano intentando calmarme

-nuestro bebe… ¿está bien? ¿Él o ella está bien?- me preocupo aún mas

No sé qué sería de mí sí me dijera que lo ha perdido. Que ya no está con nosotros, no lo soportaría.

-está bien… ambos estamos bien- me dice tranquilamente

Poso mi mano en su vientre y lo noto un poco más duro y salido.

Suspiro aliviados y la beso.

Sus dulces labios me dan una grata y hermosa bienvenida profundizando más y más el beso pero sigue siendo dulce, su respiración se acelera al igual que la mía y mis lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, feliz de la vida por tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

-te amo… y perdóname por no protegerte como debía yo…-

-Aang tú me protegiste, aquí la que tiene que disculparse soy yo…- me interrumpe

Niego con la cabeza

Sus ojos se vuelven llorosos rápidamente como si un nudo en ella apareciera y se tira hacia a mi ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. La abrazo con fuerza.

-Aang… perdóname… yo…-

No quiero escuchar alguna mala noticia o algo que arruine este bello reencuentro. Ahora no lo quiero escuchar.

-Por favor amor, no arruines el momento- le susurró al oído

-pero Aang…-murmura entre el llanto

-por favor- le digo tomando con delicadeza su bello rostro en mis manos

Le doy un beso en sus dulces zafiros, odio verla llorar, me parte el alma. Ella asiente y la abrazo nuevamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero al parecer ninguno delos dos quería separarse. Yo no planeaba hacerlo, mi cuerpo al igual que mi alma pedían por ella. Ella me a completa.

-¿Cómo esta Li?- le pregunto recordando aquella vez que lo vi tirado en el suelo

Katara se acopla nuevamente y encuentro una mirada seria y triste.

-Estuve en sanación con el toda la noche y…-

La miro ansioso

-Aang… no creo que Li pueda a volver a hacer tierra control… o incluso a volver a tener una vida normal- me dice con la mirada baja

Parpadeo sorprendido en completo estado de shock

¿Qué? Esto no puede ser cierto, Li está sano debe de estarlo. Recuerdo como ayer Draco tomo tan fuerte de sus brazos a un punto que pensé que se los arrancaría y por poco lo hace. No reaccione antes cuando él tomaba de su cuerpo, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido el no estaría en este estado ahora.

Gruño enfadado

-¿Y dónde está Draco?- pregunto

-Huyo…- resopla

La rabia me vuelve a control y cierro mis manos en puño.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito de rabia golpeando con fuerza la cama haciendo un enorme hoyo en ella con mi fuego control.

Katara me mira sorprendida y me abraza nuevamente, lo que hace controlar mi rabia, comienzo a respirar hondo para intentar calmarme.

-¿Qué paso después de que me desmaye?- le pregunto

-Draco escapo pero el rey Kuei se encuentra bien, capturaron a algunos Divisores e incluso a Long Feng-

-¿Long Feng?- pregunto

Ella asiente

-Ataco a Toph y Harú cuando te fuiste por el rey, pero Toph lo esposo con su metal-control-

Porque no me sorprende demasiado que Long Feng intentara atacarnos. Lo sabía. Sabía que no debíamos en confiar en él. Toph también lo sabía y estuvo pendiente de él.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta curiosa

Asiento regresando a la realidad

Bajamos hasta el gran comedor pasando por los pasillos e incluso por el gran salón del rey Kuei que se encuentra completamente destruido. No recuerdo que quedara así.

Cuando llegamos un pequeño banquete se encuentra listo para nosotros y nuestros amigos.

-Pies ligeros ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dice Toph

Sonrió levemente

-mejor ¿Y ustedes?-

-es una broma, capture a Long Feng con mis propias manos no podría estar mejor- dice con orgullo y subiendo los pies a la mesa.

Me rio ligeramente ante su felicidad

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comienzo a comer lo que se encuentra a mi alrededor que no contenga carne. Estoy hambriento. Me concentro en la comida por un tiempo que no noto cuando entra el rey Kuei al salón.

-Aang… debo agradecerte como rey y como amigo que me hayas salvado ayer… estoy en deuda contigo nuevamente- me dice con una sincera sonrisa

-no hay de que… haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos-

Sonrió

-Hemos recibido este mensaje de la Nación del Fuego, del General Iroh- me dice dándome el pequeño pergamino.

Lo acepto y comienzo a leerlo en voz alta para todos.

_Aang:_

_Sé que las cosas han estado mal en Ba Sing Se que no sería correcto de mi parte pedir tu ayuda en este momento. Hace ya cinco días que no he recibido noticias de mi sobrino, la última vez ordeno a más navíos a Ciudad Republica y que al parecer hubo serios ataques en la Bahía Yue. Conociéndolo estoy seguro que se encuentra con vida, pero las personas de Ciudad Republica piden por ayuda._

_Por favor hágame saber alguna noticia o alguna necesidad._

_Estaremos comunicados_

_Iroh._

Suspiro

Observo el rostro de mis amigos y todo se encuentran poco confundidos y sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo que Zuko se encuentra desaparecido?- dice Toph

- Iroh no ha sabido nada de él o de la tripulación… tenemos que ir a Ciudad Republica- digo con un hilo en mi voz

Katara suspira

-No, ellos están bien…- dice

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta Harú

Me giro para observar atentamente a mi esposa y noto como su mirada se vuelve triste, aquella mirada que tuvo hace unos momentos. Esto no me gusta.

-Porque… yo estaba con ellos- dice con la mirada baja

Parpadeo por un segundo intentando ingerir lo que acaba de decir.

-¡¿Qué?!- digo en shock

Ella suspira cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

-después de que ustedes partieron… me cole en el barco de Zuko y fui a Ciudad Republica con ellos- continua

Ahora veo porque lloraba al pedirme disculpas, porque hizo una estupidez. Lo único que le pedí, que casi le suplique que no hiciera y lo hizo. Se puso en peligro al igual que nuestro bebe.

Un dolor en mi pecho comienza a aparecer como si ella hubiese hecho lo peor para mí. Hizo casi lo peor para mí. No le importo su seguridad ni la de nuestro bebe. ¿Y si la hubieran lastimado seriamente? Como no pudo pensar en eso y yo estaría lejos de ella para no protegerla.

-porque…- susurro con dolor

Sus ojos se vuelven llorosos y se cubre su abdomen con temor. Me mira a los ojos con dolor que solo he visto una vez, hace mucho y fue tan solo unos segundos. Aquella fría noche que me regreso a la vida por el rayo de Azula.  
El ambiente se encuentra tenso y sus vibraciones se sienten nerviosas.

-Porque… ¡me dolía el no poder ayudarlos… temía porque Draco te tomara de nuevo!- grita

Niego con la cabeza

-No debiste salir de la Nación del Fuego Katara… no pensaste en que… podría pasarte… ¡Pasarles!-grito desesperado

Ella se muerde el labio inferior para no tirarse a llorar.

Sé que no debería de retractarle su error pero me duele. Me duele mucho que no haya pensado en ella. En nosotros. En nuestro bebe.  
Ella misma sabía que era mi temor perderla al igual que él o ella y lo ignoro por completo… como si no le importara el amor que crece en ella.

Suspiro y me levanto de la mesa en dirección a la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

-Partiremos a Ciudad Republica en dos horas- digo y azoto la puerta al salir.

Voy hacia el establo en la parte trasera del palacio donde me encuentro a Appa comiendo heno. Una rabia me inunda en este momento y caigo de rodillas incapaz de poder hacer otra cosa. Appa me mira curioso y quito las ligeras lágrimas que caen en mi rostro.

-Sé que lo hizo para ayudarnos pero me duele que no haya pensado antes… que se haya arriesgado-

Este gruñe dándome su opinión

-Lose, lose no tiene caso enojarme ella ahora está bien…- murmuro

Intento poner mi mente ocupada y enfocada en Ciudad Republica ¿Cómo está todo? Si hubieron ataques así, no me imagino el terror que se vive ahí.  
Justamente paso dos horas en el establo dándole de comer Appa y jugando con él, hasta que siento unos ligeros latidos entrando al establo, me giro y encuentro a mi esposa con la mirada baja.

-Aang yo…- comienza

-no quiero discutir ahora- digo secamente sin mirarla.

Sé que si miro sus bellos ojos terminare llorando. No estoy enojado, estoy herido. Es mucho peor. Pero aun así sigue siendo mi esposa y sigue siendo la persona con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Lo… siento mucho- se quiebra su voz

Cierro mis ojos y mi boca con fuerza intentando con todas mis fuerzas no escuchar ese tono de voz, me partiría el alma.

Toph y Harú llegan detrás de ella y recupero la cordura, saco a Appa del establo hacia el enorme y colorido huerto del palacio. Preparando a mí amigo para volar.

-¿Listos para partir?- pregunto como si nada

Todos asienten

Comienzan a subir a Appa y ayudo a Katara a subir, siento sus cálidas manos en mi pecho y mi cintura haciéndome pensar que la he juzgado horrible y que soy un completo idiota.  
El rey Kuei llega a tiempo al huerto para despedirse.

-Aang si es necesario enviare a mis soldados en tu apoyo… Y no se preocupen por li estará en las mejores manos para su recuperación- me aclara.

Asiento

-Muchas gracias, por favor dígale a Li que cumpliré su deseo tan pronto como terminemos con esto- le digo

El asiente curioso y le doy un ligero abrazo

Subo hasta la cabeza de mi amigo y tomo sus riendas

-Appa… Yip-Yip- digo y este comienza su vuelo

El sol se posa en lo alto del cielo y el silencio se hace presente en la mitad del viaje. Tan solo algunos comentarios sarcásticos de Toph y una ligera charla de Harú con mi esposa, recordando los viejos tiempos. Me giro para mirarlos por un momento y noto una mirada de tristeza en mi esposa posada en mí y la quita rápidamente. No me agrada estar así con ella, distanciados y peleados. Esta seria nuestra primera pelea dura que hemos tenido en estos cinco años juntos, bueno ni siquiera sé si llamarlo pelea más bien fue un golpe bajo para mí.

-¿Y en donde dices que están Zuko y Sokka?- dice Toph

-espero y que todavía se encuentren en aquel pueblo, donde cerca encontramos a Aang… ahí nos encontramos a Jet y su nueva pandilla- murmura Katara

-¡¿Jet?! ¿Está vivo?- pregunto sorprendido

-Sí, yo también pensé que no lo estaba… nos ayudó a deshacernos de los Divisores que nos seguían y nos dieron hospedaje- dice tímidamente

Me giro atento para dirigir a mi amigo por los cielos y asiento ligeramente

Pasamos más de tres horas volando hacia Ciudad Republica hasta que desde la distancia comienzo a ver los nuevos edificios y las enormes construcciones del lugar. Desde que separamos las colonias del Reino Tierra y de la Nación del Fuego este lugar ha crecido rápidamente.  
Muchas personas han emigraron aquí para un mejor futuro, comenzando una nueva metrópolis. Pero ahora este lugar se encuentra en plena rebelión.

-ya estamos cerca- les aviso

Entramos a Ciudad Republica y observo que todo se encuentra solo, puedo contemplar cada vivienda y cada roca a lo lejos de la Bahía Yue. Justamente en ese momento observo como una bola de fuego viene directo hacia nosotros y las apago con una onda de aire.

-¡hay problemas!- grito

Por cómo nos adentramos el fuego se hace presente más y más. Katara comienza a evaporar algunas llamas con el agua de su cantinflora e utilizando algunas nubes. Intento lo más que puedo en apagar todas pero llegan muy seguidos.

-¡Harú! Guía a Appa a las montañas- le grito y el asiente

-Pónganse a salvo… iré en un momento- les digo

Me giro para mirar por un breve momento a mi esposa y ella comienza a acercarse con la suma intención de detenerme. Me lanzo con mi planeador intentando llamar la atención de los maestros fuego y tierra mientras que escucho un fuerte grito de mi esposa.  
Desciendo fuertemente con la suma intención de atacarlos con mi aire control, todos en el lugar salen volando como si fuesen muñecos de trapo y al mismo tiempo con mi tierra-control comienzo a hacer vibrar el suelo lo más fuerte, terminando con algunos otros.

Observo a algunos maestros fuego aproximándose y me alzo al vuelo nuevamente en dirección a la montaña.

Encuentro a mi peludo amigo descendiendo lentamente en el bosque y aterrizo en su lomo con delicadeza ayudando rápidamente a mi esposa en bajar de él.

-Aang…- dice atónita al tomarla

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

Ella asiente y después niega con la cabeza

Arqueo la ceja ligeramente, Katara me empuja ligeramente tapando su boca y sale corriendo al primer árbol cerca y comienza a vomitar.

-que asco- murmura Toph

Voy directo hacia ella quitando sus ligeros cabellos de su rostro y le sonrió brevemente.

-Toph, deja a la pobre Katara, es normal cuando se está embarazada… Tal vez en un futuro tú también tengas esos síntomas- le dice Harú con una sonrisa traviesa

Lo que nos hace girar a ambos y observar el sumo rubor de sus mejillas y siento sus latidos sumamente acelerados. ¿Toph? ¿Acelerada por lo que ha dicho Harú? Vaya esto sí que es nuevo… y extraño.

-me burlare todo lo que tú te has burlado cuando eso pase- murmura Katara con una sonrisa traviesa

-Tendrás que esperar muchísimo tiempo para eso- le gruñe Toph

Me rio

-¿Y tú que pies ligeros ya se te paso el enojo?- me gruñe

Ruedo mis ojos

-no estoy enojado Toph- le digo seriamente

-Si claro… bien ¿Cuál es el plan para detener a esos idiotas?- nos dice

Katara se acopla nuevamente limpiándose la boca, me giro hacia Toph atento a alguna idea que tenga. Aquí el estratega es Sokka y sin él no podemos idear algo bueno.

-Yo diría… Que busquemos a Zuko y Sokka, el tendrá alguna idea- les digo

-si… ¿pero dónde se encontraran ahora?- pregunta Harú

Me giro a Katara buscando una respuesta

-Podrían estar en camino al puerto Ken-Shi, escuche a Zuko decir que Iroh enviaría un barco comercial por ellos… tal vez se encuentran ahí- nos dice

Asiento

El puerto Ken-Shi no se encuentra muy lejos pasamos solo una hora más en vuelo y llegamos justo al atardecer, descendiendo en un pequeño valle.

-Aquí es- digo bajando de mi amigo

-Comenzare a sentir sus vibraciones no será difícil- dice Toph con una sonrisa burlona

Comenzamos a caminar entre el puerto en busca de algún barco rumbo a la Nación del Fuego pero no encontramos nada. Noto lo angustiada que se encuentra Katara por su hermano, pasamos ya dos horas en su búsqueda y siento que debería descansar, no está en el mejor estado para estar buscando por todo un pueblo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado

Ella me mira un poco sorprendida de volver a darle la palabra y observo su verdadero rostro, una mezcla de tristeza, preocupación y culpa se ilustran hasta en el mínimo gesto.

-tengo miedo Aang…- susurra

-¿De qué?-

Suspira

-De que hayan sido capturados… Draco quiere a Zuko y estoy segura que te también se encargaría de Sokka- dice con un hilo de dolor

-oye…- la interrumpo dulcemente- los encontraremos, te lo prometo-

La beso en la frente por un momento pero ella parece sentirse peor con el beso y deja caer su mirada al suelo.

-Aang… yo… lo siento por lo que hice… soy una estúpida- dice comenzando a llorar

La abrazo para no ver esos dulces zafiros deshacerse ante mí.

-Te perdono. Pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer… tu sabes que ustedes dos son lo único que tengo en este mundo, no lo quiero perder- le digo tomando con delicadeza sus mejillas.

Ella asiente y la beso.

Sus labios se sienten calmados y calientes, un cosquilleo me recorre por la espalda después de días sin ella. Ese beso es puro y verdadero, siento su respiración acelerada al igual que sus latidos. Se escuchan felices.

-¡Agh…Que asco!- escucho quejarse una voz familiar

Nos separamos por un momento intentando tomar aire

-Agh, Sokka todavía no puedes dejar de quejarte que…- comienza a decir Katara y se gira atenta -¡Sokka!-

Ambos corremos hacia él.

-Oye no te he visto en cinco días y después te reencuentro besándote, no es una buena forma- nos dice

Ella rueda sus ojos

Observo atento a Zuko y lo abrazo feliz de volverlo a ver.

-Ya supiste ¿no es así?- me pregunta temeroso

-Sí, ya lo sé todo…- digo arqueando la ceja – pero ya está todo perdonado-

Él sonríe levemente

-¿Dónde estuvieron por cierto?- le pregunto confundido

-estamos en un viejo barco pesquero junto con otros amigos- dice

En ese momento observo de lo lejos a Jet cargando con una bolsa de pescados. Y me observa cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿Jet?!... Tú estabas, pensé que estabas…- digo sorprendido

Rueda sus ojos

-una larga historia de acuerdo, la he contado muchas veces- me dice fríamente

-Sera mejor que vengan con nosotros, el pueblo no es muy seguro- dice Zuko mirando a su alrededor

Asiento

Llegamos a un pequeño barco pesquero cerca del puerto, entramos con sumo cuidado y observo a tres personas más dentro del navío. Una chica de cabello castaño se encuentra terminando la cena y unos chicos se encuentran sentados aburridos, uno de ellos tiene el pelo blanco como un copo de nieve.

-Ah… creo que tenemos compañía- dice el chico, haciendo que los demás giren hacia nosotros.

-¡Katara!- grita la chica y corre hacia mi esposa

-Jenna… me alegra que estén bien- le dice aceptando su abrazo

-De que hablas yo estaba preocupada por ti. Todos los estábamos– dice y se gira a mirarme- Avatar Aang, es un honor-

-Solo Aang por favor- digo haciendo una reverencia

Siento un ligero golpe en mi espalda contra el hombro de Jet pero lo ignoro, no entiendo lo que le sucede. Primero me examina, después me trata y habla con frialdad. ¿Estará molesto? ¿Le he hecho algo? Encuentro a Katara con una seria mirada de odio hacia él. ¿Habrán hablado de algo antes?

-Bueno espero que se queden para la cena, ya casi esta lista- nos dice Jenna

-Claro, si no es mucha molestia- dice Katara alzando su voz al final

Jenna y yo la miramos confundidos

-Ah… Claro que no, son amigos, nunca sería una molestia- le dice

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa de madera esperando la deliciosa cena que ha preparado Jenna, un tazón de sopa caliente adorna dulcemente la mesa y todos cambian las miradas por el dulce olor, todos menos yo.  
Jenna nos sirve una enorme porción de sopa y descubro que no solo tiene vegetales sino también trozos de pescado. Hago mi mejor intento para no lanzar la sopa al otro lado del barco, el olor es asqueroso cuando se tiene cerca. Encuentro a mi esposa con esa misma mirada de asco.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no comen?- pregunta Jenna confundida

-Ah… Es Aang y yo somos vegetarianos- le dice mi esposa

Jet rueda sus ojos

-¿Te prohíbe comer carne? Que idiotez- replica

Fruño el ceño buscando las palabras correctas para decirle pero me gana Katara

-Él no me ha prohibido nada… yo misma me prometí en no dañar a ningún ser viviente… como un Nómada Aire- le dice

Sonrió ruborizado

Nunca había escuchado sus palabras tan claras. Siempre estuve preocupado de que tal vez por convertirse en mí esposa tenga que cambiar pero ahora sé que lo hizo ella misma y no por mí. Y eso me hace feliz.

-como sea… pueden encontrar lechugas en la basura- murmura Jet

-¡Jet!- lo regaña Jenna

Él se encoje de hombros

-No, está bien… creo que es mejor ir a buscar algunas- le digo como si nada

El gruñe

Katara y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos hacia el puerto. La noche es muy fría tanto puedo ver claramente mi propio aliento. Noto que las manos de Katara intentan con todas sus fuerzas calentarse y sonrió.

Zuko me enseño hace dos años en como regular la temperatura de mi cuerpo, ya que se preocupaba que tuviera hipotermia cuando íbamos a los polos y también como parte de mi entrenamiento.

-Ven aquí- le susurro y envuelvo mi cuerpo con el suyo calentándola

Ella sonríe dulcemente.

La abrazos por unos largos minutos hasta que siento que su cuerpo comienza a tener la misma temperatura de antes.

-Algunas veces olvido que también eres un maestro fuego…- me susurra al oído

Sonrió

-un viejo truco de supervivencia- le digo

Se ríe

-¿Qué fue todo eso de Jet?- le pregunto curioso

-No lose, todavía esta demente- dice encogiéndose de hombros

Comenzamos nuevamente a caminar y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos para que no pierda el calor de su cuerpo pero al igual porque no me quiero separar completamente de ella.

-Es mejor buscar algún lugar para cenar- me dice

Asiento

El puerto no es muy grande así que terminamos comiendo en un viejo restaurante de marinos, Katara tuvo la idea de cubrir mi cabeza con un viejo gorro de hojas que encontramos cerca del mercado. Recordando lo que nos había dicho Zuko en la tarde.  
Ambos pedimos una ensalada y seis mangos de postre. El lugar se encuentra un tanto vacío, tan solo algunos grupos de marineros y otros hombres al parecer maestros tierra.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no cenábamos juntos- me susurra mi esposa tomando de mi mano y haciéndome regresar a la realidad

-Oh… si, lo lamento- le digo

Ella sonríe negando con la cabeza

-Han pasado cosas difíciles pero ya tendremos tiempo…- me dice

Asiento

Intento dividir mi mente en dos, una escuchando cada palabra que dice mi esposa y la otra hacia los maestros tierra que se encuentran a tres mesas de nosotros pero entre el ruido de los marinos se me hace imposible escuchar con claridad.

-¿Estás seguro que ese chico moreno se encuentra por aquí?- susurra el maestro tierra

-Estoy seguro, el halcón nos aseguró que estaba en este mismo puerto… al igual que el Señor del Fuego - le contesta el otro con ira

¿Sokka?

-¿Cuándo crees que destruyamos la Nación del Fuego? El jefe prometió fuerzas del reino tierra y hasta ahora… - se queja uno

-No lo sé, pero se han unido más… no creo que sea necesario el reino tierra-

-No lo sé yo…-

-¡¿A caso eres débil?!- lo interrumpe el otro

-Por supuesto que no. Yo mismo asesinaría a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego si es necesario-

-Bien. Por ahora es mejor enfocarnos en el Señor del Fuego, estoy seguro que esta con él… si lo asesinamos tendríamos ventaja, esperaremos al amanecer y entonces…-

-¿Amor?- me habla Katara y me giro para mirarla regresando a la realidad -¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, perfecto ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Arquea la ceja descubriendo que no le he estado prestando atención en los últimos quince minutos.

-Ni siquiera has tocado tu ensalada, cariño-

-Oh… es cierto, perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa- le digo rápidamente

Comienzo a comer mi ensalada apresuradamente para que no te lo hambriento que estoy.

-Ajam… ¿Y en que es exactamente?-

-Amm… estaba pensando en… - suspiro intentando calmarme – Estaba pensando en que nosotros no tenemos un hogar, no tenemos una casa propia- le digo

Ella parpadea sorprendida

Yo también me sorprendo en decirlo, hace mucho tiempo estuve pensando en eso y es verdad, hemos estado viajando por todo el mundo desde que me encontró en el iceberg, primero para salvar al mundo de la Nación del Fuego, después por el movimiento de la armonía y después por la creación de Ciudad Republica cuando estuvimos viajando nuevamente a las tres naciones seguido para llegar a serios acuerdos sobre Ciudad Republica. Tan solo hemos pasado cuatro meses en el Templo Aire del Sur antes de la boda cuando lo reconstruimos pero nunca lo vimos como nuestro hogar.

Yo si por supuesto ahí me crie, pero no Katara. Sé que es mi naturaleza ser libre y viajar pero ella no, aunque ya es casi normal. Tengo razón, no tenemos un hogar propio. Un lugar donde podemos vivir juntos sin necesidad de otras naciones pero igualmente cercas de ellas. No le he dado un lugar al que pueda llamar "casa" y ahora con la espera de nuestro bebe creo que es urgente encontrar uno. No me gustaría que ella o el no tuviera ese lugar de paz y amor, ese lugar en donde crecerán y lo recordaran por siempre.

-Aang… el Templo del Aire del Sur es nuestro hogar, al igual que las Tribu agua del sur- me dice tomándome de la mano

-Si pero… no tenemos un lugar propio, un lugar donde podemos quedarnos solos cuando no estemos viajando por el mundo sin necesidad de que pertenezcan a Zuko o al Rey Kuei… - bajo mi mirada-No te he dado un lugar donde puedas decir… casa-

-Aang… eso no es necesario… podemos quedarnos en el Templo, está cerca de Polo Sur, al igual que la Isla Kioshi-

Siento el rose de sus cálidos dedos entrelazándose nuevamente con los míos. Pero aun no me siento bien. Zuko tiene su palacio por ser el heredero, Sokka tiene su enorme cabaña que la Isla Kioshi les regalo al a ver regresado de la guerra, Y yo no le he podido dar un hogar.

-No quiero que nuestro hijo o hija no tenga un lugar en donde criarse, viajara con nosotros eso no lo dudo pero… quiero que también tenga ese lugar… y lo encontrare- le digo

Sonríe levemente

-Sigo diciendo que no es necesario… pero si tú lo deseas cariño, de acuerdo-

Sonrió

-Créeme será más grande que el palacio de Zuko- bromeo

-¿Y para qué queremos tanto espacio?-me pregunta entre risas

-Para nuestros hijos… y para Appa claro- le digo

Se ríe nuevamente

Entre risas y dulces besos regresamos nuevamente al muelle, la luna menguante se posa en el cielo haciendo una noche mágica. Abrazo nuevamente a mi esposa por atrás posando mis manos en su vientre y le beso la mejilla.

-¿has pensado en algún nombre?- le pregunto

Siento como su corazón se acelera rápidamente ante mi pregunta

-la verdad no… bueno siempre he querido que una hija mía tenga el nombre de mi madre… pero eso si tú quieres- me dice

Sonrió

-Por supuesto que tendrá su nombre- le susurro

Puedo ver el barco a solo unos pasos, se encuentra un tanto callado y solo. Tomo la cintura de mi esposa haciéndola girar hacia a mí con cuidado de no marearla y la beso. El sabor a mango se hace presente en ambos haciendo un dulce beso, Katara toma de mi cuello uniéndome más a ella, lo cual me fascina. Puedo sentir sus labios moviéndose y profundizándose con sensualidad lo cual me hace sonreír por un momento.  
Tropiezo con la escalera del barco junto con Katara y hago una ligera brisa para amortiguar el golpe y ambos reímos.

-Uy… parece que esta noche alguien está contento- escucho la voz de Toph muy mal pensada

-¡Toph! ¿Qué te sucede?- le regaña mi esposa comenzando ruborizarse completamente

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! Al menos no pueden estar separados por unos centímetros cuando estoy presente- se queja Sokka

Me levanto y ayudo a mi esposa cargándola como marcha nupcial subiendo al barco.

-tranquilo…solo era un beso- le digo a Sokka

-Te recuerdo que eres mi mejor amigo y ella es mi hermana… mis nauseas no lo pueden ignorar- nos dice cruzándose de brazos como si estuviese ofendido

Ruedo mis ojos

-¡Sokka!.. Agh… sabes que esta noche no peleare contigo, cree lo que quieras- dice Katara cruzándose de brazos

Toph se tira a carcajadas

-No necesito tierra control para escuchar los acelerados latidos de tu corazón reina del azúcar- le dice haciéndola ruborizar aún mas

Sonrió intentando ocultar también el cálido rubor que comienza a subir a mis mejillas hasta que veo a Zuko con su típica cara de amargado mirándome y mueve su cabeza ligeramente haciéndome una seña para seguirlo.

Asiento levemente

Aprovechamos la pequeña discusión de los hermanos para salir sin interrupción o preguntas, noto el ceño fruncido de Zuko mirando para cualquier lado del muelle.

-¿Qué ocurre Zuko?- le digo

-No confió en Jet- me dice de repente

Parpadeo sorprendido por un minuto

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto

-Después de que se llevaran a Katara, el comenzó a actuar extraño… saliendo a escondidas a altas horas de la noche hacia el bosque… en rumbo a Ciudad Republica, creo que a la parte antigua de Yu-Dao-

Fruño el ceño

-Pero si esa parte ya está deshabitada ¿no?- le digo

Después de la unión de las colonias y de la ahora modernización de Ciudad Republica algunas partes lejanas que también pertenecían a Yu-Dao quedaron deshabitadas. Hasta ahora.

-No lo creo, intente en seguirlo una noche sin que se diera cuenta pero nunca vi su punto de encuentro… y creo que desde esa noche me ha puesto los ojos encima-

Asiento

-cuando fuimos a cenar Katara y yo, escuche a dos Divisores hablando acerca de ustedes y uno menciono acerca de un halcón… pero creo que no hablaban de un animal- le digo

Zuko arquea la ceja

-¿Y porque no los atacaron?-

-estábamos en cubierto, Katara pensó que era mejor-

Asiente

-como sea es mejor irnos antes de que despierten… No confió en ellos-

Asiento

Al parecer Jet sigue siendo el mismo. Deseoso de destruir a la Nación del Fuego. Y lo que dice Zuko es cierto tenemos que salir de ellos lo antes posible,

O ser nuevamente capturados.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora si damas y caballos! abróchense sus cinturones porque la guerra comenzara! JAJAJA! solo diré eso! **

**Awww Aang y Katara son una ternura. Y si tenia que darle la idea de su hogar a Aang! askaslfhashas **

**Ahí nos escribimos :) **


	15. XV- Toma de Ciudad República:Parte I

_Hola! Espero que les gusten estos últimos capítulos! He tenido otra idea para otro fanfic pero primero quiero terminar este jijij! Bueno espero que les guste no tuve mucha inspiración al escribirlo._

* * *

**XV- Toma de Ciudad República. Parte I: La Emboscada**

_Zuko_

Tan solo dormimos cuatro horas asegurándonos que los demás lo estén. Esta noche me toco dormir bajo las estrellas en la superficie del barco, al igual que Aang ya que somos los únicos en poder regular nuestra temperatura corporal del frio. Me acoplo de la dura y fría madera y comienzo a calentarme con mi aliento de fuego, me giro hacia Aang y lo encuentro profundamente dormido a un lado de su lémur volador.

-Es hora- le susurro despertándolo

El asiente tallándose los ojos

Él es más ligero que yo y además podrá volar hasta donde se encuentran nuestros amigos y despertarlos para salir.

-Vamos tenemos que ir por los demás- murmuro

Bajamos por las oscuras escaleras del interior del barco hasta los pequeños camarotes. Tan solo dos habitaciones, en uno duermen las chicas y entro los chicos. Como es de suponerse Aang se va directamente al dormitorio de las chicas para despertar a Katara y yo termino entrando en el de hombres para despertar a Sokka y Harú.

El idiota de Sokka se ha quedado dormido en la cama colgante justo arriba de Jet y Harú en el suelo.

Ruedo mis ojos

Voy hasta él y comienzo a moverlo bruscamente para despertarlo pero también con el cuidado de que no despierte Jet.

-¿Qu..?-comienza a decir

Tapo su boca rápido lo que lo hace despertar más y me mira confundido. Poso mi dedo índice en mis labios y el asiente.  
Baja con sumo cuidado de no despertar a los demás y despertamos a Harú con menos brusquedad y en silencio salimos de la habitación.

-Zuko… ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- susurra Sokka

Encontramos a Toph y Katara saliendo de la habitación junto a Aang.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Jet no es de confianza- les digo

-Bueno todos sabemos que Jet es un demente pero ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Katara confundida

-Estoy seguro de que está colaborando con los Divisores, no hay tiempo para explicar…vámonos de aquí- les digo

Nadie se queja y comenzamos a salir a la superficie del barco con cuidado, en eso un par de dagas afiladas como las que suele usar Mai se encajan en la madera del barco a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Qué rayos?- se queja Sokka

Entre la oscura escalera sale Jenna con una mirada de odio y lanza otras dagas a nuestra dirección, pero Toph las desvía rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- gruñe Katara haciendo una pared de hielo con el agua del mar atrapando a Jenna en las escaleras

Comenzamos a bajar con rapidez hacia el muelle y enciendo las escaleras que descienden del barco asegurándome que no nos sigan pero ya nos han alcanzado. Jet salta desde la proa frente a nosotros armado con sus típicas espadas sumamente afiladas y Aang le lanza una onda de aire pero este salta antes encima de él llegándolo a golpear con el mango de su espada en su hombro izquierdo.

Katara gruñe al instante y eleva a Jet con brusquedad con el agua que hay debajo del muelle y congelándolo. Fue como aquella vez que me enfrente con ella en el polo norte, aquella vez que estaba a punto de tomar a Aang y ella por poco no me permitió logarlo.

-Eres un idiota Jet, te arrepentirás- le gruñe

-Lo sabía, sabía que eras uno de ellos- le gruño

-Nosotros hacemos lo correcto… ¡Nosotros regresaremos el balance!- nos grita

-Te equivocas Jet- dice Aang gimiendo ante el serio golpe que aparece en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Tú te equivocas!- le gruñe y con fuerza rompe el hielo de su brazo izquierdo lanzándole su espada

Aang esquiva la espada con su aire control haciendo gruñir más a Jet, estoy a punto de lanzarle una bola de fuego cuando de pronto caen de las nada algunas flechas y dagas, comienzo a quemar una por una para que no dañe a mis amigos.  
Jenna cae justo frente a mí con una cuchilla sumamente afilada en su mano derecha, salto hacia atrás con brusquedad y veo como pasa a centímetros de mi estómago. Me ocupo totalmente de Jenna, esta chica parece que se hubiese transformado drásticamente. No es aquella chica que nos dio ayuda, se ve como otra persona. Una llena de odio y deseosa de ver a su enemigo derrotado. A nosotros derrotados.

Saca otra cuchilla de su cintura y hago un rápido movimiento para estar detrás de ella, la tomo de ambos brazos apretándolos lo más que puedo para que deje caer sus cuchillas y lo hace. Ella gime por un segundo. Y me golpea con su cabeza en mi pecho con fuerza, sacándome todo el aire.

-¡Zuko!- grita Sokka

Me inclino intentando tomar aire nuevamente. Jenna toma nuevamente las cuchillas frente a mí y una enorme roca la eleva drásticamente. Me giro para encontrar a Harú en posición de ataque pero para mi sorpresa encuentro a Toph.

-Levántate Zuko, rápido- me toma Sokka del brazo

Encuentro a Sokka sangrando levemente por una enorme raspadura en su brazo izquierdo. Me levanto rápidamente y corremos en dirección al pueblo.

-Tenemos que llegar a Appa, rápido- me dice Aang

Asiento

Llegamos al pueblo, a un terreno duro donde Toph puede utilizar su tierra control y justo en ese momento lanza una roca al techo de una casa. Y dos hombres salen brincando de ahí.

-¡Divisores!- grita Toph

No lo dudo lanzo unas bolas de fuego en su dirección y estos se cubren con una pared de tierra. Uno de ellos hace un sencillo movimiento y siento como la tierra comienza a tragarme hasta la cintura. Tanto Aang como Toph comienzan atacar a los Divisores, mientras que Katara y Sokka se preparan para Jet y sus amigos.

-Esto no podía ser peor- escucho decir a Sokka

-Deja de quejarte con el universo y ataca-le dice Katara

La tierra sigue su camino hasta mi pecho y Harú me trae de regreso a la superficie golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

-Gracias- le digo

El asiente

Jet cae frente a Katara y mi amiga se defiende congelando su brazo. Estoy seguro que Aang y Toph se podrán encargar de aquellos hombres y voy en la ayuda de mi amiga. Sokka choca espadas con el chico de cabello blanco, corro en dirección a Jet y le lanzo una bola de fuego haciéndolo retroceder.

- Creía que el Señor del Fuego era un completo idiota… y mira tú solo me descubriste. Me sorprendes- me dice

-Porque no vienes aquí y sí que te sorprenderás de lo que soy capaz- le gruño

Este afila sus espadas y corre directo hacia a mí, por la forma en que corre me hizo recordar aquel día en que enfrente a mi hermana. Su fría mirada posada en mí y su fuego azul sediento del mío. Fruño el ceño y hago el mismo movimiento de aquella vez, lanzo mi puño con fuerza haciendo que una ola de menor tamaño que aquel día salga disparada hacia Jet golpeándolo y quemando su brazo izquierdo. Harú ha tomado a Jenna y sus otros amigos con su tierra control y encuentro a Aang tomando de la cintura de Katara.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- dice este preocupado

Ella gime por un momento cubriéndose los brazos y se levanta dejándonos apreciar la enorme raspada que tiene en su brazo derecho y una parte de su vestido manchado. Tanto Aang como Sokka se quedan atónitos.

-Me puedo curar. No es nada- dice Katara con rápidamente

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- dice Sokka

-Jenna de seguro- digo –A mí por poco y me apuñala en el estómago-

Todos se giran para mirarme.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí - digo dice Aang sin quitar la mirada de Katara.

-¡¿Y que esperamos?!- grita Toph

Corremos hacia la pequeña colina donde encontramos al bisonte atrapado en una red. Aang fruñe el ceño y lanza una onda de aire rompiendo la red. Y el bisonte comienza a elevarse.

Cinco hombres salen de los arboles rodeándonos. Sonrió ligeramente y es como si Toph me leyera la mente, comienza a hacer un terremoto haciendo perder el equilibrio de los hombres, Aang toma a Katara con delicadeza elevándose por el cielo y dejándola en el lomo de Appa, mi amigo cae con fuerza elevando pilares de rocas, lanzando a tres hombres por los aires. Hago un látigo de fuego golpeando a los otros dos hombres contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Vámonos!- grita Sokka con su boomerang en alto

Appa desciende un poco más y saltamos directo a su lomo, comenzando a alejarnos del puerto cada vez más.

El gemido de Sokka me hace girar para observarlo claramente, observo que la mayor parte de su brazo se encuentra ensangrentado y su hermana toma un poco de agua para curarlo.

-¿Qué paso contigo?- le pregunto

Este gruñe ante el contacto de su piel con el agua.

-El chico de cabello castaño me lanzo una flecha, no logre esquivarla por completo- dice encogiéndose de hombros lo que hace gruñir mas

-Puedes quedarte quieto por un segundo- se queja Katara

Observo a Aang pendiente desde la cabeza del bisonte. Nunca lo he guiado y estoy seguro que está muy pendiente de Sokka y de Katara.

-Aang ve con Katara, yo guiare a Appa- le digo

-Ah… -

-Vamos Aang, está herida. Ve con ella- le digo sonriendo

-Gracias Zuko- asiente sonriendo

Tomo las riendas de, bisonte y mi amigo da un ligero salto descendiendo a un lado de Katara quien comienza a vendar el brazo de Sokka con la cinta de su playera, mientras que ella gime al hacer fuerza con su brazo.

No estoy seguro que quedarnos en el Reino Tierra sea buena idea. Pero tampoco deseo que esto siga. Quiero enfrentarlos, poner fin a esto de una vez por todas. Hice explotar mi propio navío, tal vez herí a mis propios hombres. Y estoy más que seguro que ahorita necesitan mi ayuda. No puedo darles la espalda, no ahora que ya me encuentro mejor. Me giro para mirar a Sokka, su brazo se encuentra vendado pero él no parece estar tan herido. Toph y Harú por supuesto que no lo están ellos dos son duros como roca que hasta por un momento dudo que tengan sangre en sus venas. Aang no lo está pero parece que lo estuviera, su triste mirada se encuentra con la de Katara quien intenta sonreír al curarse el brazo. No creo que esa raspadura le haya hecho algún daño serio, ella siempre ha sido fuerte ante todo pero también tal vez no sea buena idea para ella regresar a la batalla. La arroje al mar para salvarla, para salvar a mi futura sobrina o sobrino. No sería correcto en pedirle que regrese.

Paso dos horas atento al mar y el silencio al igual que la fría brisa reina en este momento. Casi todos se encuentran dormidos excepto Aang. Quien se encuentra abrazado de su esposa mientras ella duerme sobre su pecho.

-¿También eres su cama?- bromeo

Él se ríe levemente para no despertarla.

-Tenías razón sobre Jet, Zuko. nos salvaste nuevamente Si Fu Hotman- me dice

Ruedo mis ojos

-No lo capturamos, pero al menos le di una paliza- le digo

Él sonríe levemente.

En ese momento el olor de carbón llega a mis fosas nasales rápidamente y a lo lejos en el mar encuentro nueve navíos de la Nación del Fuego rumbo a Ciudad República. No sé cómo logre para que descendiera el bisonte pero en unos minutos nos encontramos en la cubierta del barco.  
Mis soldados se encuentran armados al ver a la enorme bestia peluda en el barco y desciendo de él, provocando que mis hombres se inclinen ante mí.

-Mi Señor del Fuego Zuko - me dice el capitán Theng inclinándose- Es un honor tenerlo en nuestro navío-

-Muchas gracias Capitán Theng. Por favor mis amigos necesitan ayuda médica- digo girándome hacia Katara y Sokka

Encuentro a todos mis amigos despiertos y bajan del bisonte inclinándose cortésmente ante el capitán Theng. El asiente.

-Por supuesto. Por aquí- nos dice guiándonos hasta la enfermería.

Bajamos hasta la enfermería donde terminan de curar a Sokka y a Katara. Le pido a uno de mis soldados en guiar a mis amigos hasta sus habitaciones para puedan descansar el resto de la noche y me dirijo con el Capitán Theng.

-Mi Señor del Fuego Zuko hemos ideado un plan poder recuperar Ciudad República- comienza decir el capitán- Un ataque a menor escala con tres de nuestro navíos para disminuir sus ataques, correremos con ventaja si los atacamos de noche ya que entre la oscuridad no se podrán apreciar los navíos-

Arqueo la ceja levemente.

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá con los otros barcos? ¿Atacaran al amanecer?- pregunto

-Así es mi señor- asiente- estamos preparando a un equipo elite, ellos estarán a la cabeza de nuestro ataque-

La táctica del capitán Theng me hizo recordar el juego de mi tío, Pai Sho. Es como si el capitán tomara a los soldados como una pieza sin valor poniéndola en el tablero para que sean los primeros a quienes atacar. Este no será un juego tranquilo como los muchos que he visto jugar a mi tío. Estoy seguro que Draco tirara de las piezas mucho antes de que termine el juego. Pero también es nuestra única opción para tener ventaja sobre ellos.

Asiento.

-Estaremos llegando a la Bahía Yue al amanecer, esperaremos lo más alejados posibles hasta que sea de noche y precederemos al plan- me dice

-Buen plan diría yo pero todavía tiene detalles- escucho la voz de Sokka en la puerta de la habitación

Me giro hacia mi amigo y el camina directo hacia nosotros atento al mapa de Ciudad Republica que se encuentra en la mesa.

-Puede ser que los barcos entren igualmente como sorpresa… Hay un par de islas en la Bahía, podríamos utilizarlas para ocultarnos o como base- comienza a decir Sokka

-Puede ser…- murmuro

-Katara podría mantener una niebla que ayude en el ataque… Los barcos podrían separarse a medida que entre a Ciudad República, uno por el canal de la derecha, otro se queda en el muelle y otro por la izquierda, así abarcaremos más espacio en cuanto el ataque.-

Asiento

-Y al amanecer partirán los demás navíos- dice Sokka tomando la pipa que se encuentra en la mesa y tose al inhalar el tabaco en él.

Me rio levemente.

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero… bien pensado Sokka- digo

Él sonríe como si lo estuviese premiando. Intento en no reírme.

-Capitán Theng quiero que todos los navíos sigan al pie de la letra el plan y que todos los soldados presentes estén preparados para el atardecer- digo

El asiente haciendo una reverencia y sale de la habitación. Observo a Sokka pendiente del mapa por unos minutos y mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Tan solo he dormido cuatro horas.

-Ve a dormir llamita, te ves muy cansado- me dice

-Estoy bien-

El rueda sus ojos

-Zuko solo has dormido un par de horas tienes que descansar para mañana. Yo me quedare un rato más y también me iré a dormir-me dice arqueándome la ceja

Asiento

-Buenas noches- suspiro

-Buenas noches Zuzu- me dice con voz maternal

Ruedo mis ojos. Llego a mi camarote y me dejo caer en la cama, sumamente agotado. Estos días no han sido tan relajantes que digamos y estoy seguro que las próximas horas estarán peor. Sokka tiene razón tengo que descansar para mañana, mis soldados me necesitan al igual que Aang. Estoy seguro que él también se encuentra pensando en cómo derrotar a Draco. Suspiro.

Me relajo a un más y el sueño viene a mi rápidamente.

Cuando despierto ya es mediodía, me lavo mi rostro y voy directo a la superficie del barco donde me encuentro con Aang pendiente de la distancia. Camino hacia él y estiro mis brazos en alto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- le pregunto

-unas horas, no te preocupes todavía no llegamos a Ciudad República- me dice con una ligera risa

Asiento

-Genial. No me quería perder de la acción-contesto - ¿Y los demás?-

-Toph, Sokka y Harú se encuentran en una discusión y planes para el ataque- me contesta encogiéndose de hombros-Katara está dormida… Lo hubieras visto, también te hubieras quedado en shock-

-¿el qué?- arqueo la ceja

-El que Harú explotara ante Sokka. Celoso de él y haciendo que Toph se enojara con ambos-

Parpadeo sorprendido

-¡¿Toph y Harú?!- pregunto asombrado – Vaya, quien lo diría... ¿Y porque celoso de Sokka?-

-Lose yo también me sorprendí. No lo sé, comenzó a gruñir cuando escucho carcajearse a Sokka y Toph por un largo tiempo, muy típico de ellos… y de pronto exploto de la nada- me dice animado

-Vaya que lio- digo

Nos reímos por un momento

Las risas se escuchan por toda la proa. Todavía estoy sorprendido de que alguien tenga celos de Sokka y que idiota de Harú al tenerlos. Las risas terminan y un pequeño silencio se hace presente en ambos.

-¿Cómo sigue Katara?- pregunto

-Mucho mejor, con el agua de sus poderes sano pero con el ungüento que le dieron creo que ya cicatrizara… no era nada grave, pero me asusto- me dice

-Sí, hubieras visto tu cara de horror-

Rueda sus ojos

-Espero que después de esto ya nada se salga de las manos…- dice con voz seria

-¿A qué te refieres?- arqueo la ceja

-A Ciudad Republica… No quiero volver a pasar por ataques de Sangre Control nunca más- me dice

Asiento

-Lo capturaremos Aang. Estoy seguro-

El asiente no muy convencido. Y una sonrisa se dibuja de repente en el rostro de mi amigo, como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso pero no lo he hecho.

-Zuko… tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, bueno más que un amigo eres como mi hermano. Sé que las cosas han cambiado demasiado y estoy seguro de que serán mejor para todos-me dice y suspira por un momento- Anoche Katara me conto lo que hiciste en la explosión, la salvaste y también a mi bebe. Gracias Zuko- me sonríe

-No hay de que- sonrió levemente –Katara me salvo de Azula es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además es tu mujer… estoy seguro que morirías si algo le pasara-

El asiente riendo

-En ese caso Zuko, Katara y yo queremos que tú seas el padrino de nuestro bebe- me dice

Me giro para mirar a mi amigo y veo que dice la verdad, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en todo su rostro. Sonrió igualmente.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto bromeando- ¿No crees que tenga miedo de mí?-

-¿Por qué te tendría miedo?- me pregunta confundido

-No lo sé ¿mi cicatriz?- apunto a la parte izquierda de mi rostro

Él se ríe.

-Claro que no Zuko. Serás el mejor padrino del mundo ya lo veras-

-Muchas Gracias Aang. Es un honor que me escogieras, de verdad- sonrió y nos abrazamos.

Después de una hora los demás se nos unen por un momento, puedo sentir la presión entre Toph y Harú. Katara y Aang pasan el rato abrazados observando el océano. En un ligero reojo puedo ver que las manos de mi amigo no se quitan para nada del vientre de Katara, como si intentara sentir a mi ahijado o ahijada. Eso me hace recordar a mi bebe. Mi pequeño Iroh, estoy seguro que ahora estará junto a su madre en el palacio. Mentiría si dijese que no los extraño, todas las noches al igual que el día me encuentro pensando en ellos.

Justamente al atardecer comenzamos observar a lo lejos Ciudad Republica y los navíos se detienen detrás de la enorme isla que obstruye nuestro camino. Una pequeña playa se encuentra a su lado izquierdo y descendemos del navío para descansar.

-¡Vaya! qué lugar…- susurra Katara

La arena blanca suaviza mis pies y las olas se calman justo cuando tocan la playa. Este lugar parece ser muy tranquilo.

-Sera mejor descansar aquí. Necesitaremos fuerzas- digo

Y la mayor parte del grupo asiente excepto Aang quien se queda observando las enorme rocas que conforman la isla.

-Yo iré a explorar un poco-dice sonriendo – en un momento regreso-

-¿Explorar? Aang tenemos que retomar fuerzas- le dice Katara

-Si exploración- dice Toph levantándose de la arena- Voy contigo pies ligeros-

-¡Yo! Yo también chicos- dice Sokka emocionado

Ruedo mis ojos

-Chicos… oh vamos, prepararemos la cena, como los viejos tiempos- sonríe Katara

-Solo será un momento cariño. Regresaremos muy rápido ¿de acuerdo?- le dice Aang y le besa la mejilla

Sokka, Toph y Aang salen prácticamente corriendo a explorar el lugar mientras que ayudo a Harú y Katara a poner las tiendas. Sé que no tiene sentido acampar aquí cuando tenemos camarotes, pero para ser sincero estar encerrado en metal tanto tiempo me llega a desesperar por un momento y creo que a los demás igual.

-¿Cómo los viejos tiempos? – me río por un momento

-Como los buenos viejos tiempos- me corrige Katara

Me acuesto en la arenas intentando relajarme y observando el crepúsculo desde lo lejos. He perdido la cuenta de los días que he estado lejos de casa. Como desearía en este momento estar con Mai abrazados, besándola.

Suspiro.

Pasan los minutos y el crepúsculo desciende más y más haciendo que Katara se preocupe por su esposo. La miro acariciando el pelaje del bisonte mientras que él come algunos frutos. A lo lejos se escucha el choque de una enorme roca lo que nos hace girar de inmediato hacia lo alto de la isla.

-¿Ahora que estará haciendo?- murmura Katara encaminándose hacia el sonido

-Voy contigo- le digo levantándome –Quiero ver lo que hacen esos idiotas-

Harú tan solo se encoge de hombros y se levanta para seguirnos. Caminamos por la playa hasta llegar a una pequeña bahía, donde encontramos una pequeña cascada pero no hay rastro de nuestros amigos.

-Creo que acampamos en el lado equivocado de la playa- dice Harú asombrado

Asiento completamente. Este lugar se ve y se siente tranquilo, el agua que cae de la cascada es totalmente cristalina. El lugar hace eco cuando escuchamos nuevamente las rocas y continuamos caminando. Tan solo unos paso de la cascada encontramos un sendero poco usual. Estoy seguro que es obra de Toph.

-Sigue el camino de rocas- dice Katara bromeando

Comenzamos a subir hacia lo alto de la isla asombrados de la vista hacia Ciudad Republica. Se puede toda la bahía Yue en realidad.

-Vaya-murmuro asombrado

-¡Fuera a bajo!- escucho gritar a Toph del otro lado de la isla

Encontramos a Aang y Toph lanzando enormes rocas hacia el mar haciendo una superficie plana. Arqueo la ceja.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunta Katara

-¡Katara!...- se asombra Aang- Ah nada solo una práctica- le dice muy nervioso

- ¿Practicas lanzar una roca al mar los más lejos?- pregunto

Él sonríe tímidamente

-Si hasta ahora el marcador va Toph diez, Aang seis- dice Sokka uniéndosenos

-Af… como quiera se dará cuenta pies ligeros. No lo terminaras antes de que dé a luz- le dice Toph a lo lejos

Aang rueda sus ojos enojado.

-¿De qué está hablando?- pregunta Katara

Aang se encoge de hombros frente a su esposa con una mirada tímida y la toma de las manos.

-¿Recuerdas la plática que tuvimos acerca de nuestro hogar?- le pregunta

Ella asiente parpadeando confundida

-Creo que lo encontré- le dice sonriendo

Katara mira asombrada el lugar por un momento y su mirada se posa en su esposo sorprendida y un poco confundida.

-¿Sabes de lo que están hablando?- le pregunto a Harú

-No tengo ni la menor idea-

-Aang el lugar esta hermoso pero… ¿Ciudad República? ¿Quieres vivir en Ciudad República?- le pregunta

El asiente sonriendo.

-Creí que vivirían con nosotros en la Nación del Fuego - les digo – Ya tenía planes para hacerles una mansión cerca del palacio-

Aang se ríe

-Muchas Gracias Zuko pero siento que este es el lugar perfecto para ambos-me dice

-¡¿toda una isla?!- pregunta Harú

-Si… Mucha privacidad- dice Sokka rodando sus ojos

-Es perfecta Aang… sí que lo es-le dice Katara observando a su alrededor y lo besa.

-¡Agh!…- decimos todos al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a Aang

-No sean infantiles- nos gruñe Katara haciéndonos reír.

Bajamos de regreso a la playa, el cielo nocturno comienza a reinar y los tres barcos ya se encuentran en posición para salir directo al puerto. Tan solo tenemos tiempo para comer un poco de estofado y vamos directo al navío.

-Todo esta listo mi Señor del Fuego Zuko… cuando usted de la señal- me dice el capitán Theng.

Observo a mis amigos preparándose, Katara toma una gran cantidad de agua en sus cantinfloras, Sokka comienza a estirarse, Toph se truena el cuello y Aang me mira asintiendo.

-Es hora- le digo al capitán

Este asiente y el barco comienza a navegar en aguas de la Bahía Yue. Los soldados se encuentran en cubierta atentos a cada movimiento que hay, incluso del mar. Miro al cielo pero no encuentro la luna por ningún lado, no estoy seguro si la luna sea una gran ayuda para nosotros o simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Sería bueno para Katara y tal vez para Aang.

-Katara, Aang… ¿creen poder hacer una niebla que cubra la mayor parte de la bahía?- les pregunto

-No hay problema- dice mi amiga.

Ambos elevan sus manos y con un ligero salto la niebla comienza a aparecer de la nada, cubriendo todo el lugar.

-Bien hecho enamorados- dice Sokka

Aang rueda sus ojos

-Katara… será mejor que tu guíes a Appa, no podrá ver con la niebla- escucho decir a Aang

Katara parece arquear la ceja

-¿Es eso o quieres que me mantenga lejos del ataque?- dice cruzándose de brazos

-Ah…Ambas cosas- le dice sonriendo y sopla su silbato para llamar a su mascota

El bisonte desciende a un lado del barco, justamente cuando Katara comienza a subir al bisonte se gira rápidamente y besa a su esposo.

-Cuídate. Te necesito de regreso- le escucho decir

El asiente.

Sube al bisonte y este sale volando entre la niebla. Los barcos siguen su rumbo por los canales de Ciudad República mientras que el nuestro se prepara para llegar al puerto. Se puede sentir la tensión en el aire. Un soldado me entrega un par de espadas y las amarro a mi espalda. Suspiro hondo. Y el barco toca el puerto.

La niebla que todavía se encuentra continúa su camino por el muelle. Esperaba tener algunos ataques en el puerto y más en el muelle pero al parecer el lugar se encuentra solo. El capitán Theng abre la puerta de descarga donde un grupo de soldados salen primero al ataque, pasan unos minutos y un soldado sube nuevamente a cubierta.

-Todo está solo, mi señor- me dice

¿Solo?. Me giro hacia Aang y el parece tener la misma mirada confundida que yo. Toph comienza a bajar del navío y golpea con fuerza la tierra comenzando a sentir las vibraciones.

-Tiene razón, no hay ni un solo Divisor en seis manzanas- dice

Comenzamos a descender atentos de los edificios que se encuentran cerca de nosotros. Si no se encuentra nadie podría ser una trampa. O tal vez se encuentren escondidos.

-¿en dónde estarán todos?- dice Sokka

-Esto no me gusta- murmuro

-Tal vez estén escondidos, como aquella vez del día del eclipse, cuando íbamos detrás del Sñor del Fuego y encontramos los pasadizos- dice Toph

-¿Estaban en los pasadizos ese día?- pregunto

Asienten.

-Podría ser… por ahora será mejor ayudar a los habitantes… estoy seguro que la mayoría se encuentra escondidos de los Divisores- dice Aang

-Si eso será mejor- digo y me giro al capitán Theng- Capitán necesitamos tomar ventaja del espacio y a la vez buscar por refugiados, que todos estén atentos-

-A la orden mi señor- asiente

Siete grupos de cinco soldados comienzan su búsqueda adentrándose a la ciudad al igual que nosotros. Las calles se encuentran silenciosas y oscuras, que dan miedo. Caminamos por una de las calles principales de la ciudad y apreciamos mejor el lugar. Ciudad Republica se encuentra completamente cambiada, los pocos edificios que hay se ven viejos y descuidados, al igual que las calles. Es como si hubiese pasado una enorme guerra aquí.

-¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí?- murmura Sokka

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ves?- le pregunta Toph haciendo que Harù ruede sus ojos

-Todo se encuentra destruido, es como si un monstruo gigante saliera del mar y atacara la ciudad haciéndola añicos- dice

Ruedo mis ojos

-¿Puedes sentir a alguien aquí?- le pregunto a Toph

Ella se queda quieta por un segundo y suspira

-No, no hay nadie…. ¡Espera! si hay alguien- nos dice haciéndonos girar atentos a ella

-¿Dónde?- preguntamos

-En la calle siguiente - dice

En ese momento observamos una persona corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzamos a seguirlo. Aang con su planeador se eleva por los cielos intentando llegar a el más rápido.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- le grita

Gira en dirección a una pequeña plaza abandonada y Toph toma su cuerpo con sus poderes. Haciendo que este gruña y comience a llorar.

Me acerco lentamente hacia él y quito su capa encontrándome con los ojos de un niño. Tal vez de unos trece años. Sus ojos se encuentran sumamente cristalinos y nos mira aterrado.

-Por favor, no me lastimen- nos suplica.

Aang desciende de su planeador y lo mira atento quitándole la pila de rocas que cubre su cuerpo.

-tranquilo no te haremos daño. Vinimos a ayudar, soy el Avatar- le dice

El niño baja la mirada temeroso de él. Observo una pequeña bolsa de manzana detrás de él. es un ciudadano.

-¿Estas solo? ¿Tienes familia aquí?- le pregunta Aang con dulzura

El asiente

-Mis amigos y yo estamos aquí para ayudarlos… me puedes decir ¿dónde se encuentran?- le sonríe tímidamente

El niño nos mira a todos temeroso y asiente.

-Todos se encuentran a dentro. Salir de noche es peligroso… - susurra

-Si bueno dinos algo que no sepamos - murmura Sokka y lo golpeo en la cabeza -¡¿Qué?!-

-Un grupo de personas cerraron el ayuntamiento hace dos días… - le dice el niño a Sokka

Sokka parpadea sorprendido. Y una risa de Toph se escucha en el lugar.

-¿Qué personas? –Pregunto- ¿Cómo estaba vestidas?-

-Estaban vestidos de negro, eran muchos…- me dice- después de eso maestros tierra y fuego comenzaron a atacar a todos -

Aang suspira pesadamente

-Dices que está en el ayuntamiento ¿no es así?- le pregunta Aang girando su vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

-si…-le contesta

Sigo su vista y su idea, estoy seguro que querrá ir detrás de él. Acabar ya con todo. Justamente cuando toma de su planeador una fuerte explosión se escucha a lo lejos. El humo es de gran tamaño que estoy seguro de que se trata de algún barco. Otras fuertes explosiones hacen eco en la Ciudad.

-Ve a buscar refugio- le dice Aang al niño y este sale corriendo a un callejón

-¡Es una emboscada!- grita Toph

Un destello en el cielo me hace llamar la atención y veo como se aproxima una bomba hacia nosotros. Lanzo una bola de fuego y explota en el cielo, el suelo comienza a temblar. Toph nos cubre con una pared de tierra y otras bombas caen cerca de nosotros. Aang comienza a volar con su planeador lanzando las bombas lejos de nosotros. Salimos corriendo la calle principal de la Ciudad detonando las bombas antes de que caigan. El humo de los explosivos me hace entrecerrar los ojos por un momento. Dándome cuenta de las oscuras figuras que saltan y se ocultan en los edificios.

El humo comienza a desvanecerse dejando a plena vista de la noche un grupo de maestros fuego armados con nuestro elemento. Rodeándonos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! si tenia pensado que todo esto ocurriera y lo mejor comenzara! Bueno déjenme decirles que me recordó un poco al Sinsajo(Los juegos del hambre) cuando estaba escribiéndolo jajajaja! Y también la canción de este vídeo: watch?v=S6fNJ79evn8**

**Espero que no haya roto sus expectativas! jijij! Comenten si les gusto o si no:) **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


	16. XVI- Toma de Ciudad RepúblicaParte II

_Hola! este es el penúltimo capitulo! así que espero que lo disfruten! Esta algo largo así que tómense unas golosinas o un café mientras que lo leen! Espero que les guste! _

* * *

**XVI- Toma de Ciudad República. Parte II: La liberación**

_Aang_

Observo desde lo lejos a mis amigos rodeados por maestros fuego, comienzo a descender para ayudarlos, tomo a Toph del brazo y es como si todos coordináramos en ese momento, como si todos supieran lo que tengo planeado. Toph toma de Harú y Sokka, mientras que mi cuñado toma de Zuko por el cuello y nos elevamos hacia el oscuro cielo, justo antes de que aquellos maestros lanzaran enormes llamas. Me elevo lo más alto que puedo y en ese momento Appa vuela para salvarnos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunta Katara

Zuko comienza a ahogarse ante el agarre de Sokka y este lo suelta. Haciéndolo toser por un momento.

-Lo siento- murmura encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien hecho reina del azúcar, nos has salvado el trasero- le dice Toph

-Tenía que hacerlo- le dice mi esposa

Sonrió. Observo la guerra que se encuentra justo debajo de Appa. Soldados de la Nación del Fuego sí que dan todo y los Divisores sí que resisten. Comenzamos a adentrarnos un poco más a la ciudad y lo noto desde lo lejos. El ayuntamiento. El edificio se ve nuevo y reluciente. Maestros fuego y maestros tierra lanzan sus elementos a nuestra dirección lo cual hacen que Appa comience a esquivarlas con rapidez. Intento romper las gruesas rocas al igual que Harú y Zuko desvía las bolas de fuego.

-¡Tengo que ir al ayuntamiento!- grito tomando mi planeador

-¡No Aang!- me detiene Zuko- Tal vez es lo que él quiere. Tal vez es una trampa- me dice

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto confundido

-¿No se te hace raro que después de encontrar a ese niño nos atacaran? Tal vez era un anzuelo- me dice frunciendo el ceño

-Tiene razón Zuko, Aang. Después de que se fuera el niño comencé a sentir las vibraciones- me dice Toph

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, tal vez sea mi oportunidad… Ya vieron como esta Ciudad Republica. Tengo que hacerlo- digo bajando la mirada

-Cariño, escúchalos- me pide Katara pendiente de nuestra conversación

Bajo la mirada lentamente dejando mi planeador y de pronto observo como una enorme roca va en dirección a la cabeza a de mi peludo amigo con la suma intensión de golpearlo y también golpear a Katara. Me doy al brinco sin pensarlo, golpeándola con el puño cerrado a pocos metros de Appa. Intento mantenerme en el aire por poco tiempo pero la gravedad pide de mi cuerpo y Katara me toma de la mano con fuerza antes de que caiga.

-¡Aang resiste!- me pide

Entre esquivando rocas y las bolas de fuego hace difícil sostenerse de Appa. Hago lo más que puedo para tomarme de su pelaje y de pronto veo que nos encontramos debajo del ayuntamiento.

En realidad puedo elevarme yo mismo, puedo salvarme pero no lo hago y me odio por lo que haré continuación y ella me odiara, pero no tengo opción. Intento hacer mi cuerpo un poco más pesado y mi mano comienza a sudar ante el agarre de Katara. Y ella gruñe intentando sostenerme.

-¡Mi planeador!- le grito intentando tomar el pelaje de Appa

-¡Sokka el planeador!- le grita Katara

Sokka comienza a darme mi planeador y lo sostengo con fuerza. Miro los hermosos ojos de mi esposa, sí que me odiara después de esto. Tal vez no me volverá a dirigir la palabra pero hago lo mejor para Ciudad República. Lo mejor para nuestro bebe. Y para ella.

-Lo siento Katara- le digo

Me mira confundida por un segundo, justamente cuando parece darse cuenta de mi plan me suelto de ella y desciendo con mi planeador mientras que ella me grita con rabia.

Estoy seguro que estará más que molesta, pero era una de las razones por venir aquí. La razón principal, detenerlo. Maestros fuego me esperan en el suelo y los golpeo con una ráfaga de aire justo cuando toco el suelo. Corro apresuradamente hacia la entrada del ayuntamiento esquivando algunas bolas de fuego con mi aire control al igual que desviando grandes rocas. Entro y encuentro el lugar solo y oscuro. Hago una ligera llama con mi mano derecha observando a mi alrededor, la verdad que han hecho un gran trabajo con la arquitectura del lugar. Camino lentamente en el pasillo central y observo una figura alta y de espaldas en lo alto de las escaleras.

Fruño el ceño. Y tomo mi planeador en forma de ataque.

-Avatar Aang, que placer que se encuentre en Ciudad República- me dice aun de espaldas.

Mi corazón comienza a bobear toda la sangre que tengo en mi cuerpo en menos de un minuto. Me quedo quieto por un momento esperando algún ataque suyo o que diga algo más, pero solo se limita a quedarse ahí parado.

-Haz lastimado a muchas personas Draco, esto se acabó- le digo seriamente –Detente ahora antes de que lastimes a mas-

El ser ríe.

-Qué casualidad, ¿acaso la Nación del Fuego se detuvo cuando atacaban nuestros hogares?... asesinando y aprisionándonos… dejándonos sin nada- me gruñe sin girar

Suspiro hondo.

-Por favor Draco les estás haciendo daño a personas inocentes, tú tienes poder para detenerte… podemos llegar a un acuerdo- le pido

El silencio reina en el lugar por un largo tiempo, tal vez pude hacer que entrara en razón. Él se queda inmóvil y de pronto su cuerpo se arrodilla dolorosamente, comenzando a gemir. Parpadeo sorprendido, en completo shock. Giro a mí alrededor pero no se encuentra nadie, estoy yo solo con él. Comienzo caminar a su dirección entre la oscuridad y descubro que no es Draco, es un Divisor común. Un hombre un tanto mayor de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tal vez es un maestro tierra. Se encuentra amarrado de manos y con un enorme pañuelo en la boca.  
Ayudo lo más rápido que puedo quitando las gruesas cadenas pero es inútil están bien forzadas. Necesito una maestra metal. Quito su pañuelo de prisa y el hombre me mira perplejo, intentando tomar todo el aire posible.

-Ayuda….- susurra y comienza a gritar del dolor

En ese momento escucho como azotan la puerta principal y encuentro a mis amigos entrando rápidamente. Todos igual de perplejos que yo.

-¡Aang!-me grita Katara

Toph hace un ligero movimiento en sus manos y las cadenas del hombre se rompen sin dañarlo y cae desmayado frente a mí. Lo tomo del hombro y siento su respiración acelerada y su piel sudorosa. Si él no es Draco entonces ¿Cómo pudo hablar como él?

Levanto al hombre tomándolo del brazo y Sokka me ayuda con el otro, de pronto siento como mi cuerpo se tensa, se vuelve duro como roca. Y todos a mí alrededor comienzan a gruñir mientras que sus cuerpos se retuercen. Observo claramente como Zuko,Toph,Harú, Sokka y Katara se inclinan intentando resistir al dolor. Fruño el ceño de inmediato al no tener control de mi cuerpo, observo con claridad frente a mi como Katara cae de rodillas en la escalera, con sus lágrimas cayendo del dolor. Es como si me hubiesen golpeado en el pecho o en el estómago y me sacaran todo el aire de mi interior perplejo al verla.

-¿Un acuerdo?... No lo creo- escucho su voz en el segundo piso

Y lo encuentro con ambas manos elevadas y sus ojos posados en mí. Disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Tú al igual que todos esos monstruos tendrán su merecido… recibirán el mismo dolor que nosotros tuvimos… el mismo dolor que yo tuve- me dice

Draco salta desde el segundo piso cayendo a unos metros de mí. Camina lentamente por Toph, después por Harú, después por Zuko y finalmente se detiene detrás de Katara.

La eleva con su sangre control justo frente a él y le arranca su cantinflora con fuerza, tirándola al otro lado del salón.

-Ya no creo que la necesites…- susurra

-S-Suéltame b-bastardo- le gruñe mi esposa

Él sonríe.

-Había escuchado que solo quedaba una maestra sangre de la Tribu Agua del Sur… debo decir que me impresionaste aquel día de la luna llena, pero como sabrás hoy no es luna llena- dice fríamente

Quita su mirada de mi esposa y se posa en la mía, al igual que la de Sokka. Mi corazón se acelera vertiginosamente, deseando que no ocurra lo peor. Draco observa de pies a cabeza a mi esposa por un segundo, como si descifrara algo y tosa su mirada en su vientre. Sonríe.

-Por tu culpa perdí a mi esposa… a mis hijas… perdí todo lo que amaba. – me mira con frialdad-Ahora tú sabrás lo que se siente-

Esas palabras me llega justamente a mi pecho y mis ojos se vuelven llorosos.

-K-Katara…- gruñe Sokka

Draco comienza a acariciar el desosó cabello de Katara con una sonrisa vengativa. Lo que me hace enfurecer por un momento.

-¡Déjala a ella fuera de esto! ¡Por favor! ¡Mátateme a mí! – Le suplico- ¡véngate conmigo! ¡Mátame! …Pero te lo suplico no la lastimes-

Me mira atento a mis palabras y puedo ver en sus ojos que también se encuentra algo sorprendido. Los ojos de Katara se encuentran inundados de lágrimas ante lo que he dicho, pero es la verdad. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si ella estuviera muerta. Sé que iría en contra de las costumbres que me enseñaron los monjes, que iría en contra de todo, incluso del balance al dejar al mundo sin algún maestro aire. Pero no lo pensaría dos veces, si ella no está en este mundo yo tampoco lo deseo. Sería capaz de suicidarme.

-Para que matarte si reencarnarías entre los maestros agua… No sufrirías. No sentirías lo mismo que yo sentí… Y eso no me lo puedo permitir-

Esa última frase hace que la última pizca de esperanza en mi desaparezca y el completo terror de vivir sin Katara me inunda. Draco hace que mi esposa se incline ante él, con los ojos llorosos y centrados en los míos, veo como lentamente su mano va en dirección de su corazón. Y una rabia se apodera de mí… entrando en estado Avatar.

Siento como mi espíritu sale de mi cuerpo lentamente, pero no voy al mundo de los espíritus. Si no que me quedo a un lado observando todo.

Mi cuerpo se suelta del agarre de Draco como si nada y lanzo una enorme ventisca haciendo que salga volando al otro lado del salón, golpeándose en la espalda contra la pared. Y mis amigos vuelven a tener el control de sus cuerpos. Noto como Katara se desmaya en aquel escalón. Vuelo lo más rápido que puedo para tomarla pero soy un espíritu, temo porque haya llegado tarde y que Draco tocara su corazón.

-¡Katara!- grita Sokka dejando al hombre en el suelo y corre hacia su hermana.

-Sokka, tienes que sacarla de aquí. Busca un curandero, llévala lejos de Ciudad República... haz algo ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero asegúrate que estén bien!- le digo desesperado pero obviamente él no me escucha.

Sokka carga de su hermana y puedo ver que su cuerpo se ve frío. Ella es fuerte, no puede darse por vencida, no puede….no… Ella está bien. Tiene que estar bien.

-¡Sokka llévala a los navíos que están afuera de Ciudad República! Que los curanderos la examinen toda la noche si es necesario- le dice Zuko -¡Ve!-

Sokka asiente y sale corriendo cargando de ella.

Mis amigos salen corriendo del ayuntamiento y observo un enorme hoyo en la pared derecha ¿Yo he hecho eso? ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

Noto como una enorme masa de aire hace que mis amigos se queden inmóviles por un segundo atentos al jardín principal del ayuntamiento y encuentro mi cuerpo peleando contra otros maestros tierra y fuego. Al igual que Draco quien se defiende muy bien con el agua de las fuentes.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Aang!- dice Zuko – Tenemos que cuidarle la espalda para que nadie la haga daño-

-Con la rabia que tiene dudo que no deje pasar a nadie, ni nada por alto- dice Toph

Me giro para observar a Sokka pero este ya ha salido volando en Appa lo más lejos posible de Ciudad República. Y puedo notar como lentamente el sol comienza a salir a lo lejos.

Vuelo por arriba de mis amigos y observo claramente mi cuerpo sobre un enorme tornado, como aquella vez que el general Fong intento inducirme en estado Avatar, pero este tiene mayor magnitud. Draco ataca con cuchillas de hielo y enormes látigos de agua pero los evaporo con mi fuego control. Enormes roca van a mi dirección pero mi cuerpo las rompe en miles de pedazos, e incluso lanzo una de regreso a ellos lo que hace golpear a un grupo de Divisores.

Draco hace una enorme pared de hielo obstruyéndome el paso y la hago añicos golpeándolo contra una enorme roca. Observo como Draco sale corriendo entre las calles de Ciudad República y aprieto con fuerza mis manos.

Mi cuerpo hace una enorme patineta de aire y sale detrás de él. Vuelo lo más rápido que puedo pero mi cuerpo es muy veloz. Destruyo todo a mí paso. Lanzando por los aires algunos Divisores y soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

-Lo siento… disculpen, no tengo control de mí mismo en este momento- intento disculparme pero ellos no me escuchan.

Observo a Draco corriendo con todas sus fuerzas directo al muelle y mi cuerpo le pone una enorme pared de piedra en su camino haciendo que se golpe contra ella. El hombre hace duros movimientos con sus manos y una enorme ola sale detrás de la pared, directo hacia mí, pero mi cuerpo la congela en cuestión de segundos.

Draco descongela una parte lanzándome grandes cuchillas por el lugar. Evaporo todas a mí alrededor con una onda de fuego.

-Aunque seas el Avatar, no te tengo miedo-me dice Draco

Mi cuerpo se eleva por los aires haciendo un enorme rugido, como me enseño Zuko. Nunca había visto tanto fuego en mí. Draco toma oportunidad y rompe la pared de tierra, saltando sobre el mar, comenzando a elevarse en un tornado de agua. Fuego contra agua.

Ambos nos enfrentamos con todo, Draco lanza grandes cantidades de agua y bloques de hielo que terminan hechas vapor por mi fuego control o regresándoselas con mi agua control. La marea de la bahía se mueve como si estuviese en una tormenta, tan feroz y mortal.  
Mi cuerpo no tarda mucho para comenzar a formar una enorme ola, la más grande que he visto. Mis brazos se elevan al igual que la enorme cantidad de agua, hago algunos movimientos usuales del agua control para no dejarla escapar. Me giro lentamente atento a los ciudadanos y estos se encuentran sumamente aterrados ante la enorme masa azul.

Lanzo la ola hacia Draco y en dirección a Ciudad República. Por un momento temo que se haya ahogado por tanta cantidad de agua o que se haya golpeado seriamente contra algún edifico.

Las calles de la ciudad se encuentran inundadas haciendo que muchas personas comiencen a tomarse de cualquier objeto fijo.

-Pero que desastre he hecho- susurro

Nuestra misión era liberar a Ciudad República no ha dañarla más. Entrar con tanta rabia y miedo al estado Avatar solo me hace perder completamente el control. Aunque este más que enfadado con el no puedo tomarlo así con este poder. No quiero volver a repetir aquella sensación que tuve cuando por poco y termino con la vida de Ozai.

Suspiro hondo.

Cierro mis ojos dejándome relajar por un segundo y comienzo a sentir nuevamente la conexión con mi cuerpo. Observo como el brillo de mis tatuajes se va apagando poco a poco y poco a poco comienzo a tener control sobre mí.

La patineta de aire comienza a desintegrarse dejándome en el suelo del muelle, mi cuerpo se siente sumamente pesado como si una enorme roca de los entrenamientos de Toph me aplastara por completo. Me sostengo con mi brazo derecho para no terminar desmayado.

-¡Aang!- escucho la voz de Zuko a lo lejos.

Observo a mi amigo corriendo a mi dirección y me ayuda a levantarme.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta

-Sí, yo estoy bien- digo con tristeza- ¿Dónde… donde esta Draco?-

-Lo encontramos algo débil mientras descendía de la ola… Toph lo capturo con su tierra control-

Asiento.

Tomo todo el aire que puedo intentando relajarme por un momento. Observo a los barcos de la Nación del Fuego acercarse cada vez más hacia el puerto. Para terminar de ayudar contra los pocos Divisores que se encuentran en la ciudad.

Gran cantidad de soldados salen de los navíos preparados para el combate pero, creo que ya todo ha acabado.

-¿Dónde lo quieren?- escucho la voz de Toph detrás de mi

Encuentro a Draco encadenado de pies y manos, gritándole obscenidades a Toph pero ella simplemente sonríe satisfecha. Y lo deja caer al suelo frente a mí.

Lo miro directo a los ojos y puedo sentir como su alma se encuentra perdida y desgarrada por aquel suceso. Sus lágrimas caen sin parar. El hombre frío y que tanto temía por las noches no se encuentra aquí, tan solo veo a un hombre mayor desagarrado y perdido por la muerte de su familia, perdido en el mundo. Sin que nadie lo ame y lo acepte. Incapaz de volver a creer en el amor y en la felicidad.

Este no es el hombre que temía. Este es el verdadero Draco.

-¡Ahora me asesinaras!- me gruñe

Suspiro.

-No. Nunca lo haría… aunque por poco me quitas todo lo que amo, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo.- Bajo la mirada- Nunca pude decírtelo pero… Lo siento.-

El arquea la ceja confundido

-¿Qué? -

-Fui la razón por la que la Nación del Fuego te quitara a tu familia….y sé que las palabras ahora ya no sirven de nada, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento… -

Draco me mira perplejo como si le diera un puñetazo en su punto débil. Pero esa mirada se desvanece cuando comienza a reírse vengativamente.

Suspiro.

-¡Crees que todo esto termino! ¡Crees que con enviarme a la cárcel no volveré! ¡Lo haré Avatar… sí que lo haré! –me amenaza

-No volverás a dañar a nadie nunca más Draco...- digo

Pongo el pulgar de mi mano derecha en su frente y el otro pulgar en su pecho. Como me enseño la tortuga-león.

Suspiro hondo concentrándome en chi.

Inhalo. Siento su cuerpo inmóvil ante mis pulgares y de pronto entro en estado Avatar quitándole todos sus poderes. Exhalo.

Draco cae desmayando a un lado mío y con todas mis fuerzas intento no caer yo también. Observo los rostros de Zuko, Sokka y Harú completamente en shock ante mi Energía Control.

-Eso… ¿Eso hiciste con mi padre?- pregunta Zuko algo tímido

Me encojo de hombros.

-¡Bien hecho pies ligeros! ¡Enséñale quien manda aquí!- dice Toph dándome un codazo

-soldados… llévenlo a la celda y vigílenlo- les dice Zuko a unos soldados tomando el cuerpo de Draco

-Estoy seguro que no intentara nada… estará algo débil por unos días- le digo a Zuko

El asiente.

-Vaya Aang, nunca pensé que podrías hacer eso… ¿Quién te enseño?- me pregunta Harú asombrado

-Una tortuga-león gigante- me encojo de hombros

-¡Vaya! ¿Y crees que puedas enseñárnoslo?- me sonríe

-Ah… no creo que sea posible, necesitas la conexión del mundo espiritual-

-Valía la pena preguntarlo al menos- se encoje de hombros

Me río por un momento.

-Debo decir pies ligeros que estoy orgullosa de ti… Claro que yo termine capturándolo pero… aquí el quita elementos eres tu- me anima Toph

-Gracias Si-Fu Toph- me inclino

Zuko acompaña a sus soldados a terminar de tomar el control de Ciudad República y los pocos minutos Toph y Harú se les unen. Desearía poder unírseles pero mi mente se encuentra angustia de mi esposa.

-¿Avatar Aang?- me llama una curandera

-¿Si?-

-Su esposa se encuentra en aquel navío- dice apuntando al tercer barco – Estoy segura que usted desea verla-

-Muchas gracias- le digo rápidamente y salgo volando hacia el barco.

Bajo por los pasillos desesperado y temeroso de que algo le haya pasado. Cuando de pronto encuentro a Sokka sentado y suspirando pesadamente.

-¡Sokka ¿Qué ocurre?!- le digo acercándome

-¡Aang! ¿Ya ten rápido terminaste con él? Tardaste menos que Ozai-

-Si bueno… ¿Cómo esta Katara? ¿Está bien?- pregunto desesperado

-Eso creo… nadie me ha dicho nada, de hecho ni han salido-

Siento un dolor en mi pecho, un enorme dolor. Y comienzo a golpearme en la cabeza ante la rabia.

-Soy un estúpido… Si hubiera hecho algo antes, ella no…-

-Aang tranquilo, no podías hacer nada… nadie podía- me dice tomándome del hombro

Me cubro mi rostro dejándome caer al suelo con suma tristeza, esperando por que salga alguna curandera. Los minutos se vuelven eternos para mí, como si fuesen años, y los segundos como si fuesen semanas. Por un momento tengo la sensación de tirarme a llorar.

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente y una mujer un tanto mayor se inclina ante mí y me sonríe.

-¿Usted es su esposo?- me pregunta con dulzura

Asiento

-¿Qué tiene mi hermana? ¿Cómo está?- pregunta Sokka rápidamente

-La señorita se encuentra bien, un poco delicada solamente, temíamos porque se haya bloqueado su chi pero tan solo fue su cuerpo…-

-¿Cómo está él bebe?- pregunto levantándome del suelo

-Oh está bien… muy bien, muy sano para ser honesta-

Suspiro aliviado.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto

Ella asiente

Entro sin que antes me detengan y encuentro a Katara acostada en la cama con una toalla caliente en su frente, sonrió al instante.  
Camino lentamente y se siento en una silla que se está un lado de su cama, la tomo de la mano. Su respiración se vuelvo honda cuando siento sus cálidos dedos con los míos. Y de pronto sus ojos se abren, posando esos hermosos zafiros en mí.

-Aang…- me susurra acoplándose

-Estas delicada cariño, no hagas esfuerzos- le pido

Ella me sonríe.

- Por un momento pensé que te perdería…. Estaba completamente aterrado a la idea, no pude zafarme de él, para salvarte- un hilo en mi voz sale haciendo que suspire

Ella niega con la cabeza por un segundo

-Yo también tenía miedo… pero no podíamos hacer nada, aunque quisiéramos, no había luna llena.- me susurra y posa su mano en mi mejilla- Además si me salvaste, justo a tiempo-

Sonrió levemente.

-¿Crees que Kya esté bien?- le pregunto

Aunque todavía no sepamos será nuestro bebe, tengo que admitir que me agrada completamente la idea en tener una mini Katara. Sería como un sueño.

Ella sonríe.

-Claro que sí, estoy muy segura-

Me acerco con cuidado al vientre de mi esposa y le doy un ligero beso, acariciando con dulzura.

-Eres fuerte como mamá- le digo

Katara me sonríe y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos ante mis palabras. En ese momento Sokka entra a la habitación un tanto desesperado por saber el estado de salud de su hermana y su sobrina o sobrino.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta

-Un poco cansada pero bien, la curandera me dijo que tengo que descansar en estos días, nada de esfuerzos para que mi cuerpo se recupere-le dice

Ambos asentimos

-¿Y él bebe?-

-Está bien…- le asegura

El suspira aliviado.

-Por un momento pensé que tendrá que ir a golpearlo por lo que te había hecho- dice chocando su puño con su mano

Katara y yo nos reímos por un momento. Sokka siempre nos levanta el ánimo eso es lo especial de él.

-Si claro- dice Katara rodando sus ojos

-Bueno ya que estas bien y que Aang se encuentra contigo… creo que iré a ayudar a Toph y Zuko-nos dice y comienza a salir de la habitación

Paso la mayor parte del día en el camarote con Katara, cuidando de ella. Ayudándola a acoplarse en la cama, con su comida e incluso me quedo un momento acostado con ella en la cama esperando a que se duerma. Sé que es mi responsabilidad quedarme con ella como esposo y como futuro padre, pero también tengo que salir ayudar a Ciudad República. No estoy seguro si algunos grupos se resistan a la Nación del Fuego. Quiero llevar todo en paz y quien mejor que el Avatar. Me doy el lujo de apreciar el rostro de mi esposa quien ya se encuentra profundamente dormida y acariciar su vientre por unos minutos. Intento no hacer ni un solo ruido y salgo dela habitación.

Cuando salgo a cubierta la tarde ha llegado y algunos soldados comienzan a patrullar por las calles de Ciudad República. Observo a los ciudadanos ayudándose unos a los otros, cargando grandes cajas de ropa y comida. Otros comienzan a limpiar las calles y se puede sentir nuevamente la paz.

-Avatar Aang…Es el Avatar- escucho la voz de una señora

Un grupo de personas llegan a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos haciéndome preguntas a la vez y agradeciéndome. Miro a mi alrededor intentando contestar todas las preguntas pero de una salen tres más.

-Por favor…. Escúchenme por un momento- alzo la voz y todos se callan- Gracias. Mañana al amanecer hablare frente a Ciudad República… todas sus preguntas serán contestadas, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que ya no habrán ataques así nunca más-

Algunos me aplauden y otros me hacen más preguntas. Intento aclararlas pero en ese momento escucho la voz de Zuko y todos lo miran atentos.

-El Avatar Aang responderá sus preguntas mañana… por el momento permítanos ayudarles en todo lo posible-

El grupo comienza a separarse lejos de mí y le sonrió a Zuko aliviado.

-Gracias…- le digo

-No hay de que- se encoje de hombros- ¿Cómo esta Katara? –

-Está bien… está descansando… No fue nada grave-

El asiente

-¿Dónde están Toph, Harú y Sokka?- le pregunto

-Toph está ayudando a mis oficiales contra unos grupos. Harú está ayudando en las construcciones y Sokka con algunos ciudadanos-

Asiento

-¿Tan dañada esta la ciudad?-

-Se recuperara- me dice posando su mano en mi hombro- ¿Recuerdas cuando te comente que Toph sería de gran ayuda aquí en Ciudad República?-

Asiento

-hoy hable con ella, le pregunte si aceptaba en ser la oficial al mando de Ciudad República-Zuko ruedo sus ojos por un momento- y al mencionarle que patearía algunos traseros, acepto –

Me río. Por supuesto que Toph aceptaría si le dijeras que estará al mando, que se hará todo lo que ella ordene y por supuesto que tendrá que patearle el trasero a los malos. Muy típico de Toph.

-Bueno para ser honesto es la mejor decisión para Ciudad República… pero si, no me gustaría estar en los pies de quien se enfrente a Toph-

Ambos nos reímos.

-Mañana también la daremos a conocer a la ciudad… como la nueva Jefa de Policía Toph Bei Fong-

Asiento.

La tarde pasa rápido, ayudo a algunos ciudadanos con sus viviendas con Sokka y termino de ayudar a reconstruir el ayuntamiento con Harú. Sí que se encuentra dañado. Ambos con un movimiento de tierra-control emparejamos la tierra ya que esta se encontraba sumamente irregular. Ayudar a las construcciones me ha recordado aquella isla que desembarcamos. La que escogí para que fuese nuestro hogar.

-Harú…podrías hacerme un favor- le pido

-si claro ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Si ves a Katara… podrías decirle que estaré un poco ocupado esta noche-

El arque la ceja por un momento.

-Claro. Yo le digo- me asegura

-Gracias- le digo y comienzo a correr de regreso al muelle

Bueno a mi peludo amigo jugueteando con momo por un momento y me miran atento al llegar.

-Appa, necesito que me acompañes amigo- le digo y él gruñe accediendo

Momo me recorre todo el cuerpo y se queda en mis hombros. Doy un salto a mi mascota y con un "Yip-Yip" salimos en dirección a la isla. No tardamos mucho, tan solo unos cuantos minutos y descendemos en una ligera playa donde puedo apreciar toda Ciudad República.

La isla no está conectada con la ciudad a menos que sea por barco o por aire. Alzo mis cejas al darme cuenta de esto, dándome una idea y elevo mis manos, con mi tierra control comienzo a hacer un largo muelle.

-Bonito ¿no?- le digo a Appa y este gruñe

-Tomare eso como un si-

Los tres comenzamos a subir la isla esquivando los gruesos árboles y momo comienza a comer todos los frutos que se encuentran a su alrededor. Veo que la isla sí que tiene gran espacio y para ser sincero no creo que pueda construirlo todo yo solo. Sigo subiendo y subiendo la isla hasta que llegamos a la parte plana de la isla, donde dejamos nuestro trabajo Toph y yo. Noto que falta mucho para que tenga la superficie plana, un maestro tierra tardaría días al hacerlo.

Ah menos que… sé que entrar en el Estado Avatar es un poder impresionante, de todas mis vidas pasadas y solo se puede utilizar en casos de emergencia, de verdadero peligro. Pero estoy seguro que se puede utilizar para otra cosa más… tal vez para construir mi propio templo. Mi propio hogar. No creo que Roku se enoje si lo utilizo para eso, no estoy en peligro ni nada.

Sonrió decidido.

Me siento intentando meditar, relajándome y olvidándome de todo lo ocurrido para no entrar en el estado sin que pueda controlarlo. Y de pronto siento como mí alrededor abre a mí armoniosamente. Y mis tatuajes brillan por un momento.

Veo mis manos y mis brazos, atento. Me encuentro en mi cuerpo, lo estoy controlando.

-Genial- sonrió – Appa, Momo tengan cuidado- les pido

Ambos se alzan al vuelo y poso mis pies atentos a la tierra. Inhalo. Golpeo la tierra con mis pies, me inclino y giro mi pierna derecha como un circulo de 360 grados. Haciendo que las rocas comiencen a moverse con facilidad, dejando la superficie recta. Elevo mis brazos al aire lanzando al lado este de la isla aquellas rocas sin importancia. Camino bajando la isla y haciendo la misma superficie recta como si fuese resbaladilla, quitando los árboles en mi camino con cuidado para volverlos a plantar. Es un largo camino y cuando llego nuevamente a la playa me giro para observar la larga y enorme resbaladilla.  
Aprieto mis manos y las alzo en alto haciendo que la resbaladilla alce sus escalones.

Sonrió. Hasta ahora sí que voy bien.

Doy un enorme salto hasta la superficie de la isla y comienzo a pensar sobre lo necesario. Principalmente una enorme casa para Katara y nuestros hijos, después tengo pensado en tener un lugar donde pueda meditar en paz, también tenía pensado un lugar donde podremos entrenar, un lugar que sea apto tanto para Katara como para mí, también tengo que pensar en Appa y Momo necesitan un cómodo lugar para vivir.

Hay tanto que hacer y tan solo tengo unos pocos meses para tener todo terminado antes de que mi bebe nazca. Quiero que tenga el hogar que yo tuve cuando era pequeño. Vivir en un templo es una de las cosas más maravillosas, tanto espacio abierto, tanta paz en el, todo es perfecto. También Katara, quiero que este lugar haga olvidar todo lo malo que ha pasado por la guerra, la pérdida de su madre, la separación de su madre, cuando por poco y me asesinan… todo. Quiero un lugar donde ella no tenga que recordar nada del pasado. Un lugar donde ambos podemos vivir juntos y en paz.

No estoy pendiente de la hora hasta que Appa me gruñe haciendo que regrese a la realidad. Vuelvo a meditar nuevamente para aclarar me mente y para salir del Estado Avatar que me encuentro. Noto que la luna ya comienza a salir, Katara estará algo preocupada si no llego.

-Appa- le hablo y doy un salto hacia el- Yip-Yip-

Mi amigo se da al vuelo y detrás de nosotros nos sigue Momo cargando un enorme durazno. Descendemos en el muelle y camino directo a la habitación de Katara, la descubro intentando ponerse de pie.

-Katara ¿Qué haces?- le digo al entrar

-¡Aang!, nada yo solo… Ya estaba aburrida y cansada de estar a costada todo el día-

Ruedo mis ojos sonriendo

-Katara tienes que descansar… no tienes que hacer esfuerzos y eso significa en no pararse de la cama-

-No puedo pasarme todo un día en la cama… tengo que hacer algo-

-Lose, pero al menos intenta por un par de días más… por favor- le pido poniendo mis manos en rezo

Ella me mira alzando la ceja por un momento

-Solo por mañana…ya estoy mejor créeme- se cruza de brazos- estuve haciéndome yo misma curación y he comido todo lo que me han dado hoy-

Sonrió. Sé que debería decirle que se quede más tiempo, que piense por su salud… pero admitámoslo Katara es la mejor curandera del mundo, si ella cree que esta mejor, tal vez lo este. Suspiro.

-de acuerdo solo por mañana- acepto

Ella sonríe acostándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Intenta dormir- le digo

Pero en realidad me lo digo a mi mismo, me siento cansado por todo lo que ha ocurrido. La pelea. La ayuda a Ciudad República. El comienzo de la construcción de nuestro hogar. Que me han dejado completamente exhausto. El Avatar también tiene derecho a descansar.

-Creo que tú deberías intentar dormir- me dice con una sonrisa coqueta

Asiento completamente.

Me doy la vuelta al otro lado de la cama y me dejo caer sintiendo las suaves sabanas y almohadas. Todo es tan suave y relajante que mis ojos se cierran rápidamente.

Una multitud se encuentra a fuera del re-construido ayuntamiento, diría que tal vez se encuentra toda la ciudad. Tengo puesto mi traje formal de monje y Zuko su traje del Señor del Fuego. Todos nuestros amigos se encuentran un tanto elegantes, pero la que para mí se encuentra bellísima es mi esposa, quien lleva unas togas de color azul y amarillo. No pude lograr que se quedara en cama, cuando desperté la encontré caminando por el lugar sin problema. Ya se encontraba mejor.

-Todo esta listo mi señor- dice un soldado a Zuko y este asiente.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Katara y salimos del ayuntamiento. Pensaba que sería un enorme grupo pero al parecer si acerté, toda Ciudad República se encuentra aquí.

Katara me toma con fuerza la mano admirada de todas las personas, me giro para mirar a Sokka ya que él es el del pánico escénico y siento que en algún momento saldrá corriendo del lugar.

-Buenos días Ciudad República.- comienza Zuko y todos en el lugar callan atentos a el- Estos días transcurridos nuestra ciudad ha caído en manos de hombres vengativos con intensión de dañar nuestra paz y alzar una nueva guerra al mundo… pero eso se ha acabado. La paz vuelve a reinar en Ciudad República… aquellas personas quienes se hicieron llamar los Divisores tendrán un juicio justo y pagaran por sus actos cometidos… Es momento de dejar todo en el pasado y vivir el presente… vivir un nuevo comienzo-

Se escuchan grito y aplausos en el lugar que me hacen zumbar mis oídos por unos segundos.

-Les garantizo que Ciudad República no volverá a caer en manos de equivocadas y estoy más que seguro que esta ciudad… esta futura metrópolis será la más segura y pacífica del mundo- Zuko se gira atento a Toph- Ciudad República estar en las mejores manos, hablando de seguridad… Permítanme presentarles a la nueva jefa de policía Toph Bei Fong- Toph da un paso adelante firme como un soldado.

Estoy seguro que ha hecho eso para dar admiración y miedo. Ruedo mis ojos bromeando y Katara se ríe levemente ocultando su sonrisa con su mano.

-Ciudad República tiene tanto Maestros como No- Maestro viviendo en su entorno en paz… Al igual que tiene una sólida y muy admirable forma de gobierno. Ante eso me gustaría presentarles al nuevo representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur al consejo de República Unida- Sokka da un paso adelante, lo que me sorprende- El Concejal Sokka-

Katara y yo parpadeamos sorprendidos. Zuko no me menciono que Sokka seria parte ahora del consejo. La verdad nunca pensé que fuese una idea, él vive en la isla Kioshi con Suki, no pensaba que le llamaría la atención la política.

-Ahora el verdadero héroe de Ciudad República… El Avatar Aang- se gira para mirarme

Katara me suelta de la mano y me da un leve empujo, haciendo que camine a la vista de todos. Tan solo me encuentro un segundo frente a todos y escucho aplausos, gritos y preguntas.

Suspiro.

-Ciudad República ya no debe de temerle a aquellos que desean la guerra y destruir la paz, hemos pasado por momento difíciles en todos estos años… el mundo está renaciendo… el dolor y la tristeza es cosa del pasado… este es un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde tanto maestros, como no-maestros podremos ser capaces de formar una sociedad en paz y ser felices, sin preocupaciones de ataques o guerra… Estoy seguro que es momento de que tanto Ciudad República como el mundo tendrán sus mejores comienzos- digo

Todos aplauden y gritan de emoción ante mis palabras. Y es la verdad ahora que todo ha acabado, es momento de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Este es el penúltimo capitulo! así que el final lo estoy escribiendo muy bien. he tenido pensado que lo narren dos personas! pero no me gusta mucho esa idea... ¿Que opinan ustedes? ¿Me dejarían que dos narren el final?**

**Comenten si les gusto o si no! **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **

**PD: tal vez en estos días suba una nueva historia... una vieja historia que la verdad la tomaba como personal pero decidí hacerla fanfic del Avatar por supuesto... un pequeño shot...**

**El reloj continua su camino sin detenerse, las manecillas del reloj apuntan las doce. **

**Y el solsticio de verano ha llegado...permitiendo que los mundos se unan por un momento,**

**permitiendo que por fin podamos cruzar. Aquel portal que solo se abre cada siglo. **

**dejando que tanto humanos como espíritus den su libertad...**

**He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. Y ahora nada ni nadie me impedirá en cruzar. **


	17. XVII- La Búsqueda

_He decidido hacer un epilogo así que nos e si se podría decir que este es el capitulo final! Espero no romper sus expectativas. Tómense tiempo esta un poco largo... _

* * *

**XVII- La Búsqueda**

_Aang_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que regreso la paz en Ciudad República, los primeros días fueron difíciles, Toph se encuentra entrenando a los nuevo oficiales, Zuko y yo hemos estado en acuerdos comerciales con el consejo. Todo marcha de maravilla. Al igual que la construcción de la isla.

He pasado gran parte del día moviendo grandes rocas y elevando algunos muros con el fin de terminar a tiempo. Sokka, Harú y Toph se han ofrecido en ayudarme cuando tienen tiempo. Haciendo unos detalles al lugar.

Camino por lo que será la zona de entrenamiento y veo que Toph ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Ha dejado un gran espacio casi al borde de la isla donde estoy seguro que Katara podría tomar agua desde la playa y el viento sopla perfecto en este lugar.  
Harú me ha ayudado con lo que será la casa de Appa. Al principio pensaba en dejarles un espacio abierto como solían tenerlos en el Templo Aire del Este. Pero terminamos haciendo unas cuevas por si acaso. Appa odia estar bajo tierra, pero espero que el lugar le agrade un poco.  
Sokka ayuda a limpiar y pintar el lugar, debo admitir que es un buen pintor y decorador.  
Al principio quería que el templo estuviera pintado de amarillo, como suelen serlo la mayoría de los templos aire. Pero al pensar que el Avatar y una maestra agua vivirían aquí Sokka se dio el privilegio de pintarlos a su placer, pintando los techos de azul y las gruesas líneas del lugar amarillas.

Debo admitir que todo se ve fantástico. No podría desear otra cosa mejor. Vuelo hasta el techo de una enorme casa que construí esta mañana y me encuentro con Sokka, quien comienza a pintar con delicadeza.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta

Asiento

-Todo el lugar está quedando de maravilla, gracias-le digo

-No hay de que… además tenía que hacerlo o tú dejarías el lugar sin color- me dice

Ruedo mis ojos

-No puedo esperar a que Katara lo vea- le digo

-Sí. Estoy seguro que dará un grito de emoción-

Asiento

-Como sea… ya es tarde será mejor irnos para llegar a tiempo a la cena- me dice Sokka estirándose – muero de hambre-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- le digo

Él se encoge de hombros.

Llamamos a Toph y Harú quienes aparecen después de un rato y nos vamos volando en Appa. Desde hace días Zuko compro una mansión aquí en Ciudad República para cuando necesite venir seguido, y ahora él nos ha dado hospedaje. Como es de esperarse tenemos toda la comodidad y toda la atención que necesitemos. La enorme mansión se encuentra cerca de la montaña a las afueras de Ciudad República, tardamos unos minutos para llegar.

Descendemos en el enorme jardín trasero y encuentro a mi esposa platicando muy a gusto con Mai. Me sonríe al bajar de Appa.

-Hola cariño- vuelo hasta su dirección y le planto un enorme beso.

-Hola amor. Qué bien que llegaron a tiempo para la cena-

Asiento

-Sí, Sokka ya se quejaba a cada rato del hambre que tenía- le digo

Ambas se ríen por un momento

-Típico de mí hermano- dice rodando sus ojos

-Bueno… es mejor pasar al comedor, estoy segura que la cena ya se encuentra en la mesa- nos pide Mai y asentimos

Llegamos al enorme comedor y ya encuentro a mis amigos sentados y esperando la cena. Sokka tiene ambos cubiertos en sus manos esperando por los enormes pedazos de carne. Toph parece susurrarle algo a Harú y este asiente apenado. Desde aquella discusión que tuvieron en el barco lo he visto muy distanciados. Toph no ha hablado nada sobre su relación con Harú, pero se cómo es Toph, demostrar emociones no es su estilo. Por lo tanto Harú sí que ha estado pendiente de ella. Desde celos hasta dulces cumplidos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y en ese momento entra Zuko ignorándonos a todos, excepto a su hijo y su esposa. Desde que todo regreso a la normalidad, Mai y el pequeño Iroh no dudaron en venir a ver a Zuko, lo cual él se alegró completamente de volverlos a ver. Todo un hombre de familia.

-Y bien… ¿Cuándo puedo ir a ver la isla?- me pregunta mi esposa

Río nervioso

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más cariño-le digo y ella hace una mueca algo triste

-No seas acelerada Katara, estoy seguro que cuando lo veas te encantara- le dice Sokka

-¿Él te está ayudando?- me pregunta sorprendida

-Sí, también Toph y Harú- le digo con una sonrisa

-Así es reina del azúcar… por tu bien espero que no arruines tu sorpresa. Estoy trabajando muy duro para complacerte- dice Toph

Rueda sus ojos bromeando, haciendo que los demás comiencen a reír.

-Si cariño, estaría muy agradecido que esperaras un poco más… solo faltan unos detalles-le pido poniendo mis manos en rezo

Ella asiente y la beso en la frente.

En ese momento un sirviente de Zuko entra a la habitación con un pergamino en su mano, tengo la idea que es dirigida a Zuko pero cuando me giro el hombre se encuentra a un lado mío

-Disculpe, Avatar Aang… acaba de llegar esto para usted- me dice inclinándose, dándome el pergamino

-Muchas Gracias- digo aceptándolo.

El hombre sale sin decir nada. Noto el emblema del Reino Tierra, estoy seguro de que se trata del Rey Kuei. Tan solo espero que no sean más problemas. Abro el pergamino y comienzo a leer.

_Aang:_

_Como te lo prometí hace ya varios días que te avisaría lo más pronto posible del estado de salud de Li. Y lamento decirte que esto no ha ido muy bien. El chico se ha recuperado de sus brazos y gracias a los espíritus ha podido moverlos nuevamente, son buenas noticias en poder verlo tomar una taza de té. Pero lo que si son malas noticias es que ha perdido la completa conexión con su elemento. De una forma que mis curanderos no saben explicar. No es capaz de mover una pequeña roca._

_Y justamente después de ese suceso, Li me dio su renuncia en el ejército .Ahora he podido brindarle alojamiento en el palacio, pero el parece tener otros planes cuando termine su tratamiento. _

_Hasta el momento estas son las únicas noticias que he tenido de él. _

_Además de que Ba Sing Se lentamente ha regresado a la normalidad, y lo más importante hemos decidido derribar completamente los muros. Un nuevo comienzo para Ba Sing Se. _

_Atte. Rey Tierra Kuei. _

Suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- me susurra Katara

-Es una carta del Rey Kuei. Al parecer Li se ha recuperado… pero sus brazos quedaron tan lastimados que ya no puede hacer tierra control… no puede ni mover una simple roca- le digo con tristeza

Todos callan por un momento. Recuerdo aquella tarde que hable con él en Ba Sing Se. Cuando me dijo que tenía planeado ir en busca de su padrino, pero no estaba seguro que siguiera vivo. Recuerdo que prometí ayudarlo a encontrarlo y no quiero faltar a mi promesa.

El arriesgo su vida por mí y mis amigos, se lo debo.

Leo nuevamente el pergamino y mi mirada parece no cambiar. Es como si me dijeran que Toph ha perdido sus poderes, es doloroso y sumamente triste.

-Aang… ¿estás bien?- me susurra Katara

Me giro atento a ella y asiento levemente. Noto que algunos se encuentran pendientes de mí.

-Creo… creo que tengo que ir a Ba Sing Se- digo

Katara parpadea por un momento confundida

-Le prometí a Li que cuando todo esto terminara le ayudaría a encontrar a su padrino… y no quiero faltar a mi palabra- le digo

Ella asiente completamente

-Me parece bien cariño… pero yo también iré- me dice volviendo a comer

Sonrió

-Y yo… estoy seguro que necesitaran ayuda- dice Sokka

-Tú no puedes Concejal Boomerang… tienes trabajo ahora- le recuerda Toph

El suspira pesadamente

-Es verdad… lo siento chicos ustedes tendrán que ir solos-

-Gracias a los espíritus- murmura Katara

Todos reímos.

Terminamos de cenar y me acuesto en la cama, relajándome. Cierro los ojos por un momento y siento las cálidas manos de Katara caminando por mi pecho. Abro nuevamente mis ojos y la encuentro con un vestido rojo para dormir y su cabeza reposa en mi hombro derecho. Abro mi brazo para que ella pueda acomodarse y me sonríe.

-Es bueno que le hayas prometido a Li encontrar a su padrino-me dice

-Sí, tenía que hacerlo… pero no porque llegue a deber mucho sino porque quiero-

Ella asiente.

-El día del baile platicamos de eso… el me menciono que era huérfano y estaba tan emocionado de ver a su padrino cuando terminara todo esto- suspira- Tenía la certeza que él se encontraba en un pueblo al sur del Reino Tierra, cerca de la Isla Kioshi-

Recuerdo bien esa noche, la noche que por poco y lo mando a volar por los celos que tenía. Que idiota soy.

-Si a mí me contó lo mismo pero… no me dijo nada de donde se encontraba- le digo

Katara se acomoda verticalmente en la cama posando su cabeza en mi pecho y comienzo a acariciar su panza.

-Ha crecido más- le digo

Ella asiente

-Si… Mai me comento algo esta mañana- me mira- Me pregunto si de casualidad tengo alguna idea del elemento que heredo nuestro bebe- me dice

Arqueo la ceja levemente

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- le pregunto confundido

-Es lo mismo que le dije… ella me dijo que cuando esperaba por pequeño Iroh sentía un calor en su vientre como un suave palpitar, ella presentía que sería un maestro fuego- me dice

Parpadeo sorprendido

-Vaya… ¿y tú que has sentido?- le pregunto curioso

Por una parte tengo ansias de que mi bebe sea un maestro aire, ya que soy el único y tengo el deber de repoblar a mi gente. No debo fallarles. Pero para ser sincero no me importaría si mi bebe sea maestro aire o no. Siempre lo amare tal y como es.

-Hasta ahora nada…- baja su mirada- Mai dice que tal vez es muy temprano, ella lo sintió cuando tenía seis meses-

-Si… tal vez es temprano… el tiempo lo dirá cariño- le sonrió

Pero ella tiene la misma mirada baja, un tanto triste. Tal vez he dicho algo que a ella no le parece o le entristece.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto curioso

Ella suspira

-Sé que repoblar a los maestros aire es muy importante para ti Aang pero…-

-Oye… Créeme cuando te digo que no importaría si mi hijo fuese un no-maestro, yo lo amaría tal y como es… es el fruto de nuestro amor, nuestra descendencia y eso nadie lo puede cuestionar- la interrumpo

Ella me sonríe aliviada.

Esta noche dormimos abrazados y casi completamente desnudos, sentir el calor de mi esposa y de mi bebe mezclándose con el mío es una sensación tan dulce y tranquilizadora. Es como si sintiera una doble esencia de mi esposa.

Cuando amanece nos vestimos rápidamente y tomamos un rápido desayuno junto con Zuko y Mai. Al parecer Sokka, Toph y Harú tenían que presentarse temprano a su nuevo trabajo. Es extraño verlos tan ocupados. Zuko nos ha dado algunas provisiones para el viaje, al igual que entregue una carta al Rey Kuei.

-Que tengan un buen viaje- me dice Zuko y nos abrazamos

-Gracias… regresaremos pronto- le digo y me giro para cargar al pequeño Iroh- Cuida bien a mi sobrino- le pido

El asiente.

-Y tú a mi ahijada o ahijado- me dice

-Con mi vida- le digo.

Katara se despide de Zuko y Mai, ambos subimos a Appa listos para el vuelo.

-Appa "Yip-Yip"- le digo y mi amigo comienza su vuelo a Ba Sing Se.

La ciudad se vuelve más y más lejana, mientras que el bosque nos da una grata bienvenida con buen clima. Las nubes se ven tranquilas, el viento sopla ligeramente y el sol brilla con todo su esplendor. Dejo a Appa volar solo por un momento y me acuesto a un lado de Katara quien se encuentra viendo las nubes que pasan encima de nosotros.

-¿En qué piensas?- le susurro al oído

Ella se gira atenta a mí y me abraza.

-Recuerdas una vez que pregunte ¿de que están hechas las nubes?... y tú me dijiste que las nubes se conforman por agua y aire-

Asiento. Y ella se sonroja por un momento

-Nuestro bebe es como una nube… lo conforma el agua y el aire- me dice

Sonrió ampliamente a tan dulce comentario y la beso.

Pasan horas y horas en vuelo. Cuando noto los muros de Ba Sing Se el sol se vuelve a alzar lentamente. Hemos viajado casi un día y medio, estoy seguro que Appa se ha de sentir muy cansado por tanto vuelo. Descendemos en el jardín principal del palacio y escucho la voz del Rey Kuei sumamente ánimo al vernos.

-¡Aang! ¡Katara! Que alegría volverlos a recibir- me abraza

-Lo mismo digo- le digo

-Llegaron en mejor momento, esta noche habrá una celebración por la caída de los muros… todo Ba Sing Se se encuentra de fiesta en estos días-

-Que genial… pero me temo que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo Rey Kuei- dice Katara y la ayudo a bajar de Appa

-Oh ya veo… Bueno también llegaron en buen momento para él, contacte a todos los militares que mi mando y al parecer he dado con el paradero de su padrino- nos dice

Parpadeo sorprendido y animado.

-¿En dónde se encuentra?- pregunto

-En el Pueblo de Gaoling, al sur del Reino Tierra- nos dice

Katara parpadea confundida

-Ese… ¿Ese no es el pueblo donde conocimos a Toph?- me pregunta

Asiento. Recuerdo aquel enorme pueblo que visitamos en primavera, cuando fuimos al torneo de Tierra Control y conocimos por primera vez a Toph. Como pasan los años ahora que lo veo.

-Si la familia Bei Fong reside ahí… en realidad el lugar es muy conocido por la clase alta- nos dice el Rey – pero dejando esto aparte… Adelante, estoy seguro de que se encuentran hambrientos-

Ambos asentimos.

Desayunamos un enorme plato de frutas y ensalada cada uno en el enorme comedor principal. El Rey Kuei parece no preguntar mucho sobre Ciudad República para que degustemos nuestras comidas y agradezco que haga eso. Me encuentro sumamente hambriento.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra Li?- pregunta Katara

-Estoy seguro de que se encuentra en curación o caminando por los pasillos del palacio- nos dice alegremente

En ese momento las puertas de la sala se abren y encuentro a Li caminando con mirada baja, sus brazos se encuentran vendados completamente y un fuerte olor a hierbas viene acompañado con él. Levanta lentamente su mirada y posa sus ojos en nosotros. Completamente sorprendido.

-¡¿Aang?! ¡¿Katara?!- dice atónito

-Hola Li- le dice mi esposa y se levanta para darle un abrazo

Me levanto detrás de ella y nos saludamos de mano.

-No puedo creer que estén bien… Yo temía por ustedes- nos dice

Me río levemente.

-No te preocupes, lo manejamos muy bien… Draco ya no volverá a dañar a nadie más, le quite sus poderes- le digo

El parpadea sorprendido

-¿Y los grupos?-

-Toph, Sokka y la Nación del Fuego se están encargando de eso ahora… les darán un juicio justo ante la ciudad- le digo y el asiente

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno queríamos ayudarte… tu nos has ayudado mucho en estas semanas… y además eres nuestro amigo- le dice Katara

-¿Ayudarme a qué?- alza la ceja

-A encontrar a tu padrino…- le digo y el me mira sorprendido- Te prometí que te ayudaría a encontrarlo y cumpliré mi palabra-

Él sonríe por un momento al escuchar mis palabras.

-Gracias, Aang… estoy muy agradecido pero… creo que sería lo más correcto que yo mismo lo haga- me pide

-Pero ya sabemos dónde se encuentra… iremos en Appa, tu nos has ayudado Li, ahora deja que nosotros te ayudemos- le dice Katara

El suspira pesadamente

-Por favor Li… déjanos ayudarte en esto- le pido

Baja la mirada como si decidiera que hacer ante nuestras palabras, y al final asiente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo… Muchas Gracias chicos- nos dice

Katara y yo sonreímos emocionados.

Descansamos toda la tarde en el jardín trasero del palacio, una enorme fuente es el adorno central de esta y el jardín se ve sumamente colorido con bellas flores. Tomo una flor amarilla y la poso en la oreja de Katara que hace resaltar su belleza aún más y ella sonríe.  
No decimos nada, tan solo sentimos nuestro calor y escuchamos nuestros latidos uno del otro mientras nos abrazamos. Un momento de paz como este son únicos. Comienzo a sentir con mi tierra control fuertes pisadas en el jardín, directo a nosotros. Me giro por un momento y me encuentro a Li caminando a nuestra dirección.

-Lo siento… pensé que el lugar estaba solo- nos dice

Ambos reímos por un momento.

-No te preocupes… solo estábamos descansando – dice Katara y se acaricia su panza con cuidado

Li asiente. Katara y yo nos acoplamos nuevamente, pendientes de nuestro amigo.

-Vaya… sí que ha crecido- dice atento al vientre de mi esposa

-Sí. Crece muy rápido- le digo feliz

Ayudo a Katara a levantarse con cuidado, quien ya parece estar algo adolorida de estar sentada todo el tiempo y comienza a dar un paseo observando la enorme fuente. Li sonríe ampliamente al verla sana y salva.

-Me alegro que ella se encuentre mejor- me dice

-Si… ahora que todo está en paz, puedo gozar ampliamente de la espera de nuestro bebe-

-Todavía recuerdo la noche que supiste de su embarazo-

Me río nervioso

-Si…ah… recordando eso, lamento haber sido tan rudo contigo-

Él se ríe

-No te preocupes lo entiendo….yo también hubiera tenido celos si alguien se acercara a mi esposa pero… La verdad es que todo este tiempo cuando veía a Katara me recordaba mucho a una persona que yo ame hace poco - dice de repente

Alzo las cejas sorprendido. ¿Le recordaba a alguien?

-Hace dos años conocí a una chica llamada Yin, era de un pueblo del Reino Tierra, estuve ahí un tiempo para ayudar a reconstruirlo y después me trasladaron a Ba Sing Se… desde esa vez que no la he visto… y estoy seguro que ella se ha olvidado de mi-

Ahora me siento más idiota. Aquellas veces que pensaba que él le atraía mi esposa o que pensaba hacer algo. Y ahora descubro que es un viejo recuerdo para él. Me maldigo por dentro al haber dudado de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto

-Bueno… nuestra despedida no fue tan linda que digamos… peleamos por un tiempo y cuando supe de mi traslado, ella me suplicaba por quedarme, y no lo hice-

Asiento bajando la mirada

-Estoy seguro que ella no se ha olvidado de ti… Podrías ir a buscarla- lo aliento

Él se encoge de hombros

-Tal vez… después de que encuentre a mi padrino-

Asiento.

La mañana del día siguiente es cálida como usualmente suele serlo y ya nos encontramos en vuelo. Salimos de Ba Sing Se justo al alba preparados de las próximas horas de vuelo, tuve que despertar a Katara para que podamos partir y ahora se encuentra sumamente dormida en la parte baja de mi peludo amigo.

-Debo admitir que extrañaba volar- me dice Li y sonrió

Appa gruñe levemente y temo que haya despertado a Katara, me giro pendiente de ella pero continua durmiendo

-Creo que Appa también te extraño- le digo y acaricio el pelaje de mi amigo

Li sonríe ampliamente

Pasamos horas y horas en vuelo. Desde el cielo puedo ver los pequeños pueblos que sobrevolamos, los largos ríos y cascadas, las enormes montañas que conforman el Reino Tierra. Puedo ver todo.

-Sera mejor descansar un momento… tanto Appa como nosotros lo necesitamos- les digo

Descendemos en un bosque de pinos muy cerca de una enorme cascada. Creo que es el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche. Armamos las tiendas, enciendo la fogata y Li ayuda a Katara a atrapar algunos pescados para la cena. Mientras que ayudo a Momo a encontrar algunos frutos. No estoy seguro si Katara comerá pescado esta noche pero recolecto la mayor cantidad de frutos que puedo.

Regreso al campamento y encuentro a Li cocinando lentamente su pescado y Katara se encuentra sentada a la orilla del río, mojándose los pies.

-Traje más comida para la cena-digo alzando la enorme bolsa de frutos

-No creo que fruta se mezcle bien con pescado- me dice Li haciendo una mueca de disgusto

Me río y me encojo de hombros. Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y voy directo hacia el rio. Katara observa el rio sumamente concentrada, deja sus pies relajarse por un largo rato y respira hondo.

-Cariño… ¿te encuentra bien?- le pregunto

Ella se gira de inmediato como si la regresara a la realidad.

-¿Qué?... Ah sí ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Me encojo de hombros

-Estaba… concentrándome en sus patadas- me dice y baja la mirada a su panza- No sé si es posible pero cuando mis pies tocaron el agua pude sentirlo dentro de mí-

Parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué sentiste de él o ella?- pregunto curioso sentándome a un lado suyo

-Sus latidos- me mira atenta- se parecen mucho a los tuyos-

-¿A mis latidos? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto arqueando la ceja

-Siempre escucho tus latidos llenos de vida…tranquilos… en paz y al parecer el también-me dice

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Nunca he escuchado mis latidos, son como la mayoría nunca pensé que fuesen diferentes pero ella si los siente diferentes a los demás. Como si fuesen únicos.

La cubro con mis brazos y ella relaja su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos quedamos tranquilos por un largo tiempo hasta que mi panza comienza a gruñir del hambre y me río sumamente ruborizado.

-Sera mejor ir a comer algo… yo también me muero de hambre- me dice Katara entre risas

Asiento.

Regresamos a la fogata y encontramos a Li comiendo con cuidado su pescado para no pincharse con sus espinas, parece disfrutarlo muy bien.

-¿Cuánto llevas comiéndote?- le pregunta Katara

-Este es el tercero- le dice

Y ella se ríe.

-Comes casi como mi hermano- le dice y me río

-Auch… golpe bajo- dice y nos reímos aún más

Lavamos rápidamente los frutos y nos dedicamos a comerlos, dejo algunos mangos para Katara, mientras tanto disfruto de unas enormes manzanas que termino comiéndome tres y un puñado de arándanos. Pasa la noche y los tres terminamos sumamente llenos. Tomo mi panza y de lo tan lleno que me siento y me acuesto en el suelo relajándome.

-Vaya… no recuerdo haber comido tanto desde que estuvimos en la Nación del Fuego – dice Li

Asiento.

-bueno tendremos suerte si dormimos esta noche de los llenos que estamos- nos dice Katara

- Ya lo creo- digo

El fuego de la fogata se vuelve débil al paso de las horas, Katara y yo le contamos a todo detalle lo que ocurrió en Ciudad República, Katara Li parecen sorprenderse cuando cuento la parte que entro al estado Avatar. Ella se desmayó aquella vez y yo perdí el control por completo, nadie me pudo sacar del estado Avatar, tenía tanta furia. Recuerdo que Katara siempre a odiado las veces que entro al estado Avatar sin controlarme.

-Creí que ya lo podías controlar- me dice tímidamente

-Si puedo, pero… esa ocasión mis emociones ganaron…- digo bajando la cabeza

Ella me abraza.

-Pero era la mejor forma, si no hubieses entrado en el estado Avatar tan vez todo seguiría igual… o peor-murmura Li

Me encojo de hombros. Nadie puede predecir lo que hubiese pasado. El pasado se ha ido y ahora nosotros nos encontramos aquí, con un nuevo propósito.

-tal vez…- digo

-Bueno será mejor ir a dormir, estoy seguro que ya pasan de la medianoche y mañana tenemos que despertar temprano- dice Li estirándose de brazos

-Tiene razón…antes me moría de hambre y ahora de sueño- dice Katara

Asiento. Ayudo a mi esposa a levantarse y entra a su tienda, no sin antes darme un beso de las buenas noches. Podría dormir con ella cómodamente en la tienda pero para ser sincero me ha gustado dormir al aire libre, además Li se quedaría solo. Me acuesto a un lado de la pierna de mi peludo amigo que ya es común que lo utilice como cama y el sueño se hace presente en mí rápidamente.

Momo brinca sobre mi cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que despierte asustado de su reacción.

-Momo- lo regaño y tallo mis ojos al contacto con el sol

Mi amigo sale volando en dirección a algún árbol. Por un momento temo que nos haya seguido alguien que estemos en peligro pero cuando aprecio aquellos arbustos encuentro a Katara tomando algunos frutos.

-Que bien… ya despertaste, no quería despertarte tan temprano- me dice Katara cargando de una canasta

Me levanto con una ligera brisa y la ayudo a cargar a canasta.

-No tu no me despertaste fue Momo- alzo las cejas a mi amigo quien desciende en el hombro de Katara- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-tal vez como unas ocho horas o más… estoy recolectando algo de comida, te iba a despertar cuando terminara- me dice

Asiento

-¿Y tú dormiste bien?- le pregunto

-he olvidado como se acampa pero bien - me dice sonriendo

Sonrió y le doy un beso de buenos días. Me dejo disfrutar de sus labios, su sabor a mango y su aroma me impregna totalmente. Paso bazos en su cintura y ella me toma del cuello. El beso es tan dulce y duradero que no tengo pensado en soltarla. Al cabo de un tiempo ambos necesitamos aire y nos separamos por un momento.

Katara se ruboriza.

-Aang… que tal si… nos vamos de aquí por un momento- me dice sonriendo maliciosamente

Me ruborizo de inmediato y trago saliva nervioso. No creo que sea buen momento para escapadas, cuando desperté no vi a Li en el campamento estoy seguro que estará cerca, además no podemos perder un día.

-K-Katara… si me gustaría, en realidad si lo deseo pero… no creo que ahorita sea posible- le digo

Ella hace una mueca de tristeza y la beso en las mejillas.

-Si lose…- se ruboriza- es que… hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos y…-

La beso en la frente. Ella tiene razón hace mucho tiempo que no gozamos de nuestro amor, si mal no lo recuerdo creo la última vez que lo hicimos que fue la noche que supimos de nuestra espera. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Suspiro.

-Lo se cariño… y lo siento- bajo la mirada.

Genial. Primero pasa mucho tiempo y ahora la rechazo. No es exactamente los consejos que me dijeron Sokka y Zuko. Zuko menciono que aprovechara el sexo y en dormir, tal vez lo dijo de broma pero es la verdad. No quiero que Katara se sienta mal por rechazarla y sí que la deseo en este momento pero no es el lugar indicado.

-No te preocupes… yo también tengo que poner los pies en la tierra- me dice y me besa

-¡Chicos ya está todo!...- grita Li detrás de nosotros y se detiene - Ah… si quieren podemos quedarnos un día-

Katara y yo nos reímos

-Solo era un beso Li… no seas dramático- le dice Katara y camina en dirección a Appa

Camino detrás de ella y me encojo de hombros justo cuando cruzo miradas con Li y este alza las cejas.

-Bueno tenemos un largo camino a Gaoling, si salimos ahorita estoy seguro que llegaremos al atardecer- les digo

Ayudo a Katara a subir a Appa y Li sube con facilidad.

-¿Listo amigo?- le digo a Appa y este gruñe- Yip-Yip- se alza al vuelo.

Bosque, bosque y más bosque es lo vemos debajo de nosotros. Volamos sobre algunos pueblos y la brisa comienza a volverse más fresca, como es de costumbre en el sur. Hemos viajado por todo el reino tierra en casi dos días continuos. Y justamente cuando el sol llega al crepúsculo llegamos a Gaoling. Solo hemos estado una vez en este lugar cuando buscaba a mi maestra tierra. Cuando buscaba a Toph. Noto que el pueblo no ha cambiado en nada, la enorme mansión de los Bei Fong se encuentra tan reluciente como la primera vez que entramos, el pueblo es pequeño y puedo notar algunas relucientes mansiones a las afueras.

Descendemos en un hermoso prado donde se puede apreciar el pueblo y siento fuertes latidos provenientes de Li que por un momento me llego a preocupar de que se encuentre bien.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?- le pregunto

El suspira.

-Creo que mañana sería mejor, hemos viajado mucho… será mejor descansar-

-Oh vamos Li… además podemos ir a cenar algo al pueblo- dice Katara

Asiento animándolo

-De acuerdo- sonríe.

Me aseguro de que tanto Appa, como Momo tengan suficiente fruta y agua para la cena, salimos al centro del pueblo para cenar. Entramos a un lugar un tanto rustico y de típica comida del reino tierra. Arroz, panes dulces y algunos estofados.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién es tu padrino?- pregunta Katara

Li se encoje de hombros.

-Tal vez podemos preguntar sobre los veteranos de la guerra- digo – este pueblo es pequeño, estoy seguro que entre ellos se conocen-

-Puede ser- murmura Li

Me levanto de la mesa y encuentro a una camarera pendiente de unas notas en una lujosa sala. Carraspeo la garganta y ella se gira a verme.

-Ah… disculpa, pero ¿de casualidad no sabes si este pueblo hay veteranos de la guerra?- le pregunto

-Eso depende bombón- me dice

Arqueo la ceja.

-¿Cómo que depende?- le pregunto confundido

-De quien pregunte y a quien se refiera- me dice y su mirada baja de mi cabeza a mis pies

-Estoy hablando de un soldado de alto rango… tal vez un general o capitán-le digo

-Tendrás que se mas especifico que eso… ¿Y que ganaría yo?- me dice lanzándome una mirada de lujuria.

-Estoy casado- digo rápidamente

Ella resopla

-Ya veo…pero si hay uno aquí en el pueblo, creo que era comandante o almirante pero ya es mayor y vive cerca de la colina del lado oeste –

-Muchas Gracias- me inclino levemente

Regreso a la mesa y encuentro a Katara cruzada de brazos y con una mirada de verdadero odio hacia la joven que hable hace un segundo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- me pregunta con un poco de brusquedad

-Nada… yo… solo… le pregunte sobre algún veterano- le digo nervioso

Alza las cejas

-Si claro y no te fijaste la cara de lujuria que te tenia- me dice

Ruedo mis ojos ante sus celos. Debo admitir que pocas veces Katara se pone celosa, ella misma sabe que solo tengo ojos para ella, pero me gusta cuando los tiene. Cuando proclama que soy suyo.

-La verdad es que no- miento – No me interesan otras personas… yo tengo todo lo que quiero aquí- digo acercándome a ella y la beso

Ella sonríe al ver que tengo razón.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero… ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta Li

-Me dijo que vive uno aquí, creo que era comandante o almirante… vive cerca de la colina en el lado oeste del pueblo- le digo

Li asiente emocionado.

Terminamos la cena y no puedo ignorar las emociones de Li que tiene en este momento, lo ha estado esperando por toda su vida, no creo que pueda esperar un poco más.

Caminamos por el pueblo disfrutando de las pequeñas atracciones de tierra control, entrelazo mis dedos con los de Katara y ella me mira un poco enojada. No puedo creer que todavía sienta celos de aquella chica. Le planto un enorme beso en su mejilla haciendo que se sonroje. Noto que Li se encuentra distraído.

Me desvió en las calles con la suma intensión de llegar a la colina del lado oeste, noto que Katara se sigue la corriente cuando la tomo de la cintura levemente. Li simplemente nos sigue, no ha dicho nada desde que salimos del restaurante. Continuamos caminando unos minutos más hasta que llegas al prado y observo un camino tanto iluminado en dirección a una vieja casa.

Me giro para mirar a Li pero este tiene la mirada baja y parece que no se encuentra en este mundo.

-Li…- lo llamo y el me mira atento – creo que es aquí-

El mira la vieja casa al final del camino y se queda en shock por un segundo. Tengo el presentimiento de que se tirara a llorar. Comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la casa y lo seguimos. Encontramos a un hombre mayor, de cabello oscuro con algunas canas a la vista tomando el té desde su pórtico.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- nos pregunta al entrar

Li se queda inmóvil por un momento y también mudo.

-Si… disculpe molestarlo a estas horas señor pero…- se aclara la garganta– hemos viajado desde muy lejos y…- lo mira atento- necesito preguntarle algo-

El hombre alza las cejas confundido. Li no se está explicando muy bien. Tengo la intención de intervenir pero Katara me toma del brazo.

-¿Has viajado mucho para hacerme una pregunta?- duda por un momento - ¿Es importante?-

Li asiente de inmediato

-¿Usted conoció a Jían?- le pregunta

El hombre alza las cejas asombrado, deja su taza de té en la pequeña mesa y asiente.

-Si… era un viejo amigo que tuve. El murió en la pasada guerra, era casi mi hermano. Su muerte me afecto mucho tanto como a su esposa, quien falleció unos meses después-

-Si era un buen hombre…- murmura Li

-No creo que lo hayas conocido… Me imagino que has de tener unos diecisiete años, un año más de su muerte-

-Me han contado… en realidad- toma aire- soy su hijo- le dice

El hombre se queda en shock por un momento, casi pálido.

-¿L-Li?- le pregunta- ¿Tú eres Li?-

Li asiente. El hombre se levanta de su silla y sale corriendo a su dirección. Lo abraza.

-C-Como es posible que estés tan grande… busque a tu madre por un tiempo pero descubrí que había fallecido y… y no supe nada de ti después - dice intentando contener las lagrimas

Li sonríe.

-Estaba muy pequeño… lo, lo estuve buscando en el ejército pero… nunca, nunca lo encontré- le dice Li

El hombre se gira para observarnos claramente y nos sonríe. Puedo ver en sus ojos la suma felicidad que se encuentra en él en estos momentos.

-Avatar Aang…Muchas Gracias- me dice- me has devuelto a la persona que estuvo rondando mi cabeza por los últimos dieciséis años-

Katara se limpia sus lágrimas y yo asiento.

-No hay de que… Li es nuestro amigo y un gran soldado al igual que su padre y su padrino- le digo y el hombre vuelve a abrazar a Li.

-Muchas gracias Aang y Katara… yo… estoy en deuda con ustedes- nos dice Li conteniendo un suspiro

-Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ti Li- le dice Katara

Él se separa por un momento de su padrino y nos abraza a ambos.

-Espero que esto no sea una despedida, porque preparare te para todos- nos dice el hombre

Entramos a la casa y degustamos el delicioso te de Jazmín que termina recordándome a Iroh. Una larga plática se hace presente en nosotros pero en la mayor parte del tiempo en Li y su padrino, al parecer es Almirante. Almirante Shan. Shan comienza a contarle aquellos días de guerra, de cómo su padre enfrento a la Nación del Fuego con suma valentía, de cómo su madre acepto salir con su padre después de varias insistencias, de su nacimiento, de cuando era pequeño y su padre comenzaba a practicar tierra control por primera vez. Y Li… Li se encuentra sumamente feliz.

Cuando Shan le pide a Li que se quede un tiempo en el pueblo este asiente de inmediato y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sumamente emocionado. Katara sonríe ante la felicidad de nuestro amigo y yo también.

La despedida no se hace tan difícil como lo imaginaba. Li nos agradece a ambos por ayudarlo a encontrar a su única familia. Siento como si dejara ir a un viejo amigo y no lo volviera a ver jamás, pero no es así. Él está bien y está feliz. Eso me basta.

-Cuídate Mucho Li- le dice Katara al abrazarlo

-Tú también… cuida mucho a tu bebe- le pide y ella asiente

Se gira hacia a mí.

-Aang… sé que nuestra amistad no ha sido tan buena y nos hemos conocido muy poco tiempo pero… estoy agradecido de conocerte- me dice y lo abrazo

-Yo también Li. No olvides que puedes contar con nosotros y siempre estaremos para ti- le digo y el asiente.

-Los visitare si voy a Ciudad República- nos dice

-Claro es fácil llegar, el Templo que se encuentra en una isla, muy fácil-

El asiente. Nos damos los tres un último abrazo. Katara y yo nos alejamos lentamente de la casa mientras que observamos como Li se despide con la mano en alto.

* * *

La brisa se siente fresca al darle la bienvenida al verano. Ha pasado un mes desde que regresamos de Gaoling. Y por fin he terminado de construir el templo.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- escucho la voz de Katara en el lomo de Appa con los ojos vendados.

En esta semana Katara ha podido sentir ligeras patadas de nuestro bebe lo que me alarman cada vez más. Ella me dice que las siente aún más cuando me encuentro cerca de ella o cuando le hablo.

-Ya casi llegamos amor… falta poco- le digo

Descendemos justamente en el lugar de entrenamiento y siento una emoción andando ante lo que dirá mi esposa. Todos hemos trabajo ardo en el templo, aunque todavía le faltan detalles que pulir, pero lo principal está hecho. Me paso al lomo de Appa y cargo con sumo cuidado a Katara dejándola en el suelo.

-¿Ya puedo quitármelo?- dice ansiosa

-Todavía no… espera un poco- le digo guiándola a la entrada de las escaleras

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja y sus latidos se vuelven constantes. Al igual que los míos. Me poso detrás de ella quitando levemente su vendaje.

-Ahora si cariño… Bienvenida a nuestro hogar- le digo

* * *

**No romperé sus corazones con este final. Hay epilogo aunque no se si lo tome así como capitulo pero esta hermoso. **

**Espero que les haya gustado! Tenia que terminar también la historia de Li. Y también ahí aclara algunas cosas de su comportamiento. Y de Katara. **

**Comenten si les gusto o no! :) **


	18. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_Aang._

La tarde camina lentamente al crepúsculo. Estos últimos meses han pasado demasiado rápido que muy apenas y pude gozar de nuestra espera. Fuertes gritos por patadas nos despertaban constantemente. La panza de Katara crecía y crecía aún más. Estuve trabajando por un tiempo en unos acuerdos de la Tribu Agua del Sur lo cual nos dio oportunidad de poder ir.

Los enormes bloques de hielo y nieve nos alegraron ampliamente a ambos al llegar, es el hogar de Katara y también fue el lugar donde me encontró. Donde todo comenzó.

Katara ayudaba a Gran-Gran en algunas cosas de la tribu y todos nos saludaban cuando salíamos, Sokka también iba con nosotros, él se alegró de ver nuevamente a su padre y Hakoda se emocionó al ver la enorme barriga de su hija lo que nos felicitó a ambos. La espera por nuestro bebe recorrió todo el pueblo. Recibimos regalos y bendiciones por todos los pueblerinos. No podría haber cambiado ese momento.

Justamente a la semana se llegada al polo Katara sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre y descubrimos que se le había roto la fuente. En ese momento nos encontrábamos a las afueras del pueblo, tuve que llevarla en patineta de aire lo más rápido que pude hasta el pueblo. Temeroso ante sus ligeros gemidos de dolor.

Los curanderos comenzaron su trabajo y mi esposa rápidamente entro en labor de parto. No podía irme y dejarla sola adolorida. Sostuve su mano con fuerza mientras que ella pujaba. La alentaba lo mejor que pude. Ambos estábamos temerosos y ansiosos. Cerré mis ojos al sentir como apretaba con fuerza mi mano y de pronto escuche su llanto.

El dulce llanto de un bebé recién nacido. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando la escuche, todavía no la había visto, pero al escucharla ya la amaba. Bese la frente de Katara quien comenzaba a llorar al escucharla. Somos las personas más afortunadas.

La curandera cubrió con gruesas gasas a nuestra bebe y no las entrego. Era una niña. Una hermosa niña. No pude contenerme y comencé a llorar a ver la criatura más hermosa y delicada de mi vida. El fruto de nuestro amor. Nuestro bebe. De piel morena como Katara y enorme ojos grises como los míos.

_-¿Cómo se llamara?- susurre_

_-Kya- susurro Katara y la beso en la frente _

_- Kya... es hermoso cariño…- dije _

Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Cuando por fin la tuve en mis brazos, podía ver sus ojos, sentir su reparación, sus latidos. Tan solo tenía una hora de nacida ya la amaba como nunca. Ambos la amábamos desde mucho antes.

La noticia de que el Avatar ha tenido una hija recorrió todo el mundo. En los polos celebraron su nacimiento al igual cuando llegamos a Ciudad República. Pero tanto Katara como yo deseábamos privacidad para gozar a nuestro bebe.

Zuko, Bumi y el Rey Kuei enviaron extravagantes regalos de todo tipo al templo. Todo el mundo estaba fascinado con Kya.

No estábamos acostumbrados a tener una tercera persona en nuestras vidas, los primero tres meses fueron los más difíciles, entre llantos por la noche para tomar pecho o por pañal nos agotaban demasiado pero ambos seguíamos encantados. Ambos estábamos deseosos de tener otro más. Que comenzamos rápidamente.

Aquellas noches en las que Kya no podía dormir me levantaba para dar un largo paseo por el templo y dejar que Katara descansara más. Comenzaba a contarle aquellas historias que me contaban los monjes, de cómo los bisontes ganaban los torneos de vuelo en el Templo Aire del Norte. De cómo Gyatso me enseño a hacer mi primer tornado. De cómo fui un Scout del Aire. De cómo conocí a su madre. Kya simplemente se emocionaba al escuchar las historias, pidiéndome que le cuente más, pero terminaba dormida en mis brazos justo antes de que terminara la historia.

Gyatso. Los monjes. Mi cultura. Mi familia. Todos ellos dejaron este mundo mientras que yo estaba congelado en el iceberg. Dejándome solo sin familia.

Después Katara. Sokka. Toph. Zuko. Mis amigos. Todos ellos me siguieron. Me ayudaron en la guerra y no solo por la causa si no porque nunca me dejarían solo. Me hicieron sentirme en familia.

Ahora Katara y Kya. Mi esposa y mi hija. Las personas que más amo en este mundo. Las que daría hasta mi vida por ellas. Katara siempre me cuido, me protegió, me ayudo, me amo desde el comienzo. Ambos lo sentíamos pero no era el momento. En ese tiempo no lo entendía pero ahora sí.

Valió la pena esperar. Valió la pena luchar y entrenar todo el tiempo. Luche por ellas. Y lo volvería a hacer si es necesario. Ellas me completan….

Y ahora… por fin tengo mi propia familia.

* * *

***Crying* Bueno este es el final de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo como a mi. La verdad muchas gracias a todas las personas que siempre están pendientes de este ff! y de los demás: Alonsina Quijano , Ariy Avatarbender 0.o y muchos mas... si los olvide discúlpenme. pero también estoy eternamente agradecida. **

**Ha sido todo un HONOR! es escribir esta historia. Nuevamente Muchas Gracias. **

**Comenten si les gusto o si no! **

**Ahí nos escribimos en otra historia...**


End file.
